


Sensual Endeavors(Sans X OC's)

by RoseDarkfire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blue Balls, Bondage, Breeding, Comfort Sex, Cute Virgin Beans, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Enchanted Dildos, F/M, Fear of Heights, Female Domination, First Time, Food Sex, Furries, Hate Sex, Heat Mark, Kidnapping, Light Stalking, Lingerie, Magical Fuckery, Masturbation, Medicinal Usage, Missionary Position, Monster Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Object Insertion, Office Sex, Okay maybe some major Stalking, Orgasm Denial, Pining, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Cock Blocking, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Verbal Degradation, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, because I'm into that shit, brat taming, cuckholding, dismembered body parts, face riding, fear of touch, getting caught, lurking, pet names like crazy, skeletal bondage, talk of regrets, thigh riding, touch starved, well more like Nekos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 120,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/pseuds/RoseDarkfire
Summary: Its that time of year again when we get to have fun writing about our kinky fantasies.





	1. Garden Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is working in the field trying to pluck her ripe veggies. Wheaty has some plucking he'd like to do.

Wheaty(Farmtale Sans) X OC (Ruby Dracarius)

  
  


The sun was beating down on her from above making her wipe the top of her head with her sleeve. The days were starting to get a bit cooler making her wear the flannel shirt. It was a light gray coloration done up with various darker grey to black and red stripes that would overlap one another making various squares. The material was thick to keep her from getting too cold but with the weather warming up later in the day it was leaving her scalding. 

  


Undoing the bottom three buttons of her shirt she tied it just below her pert breasts. Making her frown that she didn’t have anything to properly show off. Maybe she wouldn’t be into the neighbors cucumber garden for… science yeah, science. Moving her hand to stroke through her chestnut colored hair yanking out the thick red scrunchie out. Allowing her hair to spill gracefully down her back curling just above her curvy cheeks just at the ragged shorty shorts. 

  


Taking off her sunhat she placed it on the ground knowing it was doing nothing but make sweat pour down her light tanned skin. Looking down at the beets that needed to be pulled up. Her light greenish brown gaze focusing on the green leaves that were sprouting above the dark soil. Small nimble fingers digging up the deep purplish red vegetables from the ground. 

  


Bringing it up to her nose she inhaled the earthy scent that made her groan. Making her close her eyes at the ecstatic reaction she had to it. Something about the fresh produce she could grow just made her feel all giddy. The only vegetable she couldn’t get to grow was cucumbers for some reason.

  


When her eyes opened she found a figure standing in front of her with their hands on their hips. Their stocky figure looking familiar but she couldn’t quite place it. They leaned down out of the sun’s path that they were standing in and got right about a foot away from her face. Ruby swallowed while staring up at the grinning skeleton from next door. 

  


“well howdy there darlin’. hows the day been treatin’ ya?” Wheaty spoke with sweetness that was a bit too much for her to stomach.

  


“Oh hi Wheaty. Days going by what with it being the first of October. Trying to get these beets out of the ground.” She explained digging into the ground to pull out another beet from the ground. “To what do I owe the pleasure of you coming over here?”

She missed the way that his eye lights flicked over her bent over frame. Making him admire the curve of her ass in them skin tight shorts that she wore. He had felt blessed that he had gotten a neighbor that liked to grow things much like himself. What he hadn’t expected was the neighbor being a cute tiny thing that had him often straying from his work. 

  


But then he noticed quite a depletion in his prized cucumber patch. Now he assumed it was someone pulling a prank on the skeletal brothers. Wheaty had taken point to watch over the patch himself at night. And he found himself rather surprised that it was his little neighbor. It wasn’t a lot just one every week or so. Sure it would have been fine but… she had specifically plucked them before they were ripe. Leaving them a bit firmer than he usually liked them. 

  


So he had followed her after one of her little endeavors. Sure it might have been wrong for him to peer in but what he had seen had left him speechless. Yet here he was about to spill the dirty little secret he had been holding since last week. If his timing was right then she would more than likely trek her way to his property and snag another one. 

  


“so noticed your doin’ an amazin’ job on your garden here. but i’ve also noticed a thick green vegetable missin’.” Wheaty started off hoping it didn’t come off suspicious. 

  


“Broccoli hasn’t come in quite yet.” Ruby spoke thinking that was the green vegetable that she was missing. Not noticing the way the skeletal farmer shifted nervously.

  


“heh well that is one of them green veggies. not quite the one that i have in mind though.” Wheaty hummed at her trying to get those eyes look up at him. Shoving his hands in his pockets feeling the little gem’s surprise awaiting to see her. 

  


“Well…” She lifted her head to look up at him and he grinned wider. “What vegetable that you mean? There are quite a few green vegetables there’s broccoli, zucchini, cabbage-”

  


“cucumbers?” Wheaty grinned from cheekbone to cheekbone as her eyes went wide at the mention of the thick curvy green vegetable. 

  


“W-well can’t s-seem to get them to g-grow.” There went the nervousness in her voice. He moved closer to her getting her back up slightly. 

“well i have a healthy patch in my garden. maybe i could give ya some tips?” Wheaty chuckled stepping closer wanting to see how far he could push her. Especially when her cheeks were turning a brighter shade of red the closer he got.

  


Shit, why would he bring up cucumbers all of the sudden? Was there something that she had missed? The closer he got the more she stood straight till she fell back into the dirt the skeleton moving down in front of her his sockets hooding. Emerald eye lights skimming over her body in excitement. 

  


“in fact darlin’, i have one right here we can do some experimentin’ to help ya learn.” Wheaty hummed reaching over to grab her hips pulling her back towards him. “an’ ya don’ have to walk across the properties to get it tonight.” He chuckled huskily while he slid his phalanges in the hem of her shorts at her hips. Sliding them down to the button. 

  


Ruby was still in shock about what was happening to her. Just as she felt his fingers press into the button she felt him lean closer to her. It had her inhaling the scent of fresh soil after a light rainstom. It made her moan out softly his teeth moving to claim her lips. Locking her into a deep kiss while he tugged her shorts down her body. 

  


Out in the garden was the last place that she expected to have sex. But as he pulled back she could feel his fingers move up to press against her bottom lip. Opening her mouth for him she figured that was what he wanted her to do. Something blunt and stiff slid past her lips as the farmer chuckled. “told ya i’d give ya a tip.” He snickered.

  


Brownish green eyes narrowed on the skeleton making him spill out in laughter. His hand moving to the base of the green vegetable moving it slowly in and out of her mouth. The motion reminding her of how she worked the the faux play toy. Something rough was pressing between her thighs which were bared due to lack of shorts. The sight of those crinkling sockets hindered her view of what he was doing. 

  


The cucumber was removed rather abruptly from her mouth making her teeth clack together rather painfully. “stars darlin’ best be careful with them teeth. ya might injure some rather delicate cucumbers with them chompers.” She heard him chuckle while a hand moved to slide her panties aside. “so ya burgled my cucumbers for your pleasure. surely ya had to know that i would have noticed.”

  


Ruby looked up at him her cheeks turning a brighter shade of red while he slid the cucumber against the folds of her sex. “it’s okay darlin’ i can help ya feel just as good as ya can do at night.” And to make his point he thrust the cucumber into her making her back arch in response. A soft moan escaping her while he leaned over to press his teeth into the side of her neck. “the fun’s just beginin’ here. soon as i get ya to cum here we can head into your home an’ continue.”


	2. So Close and Yet So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axe's interest in the Dark Angel that lives next door leads into some interesting past time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this got posted late because my ass didn't get to work on this right after work. I apologize folks I am trying here. I finished after my Beta had gone to bed. And seeing as I didn't finish till 9pm PST it was way too late for her. But hey I will get to work on Day 3 immediately.

Axe(HorrorTale Sans) X Rayven Holtz(OC)

  


Axe sat on his bed examining his new living area. Admiring how much more spacious it was compared to the one he had at Traps' place. He admitted that he would miss living with his brother but this was better for them both. Traps' lovers wouldn't be disturbed by by the hulking skeleton sleeping on the couch with a big hole in the head. And Axe had to admit it would be a relief not to wake up to someone screaming their head off. Runt wouldn't have dealt with them screaming at him that's for sure.

  


The thought of his little hunting companion had him humming depressingly. Leaning back on the bed he fell flat so that he could stare up at the ceiling noticing some hooks that were screwed into the beams. Following each one of them downwards he found that they encircled the bed. Scratching the top of his skull he thought over various things Shiloh Holtz would hang from her ceiling around her bed. 

  
  


Now, a normal person would assume curtains. Was that what Axe thought about? Hardly. His fractured mind went to suspension bondage. Something about the cute little albino being suspended… His hand slammed into the bridge of his nasal cavity when he heard a familiar chuckle of his ghostly roommate. That singular red orb flashed over towards the corner of the room where she was currently propped. 

  


That little black spaghetti strapped dress leaving too little covered making him salivate. Her ghostly ivory locks curled over her porcelain toned shoulder. Nude colored lips were curled in a smile that seemed innocent when paired with her pinkish blue eyes that glittered with amusement. Sitting up in the bed he pressed his legs together resting his arm across both knees to hide what had to be the start of an unforgivable hardon. She was the dead sister of the dark angel that lived currently next door. 

  


“what ya gigglin’ about?” He hummed out in a gravelly tone unable to resist the temptation of looking her over one more time. Taking it extremely slower while he pressed his thighs tighter. Feeling the hardened length of his erect magic being squeezed. 

  


_ Just watchin’ ya lookin’ at my bed curtain hooks. Haven’ heard ya come up with any weird ideas what they were for. _Oh boy if she knew what he was thinking about now she might retract that statement.

  


It still had him looking up at the ceiling to admire those hooks. Bed curtains might be a nice idea for his own design. But within a few minutes he found a reason they weren’t such a great idea. The light in the cabin over flicked on making him jump to his feet. He had been waiting for her to come home all night. Last night she had graced him with a sight of her stripping down to a pair of black lace panties and a white tank top that was teasing him with her nipples poking through. 

  


Axe walked over to the window happy he had turned off his lights earlier. The sight of his dark angel walking across the room her phone pressed to her ear. It made Axe grunt in an annoyance. “on the phone again.” Axe sighed falling back into the chair he had pulled up to the window for this sort of occasion. 

  


_ Ya could go over there an’ pry that phone from her. But then ya would hav to explain big blue there. _ Shiloh snickered making him glance down at the royal blue glow that was eminating from between his legs.

  


“shut it. ya are not exactly helpin’ dressin’ like that either. are ya aware i can see above the bottoms of your thighs.” Axe growled before looking back at the dark angel. 

  


Her fair toned hands starting to unbutton the black blazer loosening it. She shoved something in her ear and slammed her phone down on the oak nightstand. He watched those light rosy colored lips move like she was talking. Taking the time to tease him once more from the window. Peeling off that blazer to reveal another button up blouse this one was a peach coloring and the material appeared similar to silk.That one got peeled one button at a time revealing the dark angel’s glorious breasts. 

  


“bet that they would produce the sweetest milk.” Axe purred turning in his seat propping his elbow on the arm of the chair. Pulling his hand midair so that he could rest his mandible on top of. 

  


That hip length ebon colored hair flowing down her back making his phalanges twitch. Violet eyes were locked in a mirror that was out of sight from the window. The peach button up being pulled from over her arms, revealing a black lace bra that had him shifting from side to side in his seat. His shorts becoming too tight for him to handle. The other hand dropping down to his basketball shorts tugging them down. 

  


The feel of his magic springing out from his shorts along with the sound of distinct muttering from his roommate. “don’ wanna watch me masturbate to your sister then ya can go take a hike.” He grunted at her watching as Rayven slid her fingers over her bare stomach making him take in the sight of the various scars that littered her body. Something about them made her that much sexier in his mind. 

  


Taking hold of his length in his hand he slowly started to stroke himself. Feeling an electric sensation roll over his body while she dropped her slacks. Axe hummed at the sight of a red pair of lace panties instead of black ones. A quick glance down at his shaft making him want to see her in a pair of royal blue panties. It made him want to grab that sketchbook in his own nightstand and draw out an image of her like that. It was a lost practice he meant to pick up on. 

  


But a rapid movement made him flick his gaze up to see her removing that device from her ear. Her body falling back on the bed moving upwards till she was laying against the pillows. Axe whined taking in the sight of her spread legs on the large bed. The foot of her bed was angled towards his window giving a full view of her. She scooted up on the bed pressing herself against the top of the pillows. Stroking her fingers down over her breast wishing he could touch her there. 

  


_ That is my cue to leave. No offense but ya two make me wanna hurl. Though kind of curious how a skeleton might be able to have sex. _Shiloh snickered but Axe ignored her while he watched the dark angel tug down her bra to pull out her breasts. Those dark rosy coloration of her nipples making him salivate. 

  


Would she think about him while she masturbated? He couldn’t help but wonder when the realization of where this was heading set in. Licking his teeth while she massaged the top of her breast. The sight of her wincing made him think that she might have her moon cycle coming. Oh that might have her sexually susceptible to his advances. The thought of drinking in her taste while he eased whatever pain she might endure had him stroking his length tighter. 

  
  


Her hand slid down between her legs making her spread her thighs. Fingers pressed above her the v between her legs moving in a circular motion. His attention fully focused on the euphoric face that she was making while her finger sped up. Axe’s hand followed the movement making him groan in anticipation. The hand slipped down to pull her panties to the side revealing those soft delicate folds of her sex. 

  


She slid two fingers inside of her body and he swore he could hear her moaning into the room. Axe got to his feet stroking his length with a tighter embrace. More so when he saw how small she was down there. Keeping that ruby orb locked on the dark angel speeding up his hand over his cock. Wanting so badly to be in that room sliding himself deep inside of her. He could imagine the way she would wrap around him while he pounded into her small body. 

  


The mix of whimpers and mewls coming from her while she whispered his name into the air. Before he knew it, he felt his load explode making a mess on the sill of the window. Focusing his gaze on her while she thrust her fingers into her needy sex her body arching upwards in the air. 

  


“c’mon angel come for sansy.” Axe pleaded watching her face became contorted in pleasure. The sound of her crying out into the room told him she reached her peak. It made him growl in approval even as he flopped back into the chair. Watching as her thighs pressed together trapping her hand there. “good girl angel.” His cock feeling sensitive to the cool air blow against it. 

  


“stars one of these days i’m gonna get the gumption to pin ya to that bed. an’ just find out how loud i can make ya squeal.” Axe grinned widely while he watched her shivering crumpled body. Making him admire how vulnerable she looked. This was a sight that he didn’t see in his dreams when he had them in the underground. Seeing her like this made him feel that need to claim her as his. 

  


“soon... i will make my move an’ ya will be mine.” That was a promise he was willing to keep. 


	3. Daddy's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's tired from work but when she gets home she's in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... so I am going to put this as Canon. My last chapter with Rayven and Axe was canon too. There are so many scenes I want to write with these guys its not funny. I really hope you guys are enjoying what I am putting out for Kinktober. I am really trying.

Sans(Undertale) X Luna Solarium(OC)

  


Luna had gotten home late from Grillby's her feet sore from long periods of standing. Due to a faculty meeting Sans wasn't able to pick her up afterwards so she had to take the train home which wasn't all that bad. But she wanted to see her boyfriend waiting for her at the bar tonight. Pulling her light auburn colored hair out from the deep red scrunchie she felt her shoulder-length locks brush against her fair toned cheeks. Pressing her gloved hands up to her face her bared fingers pressing to feel what seemed similar to an icy chill. Mismatched eyes scanned the darkened house wondering if there were any blankets around she could bundle up in. She felt so cold given winter was drawing nearer. The absent sound of the much taller and very energetic skeleton was missed by her.

  


Strolling through the living room she took a moment to stop and admire the crusted sock that looked to be on the verge of evaporating. Strings sprouting out the sides and at the top. The red band turning a stylish shade of pink from how many times Pappy had washed the poor thing. The string of blue and orange post it notes detailing a brotherly conversation telling one brother to take his sock back to his room. Those were the orange one, the blue ones merely said ok till it reached the one purple one she had added. 

  


That one read _ Love you two. _ With a big smiley face drawn at the bottom. A blue one after it read _ love you too, princess. _ Followed by an orange one that read _ YES, MISS LUNA I THE GREAT PAPYRUS LOVES HIS PUZZLE BUDDY AS WELL _. The endearment behind those two little notes meant so much to her even as the argument over the removal of the sock continued. 

  


Using her hand to cover get mouth as a yawn escaped her she made her way to the kitchen. Humming to herself unaware that she was being pursued by someone in the shadows. At some point she was going to have to undress from her sweater and boots. Sans had made a point to state that she shouldn’t wear a hoodie in his room unless it was his. Which Papyrus had made an extra hoodie for her to wear in the room. Since Sans found her in his hoodie to be absolutely adorable. 

  


The thought of how he doted on her when she wore it had her snorting while she leaned down to inspect what was in the fridge. Let’s see grease covered paper bag probably from Grillby’s which most likely contained fries or a burger Sans had yet to finish. Four containers of what she assumed was spaghetti given the red coloration of marinara sauce. And something blocking her vision… wait, what? 

  


Luna moved to pull away from whatever was blocking her vision. One too many muggings made her on edge for things like this even in her own home. The tug of the makeshift blindfold pulled her back pressing her into the front of someone. They were bulky yet she could feel something plush press into her hands. Especially when said person pulled her hands back. She didn't feel them slide anything over her hands but she couldn't pull her hands apart from one another.

  


"You got one chance to let me go." She threatened trying to keep herself calm. If she let her emotions get the better of her it would set off the little skull charm on her bracelet. It was imbued with Sans' magic and proved to be his way of protecting her when he wasn't around.

Her assailant snorted while they leaned into her. Something thick and wet dragged itself along her exposed neck. Followed by a low purr that rumbled through their chest. That thick wet object proceeded to lap at her throat making her shiver excitedly. Heat pooled in her stomach making her notice how slick she was becoming from the attention.

  


“S-stop.” She pleaded worried how Sans might feel about someone fondling her like this. 

  


The scent of what she could describe of frozen water along with a mix of pine and grease it her next while the makeshift blindfold was tightened. Her assailant saying nothing as they picked her up from where she stood. Carrying her effortlessly from the room, or that's what she assumed. Whatever was binding her hands together not going away. Luna fought against their hold not wanting to be carried to a secondary location. But their grip became vice like while her head was smashed into that soft object they were dressed in. Inhaling deeply she caught that scent tangy sweet and it nearly had her salivating because she recognized it. It was ketchup.

  


“Sans?” Her voice came out in a soft whisper. 

  


That deep baritone chuckle vibrated through him making her know for a matter of fact that it was her boyfriend. “was wonderin’ when ya would catch on princess.” The familiar nickname rolled off his tongue that he had been lapping at her with moments ago sounding filled with need. 

  


“I thought you had a meeting?” Not that she wasn’t grateful but between the two of them they had been playing hooky from work a bit too much.

  


“i did. but paps texted me sayin’ he was goin’ over to undyne an’ alphys place for a sleepover.” He paused fiddling with something while he attempted to keep a good grip on her. Finally a door opened and she could feel the humidity of a familiar room. “so figured i could treat my princess to some much needed pamperin’.” 

  


After a bit he placed her back on her feet making sure she had her balance. Her hands went to remove the blindfold when skeletal ones smacked them away. “nah ah. this is my time to take care of ya. there will be no peekin’.” 

  


That made Luna turned a bright shade of red while he took his time undressing her. Slowly peeling her from the many layers of clothing she wore when she had to take the train. It was far too cold for her to wear less but at Grillby’s it was far too warm to wear more. The fire elemental and practically her father figure kept his bar toasty, a bit more than she liked at times. But she handled it well she liked to think. Upon the removal of the last article of clothing which was her socks she found herself completely naked in what she assumed was the bathroom. 

  


Sans took a moment to look upon his beautiful mate while she stood stark naked in the middle of his bathroom. He might have gone overboard now that he noticed the candles and rose petals thrown around the room. But it was rare that they got the house to themselves. Roaming his phalanges over over her skin loving how she had that extra bit of curvage. Sans was sure that he would love her no matter what but something about pinching it between his bones had him nearly rattling. 

  


“mind givin’ daddy a bit of attention princess?” He cooed knowing that it sounded selfish but he had been thinking about her hard for the last hour. Imagining how she might take the surprise bath that he had in store for her.

  


“You know I love giving you attention Daddy.” Luna spoke making him hum in excitement. “Want me to get down on my knees?” 

  


“think i can assist ya there princess. got ya somethin’ so that the tile doesn’ bother your knees.” Grabbing the thick memory foam pillow he placed it on the ground in front of him. Gripping her by the hips his white eye lights took in the various scars that littered her body. Knowing that they would take time in healing he could only hope to lessen the chance of her getting more. “nice an’ slow princess.” He coddled her helping ease her down till her knees pressed into the pillow. 

  


Getting back to his full height he could see her face angled up making him feel all sorts of heat go through him again. The sight of those pink lips parted slightly to reveal her teeth to him. Admiring the slight gap she had in her front. He couldn’t help but lean in grabbing both sides of her face so that he could kiss her with such passion. What a lucky skeleton he was to have such a perfect mate like her. 

  


She kissed him back with their tongue meeting at the openings of their mouths entangling each other. It made Sans forget that he had asked her to take care of him while his hand moved down between her legs. Pressing the tips of his phalanges into that sensitive bundle of nerves that was there. A squeak registering from her only served to push him along. Stars he wanted her so bad. 

  


“Daddy~” She moaned pulling from the kiss while he slid his phalanges inside of her. Rubbing them against the sides of her sex. 

  


His one arm wrapping around her shoulders to pull her into him while he sat down on the ground. Slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her dripping sex. The small room filled with the sweet scent of her arousal drowning out that dark floral scent she constantly had on her along with the scent of dogs and grease. He loved Grillby’s but he wanted His Princess to smell like him. Sans wasn’t overly possessive of his mate but when she was in his den she was to smell like him. 

  


“like when daddy does this to ya princess?” He growled down at her watching as her lips parted while she sucked in a deep breath. When she nodded her head he couldn’t help but snicker. Silly little girl she should know the rules. “use your words princess. if ya don’ then i will stop till ya do. then we can start the whole process all over again.” 

  


“You really want me to say it?” Luna asked that blush flooding her cheeks with embarrassment. Sans knew that she much preferred to be the silent type in bed especially with his bro down the hall. But right now it was just him and her. He wanted to hear any sound she was willing to offer. Stopping mid stroke he heard her whimper in response. “SANS!” She whined similar to how Paps did when he was about to tell a particularly awful pun. 

  


“ya know the rules princess. an’ if your gonna be a brat about it i could flip ya over an’ paddle your ass till ya see thin’s my way. you’re in daddy’s house now. an’ daddy wants to play.” Leaning down he pressed his nasal cavity into the side of her neck letting his tongue roll out from his maw towards the spot where her crevice of her shoulder. 

  


“Ah… Daddy please…” She choked out but he didn’t move wanting to hear more of what she wanted. He could feel her patience being shredded off with each passing second until she huffed out of frustration. “Please Daddy, can you fuck me?”

  


Well he had intended to continue stroking her with his phalanges. But the idea of burying himself deep inside of her had a certain region in his body throbbing for attention. Grabbing that pillow from before he moved it so that it was resting under her head. Not much caring for the idea that he was practically about to pound into her on cold tiled floor but he would make it up to her after. Spreading her thighs he positioned himself above her admiring the vulnerability she was offering him. His mind trailing over to his murderous alternate wondering if this was how he often viewed one’s he was about to throttle with sex. 

  


One hand pushed down his shorts until his glowing erect magic sprung from their depths. Using the same hand he wrapped it around the base of his shaft. Pressing it experimentally against her slick folds to see how wet she was. Sweet slick juices coated the tip of him making him purr in delight. Positioning against the entrance of her core Sans couldn’t help but growl when it gave some resistance. Often forgetting how much smaller she was compared to him. It made sex with her so much more eventful, nothing compared to his ex lover. _ Don’t think about that one! _ He warned himself.

  


Pushing once more he felt his magic slide right inside of her earning him a small whimper from His Princess. “should i undress princess?” He asked leaning down to kiss the other side of her neck. Releasing her hands from his magic. They instantly pressed into his jacket clinging to him like he would slip away from her. 

  


“No, please Daddy I just want to feel you make me yours all over again.” She begged him making him growl out a pleasant sound. 

  


“if that’s what the princess wants…” He grunts thrusting into her till he felt himself hilt. “then. that’s. what. princess. gets.” He made sure to end each word with a harsh thrust into her body. Boney hands gripping onto her hips while he took his time pleasuring her forgetting the hot bath would grow cold.

  


Sans had missed her so much even though they had been parted for only a few hours. Him going to his respective job at the school while she went to Grillby’s. Tori and Asgore had called him for his week of service as The Judge prior. So he only had phone calls and video chats to go by when it came to satisfying that itch to be near Luna. Even while he fucked her harder he could hear her calling out the kinky name he found rather appealing. Yeah, he could be her Daddy for her. It made him want to tie her to the bed and do this all over again. Maybe he could tomorrow morning. That thought had him trailing after her own orgasm nearly collapsing on top of her when he was pulled back from his thoughts. 

  


“fuck princess.” He hummed softly nuzzling the area between her breasts where her soul resided. Feeling the connection of their bond stronger than he had in the last week. 

  


“I think we just did.” She chuckled making him look up at her. Reaching up he removed the blindfold over her eyes. Admiring the one blue and one green eye that stared at him with such admiration. “Well hello stranger.”

  


Sans growled in response as his magic dissipated temporarily sated for the time. “hello to ya too princess.” Cuddling her into him while he stroked his phalanges through his hair. “stars, i’ve missed ya. ya have no idea how much i have wanted to hold ya.”

  


“Tomorrow was my day off.” She murmured into his chest her arms wrapping around his middle while he smothered her in snuggles. 

  


“yeah i know but… just wanted to enjoy tonight. how about i give ya that bath i had planned hmm?” He asked curling his thumb under her chin to tilt it upwards. Watching as those mismatched eyes twinkled up at him. 

  


“I would like that.” She smiled. 

  
  
  
  
  



	4. A Heated Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty has to find his mate in a kink club while he deals with his heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Heavy Cannon for Go Dust Yourself.
> 
> Kinks: Light Bondage, First Time, Submissive Monster Heat
> 
> This will more than likely be an added chapter in Go Dust Yourself. This takes place after Dusty shares Luna with Sans in Strangers on the Train. If you haven't read either of these stories then I think you can read this as a standalone.

Dusty(Dusttale Sans) X Shiloh Holtz(OC)

Dusty scowled when his gaze took in the sight of the bright crimson colored neon sign that read _Sinful Temptations_. His temper not doing his heat any favors while he fixed on the black steel door that barred him from entering. Well it didn't prohibit him but his mind retracted to the last time he had tracked his mate to be to one of these scandalous places. She was rather difficult to deal with. That was… three maybe four resets ago? 

Dusty groaned rubbing the top of his skull while he pondered how many times he did this dance with her. Being as sweet as he possibly could stomach to her before he let slips of his true nature to her. The theorist in him wanted to know why she had to keep dying. The last time had been due to a mix of poison and his magic. But ultimately it had been his magic to take her from him. Dusty never wanted to see that happen to her or anyone ever again. The mere memory had him wrapping his arms around himself seeking some sort of comfort. 

"shiloh." He whispered her name while he clung to his dust covered hoodie. Burying his permanent grin into the thick collar of his white turtleneck. Black denim jeans worn loosely around his hip bones. A small wisp of magic filling the legs so he didn't look like he had chicken legs. Instead of his favored navy blue slippers that he trapsed around her little cabin in he wore black sneakers with a galaxy themed design she had painted into them. Looking down at said sneakers he felt comforting warmth flooded through him. 

The memory of her kisses and utter adoration reminded him why he kept coming back. Deep inside of that little goldish-emerald soul of hers she loved him. And he deserved that love. That little albino shifter managed to wiggle her way into his soul and proceed to make a little nest for herself. Looking down at his chest he imagined a bitty version of her snuggled against his shirt where his soul was. Yeah, his heat was getting the better of him because he was thinking warm fuzzy thoughts. 

Narrowing his vermilion eye lights with a cerulean center in the left on that black steel door. His mate was in there. And she would be accepting him tonight. Shoving his hand into the left pocket his phalanges curled around the experimental condoms that Classic had created for him. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy the feel of his mate wrapped around him one way or another. He was going to get those sweet whimpers and cries. 

Ambling towards the door he checked to make sure his gloves were on. His mind snickering when the thought of what humans call condoms. “guess i get that casual phrasin’ of no glove, no love.” Dusty spoke out in his raspy baritone voice while he raised his hand to knock on the door. 

After a minute the opens the door; he couldn’t help but wonder why big buff dicks felt they should be bouncers. The sight of this guy reminded him too much of the bronzed steroid behemoth that Rayven slept with. The thought of that meathead had his good mood souring. The bastard put Little Mouse through way too much emotional abuse. 

“Entrance Fee is forty bucks bud.” The bouncer spoke making Dusty’s left socket twitch lightly. Before he had met Cujo this guy wouldn’t have really mattered to Dusty but now he wanted to rip his throat out. Digging into his pocket he pulled out two twenties tossing them carelessly at the meathead in front of him. 

Dusty proceeded into the club not missing the sound of the bouncer snarling at him. Not wanting to waste time putting any effort into squashing a bug. No that would distract him from his quest to find his mate. Chris Crocker thrummed through the club making him wince when he noticed the rainbow of lights pumping with the beat. Stars, a rave kink club, he recalled Mouse mentioning them. 

“hope she’s not bein’ one of them furries she enjoyed talking about.” Dusty muttered under his breath when he felt the dull ping shudder in his chest. When he learned the signs that she was near it became that much easier to find her. Only took him so many resets to learn the distinct sensation. 

Right now it was dull but it was a lot stronger than it had been when he confronted the pussy. Sly was Little Mouse’s closest friend. Probably because he was raised alongside her but more so since Dusty knew Sly would put his life on the line to protect Mouse. At least he would try the jamacian panther proved to have the biggest balls when standing up to the murderous skeleton. And it was because of that pussy that he knew where to look for his mate. Sly didn’t like her coming to these places much like Dusty. So that was something they could both agree on. 

Following the sensation in his chest he could feel it growing stronger by the second. A few women tried to approach him with promises of a good time. Their gazes constantly moving up his tall form. None of them were the woman he wanted though, his mind set on his Little Mouse. He was cursing his six foot five height since that was the only reason they looked upon him. 

_ Don’t Go Thinking Like That Around Little Mouse. She Will Be Smothering In Praises Till Your Entire Body Is The Color Of Your Magic. _Dusty groaned at the sound of his brothers voice echoing in his mind. Telling him that the annoying prick was soon to make an appearance. 

“not now paps. need to focus on findin’ her. made a promise i would see her in the next reset. i intend to see her, and do so much more.” Dusty spoke under his breath focusing on his path until he reached a counter with a tall brunette standing behind it. 

Flashing light pink glossing lips with a pearly white smile in his direction while a greenish hazel gaze pinned him. “Green is for ready to mingle. Yellow is here with open but leery. Red is for here specifically for someone." Her voice came out a professional yet playful tone.

"red if you please." He responded tugging up the collar of his turtleneck more while he worked the glamor over his bones. It was one thing for the Holtz pack to know he was a monster. Or a creator like they constantly called him; but the rest of the world not so much. Around others he took a human form unless they had a strong belief that the monsters of the underground existed. 

Shifters were created by the monsters it turned out. Some of those shifters like Rayven, Mouse, and Sly could see right through his glamor. The brunette smiled passing him this red silicone band that had the words Taken in big black capital letters. “Is your partner already on the way? Or are they already here?”

“i think she might already be here. have ya happen to seen a woman with porcelain skin around?” Sliding the red band onto his wrist just over the cuff of his sleeve.

“You’re lookin’ for M.” The woman snickered lightly covering her mouth. “Funny she has a yellow band on tonight. And she’s playing with Freaky Fred.” 

“she isn’ aware that i am here yet. probably got a partner thinkin’ i wasn’ about comin’.” Shit, she was known at this one? Why was that not so surprising to him? Probably because Shiloh sought these places for attention. Being an albino among shifters was practically a death sentence. 

“Well I will only help you because Freaky Fred is currently on the watch list. And M is too good to end up like anything he has in mind.” The brunette cringed momentarily making him worry.

“what ya mean?” Dusty tilted his head to the side wanting to figure out what he was going to deal with. 

She bit that pink lip nervously her gaze averting to the side. Contemplating whether she should tell him evident in them. Dusty attempted to hold himself together till she came to a decision. When it finally came greenish hazel eyes snapped towards him with determination flickering in the depths of her pupils. “Fred’s been sprouting how he joined one of them necromancy cults. We never took it too seriously but we worry that he might be seeking a playmate so that he could kill them. And defile their body afterwards.” 

Stars, Mouse had to go get involved with a necromancer occult peon. Then again, this wasn’t the first time they had gone after her. This set Dusty in protective mode immediately while he stared down the brunette. “what room?” 

Once he got the number of the room he marched towards it with new found purpose. Not only was he going to have smoldering hot sex with his mate but he was going to take out a necromancer as well. Which for him was a win-win situation. Not only would he get the pleasure he sought but he’d be doing his job at the same time. The door was locked when he got to it as he suspected it would be. 

A low hum vibrated through his chest and up through his maw. The sensation from the ping in his rib cage had him wanting to bust the door down. Discretion was the big key here though. Hopefully Little Mouse would forgive the mess that he was about to make. Digging into his pocket he fished out the little lockpicking set that Rayven had gifted him on one of the Christmases that he spent with them. Pulling out one of the tools he moved down onto the ground sliding it into the lock. Tilting his head to the side listening while he jiggled it around, the pop of the lock registering him soon after. 

Getting back up to his feet he was discreet opening the door. Sure, this might be seen as illegal if the right person looked in his direction. But lady luck appeared to be on his side this evening. Or she was fond of him getting his Little Mouse. He couldn’t be sure which it was. 

A glance over ahead of him gave him a sight he didn’t much care for. Fred… or that’s who Dusty assumed was in the robe his hand moving in a jerky motion. The guy’s back was towards Dusty which made this easier. Closing the door silently he redid the lock making sure that he wouldn’t be interrupted. 

Shiloh was positioned over the bed in a curled position her ass up in the air. Stripped bare to reveal her porcelain skin. A lavender silk ribbon binding her hands behind her back while another bound her ankles. The third was pulled over her eyes while she laid there waiting for Fred to come enjoy her. It angered Dusty that she was in that position in front of another man. Her ivory hair flowing over the top of her head and spilling onto the black sheets. The dark shades making her stand out luring him in like a mosquito to one of those brightly lit traps. 

Summoning a bone dagger he situated it in his hand. Walking up to Fred from behind this needed to be done as quiet as possible. Once the throat was slit Dusty could open the void to be rid of the annoying nuisance. 

“Fred?” Dusty froze at the sound of Mouse’s cool soft voice cracking through the air. “C’mon big guy I wanna have some fun.” The way she begged this prick only seemed to anger him. 

Just as Fred was about to respond Dusty moved at a rapid speed bringing the dagger over the human’s head. Slicing his throat with such ease only having a second to take a step back opening the void on the now convulsing body. Now he had the room only held him and his new treat for the evening. This treat he intended to savor. 

Turning back to the bed he let his gaze wander over her bared body. Admiring that the curve that her spine made with the way she was curled over. Her knees were pulled under her pressing into her breasts which he imagined was uncomfortable. Mouse had lovely breasts that he enjoyed fondling while he fell asleep. Her legs from above the knee all the way down to her feet were covered in black stockings that had what looked to be a skull design in them. The rest of her clothes stripped from her. 

His hand moved over her back pressing the tips of his middle and index phalange against her spine. Trailing it down her body lightly listening as her breath hitched in her throat. The sound of a soft moan pleasing him while he moved up onto the bed. Finding the base of her spine he removed his hand from her body stripping out of his jacket but not before he pulled the condoms out from where they were concealed. 

It ate at him that he was about to do this without her knowledge that it was him. But there was a chance she might not be so willing to accept him if she found him there. Especially when he wouldn’t hide it from her that he had killed Fred. That might dampen the mood which would serve him no good in his currently heated state. Butterfly made it temporarily easier to deal with when he had her. It made him thank Classic for being so generous with his mate. And the knowledge of something that would permit him to enjoy his own mate. Tossing the coat unceremoniously across the room he placed a bony hand on her side. Tilting her over till she was on her back. Pulling the silk ribbon from her ankles he moved her legs till they were spread for him. Just as he suspected Freddy Boy hadn’t taken the time yet to prepare Mouse. A low snort emerged from him while he studied her face. 

He couldn’t make out the expression her eyes would make but the nibble that she was doing on her bottom lip told him she was nervous. _ Don’t be so nervous Little Mouse, your Dustman is here to make you feel good. _ He wanted so badly to say that to her but he was too worried he would ruin this. 

“Mmm… Fred whatever cologne you are wearing smells absolutely divine.” She cooed at him making his bones heat more. Partially because she called him another mans name. Moving his hand up he cupped the side of her face. She tilted her head into his palm allowing him to caress her cheek. 

The tightness of his jeans warned him that he was going to have to pull himself out soon. He wanted to savor this moment so bad. Dusty let out a rumbling purr while he leaned over her small body. His mouth hovering over one of her breasts and his hand hovered over the other. The scent of roses filled his nasal cavity making his purr louder. Sliding out his lavender ecto tongue from the depths of his maw he moved it against the soft pink bud of her breast. Mouse gasped while his hand took hold of her other breast massaging it against his palm. 

Her body began to squirm beneath him while she whimpered from the attention he was just giving her breasts. Switching his mouth to her other breast he leaned more into it pressing his teeth against the nipple. Her body arching in response to this telling him he was doing a good job to remember where her more sensitive spots were. Not that it was hard to forget, when they did go at it he felt they were comparable to rabbits. Without the whole multiplying thing though.

“That feels so good.” Mouse moaned making Dusty chuckle he hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet. But one thing he learned about Mouse was that she was a sucker for foreplay. Hands, mouth, fingers, and toys were good enough for her. Or that’s what past experiences with her had told him. 

The thought of how she was going to act when he took her again spurred him forward to trail skeletal kisses down her body. Finding a mix of saltiness as he went. She had been sweating probably from dancing in the club. His Little Mouse loved to dance, often she did it in front of him which had him aching to join her. At her sex he felt his body growing impatient with wanting to be inside of her. His heat telling him to move this along but he wanted to savor this; Dusty needed to go slow at first with her or at least make sure she is well cared for. 

“W-wait…” Mouse spoke up getting his attention. Wait? What the fuck for? 

Sitting up he didn’t think before he spoke. “what for?” Unaware of how that Fred guy sounded.

Instantly he watched those lips of her set into a grim line. “You’re not Fred. Where the fuck did Fred go?”

Shit, why did he have to go open his big mouth he had just wanted to play with her. Then he could figure out a way for her to take him home with her. “guy took off asked me to take care of ya instead.” _ Please don’t make me stop Mouse. I need you. _

“He just left me?” She sounded pretty hurt and he could understand why. “Knew I shouldn’ have gotten my hopes up over someone bein’ into me. Probably not doin’ ya any favors.”

Dusty leaned over her body again loving how his tall form practically caged her underneath him. Her chest rose telling him she was drinking in his scent. “Ya smell so good.” Mouse moaned underneath him making him smile wider. 

“i am enjoyin’ myself to be honest sweetie.” Dusty purred leaning into the side of her neck nuzzling it gently getting her to tilt her head to the side. “look i can take care of ya if ya would like but i gotta know if ya want this.”

There was no making this easy on her because he wanted her to say yes to him. He wanted to take care of her, if she said no, he wasn’t sure how his mind would handle that. She was his mate after all. Nibbling against her shoulder where his mark should be he felt her body shift more her legs moving. Wrapping themselves around his hip bones and pulling him into her.

“Are ya sure?” She asked feeling her thighs wrap around him, giving him a light squeeze which had him feeling all kinds of good. “I don’ wanna make ya have sex with someone like me.”

“more than happy to oblige my sweet.” He hummed gliding his tongue up the side of her neck till he reached the bottom of her jaw. Savoring in the flavor of her. 

“There should be a bottle of lube in my bag. It’s the edible kind…” She went on explaining how she wasn’t sure what kind to buy for this kind of thing. That she rarely comes here to have full on sex. But she was feeling adventurous. Dusty listened to her just discuss the reasons behind getting laid. It was no secret how others treated her like she was delicate due to being Albino. Especially amongst shifters since they were pretty close with animals. She stopped mid sentence though her mouth curving downwards into a frown. “Sorry ya probably just want to get laid not hear me whine.”

Moving his hand back to her cheek he caressed it lightly. “you’re unsure because its your first time my sweet no worries. i ain’ about to go anywhere anytime soon. in fact hearin’ all that just makes me want ya more.” He hoped that he could be fun for her the first time. It ate at him when she had died right after he came inside of her last time. 

Climbing off the bed he located the bag that she had mentioned. Lube was good and her pointing it out to him made him feel like she wanted to move this along as bad as he did. Finding the bottle he smiled recognizing the brand. It was a brand that Axe used to enjoy using when they had lived together. Walking back over to the bed he chose this as a good time to shed off his jeans and turtleneck shirt. Leaving him in only his boxers and a tank top. 

Grabbing the condoms he opened one of them finding the rubber to be glittering slightly. It was due to the magic that Classic had used to make these. One of his hands dropped down to his boxers pushing the soft fabric down revealing his thick erect magic underneath. The sight of his lavender cock with cyan striations through it made him frown. It sucked he couldn’t just take her without the condoms he would give anything to enjoy the natural feel of her wrapped around him. He knew she wanted kids from previous resets and he wanted to give them to her. 

Well the soul bond was an option and it had a chance of having her hold up to being exposed to his magic when he came inside of her. But if she died again he might dust soon after. And he wanted to be there for her when the reset came. Sliding the condom over his cock he shuddered at the way it hugged around it. 

“What's your name?” Mouse asked after a bit when he opened the bottle of lube. He hummed a questionable response not sure if he heard her right squirting a good amount into his palm. “I want to know your name, it’s not fair to just call ya Fred when that bastard just up an’ ditched me for who knows what reason.” Ah, that made sense.

Climbing back over her he could smell her arousal stronger than before being mixed with the scent of the edible lube. Looking over her face he watched her angle her head so that if it weren’t for the blindfold she would be staring straight into his sockets. “names dusty sweetie.” Reaching between their bodies he gripped the middle of his cock letting it drag slightly against her silken folds. “color?” 

Mouse liked to use stop light safewords in these kinds of places. It had been something she had confessed trying last reset. While he waited for her to respond he found himself dragging the tip of his magic over her letting her natural juices form. Coating him along with the lube. “Green Dusty, green.” She sighed out making him smile. 

Finding her entrance he pushed himself against it finding some resistance. Whenever she would wince he would stop giving her a chance to catch her breath. Her hands were trapped under her back but he could make out the distinct sound of her nails digging into the sheets. An after thought of how she would be shredding those sheets in a bit hit him nearly making him chuckle. One final push gave him the admittance he sought. It was just the tip but he could feel the way her entire body shivered underneath him. “color?”

“Still green.” Even though he could hear the way her voice came out strained. First time, this was her first time and no matter how much he was in heat he needed to take care of her. Just because he was a murderer didn’t mean he didn’t have consideration when it came to his mates comfort. 

“slow?” He asked wanting to know what she was good with.

A shake of her head sent ivory strands all over the place. “No, please I can’ explain it but I want ya to break me. I can take the pain, ya are bein’ so nice but if I wanted nice woulda let my friend be my first time. Came to a kink club to be ridden hard, if ya go too far I know my safewords.” 

His soul swelled at her admittance of not wanting to take this slow and easy. She wanted this fast and hard. A reminder that his Little Mouse enjoyed the painful side that pleasure could bring. Gripping her hips with his hands he angled them upwards while he positioned himself into her. Only partially being sheathed into her but with a quick jerk down he hilted himself making her cry out. Breaking the wall of her virginity deep inside of her. Dusty peppered the top of her head whispering soft praises to her, telling her how good she was doing. 

Draggin his hips back he slid himself from her only slightly before thrusting back in. Earning a groan from him this time. This was so much better, especially when he heard the tear of silken sheets. Oops. His bones heating up with each push into her warm chasm had him aching to do more. The first time she came had been soft but noticeable. He wanted her to be louder for him. Thrusting into her hard she cried out his name while he fucked her through that first orgasm.

Hearing her in the throws of passion yelling his name had his soul swelling with excitement. More he wanted so much more. Leaning into her while his body kept rhythm placing his face between her neck and shoulder. Grunting out with each thrust into her soft body loving the way she wrapped around him. 

“mousey~” He whispered into her skin before painting the area with gentle bites. Knowing she might freak out on him once he was done with her. She was cautious about biting because of the fact they symbolized a mating mark. Heh… then again Dusty didn’t know that this timeline. And she hadn’t stated that was a limit. Did that mean it was fair game?

Not willing to think about it anymore he positioned his teeth over her shoulder. Parting his maw to reveal some rather sharp fangs. She was his and no matter what reset he would always bare the marks she gave him. Only fair that he got to replace the ones that were meant for her. His mate, his beautiful little mate. Sinking his fangs into soft warm flesh he felt hot coppery flavored juice rush into his maw. Her body spasming underneath his while she let out a strangled whimper. Satisfying a side of him he knew existed. 

His hips proceeding to thrust into her feeling his own orgasm coming close. She had already come for him twice and her sex clenching around him making him groan into her flesh. His jaw held her in place even as they both hit their ending orgasms. Not thrusting his covered knot into her just yet since it was her first time. Dusty knew he would only temporarily be sated due to his heat was still going on. He wanted her to take him home with her ride out the remainder of it finding new ways to make her squeal. 

The both of them shivered in a mess sweat soaked bones and flesh. Their breathing labored while Dusty stroked her body lovingly along her sides. Soft, she was just so soft. So perfect for him even with all he had done. Unhinging his fangs from her flesh he slowly licked at the wound attempting to clean any of the blood that remained. 

“Ya bit me.” She spoke sounding rather mad.

“ya didn’ say that was a limit.” Dusty snickered noticing the scowl on her face fading only to be replaced by a pinkish coloration.

“Bitin’ holds a certain significance to me more than I am sure ya are willin’ to put through.” She sighed lightly sounding rather disappointed.

Reaching around her head he undid the blindfold carefully not to snag any of her hair. Removing the ribbon to reveal those pale pinkish blue eyes that blinked several times. Trying to focus on her surroundings before they looked at him. Surprise became evident in them when he knew what she saw. “Oh fuck, your a monster.” The words not registering with her right away how that might be taken.

Luckily the endorphins that were swimming in him had him chuckling. “think we just did that but yes, i’m a monster. that gonna be a problem sweetie?” _ Please say no. _

“No it's not.” _ Oh, thank the stars. _“Just wonderin’ what I did to gain a monster’s attention. Ya are revered amongst my pack bein’ that ya are our creators.”

“saw somethin’ i liked an’ knew i had to have it.” Not one of his smoothest lines but he could tell she appreciated it. Nervousness ate at him with what he was going to say next. “goin’ through a bit of a heat spell right now. an’ i’m not ready to part ways but this place is not exactly my idea of the best sleepin’ quarters. we can go to my place or yours. this has about a week to run it’s course if your up for it?”

The look on her face turned shy when she tried to turn her head to look away. Dusty followed her face smirking when she turned a brighter shade of pink. So precious! “I can do that. Let me call my sis before we go to your place. My place we would be bombarded on constantly.” Yes! He was going to get her into his nest! With very little interruptions. 

“sounds good to me sweetheart.” He cooed but he wasn’t ready to climb off of her just yet. 


	5. Snow Use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow reminisces about her past while understanding Monsters. 
> 
> Flare wants more from Snow but he doesn't want to spook the only person who enjoys touching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was initially going to be a second chapter for Hot n Cold which was when I introduced Snow for the first time. I have a huge love for arctic foxes so I wanted to write one. I do better writing non-human OC's than I do regular ones. 
> 
> The Kink is Breeding. This is Canon for when she comes into play in MSP.
> 
> There is a little story to go with it I am sorry if you dislike it but this is how I work. I have to have a small story to go with these. I don't do well with One-Shots.

Flare(Horrortale Grillby) x Snow Carson(OC)

  


Snow sat at one of the booths talking to one of Flare’s customers. A fluffy bird creature that had a meat market apron pulled snugly around his waist. The name Bob’s Meats done on a T-bone steak. That aged blood scent assaulting her sensitive nose from the dull faded beige apron. He had her pulled into his arms while he stroked the back of her head. It wasn’t all that bad to be honest. All she was paid to do was all the monsters to mostly hold her. Which made it rather interesting. Since she was used to the idea of having to spread her legs. 

  


Snow was used to being the um… well… whore for the packs of Ebott Town. Whenever there was a member of a pack that needed some much needed attention. It started when she was sixteen on the streets starving for food with her younger twin brothers. Their parents killed because one bore twin hybrids. Snow looked down at her wolfen fox brothers swearing that she would protect and provide for them… somehow.

  


Snow took to the streets begging for change or a chance to work and earn some money. Mostly cleaning or cooking in exchange for food and board for the three of them. A guy had approached her one evening while she had been walking to the shelter where they were staying. The guy looked her over in her pretty dress that she wore to impress for work. A lewd expression in them while he drank in her features before he asked how much. When she had questioned what he had meant he had drug her into an alleyway turning her till her hands had pressed into the brick wall. Taking what he wanted from her but when he had finished he had left her with an envelope of money.

  


Being in the desperate situation that she knew she faced with her brothers, she took the money. Though her stolen virginity and rough aches in her body protested that she go to the police. Instead she bought a room at a cheap hotel and some McDonalds for her little brother. Three days later she experienced her first ship which aided in allowing her and her brothers to survive just a bit longer. 

  


She had continued to see if anyone would want her for sexual favors after that one night. Fear ate at her when men took advantage of her exotic radiance. A young girl with ivory white hair, pale blue eyes that shimmered with darker specks of navy, a fair complexion, and a supple body that had only started to mature into adulthood. Unfortunately the shifter council sunk their claws into her informing her if she wished to continue her business she needed to go through a procedure. One that would prohibit any chance of her having any children. Given the choice between a dismal future and an even more dismal present she tossed away her future without a care.

  


Even now she regretted that decision, eight years later she found herself doing the same thing. Her twin brothers in college now and about three months ago she had still been selling her body. But she had a vast expanse of clients that all called her up seeking her body for the claiming. No mate had come not that one would want her. Mates wanted children and that was something Snow couldn’t give. And she wouldn’t be mad at her mate if they found her only to pass her up. She would pass herself up too if she saw herself. 

  


Flip pulled back from her lightly his cheek turning dark purple making Snow look up at him. “Are you okay sweetie?” He asked his voice coming out a cracked hum that nearly resembles a bird squawk. 

  


Sitting back in the booth she looked over at him unsure what he had meant. “I’m fine, Flip.”

  


He eyed her with those amber-colored eyes a frown curving down on his ochre colored beak. “Grillby never told you how we work did he?” That got Snow to look up at him tilting her head to the side in uncertainty. Grillby? That wasn’t the first time she had heard that name but she never knew this Grillby that they always spoke about. Sans now that was a name that she knew because he was the skeleton mated to the alpha of the Holtz Pack. In fact, he was the Alpha of the Holtz Pack, his mate hadn’t told him yet because she didn’t want to overwhelm him. 

  


“I’m sorry Flip, Flare only hired me a few months ago to take care of his patrons.” Snow spoke finally not liking the stretch of silence between them.

  


Amber eyes hooded while the bird leaned back folding his wings over his stomach. His wings were interesting. Like the rest of him he was covered in a raspberry colored plumage. But his wings were a deeper dark coloring of whine. Whenever he would hold her she swore that she could feel fingers roamed over her body lulling her into a sense of comfort that was rare to experience. All of the monsters who she serviced seemed to just want to hold her. Which seemed strange at first but she wasn’t going to turn her nose up to the change of pace. 

  


“We feed off positive emotions like the ones you normally project when we hold you. It’s why we are content with stroking over your back to get you into a comforted state. You have this aura that hums around you that reminds us of the monsters we used to be. It gives us a sense of peace in our corrupted souls.” Flip averted his gaze frowning and Snow could feel the pain this brought him. The want to comfort him rolled through her. 

  


Leaning forward to press the front of her body into his cradling him with her arms. Stroking his feathers till he let out a sigh of comfort. The negativity having faded from him as quick as it had come. “You are a treasure, Snow. When you feel comfort and contentment it feeds us. Those positive emotions floods through us. Caressing our souls, we are but minor monsters. But you make us feel like we are royalty.” 

  


Flip left ten minutes later with the biggest smile on his face. That amber gaze looking her over as he turned away to leave after last call had been made. Snow felt a new sense of purpose fill her at the bird monster’s confession. These monsters depended on her being in a positive state. 

  


Flare had bought her contract off the shifter council so that she would no longer have to service anyone. He gave her a room above his club for her to stay and provided her with food. Along with an allowance every week for her to spend. The white fire elemental had never asked her to cuddle with his patrons, but she wanted to help. Waitressing for him since he couldn’t seem to keep any human patrons who wouldn’t look at every monster with a sickening gaze.

  


Snow always greeted them with a soft warm smile, a hug whenever they would allow it. Most of them welcome among a few curious gropes. It never made her feel dirty like when she serviced the packs of shifters. She really should make a point to thank Rayven Holtz for pointing her in the direction of Flare. Things were most certainly looking up for the young fox shifter.

  


Flare watched his little fox shifter make her way through his establishment. Crimson eyes shimmering at the way that little high low dress shimmied around her legs. Dressing her in a wrapping of navy blue. Ribbed white stockings moved up her legs cutting off just above the knee. It had him shifting uncomfortably in place when he felt how tight his slacks were getting. Sure, the Holtz girl was fun to torment with his advances. Just as much as it was fun to give Sans a hard time. But Rayven had sent him a gift that he wanted to keep in his possession. 

  


It had given him a reason to look forward to each day. Most didn’t touch him for fear that he would burn him. Monsters however knew what the humans didn’t. Sans had forgotten the precious gift that Grillby had because the first time he found out about it he had been terrified. Grillby was a different soul than most and it classified him up there with a boss monster. 

  


“Need me down here anymore fireman?” His thoughts were interrupted by the husky melody like voice that came in front of him. That tightness in his pants became worse making him lean forward till he leaned against the counter. Focusing his crimson eyes on the little lady in front of him. 

  


His particular gift aided in learning how broken she was. But it never gave him the details of how she ended up broken. Reaching over he grabbed the bottle of fire rum setting out two glasses. “Have a drink with me Snow.” His voice coming out in a raspy hiss that crackled when he hit those harder consonants. 

  


His little ivory treasure propped herself up on the bar stool. Reminding him much of Shiloh Holtz the little albino he had been infatuated with. No, this was Snow and she wasn’t a replacement. “Tell me Snow, you work here and live here. Yet, you never escort anyone up to your room. Are you not interested in us monsters?” He hummed filling the glasses three quarters full of the golden liquid. 

  


A light red coloration filled her cheeks telling him she was being shy. The way she behaved was unlike any _ whore _ would behave. Flare had known about what she did prior to working for him. He put a stop to that when he found out why she did it. “It’s not that I don’t like monsters Flare. But more so that you guys never seem interested in goin’ beyond cuddles.” Snow spoke getting him to pass her the drink. “Flip kind of explained to me why you guys don’t seek sexual favors though.”

  


Flare took his own staring down at the liquid in the crystal like glass. Normally he didn’t do drinks but he wanted Snow to get into a comfortable spot. Tonight things between him and the small fox would change. 

  


Snow watched as Flare took a drink from his glass the gold liquid lowering slightly. Those crimson eyes narrowing on her while he rested on the top of the counter. Taking tentative drinks from her own admiring how bold Flare got. He had been the only monster she had sexual involvement with. But it had been the one time thing, he never had asked her again. Staring down at the drink she could feel a slight tingle on her tongue.

  


“Flip told you how we work didn’t he? How we thrive on positive emotions?” Flare hummed and she swore he was shifting closer to her on the counter. 

  


Taking another drink from her glass it was almost a mouthful. Her nerves seeming to shoot through the roof about this topic. It was a whole new learning curve for her. Instead of them using her body they used her emotions. But only the positive ones. “Yes, I didn’ know that you could feel that.”

  


“We are sensitive to human emotions. If a human wishes us ill intent we could actually die from that. Similar to the negative emotions. We live off compassion, hope, and most of all love. When you experience things that are similar to pure joy we get a rather euphoric feeling. And depending on who we feel them with it could be a damn near aphrodisiac.” Flare smiled at her making her take another larger drink. 

  


“It can be like sexual?” Snow cocked her head to the side feeling a strange warmth spread over her. 

  


“Yes, why do you think most of my patrons enjoy cuddling with you. You give off vibes that fill us to the brim. I can feel it roll off you across the room whenever they cuddle you. Stroking your hair and your back.” Flare rumbled his coloring filling out with mix of ivory and red while he leaned into her. Taking hold of her glass bringing it up to her lips, she placed her lips on it while he tilted it back giving her another mouthful. 

  


“Tonight I felt something off about you. Flip noticed it instantly because when I looked over I found you avoiding his gaze while he poked to find out what was bugging you. You refused to give him an answer. Before he left he made a point to tell me he thinks something is bothering you.” He gave her a chance to swallow the last of the golden liquid. “Tell me my sweet snowflake. What bothered you tonight?” 

  


Flare’s hand moved up to slide along the back of her neck. Concern flickered in her pale blue eyes while she watched him. “I um… well I…” She watched that smile curve on his face. Knowing that he had the ability to tell when she wasn’t being fully truthful. He could sense things about her intentions but somehow he found the truth under it all. “I was thinking about my upbringin’ is all.”

  


“What part?” Flare pushed making her nearly sweat. That wasn’t something that she wanted to bring up to him. She was troubled but she didn’t need the one good thing in her life to know about that. She loved the way he looked at her with warmth; after she told him that dirty little secret that look would be tainted with pity. 

  


“I don’t want to talk about it Flare.” She spoke firmly noticing the way his hand trailed down her back. The other hand moving onto her shoulders filling her with so much more warmth. Lucky for her he wasn’t tall enough to slide his hands to her ass. Because she certainly felt he would have her on that bar in a half a second.

  


“Is it the reason you became the shifter whore of Ebott Town?” That made her pull away from him the words cutting her deeper than the sharpest knife could ever do. His arms shot out to grab her before she could carelessly stumble off the barstool. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that Snow.” 

  


“Didn’ mean it like what?” Snow spoke trying to pull out of his grip she fell back onto the ground making her wince. That was going to bruise she just knew it. “I didn’t want to become a whore.”

  


Flare walked around the bar scooping her up into those strong arms. “I have upset you deeply. I didn’t mean to do that my snowflake.” Stroking the side of her cheek she was once again lulled by just his touch he shouldn’t have that much control over her even while he wore that deep set frown. “I am trying to understand things that happened to you. You are far too young to be a whore on the streets. And far too pretty to not have someone treat you like the treasure you are.”

Snow didn’t want to tell him but once again he had his hands on her. Stroking her skin making her feel weak, Flare made her feel things she longed to feel. Something inside of her was screaming to tell him the truth. “You’re right I am too young to be like that. But I had to support my little brothers feed them, cloth them, and shelter them.”

  


She felt him scoop her up carrying her over to the large horseshoe shaped couch that monsters tended to dwindle there. Currently it was empty till the fire elemental took a seat cradling her in his lap. Resting her head into his shoulder. One hand kept its place against her neck while the other moved up and down her back trying to coax the rest of the story out of her.

  


“They went on to go to college and now the both of them are happily mated to these she wolves in North Carolina. Tate has a little boy named Jacob and Nate has a baby girl named Ella.” She fished out her phone from the top of her shoe. Lighting up the screen to show two twin men standing side by side holding two swaddled babies. One had a huge pink bow wrapped around her diaper. 

  


“Stars, they are so adorable. And these are your brothers?” Flare spoke making her feel a twist of pain in her gut. There was a soft glint of envy in his crimson gaze while he looked over the two babies. Had he considered having children at some point? Why did that make her feel that stab of jealousy?

  


“Half brothers on my father’s side. When my mom passed away my father remarried a wolf. She took care of me like her own pup. Even after she had those two. We were four years apart, but I loved them so much. They are going to visit me in the next month or so.”

  


“I can only imagine what it would your children will look like when you…” Her mood dropped with each word in that sentence making him turn his gaze to look at her. She should have been paying more attention to that conversation she had with Flip and with Flare. The negative emotions gave Flare an idea of what she had given up. “You can’t have children.”

  


That startled her making her look up at him the tears forming in her eyes. The tears rolling down faster than she could stop. Her face turned to look away from him now before she could see that look of pity. “No, when the shifter council got their hands on me. They gave me a choice either I prevent myself from barrin’ hybrid children or they would prevent me from gettin’ anymore clients. I needed the money to take care of them. So I tossed away any chance of me gettin’ mated or havin’ pups of my own.”

  


“Why won’t you be able to get mated?” Flare asked proceeding to stroke her back. 

  


“A mate wants kids to expand their roots. Most of the shifters around here know that I am infertile now and that I have slept with half of them. I’m the towns dirty little piece of trash.” Snow spoke getting Flare to abruptly push her back on the couch startling her once more. 

  


“Don’t you dare degrade yourself my snowflake.” He climbed up on top of her pushing her into the cushions. “They don’t see you for the treasure that you are. So you can’t have kids the traditional way.” Snow watched as his eyes shimmered with something newfound. They treacherously trailed over her body before the fixed on her face. “If they don’t want you then I will gladly have you.”

  


“W-what?” She asked watching him pull back while he undid the buttons of his vest. Next came his shirt revealing the white flames beneath that. Flare tended to wear black and red so that he wouldn’t blend in with his clothes. “V-very funny Flare. Ya don’ want me.”

  


“Like hell I don’t. Stars Snow, every time I see you snuggling with those monsters I just want to march over there and punch their lights out. Knowing that you sleep in a place that I own makes me feel secure.” He undid the rest of his shirt shrugging off the vest leaving her to stare at that fiery chest. His hands moving to grope the side her shoulders sliding inwards till he took hold of her breasts making her squeak. “Now I find out your not mated because your infertile.”

  


Flare gave a light chuckle which had her chest bursting something inside of her loving that sound. Moving forward he pressed his mouth into her hungrily making her whimper. Those hands moving down her body over her clothes till she felt her dress become looser. Flare pulled out of the kiss the taste of spicy cinnamon mixed with maple flooded on her tongue. “Do you want a baby, Snow?”

  


Looking down she found her dress had been burned straight down the middle along with her undergarments. His question rolling around in her head. “Well of course I want a baby Flare. But what the hell? You burned my dress down the middle.”

  


“Easier to get off my snowflake.” The way he said that little nickname was filled with a mixture of lust and dominance. “I promise by the end of the night you will be filled with a child. I wanted you to be mine for a long time but I figured you didn’t like sleeping with monsters. Wait… before I get ahead of myself here.”

  


Snow chuckled watching him attempt to push himself off of her. She moved to grab him by his loosened shirt as he pulled back. Sitting himself all the way back up and landing her on his lap. Snow leaned forward kissing him deeply. That spiced cinnamon maple flavor lighting up in her mouth while she pushed off the remainder of her dress. She wanted Flare he didn’t look at her with pity in fact he admitted feeling jealous over the other monsters who bought her time. It meant so much to her.

  


Flare growled into the kiss his hands finding her hips grinding them into his. The press of his cock into the seam of her pussy had her groaning. Pulling apart from the kiss she let out a sigh, his head fell forward capturing one of her exposed nipples in his mouth. An electrifying heat engulfed the pebbled bud while she grabbed the back of his head. “Make me yours Flare.” She wanted to take that leap with him she just hoped she wouldn’t disappoint him.

  


“With pleasure my snowflake.” Flare moaned into her breasts the feel of something sharp became noticeable when he took hold of the top part of her breast. Making her squirm on his crotch a bit more enthusiastically. He bit down making her shriek, fire engulfed the area spilling into her veins. It made a sense of sexual need overtake her threatening to ride this monster beneath her. “That drink I gave you earlier combines with my magic. I intended to seduce you tonight but now that I know you will be mine, I am glad I added that. It will make your body get into a heat spell. It wouldn’t have been susceptible to pregnancy but you want it. I intend to fill that womb of yours.”

  


Snow gasped feeling something heated pressed up against sex. That electrifying heat making her whine with need. How had she not noticed that he pulled himself out of his pants? There wasn’t even the hiss of a zipper and yet he was pressed against her. 

  


“Are you sayin’ ya roofied me?” Snow gasped feeling him thrust up pushing himself into her. She could feel every nerve in her body light up with that single thrust. 

  


“Guess I did. Believe me, my little snowflake.” He kissed the side of her cheek thrusting more of his length inside of her. “I was hoping to warm you up to the idea of being my mate. Seeing how happy Axe and Rayven are makes me want that. I know Rayven sent you to me for a reason. It's why I got rid of your contract with those ungrateful pricks. I couldn’t stand the thought of them taking you away from me one day.”

  


Snow cried out when she felt stuffed more than she was used to. His hands finding her hips pulling her down into him until he became hilted. Snow cried as he rolled her hips in his lap. “I can’t wait to see you swollen with my child.” He started to bounce her on him at a brutal pace while she gripped onto his shirt leaning back. 

  


“The thought of you as a little wife to go to bed every night with. Maybe two more children to go with this one.” Snow could feel her chest thumping with the more he talked. She wanted what he was offering. A chance to be a mother and a mate she knew her brothers would love Flare because he made her smile.

  


“Oh Flare.” She whimpered while he thrust deeper inside of her.

  


“Grillby, please call me Grillby. I miss my old name so much.” He rumbled stroking his hand up her sides. Pushing her onto the table in front of him. Moving her hips to be lined up with his kneeling.form. Drilling thrusts into her small body making her cry from the new angle he found especially when he pulled her legs up against his shoulder.

  


His flames licking the curves they came against pushing her over that edge causing her to climax around his cock. Slamming her hands onto the table feeling the pain seep into her palms. Soon after Flare thrust something that shouldn’t have fit inside of her. Emptying his thick load within her depths. 

  


Flare had no clue how he got so lucky; he knew that he had hoped to place an inkling of wanting to be her mate in her mind. Now she bore his mark and… He could feel that hope in him soar while he placed his hand over her chest. Sensing her soul pinging like his had done when she first stepped into his life. But there was something else another beat that was going along with hers. 

  


He grinned brightly looking at the mark on her breast watching it take on a light blue coloration. Telling him his magic took to her soul, he planted the seed into her soul. Giving her the baby she wanted, and cementing himself more to her. Scooping her up into his arms he carried her through the club as best he could. His pants falling down his legs as he walked.

  


“Your goin’ to fall on your ass, Grillby.” Snow chuckled locking her legs around his waist. Making him smile nuzzling her neck while he stumbled up the stairs. 

  


“Yeah… but we have lots more baby making. The seed has been planted now I need to properly fertilize it.” Flare snickered getting Snow to deadpan.

  


“Now I know why Axe calls you his best friend. Your plant puns are awful.” Snow chuckled as he carried her into her apartment. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... from here on out Luna might be in more of these than most. Partially because she is a very developed character. I will mark if they are canon or not. Most of them will not be Canon.


	6. A Farmer, A Dancer, and A Human Spend an Evenin' together...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheaty has grown to appreciate his house guest. His neighbor and alternate has noticed her too. He doesn't mind sharing as long as she's okay with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not Canon! 
> 
> But what is Canon is the farmer and dancer pining for her. I love writing both Wheaty and Remix. 
> 
> I admit this prompt got away from me. If you guys want to see a certain kink done you can message me on my tumblr.
> 
> [RoseDarkfire](https://rosedarkfire.tumblr.com/) or leave it in comments. 
> 
> I do love your feedback guys!

Wheaty(FarmSans) x Luna Solarium (OC) x Remix (DanceSans)

  
  
  


Wheaty was lounging on his front porch watching the way the wind blew the wheat fields. Making the golden stalks sway from side to side in a lulling manner. His sockets feeling heavy from the trance they had him under. The stalk of alfalfa sliding out from between his teeth down into his lap when he felt them closed. A low hum exhaling from him while he relaxed his mid afternoon away in the lazy stance. Suddenly he felt the back of his rocking chair being pulled back startling him away.

  
  


Sockets widened as they stared into another rather angry pair of goldish eye lights that were fixed on him. Beanpole was apparently in a mood and who was the unlucky one to get the wrath. Why the brother that liked to laze about in his rocking chair on the porch, of course. 

  
  


“howdy bro? what cani do for ya?” Wheaty drawled out hoping to soothe the anger of the much taller skeleton. 

  
  


Beanpole went to speak but froze when he heard the music coming from their laundry room. A cute little pop song was playing from inside. Wheaty watched as Bean’s flushed a golden yellow coloration that he found to be adorable on the younger brother until the lyrics hit his earholes. Now he understood what Bean was currently in a huff about. 

  
  


“ _ Umbrella at your side it’s raining but you close in tight. _ ” The cheerful voice of their current house guest floated out towards the porch reminding Wheaty of what day it was.

  
  


“stars it’s laundry day already?” Wheaty coughed trying to look upset but Bean knew better. 

  
  


“Wheaty I Know We Are Trying To Give Her A Place To Stay But… I Am Not Sure I Can Handle Another Laundry Day. Her Lack Of Clothing Is Rather…” Bean turned his gaze away trying to find the right words. “Provocative. I Want To Do So Many Things To Her And I Feel Ashamed By Them.”

  
  


“are ya wantin’ little ol’ me to go have a talk with the sweetie?” Wheaty casually spoke getting that angered gaze towards him again. 

  
  


“It Isn’t Her That I Want You To Have A Talk With.” Bean snapped making Wheaty frown. No, he warned the boy the last time that he really needed to stop this. 

  
  


“let me guess he’s right outside of the laundry room again just casually lookin’ in on her am i right?” Wheaty sighed hopping out of his chair if only to rub the back of his skull. “i don’ know what his issue is honestly his dimension monsters are polyamorous an’ i know he is about as far from a virgin as a sinner bein’ innocent. yet when it comes to her he can’ seem to stomach approachin’ her.”

  
  
  


“Have To Have A Stomach In A First Place To Be Able To Do That.” Bean muttered under his breath, letting go of the rocking chair as it began to violently rock back and forth. Wheaty reached forward stopping it shooting a glare at his brother. “I Don’t Care That He Has An Interest But She Is In there With Barely Anything On.”

  
  


“bean may i remind ya the girl dresses in layers upon layers of clothin’ when she is outside of this house. we know why she does that too. ya just bein’  overbearin’ on the poor thin’. she isn’ tryin’ to torment ya but laundry day is laundry day for a reason. it's when ya wash all your garments. an’ humans have an interestin’ thin’ about cleanin’ the thin’s they wear a lot.” 

  
  


Bean sighed rubbing the base of the back of his neck looking in the house “ _ Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see _ ?” The sweet voice proceeded to follow along with the lyrics to the english dubbed song making him smile.

  
  


“I Am Aware Of What She Wears When She Leaves To Go Work In That Grease Trap. I Just…” His voice lowered to a softer tone making Wheaty grimace. “wish I could do something to take away some of those scars. Seeing them makes my soul shake with anger. Monsters shouldn’t feel that kind of anger in them.”

  
  


“i know, bean. but this is why we agreed she would stay here so that we can keep an eye on her.” Wheaty patted his brother on his back giving a grin while he used his other hand to dig in his pocket for another stalk of alfalfa. “i best be gettin’ to have words with dance boy before he gets caught watchin’ her.”

  
  


“I Honestly Think She Knows He’s There. She Purposely Wore No Bra Today.” Bean snorted making Wheaty freeze in place. 

  
  


“sh-she’s got no bra on?” Wheaty asked in a surprised tone. 

  
  


Bean glared at his shorter older brother noticing the excitement that was just underlining that surprised tone. Folding his flannel covered arms over his chest with annoyance. His red kerchief worn proudly around his neck accenting the bumble bee colored shirt and denim overalls. “You Are As Bad As Him You Know. Don’t Think I Don’t Know About Your Night Time Fondlings Of The Dear Heart.” 

  
  


Wheaty flushed at the mention of one of his favorite past times. Turning his head to look away from the taller brother while his zygomatic bones flushed a bright emerald green. True he’s been known to sneak into their house guest’s room at night admiring the way that she dressed in shorts and a tank top much like what she was wearing now. Often he would climb into her bed just to hold her. But it was just cuddling not like he was indecent about it. 

  
  


“now just one darn minute there bean. ya accusin’ me of somethin’ i haven’ even done…” Wheaty started off. 

  
  


“Yet.” Bean finished off that sentence getting Wheaty to swallow hard. “I Know You Wheaty And Your Alternates. You Can Bide Your Time Waiting For Her Guard To Slip. Just Hope That Is Before You Do Something During Your Nightly Visits And That Dance Boy Doesn’t Get All Uppity Over You Touching Her.”

  
  


“mix wouldn’ be like that bean. he is a lot of thin’s but a jealous type he certainly isn’. he was there with me when we found out what she meant to the various skeletons.” Wheaty huffed out not liking this conversation. 

  
  


“Just Go Talk With Him Before We Get Into This Argument Again. I Am Going To Join Papyrus For Tea And A Mid Afternoon Workout. Just To Give Me Space From Admiring Her Shapely Form. And Make Sure She Eats.” Bean sighed walking off the porch.

  
  


Wheaty watched his brother walking off his mood was not in the best of places right now. There was another skeleton in his house watching Moonlight. Making his way into the house he sighed hearing the music change to Angel in the Morning by Juice Newton making him chuckle. He would call her his angel in the morning that was for sure. Moonlight had a falling out with her former roommate Melody Carmical over the fact Melody had started to sleep with the skeletons in the house. No, wait that was wrong it wasn’t over that; it was over the fact that Melody had a habit of skipping out on important dates with Moonlight. 

  
  


From what Wheaty had gathered Moonlight had grown tired of living in the apartment by herself. Not that she was mad at Melody for sleeping with her current interest which Wheaty didn’t understand. Classic had a woman who wanted him yet he slept with one who was emotionally unavailable while pining for one who wasn’t… satisfied. And for the last two months Moonlight proved how compatible she would be with the various Sans alternates. 

  
  


Stopping in the hallway at a sight he wasn’t used to seeing. Remix his dance alternate was standing against the wall peering into laundry room. TIlting his head to the side he noticed that Remix’s shirt was missing under the thick blue hoodie and his sweats were pulled down revealing a pale blue cock being stroked by bony fingers. His teeth were set into a firm line while expanded pale blue eye lights fixed in the small room where Wheaty could hear Moonlight singing.

  
  


All it would take was a simple glance over her shoulder to see Remix masturbating. Now, they both knew how Moonlight was… she was reserved sexually. The shyer skeleton tended to hang around keeping Moonlight company while she tended to the house. It was good for her but Wheaty had never seen Remix so worked up before. 

  
  


“mix…” Wheaty spoke in a stern hushed tone that made the alternate jump. The sound of him hitting the door to the basement came next before he fell down the stairs. Hearing Remix yelp when he hit the bottom step. Stars Wheaty was going to pay for that later he just knew it. 

  
  


The sound pulled the woman from the laundry room making her step out. Light auburn hair was pulled up into a thick ponytail which was sprouting out the back of her head. A large navy colored bow with silver specks adoring the top of it. White shorts clung to her shapely ass making him note the bleach spots that she just gave up trying to wash out. Then there was that white tank top that he could see her rosy nipples that were pebbling underneath. Welp he found why Remix was outside of the laundry room maturbating. 

  
  


Azure and pale green eyes fixated on him when she turned. That curvy body reminding him of how much of a male he was. He could feel his magic starting to pool at his pelvis while he stared at those bare legs. Thick owl eye shaped glasses hung on the bridge of her nose while pouty pink lips curved into a smile. “Hi Wheaty!” She spoke her tone taking a cheerful one that made his soul sing in joy.

  
  


Straightening himself up when he heard the groan coming up from the basement. Welp, best diffuse this entire situation before Remix got back up here. “howdy moonlight. ya lookin’ mighty fine today. laundry day am i right?”

  
  


“That would be an affirmative Wheaty.” Her face seemed to cringe thinking things over. “Is Bean upset that I am hogging the laundry room again?”

  
  


“nah…” He froze watching Remix appear on the other side of Moonlight seeing the rather pissed off face he wore. “... darlin’ he went over to have tea with papyrus an’ do his daily workout.”

  
  


Luna, her actual name, frowned along with Remix since he knew that mentioning Papyrus and the main house brought up Classic. Classic hadn’t done anything to her intentionally but he wasn’t welcoming of the sweet woman. The frown disappeared being replaced by a false smile. “Oh alright allow me to get back to my laundry. Once I start this next load I can make something for us to eat.” Remix was shaking his head but abruptly stopped when Luna turned nearly walking into him. “Oh Mix. Didn’t even hear you come in.”

  
  


Wheaty watched as Luna’s gaze look over Remix taking the time to ogle his bared bones. Her head tilting up to meet with the pale blue eye lights that sparkled with joy. “just got here.” Remix hummed reaching a hand out to tuck a loose strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. 

  
  


“Well I will be sure to make you some lunch too if your hungry that is.” She smiled walking back into the laundry room. Remix following her every step with a twinkle sparkling in his left socket.

  
  


“ _ lookin’ forward to it twinkles. _ ” He purred before narrowing his gaze on Wheaty. The skeleton stomped forward till he was standing toe to toe with the farmer. “ _ seriously, sixteen steps. do ya have any idea how bad each one felt on my noggin. _ ” 

  
  


Wheaty rolled his eye lights at the remark before fixing on Remix. “what would ya have done if she had turned around?” The stalk of alfalfa being crushed at the end by his teeth while he glanced towards the laundry room. Even while Remix flushed bright colors. “look, we both have a thin’ for little moonlight. an’ did ya happen to notice the way she just looked at your bones?”

  
  


Remix’s gaze flicked from annoyance to surprise looking down at his bared rib cage. His bony fingers reaching up to caress one of his floating ribs. “she looked at them?” He asked stroking the top of that rib. “ _ she’s been on my mind a lot whenever i go home. makes me wanna just come back an’ find out just how soft she is. _ ” 

  
  


“think we both do boy. so i got an’ idea but it will take us both workin’ to loosin’ her up. an’ ya best be a bit more forward than your usual stuff. the shy thin’ is cute but if ya wanna shot at her ya gonna have to step up your game.” Wheaty huffed shoving his hands into the pockets of his overalls. 

  
  


Remix reached up to cup his mandible his smile getting wider by the minute. “ _ twinkles has always wanted to try sake. said she’s never gotten the opportunity to do so. she’s been what twenty one for three months? i get a lot of courage when i drink the stuff.” _

  
  


Wheaty nodded his head thinking that could work to their advantage. “right just not too drunk. this needs to be somethin’ she’s willin’ to do. if she’s too far gone she won’ be in her right mind. same goes for ya mix. no over doin’ it.”

  
  


“ _ believe me i wanna be able to remember anythin’ i do with her tomorrow. an’ i hope she would wanna remember anythin’ i do to her.”  _ Remix smiled before disappearing before Wheaty’s eye lights. 

  
  


The farmer hummed his approval at the plan they had both formed before walking towards the laundry room. Glancing in to find Luna leaning over the washer while she was staring out at the various fields. The sight of her shorts rising up those shapely legs made him admire the way she was standing. And he could understand why Remix would want to stroke one out in the middle of the hallway where anyone could see. 

  
  


“hey darlin’.” Wheaty called out to her getting her to turn around some of those auburn locks spilling over her face flowing over her pale green eye. “me an’ mix are gonna make ya somethin’ to eat for a change. would that be alright for ya?”

  
  


“Oh you guys don’t have to go through all that trouble.” Luna smiled at him while her hands folded in front of her just over her stomach giving her an innocent look. His soul pulsing from the sight.

  
  


“it would be our pleasure darlin’. now ya just go on about ya business an’ finish up your laundry. let me an’ mix worry about the food.” Wheaty turned before he could act on the carnal need to pin her to that washing machine and giving her a ride of her life. 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Dinner turned out to be Wheaty making a large chicken pot pie that Luna found to taste absolutely exquisite. The gravy in it had her wanting to lick it off of her fingers. Remix brought over plum sake for her to try and cut her off after about her third drink in. Now she was sitting on the couch with the two skeletons watching Charlie’s Angel. Wheaty had her curled into his side while his phalanges stroked through her hair that he had pulled out of her ponytail. Remix was taking the time to stroke her bare legs making her shiver from the small touch. 

  
  


She’d be lying if she said that she hadn’t thought about the two of them caring for her like this. Wheaty with his strong yet tender touch along her scalp lulling her into a secured state. Remix was delicate making her feel like she was special. His hands often wandered upwards to caress her hips making her feel a bit naughty. These two never made a sexual approach on her even though she had given all the signals she wanted to have some fun. 

  
  


“ _ ya doin’ alright twinkles? _ ” Remix asked her with a soft hum his hand reaching up to take hold of her hand. 

  
  


She was pretty buzzed that much she knew but she knew where all his touches moved over. Wheaty constantly wanted to keep a distance where Remix if he had his way he would find some way to cuddle her to him any time. But he did it in a way that she didn’t know when he would get his hands on her. She would be doing something like reading then she was pulled against him in his lap. Encouraging her to read on with her little story all while he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

  
  


Wheaty was a bit more subtle about it. Well… not so much she knew that he would sneak into her room at night. Cuddling her for as long as he could when Bean asked if she knew she only smiled. Telling the younger brother that she didn’t mind that Wheaty cuddled her at night. In fact, between the farmer and the dancer she felt she was drowning in overwhelming affection. 

  
  


Turning in Wheaty’s embrace she focused on Remix giving him a warm smile. “I’m doing great Mix. How are you doing?” Luna was a bit surprised to see how forward Remix was being but she had watched him have about six glasses of sake compared to her three. HIs cheek bones filled with pale blue coloring that she found absolutely adorable. 

  
  


“ _ doin’ great twinkles. _ ” Before she knew it he was climbing across the couch over her body. His face a bit too close for her normally non buzzed comfort. But right now she was enjoying the scent of gummy bears wafting off him. 

  
  


“mix.” Wheaty’s voice came stern but Remix wasn’t backing off. In fact, he leaned forward capturing her her lips with his teeth. Pressing her more into Wheaty’s embrace parting her lips with something that felt similar to pop rocks against her skin. She opened up for him her mouth feeling whatever that was slide inside. It twirled around her tongue making her taste the sweet flavoring of plum sake. A low chuckle startled her making her feel it against the back of her head. “well darlin’ looks like mix here has some ideas in mind.”

  
  


Remix moaned in response pressing his hands into her hips pulling her up till she felt him press between them. Keeping her mouth pulled into that kiss which seemed to annoy Wheaty. “boy i will drop ya into the basement if ya don’ stop hoggin’ moonlight.”

  
  


Luna and Remix couldn’t hold back the fit of giggles they both shared at Wheaty’s irate tone. Remix pulled away from her looking up at Wheaty his eye lights shimmering with excitement. “ _ sorry ol’ timer ya was workin’ up to it a bit too slow. _ ” Remix snickered causing Luna to burst into a full on laugh. Wheaty planted his hand against Remix’s skull pushing him back.

  
  


“right. back off a bit let me have a taste.” Wheaty grumbled cupping her chin with the same hand that he had batted Remix with. Angling her head upwards while the scent of fresh soil filled her nose. Why was that such a turn on for her? “best hold on darlin’ this ol’ timer is about to make your toes curl.”

  
  


And make her toes curls he did. The minute his mouth was on her she could feel him cupping her face tenderly. His tongue delving into her mouth like Remix’s had moments ago. Unlike Remix though she didn’t taste the alcohol instead she tasted apple cider. He hadn’t had a single drop of alcohol at dinner. Instead he seemed to coddle a glass of carbonated apple juice. 

  
  


The feel of her shorts being tugged down pulled her from Wheaty’s kiss. Her attention focusing down her body watching as Remix tossed both her panties and shorts over his shoulder uncaring of where they landed. “boy, don’ go rushin’...” Wheaty tried to warn before Remix delved between her legs. 

  
  


That pop rock sensation lapping at the seam of her core earning him a whimper. Her hands gripping into Wheaty’s overalls by the straps. “Oh f-fuck…” Luna cried out feeling Remix just go to town on her. 

  
  


Wheaty snapped his attention to her face a surprised look forming over skeletal features. Narrowing emerald eye lights onto her while he placed tilted her head upwards to stare into her euphoric eyes. “heh... darlin’ ya enjoyin’ what mix here is doin’ to ya?” He watched the small brunette nod her head in response making him grin. “good because we got an entire evenin’ of fun planned for ya.”

  
  


“What about Bean?” Luna asked as Remix slid his tongue into her folds making her cry. Bone like fingers pressed against that sensitive bundle of nerves on the outside of her sex. Stroking her in small circles which had her body arching upwards. The painfully shy skeleton obviously knew how to work her body making her pant out. 

  
  


“bean is stayin’ with papyrus an’ valiant this evenin’ they planned an entire sleepover in fact.” Wheaty hummed feeling Remix pulling her down the couch more so that her head landed in the farmer’s lap. “sides think we are about to have a lot of fun. be bad if bean were to walk in with mix goin’ to town on ya.”

  
  


Remix slid a finger inside of her after he retracted his tongue from her silken depths. He knew she would taste delicious and he should have waited to warm her up. But thinking on what Wheaty pointed out earlier had him moving impatiently. He wanted Twinkles, and he was going to have her even if the farmer batted him off. Pumping the single finger in and out of her getting her to let out these sweet moans. “ _ stars, she sounds so much better than she ever did in my fantasies. _ ” Remix growled using his other hand to palm around the outside of his shorts. Sliding another phalange inside of her spreading her open for him. “ _ twinkles... ya are so tight. how is that possible? _ ”

  
  


Wheaty snapped his head up looking at Moonlight surprised at Remix’s question. “darlin’ probably hasn’ had sex in a while. two months of livin’ with skeletons can tend to run off any potential suitors.”

  
  
  


Luna however snickered after he had said that her cheeks turning a bright pink. “I’m a virgin you silly goose.” She passed off so casually shocking Wheaty again. The pumping action ceasing as well making her focus on Remix. Luna sobered so quickly that it was almost painful. “I mean… I um…” Shit, how could she be so dense. They were so much more skilled than her when it came to the bedroom, obviously.

  
  


“I am sorry. I can just go to my…” She was about to say room but Remix gripped her hips roughly pulling her back down the couch.

  
  


“ _ n o. _ ” Remix growled pulling her hips till his mantible was resting on her stomach. “ _ fuck, i just want ya don’ care that ya have never had sex before. we can warm ya up to ya if ya would like. _ ”

  
  


“mix don’ rush her.” Wheaty hummed as his hands combed through her hair. Making her look up at him where her head rested which was currently in his lap. She could feel something pressing against the back of her head. It made sense that he was just as turned on as Remix. “darlin’ we didn’ know. we thought ya had a chance to date. stars, everythin’ we know about humans points to them losin’ their uh virginity before their twenties.”

  
  


Luna laughed not really wanting to talk about what she had been doing before she moved to Ebott Town. “Look, I am a virgin yes. But I am tired of being held back from experiencing things. You both seem to really like me and I have learned that I am not sexually attracted to anyone unless I have a connection with them. You and Remix have a connection with me, I am not sure what that makes us in the relationship stage but… I want to see where things lead.” 

  
  


“ _ oh thank the stars. _ ” Remix smiled peppering her hip with skeletal kisses. 

  
  


“darlin’ we like ya a lot more than either of us are willin’ to admit. i can promise ya as lon’ as ya are around us or with us we will treat ya like the most precious person in the world.” Wheaty cooed at her direction. “are ya sure ya want us to continue?”

  
  


“Yes, I want to continue whatever this is… or was.” Luna spoke making Wheaty feel warmth like he had never experienced before. Leaning down he pressed a light kiss to her lips loving the way she responded to him. 

  
  


“ _ please wheaty i wanna continue. i’ve waited so lon’ already. _ ” Remix murmured into her skin making her notice that he was practically whining.

  
  


“go gentler on moonlight, mix. this is her first time so she is gonna be much more sensitive. in fact, let's take her to my room so that she gets a better experience.” Wheaty stated but before he could move Remix had her scooped up in his arms and running down the hall. “boy do ya even have a clue…” He stopped watching Remix kick open door to his room. “boy has no patience whatsoever.”

  
  


Luna found herself being stripped of the rest of her clothes the moment she hit the large and super comfortable bed. Remix climbed up her body peppering kisses along the way. Making her giggle from that popping sensation that was rolling onto her skin. “Mix~” She moaned feelin him press his hips into her. 

  
  


“ _ that’s it call out my name, twinkles. _ ” He purred going back down her body while she felt the bed dip above her. Looking up she found Wheaty sitting there without his overalls and certainly without his green flannel that he had been sporting earlier. 

  
  


“howdy moonlight.” There it was the nickname he had given her the minute he stumbled across her in that shop two months ago. Now that she looked up she noticed he was only in a black tank top and a pair of dark green boxers. With a green glow showing through the fabric. “mix is kind of got ya from down below.”

  
  


“ _ i’m gonna be her first. _ ” Remix growled making Luna flush while he nipped at the side of her stomach. 

  
  


“rrriiigghht. anyways, would ya be obliged to help this ol’ timer out by chance?” Wheaty smiled reaching over to stroke her cheek.

  
  


“Of course Wheaty. What would you like me to do?” Stars, she was so pretty. And Wheaty understood why Remix was so infatuated with the idea of being with her. If he were more honest with himself he would want the same thing too. But the truth was, he didn’t exactly have the time to properly take care of someone. It was why Remix was constantly over here, because the dance boy knew how to care for her. 

  
  


Wheaty blushed brighter than a newborn stark naked in front of strangers. Reaching down he pushed down his boxers revealing the glowing green member from it’s cloth prison. “i can coach ya on how to take care of me moonlight.” 

  
  


Luna moved over onto her side nearly pushing Remix off of her lower body. But he held on for dear life his gaze watching as she reached over to wrap her fingers around Wheaty’s emerald cock. “I may be a virgin. Doesn’t mean I don’t know how to take care of guys other way. I’ve been told I am pretty good with my hands.” She smiled stroking along his length pushing some of the magic forward till what should have been skin bunched at the tip. Wheaty grunted with pleasure while she took her time with him. 

  
  


“ _ that looks like it feels amazin’ but think farm boy here would like somethin’ a bit warmer, twinkles. _ ” Remix winked in Wheaty’s direction surprising the farmer once more. 

  
  


“Oh.” Luna spoke licking her lips in order to wet them while she gazed over the thick green member. “I can try.” There was no way that it would all fit in her mouth but she could try at least in hopes to give Wheaty just as much pleasure as he deserved. 

  
  


“take your time moonlight. whatever ya can offer is just  **fine ** with me.” The word fine was directed in Remix’s direction. But Luna wanted to give Wheaty whatever she could and since Remix was determined on being her first for actual sex only fair the farmer should be her first for oral.

  
  


Moving up as close as she could to Wheaty’s lap she studied his member. Trying to figure out how to approach this. Wheaty seemed to get a read on what the problem was chuckling softly. “think of it like it’s a lollipop. or a popsicle, i’ve seen what ya can do to a nicecream an’ it’s damn near sinful. so think of it like a nicecream just watch them teeth.”

  
  


That was a good reference that she could use even as she felt Remix part her thighs once more. Warm bone pressed between them until that pop rock feeling glided over her sex. It got her to whine in response while she pressed her lips against the tip of Wheaty’s shaft. The soft kiss made him shiver while he muttered soft praises to get her to continue.

She parted her lips pushing him into her mouth. An earthy taste was there to greet her tastebuds the minute her tongue touched him. It gave off a slight hint of ginger with a tang of lime which made her moan. Before she knew it she was pushing more of him in her mouth. Stroking the sides of his member with her tongue. “fuck moonlight. that feels so good.” Wheaty purred moving his hand to the back of her head. “move your head up and down keeping your lips wrapped around me.” 

  
  


Following his instructions as best she could, much like what she assumed was Remix’s tongue she could feel Wheaty’s cock fizzling in her mouth. Magic was an amazing thing. Her body bucked against Remix’s mouth when she felt something tightening inside of her. Normally it was something she could tell when she masturbated. But she had been so distracted with Wheaty that she didn’t notice her body had been building under Remix’s ministrations. 

  
  


She came against the shy skeleton’s mouth causing her to cry on Wheaty’s cock. Her teeth accidentally grazing the sides of his shaft. The farmer grunted slightly but he didn’t let that distract him while his hand continued to guide her head in a bobbing motion. “it’s okay moonlight, don’ worry about it too much.” He encouraged her. 

  
  


“ _ she tastes like heaven wheaty. _ ” Remix got up onto the bed turning her hips so that she was angled on her side. Pulling the leg on top up to his shoulder. Luna didn’t see him push down his shorts to reveal his pale blue cock. His tongue slid out to glide over his teeth while he pressed himself against her dripping sex.

  
  


“easy there boy.” Wheaty growled at Remix. “she’s a virgin that means ya gonna have to take it easy.” 

  
  


Luna wanted to wanted to tell Remix not to worry about it but she couldn’t due to Wheaty’s cock filling her mouth. “ _ i know what i’m doin’ dammit. please farmer i’m not some baby bones that needs to be taught how to handle a baby chick. _ ” Remix growled sliding his member along her drenched flower. Taking the time to coat himself in her juices. “ _ i’ve wanted to do this for so lon’ an’ the last thin’ i wanna do is hurt her. _ ”

  
  


“just be careful that’s all i want mix.” Wheaty purred stroking her hair while she worked her mouth over him. “stars, knows she fuckin’ deserves it.”

  
  


Remix nodded his head showing that he understood what Wheaty was talking about. Positioning himself against her, excitement flooding through him. Pushing forward her sex giving some resistance. Pulling back he reset himself right against her center again before moving forward. It took a few more attempts before he felt himself sink into her. She made a soft noise upon his entrance. He had barely just gotten started and yet he was panting. Pale blue beads of sweat dotted the top of his skull. He shifted his hips back snapping them forward in half a second. 

  
  


The way her body jerked away from him reminded him that he needed to be careful. Looking down he could see the way her pussy swallowed his cock partially. It was his wet dream come true. With another thrust be broke through the wall of her virginity claiming it as his own. One more thrust and he was hilted inside of her. Thankfully he didn’t allow his knot to form or else he would be determined to thrust that into her. 

  
  


Wheaty pulled his member out her mouth keeping him a firm grip on her hair. The other hand moving under her chin noticing the emerald juices that leaked down the corner of her mouth. “ya doin’ alright there moonlight?” He asked moving up to his knees.

  
  


“Yes.” She responded firmly as Wheaty leaned down kissing her saliva soaked lips. 

  
  


“good. ya up for continuin’?” He asked getting her to nod her head. “good.” He brought her down so that she could rewrap her mouth around his cock. This time however he took control of the pace. Remix thrust into her at the same time that Wheaty did serving to arouse her more. They fucked her with earnest making her aware of how good they were making her feel. The sounds of grunts, groans, and moans filled the room. 

  
  


They got her to come three more times before Wheaty came in her mouth. Nearly making her choke on the thick globes of magic that forced its way down her throat. Wheaty didn’t make her swallow it down but he praised her for taking what she could. Remix came after but he collapsed on top of her pinning her down on the bed. 

  
  


“get of ‘er mix. you’re gonna crush ‘er.” Wheaty’s southern drawl pulled her from the endorphins that had her swimming. 

  
  


“ _ sorry. _ ” Remix pulled off of her but he grabbed her body dragging him with her. Pressing her into him while his arm curled around her in a possessive manner. “ _ just a bit worn out is all. _ ” He purred moving his hand up to stroke her shoulder lightly.

  
  


Wheaty climbed off the bed retreating to the bathroom. Luna frowned at how he had just walked away from this. Wasn’t there supposed to be any aftercare. The sound of running water came from the bathroom and a few minutes later he reappeared holding a cloth in his hand. His boxers righted to fit snugly around his waist. Climbing back onto the bed he pressed the cloth against her lips it felt warm. He moved it down her body cleaning between her legs as best he could manage. 

  
  


That felt nice even as a soft snore was heard behind her. “don’ mind mix. the combination of alcohol, excitement, an’ sex obviously wore him out.” Wheaty reached over curling his own arm around her moving as close as he possibly could. “think we all deserve some rest. because in the mornin’ i’m tempted to see if we can do it again.”

  
  


Luna chuckled soft curling between the two large skeletons. How could she have gotten so lucky? “I am up for that Wheaty. Thank you.”

  
  


“anytime moonlight.” Wheaty hummed before closing his sockets.


	7. Sock It To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus loves his sister in law but his interests sway elsewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classic Papyrus is A-Sexual! 
> 
> I felt like I needed to get this out there.
> 
> Kink: Masturbation and getting caught

Papyrus(Undertale) x Luna Solarium(OC)

  
  


Papyrus loved his sister in law! Luna Solarium had respect for authority aside from a few minor scuffles with some disrespectful humans. She was highly intelligent, especially when it came to board games, puzzles, and Junior Jumble! They would spend hours working on a book of Junior Jumble. She purposely pick up a new book with him every two weeks so he had a new one to play with. Cuddling him whenever he had a rough day at work or whenever she had a rough day at work. Sans would often come home to her passed out in Papyrus’ arms. 

  
  


Papyrus admitted that the look on his older brother’s face was filled with pride. Sans would take a shower before coming back to retrieve his sleeping mate. Leaving Papyrus to fold up the large blanket that he had used to wrap her up in. Yes, Papyrus loved his sister in law! And he would do anything possible to keep her happy.

  
  


Of course, that was before he recalled he was a monster with a fascination with socks. About two weeks ago he had come home from the bookstore to find Luna curled up on the couch watching television. She wore capri style pajama pants and a long-sleeved shirt that he swore looked like Dusty’s. The woman made friends with the various alternates of his brother and himself throughout the dimensions. Friends and a lover, the scent of gummy bears clung to the air telling Papyrus Remix had been here. 

  
  


“Remix Visited?” Papyrus asked taking a seat beside her. 

  
  


“Mhm… he wanted to spend some time with me before the dance competition pulled his attention for the next few weeks. We just watched a comedy together and snuggled.” Luna explained offering him a container of popcorn. 

  
  


“Does Sans Know He Was Here?” Papyrus asked her while wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. Politely declining the popcorn but his gaze fixed on the large socks that were currently pulled over her face. They had this fluffy lining on the inside of them that he could tell was super soft. “What Are Those?” Making sure to point at them with his large red gloves. 

  
  


"Of course Sans knows he was here. I actually let him know everytime. So that he can resume his usual smothering snuggles." She joked before she precariously lifted her leg curling her toes in said sock making him nearly choke on the breath he sucked in. “Like them? Remix gave them to me as a present. Said that he caught sight of them and knew I had to have them. They are lined with sherpa on the inside that makes me feel like I am walking on a cloud.”

  
  


They were beautiful and they belonged to her but even as he had went to bed that night his mind wouldn't stop thinking about that sock. Why was this happening to him? He was thinking like Sans did when Luna traipse around in some new cute set of stockings or socks but those socks she had on were on his mind. 

  
  


Papyrus pulled his blankets over his head whining feeling his bones heat up. It reminded him too much of when he went into heat. Why? Why was this happening to him? He loved his sister in law but he would never consider doing anything to her in that way. Best to put those socks out of his mind for the time being before he did something he regretted it.

  
  


A week later, Papyrus hummed a tune to himself walking into the empty house. Placing his keys on the hooks near the entryway. Walking by he made sure to grab the bottle of sprinkles giving a few shakes on Betsy, Sans’ pet rock, which Papyrus and Luna were the only ones to take care of. Luna had left a note on the fridge asking him if he could place the laundry in the dryer. Starr’s Princess dress which had been customly made by Edge was in need of some desperate washing. 

  
  


Papyrus felt his grin growing wide at the prospect of washing his beloved niece's dress. “Never Fear Princess Starr, The Great Papyrus, Shall Ensure That Your Dress Is Washed!” He shouted mostly to himself before making his way into the laundry room.

  
  


Once he transferred the laundry to the dryer he caught sight of the lost sock hanger. Now Papyrus knew that all the little socks in the tiny basket were mostly Starr’s. But what made him stumble slightly was the sight of that sock that Luna had worn just a week ago. It was hanging on one of the clips. Sans made a habit of stealing his favorite socks from his mate. 

  
  


Papyrus felt his phalanges twitching in the thick red gloves when he noticed the very sock he had obsessed over. Reaching out he snagged it off the clip without a second thought. Instantly shortcutting out of the room. Like Sans he could move through the void, he just chose not to because frankly he enjoyed walking. But this was one of those critical moments. 

  
  


Sitting down on his bed, he found the object of his interest in his grip. It lacked any blue stains hinting that his brother had gotten ahold of it. That heat he had felt a week ago return to his bones it had him stripping to his long johns. A dim orange glow generating in his pelvic region while he made himself comfortable. The sock had clearly been washed recently since he could smell Luna’s favorite fabric softener.

  
  


“What Am I Doing?” Papyrus questioned himself while he pulled his gloves off each of his hands. Unable to resist touching the velvety lining of the sock. It wasn’t a sock per se but it wasn’t a shoe either. It was a combination of a slipper and a sock. Or as Sans like to call it a Slipper Sock. The older brother had eyed them that night he had come home from a long shift. And Papyrus had assumed that Sans hadn’t liked them. 

  
  
  


Undoing the buttons on his long johns he considered something that he had researched teenage boys had done when they reached a sexual frustration. He was in a state of sexual frustration as it sat. Pulling out his thick tangerine colored member he whimpered feeling the soft release from the tight area. His mind considering the proposition that was suddenly set before him. 

  
  


The fabric was so soft he couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel… Sliding the sock over his member he found himself grunting in frustration when it barely went past the center of his cock. Growling he tried to push it down just a bit more. The touch of the sherpa lining pressed into the sides of his thick magic making him shudder. 

  
  


“Luna’s going to kill me.” He whispered to himself, starting to stroke his member with the slipper sock. Unable to hold back the growls that came forth from the pleasure it was bringing him. His hips jerking upwards making him fall back flat on his bed. Keeping one hand wrapped around the sock while he thrust up into it. 

  
  


The gentle caress of its lining had him wondering if this was what Sans felt with Luna. Not that he was interested in her sexually that was his puzzle buddy. But this sensation that the sock was bringing him had him picking up his pace. Thrusting upwards into the soft fabric. Before he knew it his climax had him crying out loudly. 

  
  


He didn’t hear the sound of someone running up the stairs until the door flew open. And in walked the last person he wanted to see at that very moment. Quickly shooting up in the bed he attempted to pull his arms around the front of him. Trying to hide the sock from her view. Of all the people to come in, it had to be the very woman who owned the sock. 

  
  


Her body turned to look at him currently curled into a ball on his racecar bed. Mismatched eyes took in his sweaty appearance until they zoned in on the sock between his legs. Papyrus watched as Luna’s entire face turned a bright shade of red. And in walked Sans behind her taking in the sight of the room before he too caught sight of Paps. 

  
  


Sans snorted a chuckle before grabbing Luna. “well princess looks like my bro claimed your other sock.” 

  
  


That made Luna frown turning to look at her mate. “You have the other one don’t you?”

  
  


“sure do princess. told ya it’s a monster thin’. socks are like the sexiest thin’ ya can put on for us. i got ya a pair with little lace frilly’s i expect ya to wear tonight while i have my way with ya.” Sans winked at her making Papyrus groan. Last thing he wanted to know was when Sans and Luna were boondoggling. 

  
  


“OH MY GOD SANS!” Luna squealed before running out of the room. 

  
  


“Sans I Can…” Papyrus tried to explain.

  
  


“nah... it’s okay bro. she knew ya had been eyein’ them for a while. she’s not mad, just probably didn’ expect to run in on ya… heh… fillin’ her  _ stockin’. _ ” Sans snickered making Papyrus grab one of his boots and throwing it at the much shorter skeleton. Sans deliberately shortcut out of the room giggling like a madman down the hall. 

  
  


Papyrus’ sockets flared a bright tangerine coloring closing the door and this time he locked it before he went back to his little prize. 


	8. The Edge of my feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody loves to take showers except for the one shower that she can use is currently occupied. Edge decides to offer up his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Canon since this will be apart of my prequel.
> 
> Melody and Luna will get to meet each of the skeletons. 
> 
> If you follow along with my Strangers on the Train fic then you know about Melody.

Edge(Underfell Papyrus) x Melody Carmical(OC)

  


Melody loved bath time as much as the next person. The idea of standing under a shower head to feel hot water roam over her body to clean away the dirt from the day. Stepping out completely clean once it was done for. Being a… she squinted at the thought of the title that was often thrown around. Crimson called her a whore. Sans called her a playmate. 

  


Luna, Melody frowned thinking about her best friend. She really should call her to make sure she was alright. It had been two months since they had that argument. But that’s what today’s meet up was for to mend their issues. Luna had called her adventurous. That had made Melody smile to think about how her friend never would insult her. Even with the way Melody had treated her from the start of all this. Wrapping the pale yellow robe around her body feeling the soft sherpa lining rub against her bare body underneath.

  


In a house filled with six skeletons it didn’t surprise her that the one guest bathroom that was in the hallway was in use. Sans, Papyrus, Valiant, Lolli, Crimson, and Edge lived in the house. Black and Rus chose to live in the city away from the chaos of the house. She had yet to meet those two. Then there was the angsty ones as she liked to call them. Axe, Traps, and Dusty lived in the center of the woods. A place she had yet to visit and honestly the three really freaked her out too much. 

  


Remix and Tango lived next to Wheaty and Beanpole further out into the woods that bordered the property. Something about Wheaty wanting a lot of space, and he got along with Remix rather well. Almost too well, it reminded her too much of the conversation the two had with her about soulmates. It bothered her a bit. Because Luna never had a good relationship and yet those two wanted to…

  


Her thoughts froze at the sound of a groan coming from the bathroom she was waiting by. Turning her head slightly she caught the deep baritone voice was speaking softly but it echoed off the walls. Now this was bad but she turned her body to press against the door her ear becoming flush to the wood. 

  


“Oh Sweetie…” That shuddering groan came out making her notice the clacking sound of what she assumed was bones against the title. Low huffs pouring out slightly to reach through the thin wood the door was made out of. “Stars, I Just Want To Take You… Would You Respond To Me The Way Darling Does?” The purr caught her off guard because there was only one who referred to her as Darling.

  


Valiant was masturbating in the shower and he was talking about someone other than her. Her hand pressed against the door feeling a sort of jealousy form through her. She was polyamorous and she didn’t do too well with open confessions of romance. But the idea of Valiant masturbating to someone else kind of hurt. This wasn’t right for her to stand here while he was in there masturbating to some interest that Melody had no idea about. 

  


“HUMAN!” A loud voice made her jump back from the door. Slamming her back into the railing of the landing. She cringed in pain before turning slowly to find the last person to see her pressed against the bathroom eavesdropping on Valiant’s self pleasure session.

  


The tall intimidating skeleton was dressed in black pajama pants with skull and crossbones on it. Along with a blood red tank top that showed off his clavicle just above the collar. A matching button that was hanging loosely over his shoulders. Why was that doing something for her? Continuing her gaze up she found herself staring at a scowling face that was narrowed at her. She could see the crease of the three scars that were perfectly carved from above his left socket down below it. His razor sharp teeth were pulled into a permanent scowl while ruby red eye lights narrowed on her. 

  


Edge was a tad difficult to deal with in comparison to his brother Crimson. And any given day she would gladly choose Crimson over the tall younger brother. “Edge.” Melody stepped back towards the wall outside the bathroom. Well aware that Valiant was still going at it. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

  


“YOU ARE SPYING ON THE SQUISHY BLUEBERRY!” His loud voice making her cringe it was far too early to have him raping her ears. 

  


“Edge, no offense but you are too loud.” Melody was blunt, she didn’t like to hide how she felt. It was one of the things that the skeletons liked about her. “And I’m not spying on Valiant. He’s actually pretty loud and I need to take a shower.”

  


Edge sighed straightening himself pulling the sides of his shirt closed. Trying to hide his tank top from her sight. “Fine. Is This Better?” 

  


Melody smiled and nodded but her mood died when she could hear Valiant getting louder in the bathroom. Her cheeks turning a light shade of pink before looking up at Edge. “I wasn’t spying on him honestly. Just um… not used to hearing him going at it on his own.”

  


Edge huffed placing his hand on her shoulder leading him down the hallway. “You Can Use My Bathroom. I Recall You Saying You Were To Meet Up With A Friend Today. And I Am Not Sure How Long Valiant Intends To Be.” 

  


“Aww Edge, I didn’t know you cared.” Melody chuckled unaware that Edge had other intentions in his mind.

  


When Melody stepped into the shower he took a seat on his bed feeling a bit sheepish about this. Crimson said that she would be very accepting if he walked in there and just joined her. However, Edge didn’t feel quite right about just walking in on her. True he had confidence when it came to being Captain of the Royal Guard after the demise of his predecessor Undyne. His position in the Royal Guard wouldn’t impress her though. “Come On. You Can Do This.” He growled to himself stripping off his button up and tossing it to the bed. The tank top came off next before walking into the bathroom. 

  


Melody’s back was towards him, he was so thankful for the fact he got non frosted glass shower doors. Looking over her lightly tanned skin had him groaning with need. Honey wheat colored hair was a light brown coloration from it being wet. Normally he wasn’t one to be this vulgar but stars, she was gorgeous. It bothered him that she stated blatantly that she wasn’t emotionally available for dating. That didn’t stop him from pining for her. 

  


“Melody.” Edge spoke her name getting her to turn around in the shower. 

  


“Edge?” She asked not bothering to cover herself from his sight. Edge hummed admiring the sight of her bare to him. Much like her friend Luna, who he had met at Grillby’s, she dressed in layers of clothing. Melody stated where she used to live could get pretty cold so she was used to dressing in the various layers. She would have been bundled up heavily in Snowdin, he was sure of that. “Are you wanting to join me?” 

  


Edge nodded his head sheepishly before stripping out of his sleep pants and boxers. Walking up to the shower he watched as Melody opened the door for him. “Are You Quite Alright With Me Joining You, My Dearest?” His voice coming out with the nervousness her felt. If Crimson would see him now he would be laughing bony butt off. 

  


“Yeah I am alright with you joining me.” Melody responded in a sarcastic tone that Edge didn’t appreciate. Her body turning towards the spray of the water making him feel the way it bounced off her. It was warm but when it came off her it felt a little colder than it should have been. 

  


Edge admired the little heart shaped birthmark that was on her right shoulder making him reach out. Tracing his thumb lightly on the outside of it. It sent her into a pleasant shiver that aided in him pressing his front to her backside. Arms looping around her middle trapping her against him allowing him to lean forward inhaling the scent of lemon and lavender. It was the natural scent of her skin that he picked up on. 

  


“It’s Been Hell Getting Alone Time With You Since You Moved Into The House.” Edge grumbled into her ear leaning into the side of her neck. “The Blueberry Tends To Horde Time With You.”

  


“Valiant is naturally affectionate and he seeks me out for some attention more often than the others. It's a better reaction than what I get from Sans outside of the bedroom.” Melody chuckled at first before it went off into a depressed sigh. “Honestly Blueberry reminds me a lot of my former roommate.” 

  


Edge hummed reaching down the front of her precariously stroking his phalanges along her thigh. “It’s Strange To Hear You Mention The Person You Lived With. Especially Since You Demanded Privacy For Your Personal Life.”

  


“Well had no choice about it after the whole Sans made her the same offer that he did me.” Melody grunted out catching Edge by surprise. Sans had made an offer for a secondary playmate? 

  


“I Take It She Said No.” Edge halted his movements on her not wanting to move forward if she was down in the dumps. The vibes her golden soul was giving off were definitely depressing. 

  


“Yeah, she said no.” The sweet blonde hummed making Edge wrap his arms around her tighter. Trying to be the affectionate person like the Marshmallow version of himself was. Melody seemed like she really needed it. “Didn’t help he brought me with. If he had gone by himself she might have considered it. But I kind of screwed her over when I up and ditched her.”

  


“Why Would You Do Something Like That?” This was the most open about anything personal he had ever seen. Honestly he wanted to know everything about her. Things she liked, why she had moved away from her home. Why she wouldn’t consider a more serious relationship? Because if she considered it he wanted to be the one to give it to her. 

  


“Luna…” Ah he should have connected the two. Valiant had been spouting off about her every now and then. Crimson grumbled something about her whenever Melody would leave the house in a hurry. “She has a lot of emotional issues. Being raised by a family where they allowed her older sibling to abuse her surely didn’t help her. But I shouldn’t have blown up at her like I did. On her birthday no less. She’s been rather civil.”

  


“Is She Anything Like You?” Edge asked. 

  


“Sexually no. She’s a demisexual she prefers to have a relationship with someone of at least two months or more before she can consider the horizontal tango. And she’s um…” Edge watched as Melody’s cheeks turned as bright as his magic. “She’s a virgin.”

  


Edge turned her around and hoisted her up in the air till she was pressed against the slate wall of the shower. Feeling the way her body flinched when cold tile met warm skin. “Stop Blaming Yourself Dearest. If She Is Much Like You Personality Wise And I Have Met Her She Does Seem Like That Then You Are Blaming Yourself For No Reason. As For Her Saying No To Sans, You Honestly Think Crimson Would Have Resisted Touching Her For Two Months If She Had Said Yes?”

  


Melody snorted, shaking her head in response to his question. “Good. I Take It She Is The Friend You Are Meeting?”

  


“Yes. I am wanting to mend the bridge between us before it gets burned to cinders.” Melody sighed looking up at him.

  


Edge could feel the tension coming off her, she was as nervous as he had been before he had come into this shower. “Your Soul Is Radiating Too Much Tension You Are Overthinking All This. And If You Go To Luna As You Are Then You Two Are Likely To Get Into Another Fight. Allow Me To Relax You.” Edge smiled tenderly before leaning in to kiss her earning him a small moan. 

  


One of the things that he enjoyed about sweet Melody was that she was very responsive to him. She didn’t cringe away from him in terror much like the monsters of his Underground did. Instead was patient and understanding. The sweet scent of her body’s arousal hit his nasal cavity telling him she was almost there.

  


Reaching between their bodies he pressed his rough phalanges against her sex feeling the slick liquid that was already there. Making him hum his approval into their kiss. Slipping one finger past her folds into her slick core taking the time to explore her insides. Loving how tight she felt as her body attempted to wrap around the single digit. Adding another one he heard her whimper in response forcing him to pull out of the kiss. Leaning back he watched the pleasure that crossed over her features. Making his fractured soul pulse in excitement loving the way hers responded to him. 

  


The other’s would probably notice the way her soul was pulsing. Too bad for them she was currently his for as long as he had her. “My Dearest…” Edge moaned proceeding to fuck her with his fingers making her buck into his hand. It wasn’t about his pleasure at this moment. For the last few months he could feel this down and depressed sensation that reverberated off her. He wanted to take it away from her in hopes to bring her back to that happy sensation that had flowed from her when she first entered the house.

  


Small hands gripped onto his shoulders making him grunt feeling her dull fingernails dig into the bone. Edge had experienced far worse when it came down to it. What she was doing to him currently had him wanting to conjure his cock if only to ride her into the wall. It took all his will to not do just that. She took care of their needs so often. Someone needed to step up and take care of hers. 

  


“You Are So Beautiful. She Is Lucky To Have A Friend Like You.” Edge whispered looking into her beautiful pale green eyes. Loving the way they became clouded with lust. Before he knew it, he felt the tell tale signs of her climax as she came around his fingers. Her whimpers coming out in stuttering gasps while her nails dug into him more. 

  


Once she finished up he smiled sensing a sort of peace settle over her soul. It put his own at peace, too often had he felt that same war go on within those in his own Underground. He had felt it even stronger when he found her standing outside the hall bathroom listening in on the Blueberry masturbate to some other female. Before he could even speak to her he managed to formulate a plan inside of him. After countless talks with Crimson since he too had taken notice of how down she seemed. Now she seemed to be better. 

  


“I Am Going To Wash You. Then You Are Going To Go Fix Things With Your Friend.” He leaned in kissing the top of her head before grabbing the bottle of shampoo prepared to wash her hair. Yes, he was sure that the meeting with Luna would go much better since Little Dearest would be in a better mood. Too bad he didn’t know that the minute she left the bathroom Lolli had snagged her for the rest of her day. 


	9. The Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The void had become a dark place for him making him think about what could have been. After being released only to find his lover was long gone, no longer waiting for his return. And the woman who reminds him of her is already spoken for. Now a little goddess steps onto the stage singing her way into his soul...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... I am not much for a tentacle kink to be honest. This is a conjoined prompt between me and RubyDracoGirl. 
> 
> Horrortale Gaster is something I mentioned in my last chapter of My Shifty Pet The Goat Lady. His story isn't fully fleshed out. Ruby and I will start it up after Kinktober... maybe. We shall see. I need to come up with a different name for him.
> 
> Seriously, I wasn't intending on a prompt for Gaster. This kind of just happened in the middle of another prompt.

Gaster(Horrortale) x Vera Lovelace(OC)

  


Gaster sat down beside Sans who now went by the name Axe since they had gone through some sort of rehabilitation to curb a sort of cannibalism the Underground had gone through. The two of them had gotten over their disagreement about Axe’s mate Rayven. To be fair, Gaster had come out of the void due to some child’s experiment that took some strange twists, pulling him out of the void itself. Instead of being in the Underground though he had found himself on the surface staring at his beloved Mila. Only it wasn’t his Mila, it was her great-great-granddaughter. Saddening the eldest brother of the three when he came to realize the truth in that. His Precious was long dead which ached at his soul, he hadn’t had the opportunity to claim her like he had wanted. 

  


Glancing over to see the two lovers cuddling he felt that it was for the best. Rayven brought peace to his brother’s fractured soul. The two cracked souls already starting to heal one another through the bond they shared. It pointed to all his theories about soulbonds to being correct. That once a soulmate was found and a soulbond became implemented they could initial heal the most broken of souls. That served to soothe the ache in his own soul.

  


The lights in the club went out centering a single shaft of light onto the stage. Flare, or Grillby as Gaster recalled him as, stepped out from the curtain. Gaster didn’t recognize Grillby as the monster he used to be. Those orange colored flames had long lost their pigmentation due to years of starvation, and the insanity that had been brought to the poor fire elemental. There was so much that had gone wrong in the Underground. Things had changed due to his sister-in-law and his brother. A side glance over allowed Gaster to see Axe stroking Rayven’s bulging abdominal area. Their love child growing within her womb and getting bigger each day. 

  


“Ladies, Gentleman, Mansters, and Manstresses… and all those in the middle.” Flare announced his voice coming out in a soft hissing sound. The crowd chuckled at the poorly executed joke if that’s what it was. “Tonight I have a special guest performing for us. She has traveled all over the world, her voice entrancing the leprechaun's of Ireland. To serenading the Hobbits of New Zealand. Only to land right back her in Ebott Town to lull us into the monsters sensual peace.”

  


This sounded interesting to him, Rayven had stated this would be a fun outing for all of them. So far Flare’s had some nice drinks, a few female monsters had come up to flirt with him. Offering him companionship for the evening. Sure he would have taken them up on the offer something had been eating at him though. Telling him that he would regret if he took any of them home with him. And honestly, after pining for Mila for so long he wasn’t sure another woman would offer anything close to what His Precious had been to him.

  


Focusing on Flare he nearly jolted with a sudden sensation pounded itself to life in his chest. It caught Axe’s attention that red orb fixating on him. “ya okay there bro?” The gravely sound of Axe’s deep voice pulled Gaster from the pain.

  


“Yes, I am fine S… Axe.” Correcting himself at the end. “Just still adjusting to being outside of the void is all dearest brother. I shall be fine.” At least he hoped so.

  


“I present to you Vera Lovelace as this evening’s entertainment.” Flare spoke up before walking back behind the curtain.

  


The click of heels on the stage sounded louder than it should have for Gaster. Plum colored eye lights focused up on stage feeling his breath catch in his throat as a gorgeous petite woman stepped out. Long ebony-colored hair flowed down her back, a portion of it pulled over her left shoulder to flow over one of her pert breasts. Her fair complexion hinting at some a faint tan coloration that she had held not too long ago. Her dress was a dusky grey with layers of white underneath as it flowed delicately to her knees revealing bare shapely legs for him to admire. A small hand took hold of the microphone pulling it from the stand before she turned to face the crowd.

  


Gaster felt like her gaze was focused on him making him take note of the greyish blue eyes that were framed by thick, black lashes. Rouge colored lipstick he noted was too bright for her complexion curved into a smile before that gaze was pulled from him. Silently he pleaded for her to look at him again.

  


“Meistro.” She turned to look behind her the thick red velvet curtain being pulled apart to reveal a grand piano on the stage. Flare was sitting on the seat cracking his knuckles before allowing his fingers to slide against the keys that matched his coloration. Gaster was too focused on the Goddess that stood before him. 

  


The music was soft and slow making Gaster leaned back in his seat taking the sweet melody till her voice joined in with the keys. 

_ Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry _

_ You don't know how lovely you are, I had to find you _

_ Tell you I need you, tell you I set you apart _

A violin joined in slowly by some unforeseen person who was possibly standing near the piano. Accenting her melody-like voice perfectly making him shiver. Gaster felt a sense of peace roll over his soul just from hearing her sing. The song was one he had heard before when he had gone through the CD’s of one Shiloh Holtz after he took over her cabin. 

  


_ Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions _

_ Oh let's go back to the start _

_ Running in circles, coming up tails _

_ Heads on a science apart _

  


This song was made for him when he heard the science part. Feeling as though she was singing for him alone. His soul pumping harder when her eyes landed back on him. The sight of the slightest sway she did on the stage making the cord move from side to side with her body. Reaching for his glass of Ice Wine hoping to chill off his heated bones. Tasting the frozen magic that reminded him of Snowdin in that single glass. 

  


_ Nobody said it was easy _

_ It's such a shame for us to part _

_ Nobody said it was easy _

_ No one ever said it would be this hard _

_ Oh take me back to the start _

The start? Gaster felt his gaze drift away from her when Mila’s image flashed in his mind. The Ice Wine serving to dull out the euphoric feeling he felt warming over him. She smiled warmly at him while he felt himself thinking of her singing this song. Pain lanced through him sharply feeling as though he was betraying his first love. Gaster shot up quickly not looking towards the Goddess on stage while he made his way out of the club. In need of some fresh air.

  
Throwing open the door outside into an alleyway plum colored tears streaming down his scarred sockets. Planting himself into a wall feeling his body became racked while he let out a disgustingly sounding sob. His arm coming up to cushion the top of his skull from the wall. The tears came faster even as the music faded from his ear holes. His beloved Mila, she was no longer around and yet he swore that tonight he could feel her soul singing to him in the club. 

  


“Oh Mila, I miss you so much. I tried so hard to get back to you.” His deep voice coming out in a soft whisper while he whined into the hard brick. His voice melding into a similar slur that Axe carried. “Ya moved on from me after years of waitin’. An’ I don’ fault ya for that. If ya hadn’ my beloved brother wouldn’ have found his sweet Angel. Who I attempted to take from him?” 

  


Guilt ate at him thinking of how he nearly hurt the middle brother of the three. “yanno she can probably hear ya from wherever she is.” A gravelly baritone voice pulled him from his sobs. 

  


Gaster turned to find Axe standing in front of the doorway that he had come out seconds ago. Reaching up with his hand he used a part of it that was nowhere near the hollowed out center to wipe away some leftover tears that streamed from his sockets. "I forget that your mate is aware of my couplin’ with her great great grandmother."

  


His younger brother had been born of the void when Gaster had disappeared. A portion of his magic being split into two parts, giving birth to two new skeletal monsters. One having his intellect for science while the other had his tenacity and perseverance to be the best they could be. Both Sans and Papyrus had been made of his magic registering him as their father. He looked so young though and they had so many more experiences than he did that them calling him dad sounded just wrong. He had volunteered the term of brother as a better substitute. 

  


Gaster had been untouched by the famine that had plagued the Underground. All thanks to the area of the void he had been locked in. That didn’t stop him from watching his brothers suffer from the famine that they endured. Axe becoming a predator who hunted whatever he could so that he could feed the younger brother. Traps becoming distorted wanting to hide his disheveled appearance. The pain that it had brought Gaster watching them both suffer unable to comfort either of them. It had made him turn from viewing the Underground to the point he didn’t realize they had been freed till he got his own. 

  


Axe averted his gaze off to the side humming softly. “i admit learnin’ about another skeletal monster from her wasn’ exactly somethin’ i liked hearin’. but i guess that does explain mine an paps’ existence. then ya show up an’ try to claim my mate as yours because she resembled her relative. just been a mess altogether.” 

  


Gaster winced at that thinking it over the irritation that he had caused his younger brother in the last two months. Not helping Rayven with his declarations of love and devotion. “I’ve apologized for that as much as I possibly can. There is nothin’ more I can say…”

  


“i saw the way your soul was reactin’ in there.” Axe lifted a hand jabbing a thumb over his shoulder to point inside of the club. Both of them could hear the roar of the crowd signaling the end of Vera’s set. “the moment i first laid my eye on my angel i knew she was meant to be mine. my soul pumped with the need of wanting to claim her for my own. i marked her when i first had her even though i thought it was a dream, turns out that was the best thin’ i could have done because it made her mine. 

  


Gaster had wanted to do the same to Mila but on the brink of a war he didn’t want to risk making her a target. The humans would have definitely think of her as a traitor if she wore a monster mark. So he had withheld his true feelings for her. Thinking they had the war in the bag with the aid of the shifters. Not once in his calculations had he thought most of them would betray or take the gift and run. 

  


“What is your point?” Gaster asked turned to Axe pressing both shoulders into the wall. 

  


“my point is ya are gonna have to move on at some point. rayven is mine, shiloh is gone somewhere in another dimension with dusty.” Axe grumbled bringing up an alternate dimension once more. He would be lying if he didn’t constantly think about the possibility of alternate versions of himself out there too. “your soul reacted towards that little woman in there. an’ trust me readin’ souls is my specialty bein’ the judge of the underground. i could see the flips it was doin’ in your chest.” 

  


Folding his arms over his chest Gaster diverted plum colored eye lights upwards. Staring up at the stars that glittered over the navy sky. This wasn’t a topic he wished to discuss but he supposed Axe had a point to all this. He could sense the shorter skeleton’s constant guard up since Gaster had arrived. Irritation flooding the fractured boy due to the fact Gaster would try to woo his mate. 

  


“I guess my moving on would put ya at ease?” Gaster hummed getting a curt nod from Axe. Sighing softly he nodded his head in understanding. “I will try but there shall be no promises.” 

  


“that’s all i want to hear honestly bro.” Axe grinned up at the taller brother before he headed back into the club seeking out his mate.

  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  


Vera gave a false smile while she was approached by yet another couple. Praising her on her talent. Seriously all she had done was sing a cover. Nursing the glass of some sort of spicy amber colored drink she focused on the crowd. Reaching a single hand up to comb her fingers through dark tresses. A figure approached from her side getting her to turn her head. Ah great, her manager what did he want?

  


“Vera, baby…” She could hear the start of his insult the instant he spoke those two little words. Preparing herself so she wouldn’t lash out like she had last time. Knowing full well that she could quite literally rip his throat out. “You sounded a little flat near the middle of the song and onwards to the end. Try to watch your alcohol intake tonight so that you can be ready for your rehearsal tomorrow.”

  


“Aww was that all Lenny?” Vera knew that her voice leaked a sense of false cheeriness. Basically he was controlling how much she could drink tonight. Reminding her that she had obligations that she had to fulfill. Was it so bad that she just wanted to escape from the stardom? 

  


“Yes, baby.” He held out a bottle of what she knew to be her medication which he also managed. This way she wouldn’t become like the rest of those addicted celebrities. Taking one pill out she popped it into her mouth, retrieving the bottle of water from Lenny abandoning the drink that Flare had given her. Taking a swig of the water as depression set over her. 

  


Her condition would allow her to live a normal life but she would experience pain. Doctors were attempting to try and treat her but she had given up just caring. Turning towards the counter after Lenny walked away she stared down at the amber liquid awaiting her to finish it. Knowing it was a bad idea to be drinking it with her medication.

  


“Typically one doesn’ just look at their drink like it just insulted them.” A soft deep voice pulled her from her depressing thoughts. It sent a sensation through her that pooled at her center. Lifting her head she peered over to the stool beside her. And holy hell he was… fucking gorgeous. 

  


An ivory colored face watched her with large oval sockets watching her. The right one had a cut that stretched from the top of it over the top of his skull. And the left one had a cut that pulled from the bottom of it just over his cheekbone. Two plum colored eye lights ensure her that he was watching her. Making her swallow that hard lump that had developed in her throat. A smile curved up his face reminding her too much of the jack o lantern that she carved ever Halloween. Dropping her gaze to look over his body noticing he was dressed in a black long sleeved button up accented with plum colored buttons. The top two undone to reveal similar colored bones underneath making her mouth practically salivate. Matching slacks pulled up his long legs covering the tops of brown cowboy boots. The boots were a bit off putting but he made them work. Lastly his hands were covered with a black gloves. To top it off, he had a long black duster which hung gracefully over his shoulders.

  


“Alcohol doesn’t mix well with pain killers.” She spoke finally remembering that she needed to say something before he thought she was creeping on him. 

  


Mystery man leaned an elbow on the bar turning oh so slowly towards her. The english translation of Despacito ringing heavily in her ears while he let out a low hum. “I forget that ya humans tend to think that all alcohol is the same.” He lifted one of those gloved hands pointing at her glass. “Mind if I sample it?” 

  


Reaching down she gripped the top of the glass sliding it off the bar. It felt heavier than it had been moments ago. Her focus entirely on the stranger next to her while she handed off the glass. Greyish blue eyes lifted the glass till it hovered mere centimeters from his face. The sound of him inhaling rang on her sensitive ears stirring the arousal within her honey pot. He made another hum which enticed her more. “Fire rum~” A sensual purr that should have been illegal rolled from him. “This is purely magic. It won’ mess with your pain killers my sweet.”

  


His sweet? Sweet heavens, she could get used to being called that by him. The glass offered back out to her making her lift her heavy hand to take hold of it. The weight of it slipped when she brought it back over to her causing her to drop it down the front of her. The tingling sensation of the drink that it shouldn’t have had making her jolt back to reality. She leapt to her feet shivering from the liquid rolling between her breasts giving off a burning sensation. 

  


“Oh sugar snaps!” She whimpered leaning across the bar just past him to snag the napkin dispenser. Unaware that when she did that her scent was recognized by the mystery man. Yanking out a handful of white napkins from the dispenser she pulled back attempting to clean herself. 

  


Gaster looked at the little goddess taking in the scent of sandalwood, vanilla, and a mix of something wild. Watching her clean the amber liquid from glittering in the light to show of it’s magical qualities while it went down the valley between her breasts. The intention was to talk to her but the accidental move didn’t help him any. Her scent, smallness, the way she looked him over with those eyes making him notice slight flecks of green within them. Not flinching away when she saw him for the first time. And what made it more interesting she was not a human like he had considered at first. 

  


That wild scent that flowed off her told him that she was indeed one of his creations. But… what breed? Taking a moment to look her over noticing that she would possibly come just below his sternum those heels only adding a couple of inches. The one thing that was currently killing his mood was that lipstick, it was far too bright for her delicious complexion. 

  


Vera finished cleaning off the fire rum piling up the now pile of napkins. Thankfully she had invested in nipple tape rather than a bra. She was barely a b-cup without a pushup bra, and often she found herself envying women with more bust than she had. Speaking of she glanced over to see a white haired woman approach them. Vera dropped her gaze to gaze longingly at the engorged mounds of soft flesh on the woman who looked to be the same size as her. 

  


“Everythin’ alright Ms. Lovelace?” The woman’s voice came out soft but there was a scent on the air that caught Vera’s attention. Gestation? 

  


Moving to straighten her body up on the bar stool she took in the sight of the small woman noticing her barely swollen belly. Ah! That’s what she thought. “How far along are you?” 

  


The woman blushed at the question. “Thought somethin’ scented familiar about ya. About three months, I was happy when Flare an’ I got lucky the second time alon’. Though a couple weeks of non stop sex would do it.”

  


“Fascinating!” Mystery man spoke grasping Vera’s attention. “You’re telling me that shifters can scent when another one of them is pregnant?” 

  


Vera snorted at that remark. “We can tell when any woman is pregnant. Not just shifters. Felines have a bit of a harder time detecting it but canines can pick it up rather nicely.”

  


Mystery man’s plum eye lights expanded sparkling with interest. “Would ya like a drink Mister Gaster?” The ivory maiden spoke. “As Axe’s brother ya are welcome to have anythin’ on the bar.”

“Another glass of Ice Wine if you will, please.” Gaster smiled at the ivory woman making Vera feel forgotten. “And would you please give Ms Lovelace another glass of Fire Rum on me, of course.”

  


“Right away sir.” The woman walked to the other end of the bar to prepare the drinks.

  


“Gaster.” Vera hummed grasping the monster’s attention while she sounded out each consonant letting the R roll from her like it was some sort of decadent chocolate she was getting to sample. “That’s quite a name you have there.”

  


Watching his jack o lantern smile spread not fully reaching the bottoms of his sockets which hooded while he leaned closer to her. Tilting her head back slightly to stare into those plum eye lights that glowed in her direction. “That is my name, my sweet, when Snow returns with our drinks how about we snag a booth and continue our conversation?”

  


Without thinking on it she had agreed.

  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  


They didn’t share specifics about one another which was fine with Vera. Discussing her medical condition bothered her and she was thankful that she wasn’t receiving a look of pity from him. Seemed he wanted to learn about shifters though which struck her as odd. But she offered him up whatever details she could. For her breed especially, Vera was a rare fox shifter that most didn’t get to see. Sure, there were red foxes and arctic foxes. But she was an obsidian fox shifter. A detail that she hadn’t quite shared with him yet since he hadn’t asked her what breed she was. 

  


“So ya do hunt for your food?” Gaster took a sip of his ice whine out of the glass holding the curve of it between his index and middle finger. Sitting on the other side of the booth from her he looked comfortable even after he had shrugged off that duster proving to her that he was much bigger than her. 

  


“I suppose you could say that. I am very limited where I can actually hunt due to where I perform. Concrete jungles don’t take too well to a wild predator wandering around. Snarling at anyone who dare get too close.” Vera chuckled sipping her third glass of fire rum admiring the way she didn’t feel drunk but pleasantly relaxed rather. 

  


“I imagine that can get ya into a rather furry situation.” Gaster chuckled getting her to snort with laughter.

  


“You have been waiting to use that one the minute you found out what I was didn’t you?” She spoke between soft chuckles.

  


His shoulders rolled up before slumping down against the red leather seat. “Suppose I have. Ya are rather pleasant company compared to what I have been dealing with the last month.” Something caught his attention making him turn his gaze out to the dance floor. That grin curving downwards into a frown.

  


Following his gaze she found the sight of a dark haired woman with violet eyes curling into a skeleton with a singular red orb for an eye. His arms wrapped around the woman while they swayed back and forth to a soft song. “Lover?” Vera asked getting Gaster to look back at her.

  


“No not really. She reminds me of someone that I lost a lon’ time ago.” Gaster sighed drinking the rest of his drink. 

  


“To know love even if distant is better than not to know love at all.” Vera gave him a small smile. 

  


“Suppose that is one way to think about it.” Though his smile did not return. “Stars, I have not allowed ya to ask me one question. Ya have just sat there an’ allowed me to ask them.” 

  


“It’s okay.” It was for the better since she didn’t want him to get too in depth with her personal information. Things like that would lead to too many questions, and her gut was telling her that he was a bright one. She always trusted her gut when it came to strangers. And Gaster was just that a Stranger.

  


Gaster reached across the table placing his gloved hand over the top of hers. The warmth that poured from it made her smile. Her cheeks flushing with color while reaching up to twirl a dark strand of hair that hung loosely in front of her face. “Ya are so sweet an’ yet you are here with a monster ya barely know.”

  


“The company is nice.” Vera admitted to him taking another sip of her rum. Loving the way it made her body tingle. Choking when she felt something wrap around her waist, forcing her to lock her gaze across the table. Gaster had one hand over the top of hers while the other held his glass. 

  


Swallowing hard she looked down to find a balck tentacle glittering with a soft plum glow. The end of it curled into a slight curve that was rubbing along her side. “Monsters can pick up on thin’s like negativity. I must confess that earlier before I had taken a seat beside ya I sensed negativity comin’ off both ya an’ that man who had been speakin’ to ya.” 

  


Vera winced knowing exactly what he was talking about. “I-it’s nothing really. He’s my manager and there are times we don’t always see eye to eye.” 

  


Gaster slid his hand under to caress her palm his plum eye light dimming while he watched her. For the first time she noticed the appendage roll out from his mouth wetting the edges of his Jack-O-Lantern grin. It was a similar coloring as the tentacle that was wrapped around her body. Sweet heavens, she knew he was a skeletal monster but there were parts of him she didn’t expect him to have; things like a tongue. It made the familiar tingles of her arousal spark back to life.

  


There was a crease down the center of his face, narrowing his attention on her before he grinned. “Oh sweetie, ya should really be careful who ya get arouse around.” His eye light brightening, both of them doubling in size. “Especially monsters…” That last bit coming out in a low coo.

  


Before she could contemplate what he had said the tentacle moved from her side. Slipping between her thighs, ripping her attention from him. Watching the tip of the tentacle slide under her dress. Well this was going a lot faster than she realized and she would be lying if she said she didn’t like his attention. The tentacle rubbed lightly over the top of her boy shorts never much caring for much more revealing undergarments. 

  


Her other hand moving to cover her mouth when it found the sensitive area. A hand appeared out of nowhere matching the ivory coloration of his face. A circle looked to be cut out of the center of it. Long bone like fingers gripped her wrist pulling it down to her side while Gaster slid next to her. “Nah ah my sweet.” He growled making her wonder when he had moved. “I want to have those moans spill somewhere other than into that palm.” 

  


The tentacle pressed roughly against her making her let out a loud moan which he covered with his mouth. Pushing her down into the booth so that her back pressed against the seat. The gloved hand bringing her wrist up to the other so that it could be grabbed by the dismembered hand that. Leaving them pinned above her head leaving her open to whatever advances he could make. A dizziness washed over her before leather was replaced with something plush. It dipped under their combined weight.

  


The lighting non-existent aside from the pale moonlight spilled through the window behind him. Moving his head upwards he purred into her ear. “Sorry my sweet but I wanted to give us some much needed privacy. Never much was a show and tell guy.”

  


That tentacle slid up and inside of her of her short while Gaster pulled the top of her dress downwards. “What are these?” She heard the puzzled tone in his voice feeling his finger slide over the tape covering her nipple. 

  


“N-nipple t-tape.” Vera gasped feeling him find the edge pulling at it like he had no experience with it. 

  


Gaster snorted ripping it off making her cry out from the pain. “Shouldn’ wear such tedious thin’s.” Doing the same with the other, the pain masked when she felt the tentacal caress the outside of her sex. “Stars ya have such a gorgeous set of breasts.” 

  


She wanted to argue but it died in her throat when his mouth claimed one of her sore nipples. Jerking her body against the slithery appendage that was moving further into her panties. The thicker part of it pressing into her clit while the tip prodded impatiently to her entrance. _ It’s been too lon’. _His voice sounding louder even though she could feel him suckling at her breast. He didn’t give her a chance to think about it before the tentacle slid inside of her. 

  


A whimper escaping her feeling it push into her filling her to the point she wasn’t sure how much more she could take. Gaster shifting his mouth to the next nipple growling in mutual pleasure. She became aware that he was taking advantage of her with the tentacle using it like it was his cock. The monster proving to be completely different. Until a name that she didn’t recognize echoed in the depths of her mind. _ Oh Mila, I have missed ya so much. My precious Mila. _

  


No, this was wrong. Even if she didn’t know him she couldn’t be someone else he was pining for. Doing that too much in her past. “Gaster…” She spoke knowing the pain that echoed through her hitting her sharper than her disease could ever do to her. “Stop.”

  


The tentacle and the monster froze at the word. Lifting his attention to look up at her questionably. It must have hit him what he had done, because the appendage and hand that held her wrists both disappears. “Stars, Vera… I can explai-”

  


“Please don’t Gaster. I think this was a bad move on both of our parts.” She mentioned watching him retract from her. They had just started getting into it her sex trembling with need that he could no doubt smell. But he respected her, backing off from her to press his back against the wall. She noticed the bulge that was glowing in his pants. It would have been fun if he hadn’t called her by another woman’s name. 

  


Readjusting her dress she got to her feet wanting to go back to her hotel. Looking out the window she took note of the forest near the mountain giving her an idea where she was. That knowledge would make it much easier for her to get back. “I think I should go back to my hotel. I have a flight to catch in the morning for my next gig.” Reaching behind her to press against the back of her neck. 

  


“Allow me to take ya back to the bar.” Gaster offered walking towards her forcing her to hold her hand up in response.

  


“I appreciate the offer. But I think the cold air of the night will aide me.” She smiled warmly at him trying to be a good sport about this. Whoever Mila was she was one lucky gal. “Thank you for keeping me company, it was a pleasure to meet you Gaster.” She held out her hand to him.

  


The monster looked down at the hand a frown defining his face. Reluctantly he took it giving it a shake with a sigh before escorting her out the door. No more words were exchanged between the two of them.

  


Gaster watched her crossing the threshold of the estate displeased with himself. Of all things to say, his long dead lover’s name was the wrong thing to say. It ached at him to think he would never see the petite woman again after tonight. “Little Goddess…” He hummed sadly closing the door before retreating back to his bedroom. Anger hitting him since he knew that he had scared her off. Mentioning Mila was a step in the wrong direction. Sitting on the edge of the bed he pulled his gloves from his hands the identical parts to the appendage that had held her wrists. “What is wron’ with me?” He asked himself recalling the song she had sung at Flare’s it started to replay in his mind forcing him to lay back allowing his arousal to strain against his pants. Wishing he still had her in his embrace even if it had been just to hold her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you guys feel a little blue-balled. Not all couples though finish though. And Gaster crossed a thin line with Vera.


	10. Audio's of Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy is too stressed out so she turns to her favorite past time for some much-needed comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think its safe to say that Sans x Listener things are our thing. 
> 
> This is Cannon for my Underfell Sans. I have yet to introduce him in my stories but he is coming up.

Red(Underfell Sans) x Ivy McDowell(OC)

  
  


Ivy huffed walking into her apartment slamming the door behind her. Stupid landlord! Stupid work! Stupid customers! Trudging her way into the kitchen she dropped the paper bag on the top of the counter not missing the sound of something shattering inside. Lifting her head over the bag icy blue eyes looked into the bag noticing the instant scent of tomatoes mixed with oregano floating out of the bag to disperse in the air. So much for spaghetti for dinner tonight.

  
  


Digging the remaining items out of the bag she cleaned them off with paper towels before placing them in the respective places. A quick change into a tank top and panties before she was ready for her nap. A well deserved nap in her opinion. 

  
  


Attempting to tame her shoulder length red curls she pulled it into a tight braid as best she could. Knowing that it would be hell to tame after she woke. Not being very tall standing at five foot five her pale tone burning when exposed to too much sun. Tattoos adorning her skin along with the freckles. Not unicorn tattoos either. On both shoulders she had two gaster blasters done in black ink with shading. Their maws opened pointing at the words Judge Me. Her arms had a mix of skulls and roses, roses holding the only coloration mixing between red and darker red showing off signs of decay by crumpling. The crumpled ones hiding scars of her self destructive past.

  
  


Ivy wasn’t one of those delicate flowers, she was… heh… edgy. Not liking people to get into her space always willing to throw dagger words or a fist to get someone to back off. Half the fights at work were due to someone saying the wrong thing. Sometimes she wondered if she were more Irish than Scottish. With the way she tended to rage at people.

  
  


Climbing into her unkempt bed she tugged the thick red duvet over her body. Shifting across the bed to wrap her arm around her dakimakura of Underfell Sans or Red as many in the fandom called him. The sight of him lifting up his thick red shirt to reveal those ivory bones which were hidden by basketball shorts and oversized black hoodie with fluffy lining seemed to spur a new kind of need. A long red translucent tongue slid out from his maw to glide over shark like teeth till the tip stopped just on the one gold tooth.

  
  


A whine escaped her feeling the familiar twinge telling her to touch herself. The image was enough to spark it but she needed more. Grabbing her phone from the nightstand she plugged her earbuds into it shoving them into her ears. A quick search and she found what she was looking for a minute later. FellSans was often done up perversely when it came down to it. Fanfics often making him out to be a complete horndog who softened his way into one’s heart with his unpredictable attitude.

  
  


_ Red x Listener NSFW _

  
  


Falling on her back she hit play closing her eyes so that her imagination would take in what was happening. The door slammed shut and the lock was clicked into place. Heavy placed boots made their way across the room before the skeleton appeared before her on the couch. Those shark teeth curving into a grin while he looked her over with crimson eye lights. 

  
  


“hey doll whacha doin’?” Red asked in that Bronx accented baritone voice that made her swoon before standing directly in front of the listener. 

  
  


“Oh jus’ a watchin’ tv.” Ivy responded.

  
  


“oh yeah well boss might be comin’ over tonight so i figured maybe…” His voice came closer then while he leaned down against the side of her face. “we could have a bit of fun?” Letting those teeth lightly graze the bottom of her earlobe. 

  
  


“What kinda fun do ya have in mind?” Her Scottish brough coming out thick with her arousal. 

  
  


Red would hum in thought allowing those eye lights to focus on her breasts making her thankful she had just enough to show some cleavage. “strip.” He demanded instantly making her practically rip away her tank top seeking to obey his command. “mmm... ya look so good doll.” A clinking sound made her look up only to see his collar hanging inches from her face.

  
  


“be a good little pet an’ put this on for me.” Ivy reached over to her drawer finding her cosplay collar slipping it around her neck in a quick movement. Red growled an approving sound before leaning into her. Pressing his teeth into her mouth while phalanges moved down between her legs. “spread ‘em for me pet.” He hummed gliding his tongue over her cheek

  
  


Her hand moved down between her legs slipping beneath the band of her panties. The tips of her fingers finding a slick substance coating her outer lips. “fuck doll already soppin’ for me.” Red chuckled as the sound of him playing with her juices rang in her ears. “bet ya been waitin’ for me all day to come home an’ fuck ya into this couch hmm?”

  
  


Ivy nodded her head frantically in response. “well kid prepare yourself.” The sound of him grunting had her shoving a finger inside of her dripping core. “cause i’m gonna- hnng- destroy ya with my fingers.” Red chuckled darkly before the sound of his fingers practically pounding into her had her own moving to match. 

  
  


He grunted and moaned making her squirm underneath him making her accept the dark touch he was throwing at her. Another finger entered her spreading her open while a thumb pressed over her clit. “such a good little bitch ya are for me.” Red huffed between soft pants. “want me to go faster?” She nodded her head.

  
  


“don’ think i caught that.” He slammed his hand into her hard making her squeak. “use them fuckin’ words pet.”

  
  


“Please fuck me faster Red.” She whimpered.

  
  


“such a good little pet.” Red groaned before picking up speed feeling how close she was getting. “oh so fuckin’ close. good cause when ya done your gonna be gettin’ my cock as a treat when i am done. an’ your gonna swallow every fuckin’ drop like the good little bitch ya are.”

  
  


That sent her over the edge making her cry out her orgasm raping her body. Making her blissfully unaware of the baging her neighbor was doing on the wall telling her to shut the fuck up. Just before she could turn onto her side though Red leaned into her slipping his phalanges out of her. “look at the mess ya made now clean it up.” He would growl. “clean ‘em up now.” 

  
  


The audio ended making it to where she would have to click on part two of it. Instead she turned it off grabbing a clean cloth from her nightstand so that she could wash herself. Tossing the rag across the room she turned to cuddle to her pillow longing for Red to be real. She would definitely show him a Great Time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little behind so bare with me, please


	11. I Love My Dove!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his masturbation session in his shower Valiant wants to track down his little dove so that he can spend time with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after A Dancer, A Farmer, and A Human Spend a night together... and The Edge of My Feelings. I know these are meant to be prompts but I have admitted in the past that I am not fond of doing one-shots. But that being said this is not canon to Strangers on the Train. 
> 
> WARNING: This is Non-Con and rather Emotionally abusive. If you are not into that please do NOT read. 
> 
> Last Chance to close out if you dislike nonconsensual sex!

Valiant{Yanberry}(SwapSans) x Luna Solarium(OC)

  


Valiant opened the door to the bathroom feeling so much better after letting off so much pent up frustration he had building within him. It made him feel a bit guilty that he had masturbated to Melody’s best friend Luna though. There was this connection that he could feel with the little brunette with the mismatched eyes. What didn’t help was he knew that she was staying with Wheaty and Beanpole. Since her and Melody had fallen apart Luna had taken refuge with Grillby until Wheaty approached her.

  


Valiant had been lurking in the shadows listening in on the conversation. Wheaty offered her a place to stay with food if she helped out. Things like cleaning and aiding in the field whenever she was needed. Valiant had taken notice how close Remix had gotten to the table, the overpowering sweet scent of gummy bears assaulting his nasal cavity. It bothered Valiant that the dancer was so close to the dove. 

  


When Wheaty had left, Remix had followed after catching up to the farmer. Turned out they were plotting to take care of Luna themselves. Valiant felt happy that she would be close but at the same time he felt a bit possessive of her. Her living with the farmer was one thing since Wheaty didn’t exactly have the time to take care of her in any mate-like manner. But Remix, that one was going to defile Valiant’s dove with his smooth moves and easy talking. That one was going to be trouble he just knew it.

  


Heading into his bedroom he hummed to himself, closing the door behind him. His mind coming up with ideas of how to get Dove’s attention. The few times he had gone to Grillby’s to talk to her, and she had been nothing but warm to him. Once she had actually taken the time to sit at a table with him discussing things like puzzles. He had been so thrilled when she smiled in his direction giving him hope that she would see him over the dancing version of himself. 

  


There was a disadvantage however when it came down to this. He was actively sleeping with Melody in the main house. Remix had yet to touch Melody stating that it didn’t feel right with her for some reason. Tango had no qualms touching her in fact, Valiant had come into the house on one too many occasions with Tango attempting to seduce Melody away. It was fine, he reminded himself, he had intentions of making Luna swoon for him. At least, that’s what he hoped for.

  


“I Wonder Where She Will Be Today?” Valiant hummed to himself while he pulled on his boxers. “Can I Hope To Run Into Her?” 

These thoughts strung together in his mind wondering if he should bring along a game of chess. Test how good she was at it.Then came the scolding himself over thinking about that. It would be bad if it looked like he planned to run into her. “Maybe I Should Consider Just Going For A Cup Of Tea. She Does Like That Coffee Shop Off Fifth And St Peters Street.” 

  


Valiant stomped his bony foot while growling at himself. Ever since meeting her she had been on his mind constantly. Thoughts of her coming to him at night curling against his ribcage had filled his dreams. The scent of dark fruit and flowers tempting him to find her. The temptation became a lot worse when she moved in with Wheaty. From time to time he would go for a casual stroll catching sight of her while she helped Wheaty with his crops. Even with her fingers caked in dirt she looked absolutely adorable. The moment had been short lived since Dusty had found him a little too close to his territory. The murderous skeleton had hauled him all the way back to the main house promising a thrashing if he caught him next time.

  


Valiant didn't stay away though how could he? His soul was singing with a sense to be close to the one that responded. The fair maiden who lived amongst the villagers awaiting her brave knight to come sweep her off her feet. He even had a rather detailed comic illustration of him doing just that. It was safely tucked away in the drawer of his nightstand. Done in his sketchbook neatly and he needed to color it but he also needed to study Luna to get the right colorations of her.

  


Once he was dressed he hummed to himself trying to figure out what to do. Honestly looking for Luna was not a proactive way to start the day. A tea really sounded good to him, he could go for one that was laced in cinnamon and nutmeg. Tying his aquamarine kerchief around his neck he headed down the stairs, stopping when he heard Lolli’s voice. Stepping closer towards the laundry room he could hear his brother’s voice speaking in a low whisper.

  


“you’re absolutely beautiful honey. do ya know the thin’s i wanna do to you right now?” Valiant winced knowing exactly what was going on in the laundry room. The longer he lingered the more risk of hearing his brother go at it. That was not something he wanted to hear. 

  


Turning on his heel he walked past Classic who looked like he was rather troubled. Being a good friend and alternate Valiant stopped. “Are You Alright Classic?” He beamed in this dimension’s version of himself. 

  


“hmm?” Sans looked up noticing Valiant for the first time. Was he alright? That was a good question, five months ago he felt something inside of him vibrate to life which had startled him. When he sought the cause of it however it was gone. Now he could feel it on occasion somewhere on the land he had bought for him and his alternates to live on. There was the chance it was the one that was called Luna. He had offered her a proposition to be the same as Melody after they had a falling out. She squirmed uncomfortably about it so he hadn’t been surprised when she said no. 

His soul yearned to pin down what had caused the sensation, perhaps it was Carmen coming around to see him. His soul could only hope for that and yet he wasn’t wanting to give into that hope. Now he had roused the attention of Valiant who reminded him too much of his younger brother. If he mentioned what was bothering him would Valiant worry like Paps’ would? Best to play it safe if that’s the case. “yeah... just thinkin’ over some numbers is all. hopefully your bro will be available after his playtime with melody to help me out with the machine.” Sans took a moment to look over Valiant noticing he seemed to be heading out. “goin’ somewhere val?”

  


“Indeed I Am. I Was Going To Head Over To Charlie’s For A Nice Cup Of Tea.” Valiant beamed brightly at this announcement. 

  


That was the coffee shop across town that his brother liked to frequent often. It made him smile thinking that Valiant would also enjoy frequenting there too. Shoving his hands into his pockets he felt his grin going wider. “sounds like a plan. i had heard melody was goin’ to head over there earlier to meet up with a friend. but seems she got preoccupied with lolli.”

  


Sans watched as something connected within Valiant’s skull. His eye lights took the form of stars making Sans chuckle. Knowing full well that he himself could do that. Just he hadn’t had anything to be that enthusiastic over. “looks like ya should be headin’ out then val. be careful out there tori mentioned to me that there are some humans out there hurtin’ monsters cause they can. but there’s been news of someone takin’ out those humans as well. hope to meet ‘em one day an’ shake their hand.”

  


“I Am Sure You Will Meet Them One Day Classic.” Valliant had no idea who they were either. But he appreciated that they stood up for monster kind. “You Are The Judge After All.”

  


Valiant regretted his words the instant they left his maw. Classic winced away in response his eye lights dropping to the ground. The Judge was not a title that Classic was fond of. “Sorry I-I Didn’t Mean…”

  


“its okay val. you’re right that is my monster title when it comes down to it. an’ i may meet this vigilante one day.” Classic spoke and Valiant took this moment to head out the door, not wanting to get into too many details. He had a good idea who Melody was meeting at Charlie’s today and his mood just skyrocketed through the ceiling, adding a little more pep to his step.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  


Luna relaxed at Charlie’s in her usual corner sipping on her cup of tea. Today she was supposed to be helping Wheaty shuck corn for tonight’s dinner. Instead she was here waiting for Melody to show up. It was strange to receive a text from her estranged bestie. Especially since that night Melody had stated she couldn’t handle Luna’s mood swings. It stung but Luna had taken the time to think about it and Melody was right she had been completely out of control. With Wheaty’s help she was on track not trying to reopen the injuries on her hands. In fact they were finally scabbing over into scars. If she was good about it the scars would go away over time hopefully. But from years of reopening them the scarring was pretty bad. 

  


Picking up her phone she checked the time, then checked the text message to make sure she had the right time. It all looked accurate to her but there was still no sign of Melody. A sort of melancholic feeling warmed over Luna thought she was about to be stood up. Maybe she should head back to the house, if she left within the next half hour she would make it in time to aid Wheaty in shucking that corn. 

  


Mismatched eyes glanced down at the still steaming cup of tea that was in front of her. It would be a waste to leave it unfinished. Wheaty already told her not to worry too much about helping out today. Still guilt ate at her for not helping out yet she was going to reap the rewards of the brother’s hard work. An afterthought popped into her mind of doing the dishes after dinner. That would make up for not helping with dinner preparations. Surely Wheaty would appreciate that, she hoped. Best finish her tea and get home. Not wanting to add tardiness to her list of let downs today. 

  


Though there was hope that Melody would show up. Her friend meant the world to Luna, even though they both had swapped some rather harsh words. Sliding her finger down the screen of her phone revealing an illustrated image of Orion’s Belt. The stars had always been a passion for Luna since she was little her step father treating often to a night of laying in the backyard to watch them. Those were fond memories of her childhood she hoped to never lose.

  


Out of her peripheral vision, she saw a young man approaching her. He looked about her age if not younger or older by a couple of years. She never liked discussing things like that with people since they seemed so temperamental. She could at least say that she was twenty one now and not giving Grillby anymore grief for working in his Bar & Grill.

  


The guy was cute she admitted with his sandy blonde hair with hints of brown streaked through it. Luna bet it was soft to the touch noticing the way it framed his light tan face accenting his sea green eyes. Dressed in a white polo shirt with a pair of khakis, she could hear Mrs Montgomery swooning over how perfect this guy would be for Luna. Too bad for the guy Luna had a preference for monsters, ones that were made of bones with colorful appendages. 

  


“Today is your lucky day, sweetheart.” Oh great, he talked like a rather edgy skeleton that constantly liked to grope her when she was at work. That was a mood killer. 

  


“Oh…” She smiled up at him careful not to show off her teeth. An old habit Mrs Montgomery has sewn into her. If she smiled she too big she would show how imperfect she was which her eyes already did. “Why’s that?”

  


“Because this guy’s gonna take you out on a date!” Luna swore she heard something snap somewhere in the coffee shop but she didn’t have the opportunity to look for it. Too busy trying to figure out a way to diffuse this situation. Like she said the guy was cute, but… shifting her hips she recalled how two certain skeletons had taken the time to thoroughly explore her body. Remix more so than Wheaty loving to randomly find her and pin her wherever he saw fit. This morning it had been in the shower thrusting heavily inside her. Proving to be a lover she needed in her life one too many times over. The memory stirred her arousal making her yearn for the gummy bear scented skellie. 

  


“Oh sweetie I’m sorry but no…” Luna responded after a bit recalling that he was still there. The guy frowned at her.

  


“Why the hell not?” He barked out and Luna was proud of herself for not flinching at that.

  


“Honestly… you don’t want the answer to that.” He really didn’t plus the explanation would be rather unlady like. That wasn’t how she was raised.

  


“I do too. I deserve an answer.” Stomping his foot like a child demanding the answer from her.

  


Very well she did try to warn him. “Your cute but your not my type. I know I shouldn’t be that picky but I am just not interested in you. For one your personality reminds me of an overgrown two year old who isn’t getting their way. You came up to me stating that it was my lucky day like that is supposed to mean something to me. And even now I am watching your face get hotter by the second because you feel…” She yelped when that cup of hot tea got thrown at her dowsing her shirt in the scalding liquid. It forced her out of her seat watching the mug crash on the ground shattering.

  


In an instant she was on the ground picking up the pieces. Trying to take care of it when she noticed a familiar pair of aquamarine boots standing beside the not so cute anymore guy. Looking up she found Valiant glaring daggers at the guy, and the guy was blissfully unaware of it. A piece of the mug slid across her fingers making her wince. “Valiant?” She called up to the sweet skeleton. 

  


Valiant had been so pleased to find Luna sitting in her usual corner. But the look on her face told him she was disappointed. His brother had snagged Melody which had hindered the meet up. It was at this moment that he rather disliked how Melody hadn’t said no to his younger brother. Luna had been there much longer than any of the skeletons. He watched a human male approach Luna forcing him to be taken back by Luna’s instant smile. Was she going to introduce this human as someone who was courting her? That didn’t soothe the irritation he felt flood him, it mixed with the need to show her who she belonged to. 

  


He could handle her being around the other versions of him. Even with him having a more bouncy personality in response to Classic. But another human? Oh no, no, no… she should know that no human deserves a precious gem like her. Especially after the last one that had **hurt** her at Grillby’s. They had dared to lay their hands on his precious human. So Val had taken to threatening them in the alleyway. No one ever expected such a threat to come from someone like Val because he normally radiated with bubbling kindness.

  


Val knew of his dark side though and how he could be just as bad as Crimson or Dusty. If the human had proceeded to touch Val’s dove well… His normal aquamarine eyes flashed a pale lilac coloration while he snickered. That human would have been in for a very **bad time**.

  


Watching as Luna’s face turned to a frown from something the human said. Only briefly however before it curved back into the smile she had been wearing moments. Prior, he had noticed the fact the human mentioned taking her on a date. It made Val dig his gloved phalanges into the table. The wood making an audible snap from the pressure which centered the entire coffee shop’s attention on him. Shrugging quickly he attempted to fix it getting them all to turn their attention from him.

  


Then he heard Luna yelp out getting him to focus his attention back on them. The sound of shattering glass made him choke on the growl that threatened to come out of here throat. Why did they all insist on hurting her? The dismay that flashed in her mismatched gaze before she fell to the ground attempting to clean up the glass. Unable to control himself he warped straight to her right beside the human shooting a glare at him while he hoped the human would choke on his tongue. The sound of his name coming from that sweet voice pulled him from his anger. 

  


A coppery scent filled his nasal cavity drowning out the rich of freshly roasted coffee beans. Lilac tinted eye lights narrowed onto her finger making him take in that she had become hurt. Moving down to the ground an overwhelming sensation to care for her flooded him. Peeling his gloves from his hands he took her much smaller one between them. 

  


Bright green, similar to leaves in the spring time that sprouted on a tree, took over his eye lights. Pouring through his bones while he spilled out from his phalanges onto the injured flesh. Watching as it stitched back together leaving only a small stain of crimson that was starting to dry into an ugly brown. "Is That Better?"

  


She flashed that warm smile towards him that had his soul doing flips. This human woman constantly had his nonexistent stomach in knots with just subtle things like a smile or a kind gesture. And it was done without the intent to cause that to him. This was just her normal personality. "Thank you Valiant."

  


Valiant knew that his eye lights had bursted into stars because she made a light chuckle while her cheeks turned that signature pink that humans could turn.

  


"Is he the real reason that you won't go out with me?" The human that had caused her injury spoke up forcing Valiant to look up at him. A look of absolute disgust high lighting his features. "Ugh you're a monster whore."

  


That made Valiant snarl in response getting into the humans face. "With An Award Winning Personality Like Yours It's No Wonder She Prefers Other Than Her Own Kind."

  


"Why you little frea-" The human's words cut off when Luna had stepped up. Her hand curled into a fist lunging it into the man's gut.

  


"Do not insult Valiant. He is so much better than any of you flesh bags. At least he sought to take care of me. I’d rather date a man made of bones than someone like you.” Stars did she mean that? Would she go out on a date with him? Valiant felt his soul thrum heavily in his chest.

  


The idiot human moved forward pushing Luna back slamming her into Valiant’s chest. The scent on her wasn’t of dark flowers and fruit, it was… something inside of him snapped while he smelled gummy bears all over her. Grabbing her around her waist he pulled her close as he could dipping his nasal cavity against her throat. Catching faint wisps of fresh soil. Wheaty and Remix had their scent all over her. 

  


But… she had said no to classic! What in the name of the stars? “Luna…” He spoke turning so that the human couldn’t push her anymore. Especially when Charlie stepped up to grab the guy for the shoulder telling him that he would be banned from the establishment. “Why Is Remix And Wheaty’s Scents All Over You?” 

  


The way she reacted did not help him any. Her cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink. Before he could consider the possibilities his mind immediately went to the downside. She had been sleeping with the two alternates even after she had said no to Classic’s proposal. 

  


Pulling her tightly to him he warped out of Charlie’s; his lilac eye lights darkening when they appeared in his bedroom. Luna moaned pressing her palm to her forehead most humans didn’t do well with the warping that some of the skeleton’s could do. She yelped when Valiant threw her back on the bed. “Why Do You Smell Of Wheaty And Remix? You Said No To Classic’s Proposal To Be A Playmate. And Yet Their Scent Is All Over You.” Valiant growled, not paying attention to the negative way she reacted to him. He was acting possessive over someone he wasn’t even dating. 

  


“I’m uncomfortable sleeping with people I don’t know Valiant. When the offer…” She trembled when he climbed on top of her. This wasn’t the Valiant that she was familiar with, he was terrifying her. The skeleton had never acted hostile towards her in any way. “Val… please you’re scaring me.”

  


“Maybe You Need To Be Scared. Do You Have Any Idea How Crazy I Have been Going? Trying To Wrap My Head Around Why You Said No.” He grabbed her by her hoodie trying to pull it up over her head. “And Yet Here You Are Sleeping With The Farmer And The Dancer!?”

  


Luna tried to pull away from him frightened of the tone he just took. The sound of ripping came next when he pulled her pants from her body. The denim ripping searing her skin even when it gave. Last thing she ever wanted was to hurt anyone but it seemed she had hurt Val. The sweetest skeleton to ever cross her path. 

  
  


Something was warning her; something radiated sexual frustration off him at the same time. This was terrifying for her because she wasn’t sure how to react. One side of her was screaming at her to defend herself but the other was saying no this was Val. Maybe she could talk the sweetheart down. “Please Val… I really care about you, Remix, and Wheaty. I didn’t know you would react negatively to me sleeping with them.”

  


“I COULDN’T CARE LESS THAT YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH THEM!!!” Valiant snarled at her tearing the top off next. He had abducted her from the coffee shop; she had a feeling she knew where she was but the way he was acting was like she had betrayed him. 

  


“Then why are you acting like this?” Luna whimpered feeling him yank her bra off. By the time he was done, she would have no clothes to return home with. 

  


“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!” Valiant was in her face gripping the sides and pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. This felt wrong so wrong. Everything was screaming at her now to fight him off. But she couldn’t bring herself to hurt him, not the perfect gentleman even as she felt him doing something with his hands. Gloved fingers traced over her delicate breasts. 

  


** _Say no!_ ** A voice in her screamed even when those hands moved lower over her exposed skin tracing over her with a possessiveness she became unfamiliar with. Streams of tears rolled down her face when he pulled from the kiss. A dark chuckle escaping him. “Oh Don’t Cry My Dove. I Will Show You How Much I Love You.” 

  


**_SAY NO!_** Watching him pull off his gloves to reveal phalanges that she was so familiar with. Wheaty had constantly used them to play with the button on the outside of her sex. His hum of approval when she arched back into him. Valiant stroked the button getting her to react the way she would with Wheaty. **_SAY NO LUNA!_**

  


“Valiant…” A moan came out and it had been the wrong thing for her to say. Because his perma grin spread wider over his face.

  


“Oh Dove… I’m Gonna Make You Feel So Good. I Promise You Won’t Think Twice About Those Two. You Only Need Me.” He purred leaning into her pressing his teeth to hers even as she felt his phalanges thrust inside of her opening. Causing her to whine into his kiss her hands moving up to try and push him off her. “Stop Fighting Me, Dove.” 

  


She didn’t stop fighting him; her hands continued to press into his shoulders attempting to get him off. His behavior was starting to remind her of a dark past she endured. A person she was supposed to adore betrayed her; they hurt her to the point she had retracted from everyone. Too scared that they would hurt her. Throwing all of her trust into one person… that one person who didn’t even bother showing up. 

Something inside of her was still screaming, crying out for her to revolt against what was being done to her. It had her moving to get away from him trying to pull from him. “Stop Fighting Me Dove. I Love You Can’t You See That. You Were Made To Be With Me. I Love You So Much, You Don’t Need Anyone.” 

  


“get off her.” A raspy voice snarled in response making her choke. A woodsy scent made its way into her nose making her turn her head to stare over finding a tall skeleton standing beside the bed. She couldn’t see his smile because it was lowered into the collar of his white turtleneck sweater. Two vermillion eye lights focused on her the left one having a cerulean center. He looked a lot like Remix with the shy expression he gave. 

  


“Dusty.” Valiant snorted breaking the spell that the unfamiliar skeleton’s sudden appearance had placed on her. “Why Are You Here?”

  


“was havin’ a conversation with classic when i picked up on her soul.” Dusty snapped pulling his mouth from the collar shooting a glare at the skeleton above her. “don’ ya hear it val? or are ya not carin’ because ya are yearnin’ for her to feel ya?”

  


Valiant’s gaze turned on her noticing for the first time the tears that were streaming down her face. Her hands were on his shoulders trying to push him off her. This… stars, this wasn’t right. Even as he felt those silken walls clenching around his phalanges. Abruptly he pulled them from her core causing her to curl in on herself. 

  


Valiant watched the murderous skeleton cross the vicinity of his personal bedroom. Leaning down to capture the now sobbing woman into his arms. “shoulda known there was a reason ya were campin’ outside of wheaty’s cabin so often.” Dusty snorted bringing his jacket from around him to wrap Luna into. 

  


Every bone within Valiant screamed to take Luna from the murderer. Even more when he saw the fond look that morphed over the alternate’s skull. Those eye lights focused back on Val making the energetic skeleton’s non existent stomach lurch with the next words that Dusty spoke. “take a damn cold shower an’ don’ approach her for a few days. get the feelin’ wheaty and mix will be hangin’ ya by your prized kerchief berry boy.”

  


Then he was gone in a blink of an eye leaving Valiant to bury himself in the scent of pity and guilt. How was he supposed to approach her ever again? Something within him whispered that she loved him. Even though she had been crying she hadn’t told him no. His grin spread wide thinking over how he could do so much better for his mate the next time he saw her. “Oh Dove… I Will Give You Time. Then We Can Try Again.”


	12. Comforting Farmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheaty is waiting for Moonlight to come back from the coffee shop so they could have dinner. There's an approaching storm outside and apparently a knock on his front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows after the events of I Love My Dove. I am trying to get my prompts out. Just been really tired. And October usually is a busy month with RL. But I am going to try to catch up I promise. 
> 
> Please remember the sex isn't canon to Strangers since Luna is a Virgin in that one till Classic takes it.

Wheaty(Farmtale Sans) x Luna Solarium (OC)

  
  


Wheaty hummed looking at the time on the wall thinking of how long Moonlight had been gone. She was supposed to be going over to the Coffee Shop to meet up with Melody. They were supposed to work things out with their damaged relationship. It shouldn’t have taken two hours! Not that he had been keeping count. Glancing across the table to her empty plate where she usually sat he sighed. Maybe things went good and they went out for some dinner. That was something that he could hope for. Moonlight usually would text him with a change of plans though like she did so often when something came up at Grillby’s.

  
  


He’d be lying if he said he didn’t notice when she came home with fresh injuries. They became noticeable as they became more intimate since she was often bare beneath him. After the first time with Remix the sweet woman with the heterochromic eyes became susceptible to their minglings. Wheaty admitted he enjoyed the few times he got when Beanpole went into town. Getting her to ride him on the tractor in the barn or finding somewhere he had yet to try with her. 

  
  


Wheaty groaned at the sudden tightness that pressed against his front of his pants. Remix had wanted to join them for dinner tonight but he had gotten called away for dance rehearsal. To be fair the boy had been getting a good portion of Moonlight's time since they had taken her virginity. And she never once told him no either. Wheaty was silently… how did the humans put it oh right shipping. Wheaty was silently shipping Remix and Luna. The boy just needed to get over his blasted shyness and ask Luna out.

  
  


Sighing he got up to clean his dirty plate and Luna's untouched one from the table. Walking them over to the sink. Bean was over at the main house spending the evening with Papyrus. Which was fine by him since Bean intended to have a sleepover. It gave him the evening to thoroughly show Luna the ropes of sexual escapades. As long as Remix was comfortable with him sleeping with Luna Wheaty admitted he was going to enjoy it. And the little darlin’ was going to get some good teachin’s because of it. 

  
  


The rumbling sound of thunder made him pause near the sink. “storms a comin’. thank the stars moonlight helped put all the harvest away earlier.” Having her around was actually nice even without the sex. She was always wanting to help out around the house to the point their day would quite literally would finish a couple hours before dusk.

  
  


A knock came to the front door making him tilt his head. “swear moonlight we been over ya knockin’ on that damn door. ya live here so ya can just walk in.” Wheaty set the plates on the counter before turning on the heel of his cow slippers. Each step making them moo while he made his way to the front door. The knock came a bit louder. “i’mma comin’ hold your gosh darn horses!” He snarled dropping into a mood knowing that moonlight wouldn’t knock like that. 

  
  


Reaching the door he undid all the locks huffing slowly feeling his irritation spike. Why were people coming to his house at this time of night anyways? The harvest was currently locked away until tomorrow. Throwing open the door, he felt his eye lights extinguish at the sight on the other side. There standing on his porch was the murderous skeleton standing in his usual attire missing his hoodie. Said hoodie was currently wrapped around a small bundle in the murderer’s arms. 

  
  


“evenin’ wheaty. nice night for a moonlit stroll don’ ya think?” The rasp of the murderer’s voice came out making Wheaty nearly growl. Looking precariously at the bundle in Dusty’s arms taking not of it’s lack of clothing. He swore if this was one of the psychotic skeleton’s victims he was about to tell him to get off his porch. It wasn’t until the sight of a familiar gloved hand that made him freeze.

  
  


His magic whirled bones emerging from the void fusing into a long shaft the end that was pointed at Dusty forming into a three sharp prongs. Wheaty’s left socket flaring back to life but becoming engorged till it nearly filled the blackened depths. “found this amongst the berries.” Dusty chuckled lowering his heterochromic gaze down to the weapon that Wheaty had aimed at him. “never seen that before… it new?” 

  
  


“ya can say that dusty… why ya got my moonlight?” Wheaty growled at him even though he should be more careful. Currently Dusty held her in his grip and if the skeleton felt like it he could easily take her life before Wheaty had an opportunity to react. 

  
  


“told ya i found her amongst the  _ berries _ .” The way Dusty said it had Wheaty taking a step back. The weapon still aimed at the murderer afraid to let his guard down. 

  
  


“what ya mean ya found ‘er amongst the berries?” Wheaty hummed taking note of the soft pitter patter of rain that echoed around the house. Telling him that the rain had come sooner than he had thought.

  
  


Dusty frowned glancing over his shoulder making Wheaty toss the weapon aside. Taking the temporary distraction to lunge for the precious bundle that the dust covered skeleton held. With his own guard down though he felt a sudden weight plunge into his ribcage before he was thrown back into the house and against a wall with a grunt. Heterochromic eye lights focused back on Wheaty before their owner proceeded into the house.

  
  


His foot moving to push the door slam shut with a thud that became muted by thunder crackling in the sky. His magic retracting from Wheaty forcing the farmer to drop onto the floor with a loud thump while he carried the human into the living room eyeing the couch. Dusty wasn’t one to care for humans yet here he was bringing this one to his polar opposite. Falling back onto the couch he plucked one of the decorative pillows while unwrapping her from the jacket. Tucking said pillow under her head. 

  
  


“dusty she ain’ nothin’ like that human from your underground.” Wheaty choked out while he scrambled to get back to his feet. Not wanting to get too close now that he pulled the hood from Luna’s sleeping form. 

  
  


“i know that. if she was she would have struck at valiant the minute he forced himself upon her.” Dusty spoke softly stroking the side of her face with his gloved phalanges. Smoothing out the light auburn locks to show off such soft delicate skin. 

  
  


Wheaty froze at the words that passed Dusty’s non moving mouth. “say what?”

  
  


Those vermilion colored eye lights with the blue center in the left narrowed in on Wheaty. The murderer not smiling his sockets becoming hooded before he hummed lightly. “went over to the main house to discuss somethin’ with classic. found melody arguin’ between edge an’ lolli didn’ listen to find out what it was about. especially when i heard this painful screamin’ somewhere in the house.”

  
  


Dusty paused dropping his gaze down to the little human. Admiring the way she turned into him her body attempting to snuggle closer to the warmth that rolled from him. If it weren’t for the fact he had heard what she had said he would have drug her back to the nest he shared with Traps and Axe. Something about her was different in comparison to the other humans he had come to deal with. “it’s outta my norm for me to go followin’ a shriek from any soul. didn’ even follow the night that i felt the other human’s soul cryin’ out.”

  
  


Wheaty knew that Dusty had been talking about Melody from those months ago. The night that her and Luna’s issues had started. Every skeleton that could hear the shriek felt the sting of her emotions. It hadn’t been normal for the house playmate given how closed off she usually was. It had been why Wheaty had not considered her for a sexual partner. The idea of someone not being open with their emotions just didn’t sit right with him. Where Luna was a bubble of emotions that constantly flowed. He liked that he knew when she was upset about something because it gave him a sense of pride when he was able to push them into a positive mindset.

  
  


But Dusty had been right when he said it was out of his norm to go following that sound. If Wheaty was right the shriek was most likely caused by Luna’s soul. Which meant she was in a state of panic when it happened. That wasn’t sounding good at all, and if she woke in the murderous alternate’s arms Wheaty worried he would hear that shriek himself. The way Dusty was reacting to Moonlight had Wheaty curious though, the insane skeleton was being rather gentle. 

  
  


“ya feelin’ it to aren’ ya dusty?” Wheaty asked wondering if what he believed was true. “the way her soul reacts to yours like it’s callin’ out for ya.”

  
  


“yeah. that’s a new one for me. an’ my soul is reactin’ by tellin’ me to go to her when i heard that shriek. it felt painful in my own.” Dusty whispered leaning in to press his nasal cavity against the side of her bared throat. The scent of blueberries overpowering the scent of gummy bears and fresh soil. Where was her scent? Had the others been on her so much marking her with their’s that hers became non existent? No he could find it, just had to search elsewhere.

  
  


He shifted, spilling her onto the couch while he climbed over her lowering his cavity down the front of her attempting to seek her true scent. This was his first time actually seeing the woman that Wheaty kept. Hearing her voice or lewd moans prior or he could feel the pulse of her soul. In pursuit of her scent he found faint wisps of his scent permeating her flesh from his jacket wrapping around her petite body. Pressing his face between her breasts taking a deep inhale finding the scent of dark flowers and berries. There it was! It was rich to him making sudden aches that he experienced on a regular basis fade away even as he inhaled again. 

  
  


He felt a weight in his ribcage the instant the scent, moving his head so that he could look over at Wheaty. The farmer had a smug grin on his what cerulean magic swirled into his emerald eye lights. The bastard was using blue magic on him. “think ya best be goin’ dusty. i got some comfortin’ to do for moonlight when she wakes. an’ ya bein’ on top of her won’ aid in that.” Before Dusty could react he was thrown into a void of Wheaty’s own doing. Landing somewhere out into the woods beyond Wheaty’s territory. Dusty made a small growl getting to his feet realizing his jacket was still missing. Well that gave him a reason to go back.

  
  


Now that the nuisance was gone, Wheaty focused on Moonlight. Emerald magic taking its rightful place into his eye lights. Crossing the room he gathered Moonlight into his arms cautious when he found the dust covered hoodie still wrapped around her. Peeling it from her he found why Dusty had covered her. The sight of her bare body had him reeling back, her panties seemed to be stuck against her sex making him pick up on the long dried arousal. It mingled with the scent of fresh berries. Tossing the jacket onto the couch figuring that Dusty would be back for it later.

  
  


“smells like ya had a run in with val moonlight. let’s get ya bathed an’ in somethin’ warm.” Just as he picked her up the lights in the house went out. Making him grunt in annoyance. “good thin’ the pipes work when the power is out.”

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Luna awoke to being encased in warmth, a heavy weight on her back while she laid on her stomach. Lifting her head she looked around the dark room she was unsure about. There were a few candles lit giving a soft illumination to the room. Finding the owner of the room currently asleep in his rocking chair. It’s slow movements lolling him into a deep sleep. Why didn’t she remember coming home? 

  
  


Her hand moved up to her head combing through her locks finding a slight damp feeling to it. She showered? Glancing down she expected to see her normal sleeping attire. Nope, she found herself dressed in one of Wheaty’s green flannel shirts. Lowering her nose she pressed it into his shirt taking in a deep breath catching the earthy scent of freshly churned soil after a rain spell. The scent made her moan setting off a flurry of memories that assaulted her mind.

  
  


Valiant ripping her clothes from her body yelling at her for sleeping with Remix and Wheaty. His fingers thrusting into her in a forceful jab. Him whispering how much he loved her. While something was screaming inside of her telling her to say no. Her hands moving to his shoulders attempting to push him off while fear wracked her body. Luna whimpered trying to pull her legs as tight as possible while those events replayed in her mind. 

  
  
  


The sounds warranting the disturbance she brought to the sleeping skeleton. Wheaty was jolted awake from his sleep not having meant to fall asleep. Wanting to know the depths of what she endured before Dusty had brought her here. Sadly when Dusty proceeded to climb up her body sniffing her like one of the dogs would do Wheaty had lost it. Wheaty didn’t mind Dusty touching but he had been doing it without Moonlight’s permission. Now she was awake and curled into a ball telling him she was recalling what had happened.

  
  


Getting up from his chair he approached her slowly afraid of spooking her. Once he was close enough he took a seat on the bed carefully catching her eyes. He sat at the end while she was curled into the centers. Stars he wanted to grab hold of her at this very instant. Cuddling her close to him stroking her hair so that she knew she was okay. It was clear to him that she was terrified. The fear was radiating from her soul along with a horrible screeching. That had been the sound Dusty mentioned hearing and yeah that would get anyone’s attention. But if she had been at the main house why had Dusty been the only one to respond?

  
  


“moonlight.” Wheaty whispered making her head jerk to the side. “darlin’ whats wron’?”

  
  


Her eyes began to glisten with dewy tears forming into dolips that threatened to drop down her cheeks. Stars, she was so scared. Leaning across the bed he took a shot wrapping his arms carefully around her body. Tugging her till she was in his lap. “it’s okay moonlight i’m here. it’s your good ol’ pal wheaty remember?” His hands stroking up and down her back while she straddled his hips. Why had he said no to not going into her panty drawer to get some on her.

  
  


The woman made him feel like it was his first day of his heat cycle. Getting his bones to heat up and his magic to prematurely form. Especially when her clothed breasts became pressed against his ribs.  _ Stop thinking about her like that darn it. She needs comforting more than she needs your dick in her. _ Wheaty argued with himself stroking her back.

  
  


Through the sobs he heard her speak out. “I was waiting at the coffee shop for M-melody to show up. But she didn’t… and this asshole approached me saying it was my lucky day because he was taking me on a date with him.” Wheaty shook his head at the start of this. Things had not been fixed with Melody which gave him one more person to have words with once he consoled Moonlight. “Then Valiant showed up.” This was the part he was waiting to hear.

  
  
  


“That flesh bag threw hot tea on me making the glass drop to the ground and shatter into pieces. I had to get down to clean them up using my fingers.” She sniffled pressing her face into his collar whimpering. Humans were such assholes to their own kind. “Valiant healed it and the guy proceeded to insult him. So I punched him in the gut.” Why did that not surprise him? “He pushed me back into Valiant. Val asked why I smelled like you and Remix. He figured it out, warping me out of the coffee shop without my phone.”

  
  


Valiant warped her out of the coffee shop? Stars, Wheaty already didn’t like where this was going he had a sense of what Valiant had endured and it was all pointing to some emotional trauma that was not good for Moonlight. They were just getting past the whole reopening scabbed cuts on her hands forcing them to leave some less than desired appearance. And Val might have caused her to backtrack right into that whole mess. Forcing Wheaty, Remix, and Beanpole to sooth the fresh cuts.

“He ripped off my clothes and told me he loved me.” Valiant’s constant smothering from the younger brother Lolli did not soothe the want of having someone. The longing for actual affection from someone romantic was going to be there no matter how much Lolli didn’t want it. And here was Classic’s soulmate practically ripe with all sorts of affection. Wheaty had known that when Valiant had met Melody he had also met Luna. Being the second from Classic to meet Moonlight, and second to feel her soul ping with. Therefore Valiant would think he had dibs on her. 

  
  


“easy darlin’ ya don’ have to say anymore if ya don’ want to. gettin’ a good idea of what happened.” Wheaty held her close making a soft purr in an attempt to soothe her. Arms soon wrapped around him pulling him as close as she possibly could.

  
  


“He acted like I was betraying him by having sex with you and Mix.” She sniffled her hold gripping tightly to his shirt. “I felt so dirty like I was some sort of whore.”

  
  


Before Luna realized it she was thrown back onto the bed. Wheaty climbed up her body bony fingers cupping her face into warm hands. Calloused tips stroking her cheeks while he growled down at her. “ya aren’ a whore, ya got me. ya are my moonlight an’ remix’s twinkles. if valiant has a problem with ya bein’ with us then me an’ him are gonna have some words. i’ll be damned if he goes around insultin’ my moonlight. remix be likely to pin valiant to a wall when he finds out.”

  
  
  


“Not seeing how that’s a bad thing.” Her mind recalled the way that Remix could pin her to the wall. And while she was aroused at the thought of Remix grinding into Valiant she knew that wasn’t what Wheaty meant.

  
  


“remix would find somewhere away from the main house and shove bones into val’s clothing. pinin’ the boy there till mix told someone at the main house where he was.” Wheaty chuckled at her surprised expression. “oh moonlight ya don’ realize what that boy is capable of when it comes to ya. he would take down those thugs who bruise ya if he felt it would earn him a date.”

  
  


“Remix?” Luna repeated getting another laugh from the farmer.

  
  


“stars darlin’ did ya think we was just fuckin’ ya because we were just horny?” Wheaty asked getting a rather questionable look that made him groan. “darlin’ we adore ya. in a way ya been datin’ both of us. just haven’ told ya cause we assumed ya would have already considered that. so yeah we are gonna have words with valiant. he terrified my moonlight can’ just let that slide.” He reached up stroking the side of her cheek before leaning in to kiss her slowly.

  
  


He worried he was going a bit too fast but every bone was screaming to show her every inch of his adoration. She responded so well to him while his hands moved to undo the shirt. Slowly taking one button out at time. That’s how he was though easy going willing to take it steady if that's what she wanted.

Pulling out of the kiss looking down into those mismatched eyes. He felt things he was sure he hadn’t felt for anyone other than his brother. This feeling wasn’t of brotherly love though it was the pull of someone who was to complete him. “let me take care of ya darlin’ erase what that naive boy did to ya. replace the bad with so much good.” Wheaty hummed looking into her eyes. 

  
  


A flash of unsureness battled with a spark of compassion. The rings around both pupils flashing a dusky pale purple coloration before swirling into her irises to give it a sparkle of confidence. Her head slowly moving in an up and down motion. “just relax moonlight. ya take such good care of us now it’s my turn to take care of ya.” She looked like she was about to oppose that statement before he leaned in capturing her mouth. Swiping the words from her tongue with his own, making sure to give it another lick just for good measure. 

  
  


After a bit he could feel her body becoming relaxed to this. It made him feel so much better because if she didn’t start relaxing he was going to call it off. Wheaty would never force her to do anything she didn’t want. Pulling from the kiss leaning down to trail more light ones down the side of her neck. His phalanges delving under the shirt he had opened caressing her left breast. The nipple rolled between his index and thumb offering a slight pinch that had her breath hitching. That was like music to Wheaty’s ears. 

  
  


Luna moaned her body heating up while he moved lower on it. The shirt still pulled up her arms with just the front. He got lower and between her legs letting his tongue glide over her core. Rolling her back letting him lap at her, making her want to arch her back up. It slid inside of her stroking her delicate walls. “Wheaty~’ She mewled.

  
  


“that’s it moonlight. moan my name while i drink ya like fresh milk.” Wheaty purred in her dripping honey pot.

  
  


Luna sat up when he stroked her walls in a manner that had her sitting up from the sensitivity. Fingers gripping tightly onto the comforter making her knuckles turn white. Looking across the room as a flash of lightning outside of the window highlighting a figure standing there. She closed her eyes as Wheaty’s tongue found a sensitive area inside of her. “stars ya taste delicious moonlight. i could get used to taking care of ya.” Wheaty hummed as his hand pressed against the center of his chest pushing her flat on the bed.

  
  


Luna bucked her hips into his maw feeling a twitching sensation rolling up her spine. Refocusing her gaze towards the ceiling above her when that figure came closer. They poised themselves behind Wheaty, the farmer blissfully unaware of their presence. Those two vermillion eye lights came into existence one of them becoming swallowed by an azure coloration at the center. Those lights she recognized them from Valiant’s room. Or rather they were a person, the one that Valiant called Dusty. Why was he here? Dropping his gaze to Wheaty his sockets hooding in an annoyance. Luna moaned recapturing Dusty’s gaze forcing her to lock with it. This felt so wrong while Wheaty was going down on her.

  
  


Opening her mouth she went to say something to Wheaty when Dusty lifted his hand. Pressing a singular phalange against his teeth. The farmer’s tongue finding that spot within her making her jolt back her walls tightening. She cried as her first climax came but he didn’t stop. Luna attempted to pull away but calloused phalange tips gripped her hips. Pulling her back into his maw. Shyness hit her when she realized Dusty had just watched her cum in Wheaty’s face.

  
  


Dusty took a step back and watched the human come down from the climax that hit her. It had been as beautiful as watching the life fade from his victims when he killed them. Especially when she had thrusted her chest into the air giving him sight of those fleshy mounds. Feeling his phalanges twitch to touch her. She had attempted to flee out of Wheaty’s merciless tongue. He had other things in mind. “Wheaty- I just…” She whimpered serving to turn Dusty on. She looked so vulnerable spread on Wheaty’s bed her legs pried open.

  
  


Wheaty moved climbing up her body stroking the human’s cheek. “will ya let me have ya moonlight?” He cooed forcing to Dusty to tilt his head. It was strange to see the farmer acting like this with anyone. It was similar to how Axe reacted when food was placed on the table. 

  
  


“I want you.” She mewled at Wheaty. The farmer sat back on his heels pulling her into his lap after he removed his pants. The emerald green member glowing underneath her while he lifted her up. Thrusting his erect magic into her core her arms resting on Wheaty’s shoulder.

  
  


“so perfect.” Wheaty moaned pulling her hips down while he thrust up. Fucking her as she bounced in his lap. “stars i love when ya ride me. feelin’ your little body wrap around my magic while i piston into ya.”

  
  


Wheaty loved to talk to her when he took her reminding her of how good she felt. She clung to him taking her harder forcing her to lock her legs around him. Wheaty fell forward thrusting hard into her which had his bed making creaking sounds. “fuck darlin’ i need ya more often like this.” She looked back up not seeing Dusty there anymore putting some ease into her so she could focus on Wheaty. 

  
  


She felt her coil snap once more causing her to whine when he filled her with his hot seed. The both of them collapsing on the bed. Wheaty nuzzled her softly before rolling onto his side. Cuddling her close till she was against his rib cage. “better?” Wheaty cooed pulling the blanket over them both. 

  
  


“So much better.” She cuddled into him closing her eyes feeling herself dipping into an exhausted state. Wheaty following right after her muttering how beautiful she was. It comforted Luna to know that he felt that way about her. Making her embrace onto the farmer even tight as the sound of rain beat against the roof pulled her into a deeper sleep than before.

  
  


**Extra**

Luna awoke a few hours later feeling the need to quench her thirst. Managing to wiggle her way out of Wheaty's grip she rebuttoned the front of his flannel that was currently draped down her shoulders. Giving her some decency in comparison to how she had woken. Luna needed that in case if anyone was downstairs. THere was probably no one down there though. She knew Bean had made plans to sleep over at a friend's home. Those must have been nice, but she was currently having a sleepover with Wheaty. One that made her turn a few shades of pink. Making her way into the kitchen she faded for the fridge.

  
  


She didn't see the shadow looming behind her until they gripped her sides. The flannel muting the rough touch of them pressing into her. The shadow spun her till she faced them. Teeth pressed into her lips making her groan, a woodsy like scent filling her nose. The scent intoxicating while those hands kept her hands pinned at her sides. Not giving her the opportunity to reach up and touch them. Stirring another wave of arousal making her return the kiss deeper. Just as she started to enjoy that gravely kiss they pulled away. Hands removed from her arms while the retreated back to the shadows they had come from. She had a feeling that they were’t there anymore. Gliding her tongue out from her mouth tracing her lips slightly the taste of something tingly like the fire whiskey Wheaty had her try. It bubbled against the tip of her tongue making her moan. The mix of the whiskey and the memory of those teeth to her lips had left Luna even thirstier than before...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voyeur Dusty is my thing lol. 
> 
> If you guys have a certain skellie ya would like me to write with Luna please feel free to ask.


	13. She's Crazy but she's Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett has a project she has to do but her experience in sculpting something like that is limited. Her bestie Valiant points her in the direction of someone who could help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Beta Reader RubyDracoGirl writes this fic about reader x ink and reader x error. It's called Rainbone Zone. 
> 
> A while back she told me she would love to see how I would write Ink out. 
> 
> Welp, here it is! I have never written this guy before so bear with me if I get him wrong.

Ink(Inktale) x Scarlett Poe(OC)

  
  


“Ugh a sculpture of a human body part.” Scarlett grunted walking down the hall with Lolli glaring at the project details. “Remind me why we thought this would be a fun class. And he wants it to be detailed. Of all things…”

  
  


“why does this bother ya? just do a sculpture of like a hand or a foot or something” Lolli hummed watching her with his marigold colored eye lights while he sipped on a jar of honey with a straw. Honestly she wasn’t sure how he could guzzle so much of the rich amber colored liquid. Must be a skeleton thing. 

  
  


“Yeah but you know me Lolli. I like a challenge. I think I might do a penis.” Scarlett huffed at him shoving the paper into her side pouch. Thinking it was best to read up on it when she wasn’t actively walking down the hallway. 

  
  


“have to have seen a penis for that to work hun.” Lolli snickered getting her to slug him in the side of his arm. A reaction she regretted instantly pulling her hand back waving it to get the pain to dissipate. Silently cursing how open she had been with the skeletal brothers about her prior experiences. They were her friends though and she liked the fact that they enjoyed knowing about her. Just that Lolli like to take that jab at her once in a while. Today was nothing different. 

  
  


“No need to remind me you dick.” Scarlett snickered feeling him lock her under his arm while he snaked it around her shoulders. Hugging her close to him making her pick up on the scent of smoke and pine. He smelled so good and Scarlett could feel her soul sing. Too bad for her Lolli had interests on his lover Melody. Scarlett understood or at least she tried to. Lolli made a really good friend anyways.

  
  


“at least i have one that i can conjure to look at when doin’ this project.” Lolli snickered getting her to turn a few shades of pink. Why did he have to remind her that he had one? “could always google a penis.” That hadn't been something she had considered. Nor was it a half thought out plan. She could totally google the shit out of penises. There also was the option of going to a sex shop and checking out the phallus shaped toys they had. “your totally thinkin’ about it, pervert.” Her thoughts became interrupted by Lolli totally nailing what she had been thinking about. 

  
  


“Sh-shut up Lolli.” Scarlett snorted as she placed her hand on his upper arm. Placing a bit more pressure so she could shove him away from her earning a chuckle from him.

  
  


“ya are though you're a pervert. your totally gon’ to go google big penises an’ stare at them for hours.” Stars, why was he so shameless even as she shoved him into a wall. She took off running down the hall when he got out from it. “see ya later, smolls.” Lolli called out to her getting her to turn around and wave farewell to him. She was so lucky to have him for a friend.

  
  


On her way to the craft store she happened to run into Valiant. He looked a bit disgruntled but given all that she knew was happening she could understand why. She had become instant friends with the skeletal brothers the minute they had emerged from the underground. They had accepted she was different from the casual human with her rainbow flag waving high above her head. She never had to worry about being interested in them until they came back with Melody. 

  
  


A few years back she recalled the boys going out of town abruptly. She had tried many times over attempting to get ahold of them but to no avail. So she made sure that their home was cared for in their absence. Having the spare key they had granted her she made sure to go over every day. Making sure to keep the floors vacuumed the way Valiant liked.

  
  


One day she had gone over only to find a young woman there. Pale green eyes had narrowed on Scarlett before the blond had screamed at her to get the fuck out. So get out she did she ran all the way back to her home. A bit shameful over the fact she had caught the strange woman wearing barely anything. It took a month of strange exchanges for Lolli to get her back over there. But things took an even stranger twist especially when Valiant had caught her looking at Melody with more than a friendly sort of gaze.

  
  


He had called her out for it. Telling her to find a mate of her own making Scarlett withdraw into herself. Shame over the fact she knew that they could have sex with Melody. The two skeletons totally enamoured with their human. It bit into her insecurities, since she had been pushed practically into the friend zone. Not that she hadn’t been into the skeletons before like that it just seemed like they didn’t have any interest in dating before. 

  
  


Scarlett and Val were still unable to fix things. Lolli had told her that Val was having some doubts about his relationship with Melody but never fully went into the details. Seeing him disgruntled now certainly was hurting her. Walking up to him she waved to him offering a warm smile. She watched him give a smile that didn’t reach his sockets telling her he still wasn’t happy with her.

  
  


“Scarlet What Are You Doing Here?” Valiant walked up to her making her smile warmly. It wasn’t the same bubbling they had pre Melody but it was something she could honestly take.

  
  


“Picking up some clay for my phallus sculpture that I am doing.” Scarlett admitted getting Valiant’s eye lights to shrink to near pin pricks.

  
  


“But Wouldn’t That Require You Having Seen One?” Valiant asked her quizzically.

  
  


“Yeah, but Lolli suggested that I should google it. So I figured that would be an option.” She proceeded down the aisle. 

  
  


“Why Are You Wanting To Do A Male Appendage? Last I Heard Was That Human Males Freaked You Out With What Was In Their Pants.” Valiant followed after her making her smile since she had the company.

  
  


“I may have only been into women for a while but I think it’s time I turn to a new page in the book called life.” Scarlett admitted looking down at the various blocks of clay. Admiring the various kaleidoscope of colors that they came in. Reminding her all too much of the ends of her hair. 

  
  


Scarlett was about five foot six with a curvy body which should have gained her a boyfriend. If it weren’t for the lack of a chest area. Her skin was a lovely sand coloration which offset her glazed black cherry hair which was similar to a reddish brown with hints of black to it. Midway down her hair she had her past shoulder length hair done in the colors of the rainbow at the tips. It was fun to see the swirl of colors whenever she pulled her hair up. Staring at Valiant with her agate eyes she offered him a warm smile. 

  
  


“Besides I am thinking of attempting to get back in the field again. I’ve been without someone since Clarice.” Scarlett watched as Valiant cringed away from that. That topic wasn’t something either of them enjoyed discussing. Especially since Clarice had actually gone to marry Asgore so she could take care of the goat monster’s adopted child Chara. Scarlett sighed “Look I am not upset about that. You didn’t know introducing her to Asgore would make her attracted to him.”

  
  


Valiant hummed for a moment. “I Still Don’t Like The Way She Broke It Off With You Scarlett. You Are A Good Human.” She watched him tap his gloved fingers together nervously. “Which Is Why I Owe You An Apology.”

  
  


“No you don’t really.” She snagged about three blocks of clay from the shelf tucking them under her arm. “Lolli told me how you felt about all that. To be honest, I don’t like her Val. But that's only my opinion as your friend. I know you got a son with her. I just um…” 

  
  


Scarlett reached up to scratched the side of her neck with her free hand while she debated how to put this. “When you caught me looking was when she started to show in her pregnancy. I was kind of taken aback by that information. I didn’t know you guys could have sex.”

  
  


“Well Of Course We Can Have Sex. Should See Us During Our Heat Cycles.” Valiant chuckled nudging his elbow into her side making her turn red. “Wait… That’s Why You Had Been Staring At Her That Much Because She Was Pregnant?”

  
  


“Well…” Scarlett sighed, turning to face him. “Do not take this as anything more than an explanation. I have been fond of you and your brother before your little  _ family trip _ . I was close to confessing my feelings but then you guys brought Melody home. So yeah I was a bit surprised when you impregnated her.”

  
  


“I Never Considered You Would Have Feelings For Us Scarlett. I Assumed Your Aversion Towards Men Would Include Monsters As Well. Stars, What A Fool I Have Been.” Valiant looked over at the clay an idea forming in his mind. “How About I Help You With Your Project? I Have A Friend Who Is Also An Artist That Might Be Able To Help You.”

  
  


“If he is willing to drop his pants and show off his junk without any sexual interest I am game.” Scarlett admitted wondering if Val might retract that comment.

  
  


“Hold That Thought.” Valiant grinned pulling out his phone allowing Scarlett to watch him delve through his contacts finding the number he wanted. He pressed a button and brought the phone up to his earhole. 

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Two hours later, Ink found himself staring at the door of Valiant’s friend’s apartment. Debating whether or not they would hear him knocking. Oops right they are a she. Gender thing Ink, women don’t like being called they. The outcode skeleton wasn’t used to really interacting with Valiant’s friends but from what Ink gathered this was his energetic friend’s way of making amends. For what though Ink was curious to find out. The apartment building she was staying in was one of those nice ones he saw in those films where the guy was going to see his girlfriend for a romantic evening.

  
  


_ No don't think like that Inky. Val said that she isn't into anything sexual. In fact, Val stated that I was only supposed to help her.  _ Ink snorted now.  _ Whatever the hell that means. _

  
  
  


Ink went to raise his hand when the sound of music caught his attention. Bringing his head closer to the door straining to pick up on the sound. His eye lights turning to a blue circle and a yellow question mark.

_ She’s crazy but she’s mine. _

_ Damn I lose my mind. _

_ She’s dancing every night… singing sha-la-la-la-la (Sha-la-la-la-la) _

  
  


His sockets widened at the song before knocking on the door. Curiosity peeking at the idea of what kind of woman he was about to meet. Music was one of those things that humans defined themselves. One second, two seconds… five seconds. The song continuing behind the door. Stars… did she forget he was coming over? Looking down at the bottom of the door he hummed to himself plucking off the orange vial from his belt. Popping the cork to take a light sip of the shimmering paint. Filling himself with bravery, placing the vial back on his belt he reached behind him to snag Broomy. 

  
  


Confidence filling him while he splashed black ink along the door before passing through it. Turning on his heel to watch the paint fade away only allowing him entrance. Taking in the clean apartment he froze over the large rainbow flag that was hung over the top of a plush couch. His grin widened while he walked over to it staring at the immaculate flag. There were shelves lined with journals that told him she wrote some. Excitement thrummed through him while he went to snatch one of them when an angelic voice joined the song. 

  
  


_ She likes to run from troubles in her high heels _

_ She loves McDonalds and she hates Beverly Hills _

_ Wanna love her now, wanna love her now _

_ I wanna wanna make her make her be my girl _

_ Her heartless friends are on the floor (uhuh) _

_ She loves to dance and fall asleep alone (uhuh) _

_ Wanna know her now, wanna love her now (uhuh) _

_ I wanna make her be my girl baby (uhuh) _

  
  


Ink followed the voice finding varieties of canvases adorning the walls. A portrait of Lolli and Valiant adorned the wall making Ink smile. Leaning in he caught the artist's signature written S. Poe with a small little heart that had leaves and a stem attached to it. That signature was cute, but it wasn’t an artist he was familiar with. Looking over he caught sight of a painting shoved behind a small dresser that was in the hall. 

  
  


It was wrong but he pulled it out taking a quick look at it. His zygomatic bones flushing in a flurry of colors when he noticed it was a detailed close up painting of a woman spreading her sex open with fingers that adorned red nails. A small heart shape done upside down in what would be her pubic hair. Just what kind of artist was he meeting? 

  
  


After shoving the painting back into its hiding place he rounded the corner as the chorus started again. Making him freeze in place at the sight in front of him. Her back was towards him blessing him with the sight of a nice rounded ass his phalanges twitched to roll over. Especially from the way she was swaying it back and forth. Tiny black shorts defining the curves that looked so smooth.

  
  


_ She’s crazy but she’s mine _

Unable to resist he raised his gaze up taking in the sight of her black tank top. From her bared shoulders down to her elbows he could see some tattoos that swayed over them. Contrasting her sand colored skin making him take a step closer. Her hands were pulled in front of her moving in a motion that told him she was kneading something. Light reddish brown with undertones of black hair pulled into a messy bun while rainbow colors spilled from it. 

  
  


_ Damn I lose my mind… _

Her head swaying much like her ass. He couldn’t help but drop his attention to that ass when a splash of colors grasped for it lower. Similar designs could be seen on what skin she exposed between the shorts and… and… FUCK! Were those rainbow colored socks? Feeling his tongue form in his maw before falling out. Socks! It had to be those fucking socks!

  
  


_ She’s dancing every night… singing sha-la-la-la-la (Sha-la-la-la-la) _

  
  


Her voice rang out singing to the chorus unaware of the skeleton that was so close to her that he picked up on the sweet scent of rosemary mixed with hints of basil. Any closer and her sway hips could sway into his pelvic area. Valiant’s threats currently blown out the outcode’s mind while he took in the sight of this human. Caked and covered in what he assumed was wet clay smearing her fingers to her wrists.

  
  


A phone came into the view both of them tilting their heads to the side while they studied the image. Ink felt his sockets widen realizing what she was staring at. It was a rather large sized penis, wait a fucking minute? Dropping his attention down to the wet clay that she had been molding finding a rather pathetic looking penis. It wasn’t even standing straight and the tip looked rather engorged compared to the rest of it. This is what Val wanted him to help with?

  
  


“What are those?” That angelic voice spoke bringing her other hand up to press her fingers in the center of the screen. Spreading them along with some wet clay to zoom in on the image. Small silver balls were adorning the bottom of the penis.

  
  


_ Stars she is amusing. _ Ink smirked pulling his tongue back in his mouth. “those would be cock piercin’s.” He spoke uncaring to how he was right behind her because the reaction he got was worth the torturous seconds prior.

  
  


The small human shrieked jumping back, that perfect ass doing exactly what he imagined it would do. Bouncing right off his pelvic area to massage him through his thick brown cargo pants in the best way possible. The bump into him had him snickering smugly more so when she leapt forward knocking the piece she had been to the floor. That was until that huge headed phallus was thrown at his head making him stumble back. Landing to the ground with a hard thud that sent him into a fit of giggles. 

  
  


He only had a second to grab Broomy when a large hunk of wet clay was slung at him. Slicing Broomy through the air sending the grey matter into his puddle-like void. “easy i would say i didn’ mean to startle ya but that would be a lie.” 

  
  


“Asshole!” She shrieked another piece of wet clay was thrown at him making him laugh more. She was a feisty one and he was getting more pulled into the spell that the song was throwing over him. But if she kept slinging that clay she would have nothing to work on her phallic masterpiece. 

  
  


“i’m afraid i don’ have one so i can’ help ya there.” Ink snickered dodging as a piece of clay went past his head thudding into a wall behind him. “yanno ya keep slin’in’ that like monkey slin’ their shit an’ ya won’ have any to make that prized dildo ya want.”

  
  


Ink watched her cheeks turn a rosy coloration that appealed to him. Seeing those blue eyes with orange centers reminding him of agate roam over him with interest. When she turned her face away from him he couldn’t help but grin.  _ Oh… she had thought about a dildo? And what was that curious gaze she just gave me?  _

  
  


“Sorry. You startled me is all. And I am not making a dildo. This is a project for my sculpting class.” She admitted getting to the feet crossing the room to the radio to pause her little music device she had on it. Giving Ink the opportunity to roam her small form taking note of the grey clay that smeared over those plump cheeks. Unaware that the orange paint that he had drank before entering the apartment started to meld into a magenta. 

  
  


A hungering feeling warming over him while he appreciated the tribal swirls inked into her flesh. Turning on her heel she faced him giving him a chance to notice the hearts on the front of her thighs. One was aquamarine blue while the other was marigold orange. Both laced with striations of gold through them. The coloring looked to be fading though like it was in the process of being removed. 

  
  


_ Friend huh.  _ Ink instantly connected the heart on each leg with its matching skeleton. The left leg had the marigold heart and the right had the aquamarine. Seemed like she should have been more than just a friend. And this soulless skeleton could see that over the two who’s souls those hearts matched. Getting to his feet he approached her with confidence unaware that his eye lights were filling into magenta circles. Stretching his arm out to offer her his hand. “name’s ink. valiant said ya needed some help with some art.”

  
  


When she slid her hand into his, he couldn’t help but clasp it. Bending at his middle to bring her hand up so that he could kiss her the top of her knuckles uncaring of how caked in grey clay they were. His other hand rolling behind him to thrust Broomy back into his belt. While magenta filled eye lights situated onto the woman before him watching her cheeks turn to a rouge coloration. 

  
  


“Scarlett Poe. It's a pleasure to meet you Ink.” She smiled at him getting him to straighten. His full height towering over her serving to darken the magenta coloration.

“a color mixed with a famous author. guess your parents destined ya to be in the arts.” Ink hadn’t released her hand while his thumb stroked over the top of her hand. Admiring how soft she felt. 

  
  


“Yeah sure did. Mom was a poet and dad was a painter. Both living off dreams of growing old together hopelessly in love.” Scarlett chirped at him filling him with that warmth as he felt the pride in her words. 

  
  


“val said ya need help with somethin’ but he didn’ go into the specifics.” Might as well just get down to the business or he could end up forgetting the true reason he came here. His mind wasn’t the greatest at times. He could forget who he was fighting mid battle rushing off to another dimension that he could relax in. Luckily Error’s temper tantrums weren’t too bad when Ink did that. “mind fillin’ in the information i am missin’?” 

  
  


Her face became full with that rosy coloring giving him an idea that she was embarrassed by this. What was it she needed help with? “Oh, um well… Valiant and Lolli know that I have no experience with dating guys…”

  
  


Ink let go of her hand quickly raising his hands in a surrender motion just at the height of his shoulders while he looked at her. “woah woah sweetheart. val knows better than to call me to date someone.” 

  
  


The embarrassment disappeared in a flash making him realize that he had jumped to conclusions. “Let me finish sheesh… I have no experience in dating guys. My art project is to make a body part. I chose to do a penis. I have never seen one before.”

  
  


Ink felt his zygomatic bones flush with a variety of colors from the rainbow. Bringing one of his hands up causing him cough into it. That magenta coloration drowning in an azure hue signaling a humility trait while he looked down at her. “that was rather big of me to jump to that conclusion. my apologies.” She shrugged her own shoulders nonchalantly. “yanno... a two dimensional object doesn’ help too much. ya ever think of going to buy a dildo to aid ya in this?” He was trying not to jump to another conclusion.

  
  


“I hadn’t thought about that. I would have probably came to that conclusion but Valiant jumped at the prospect of helping me out.” Sounded like something that Val would do if Ink was honest. “I can actually do that. I just feel bad for wasting your time.”

  
  


Ink hummed looking over her messy appearance. Knowing full well she would have to change in order to head out. And judging by the already setting sun he could see out the windows she might not make it back before becoming worn out. She wouldn’t get anything done if she went out to buy one of those. Why when he could conjure one for her.

  
  


“this might not be such a waste of my time honestly. yanno val has magic right?” Ink hummed getting her attention to focus on him. A slow movement sent her head to an up and down motion making him smile. “i am a creator or guardian of sorts. that’s my job of sorts as a magic wielder. what if i could create ya a dildo this way ya don’ go out an’ spend money ya don’ wanna spend. an’ when your done with it ya can just wish for it to go away.”

  
  


“That’s an awful big gesture for someone you just met.” She hummed tilting her head to the side. Blue agate colored eyes focusing on him in suspicion. “What’s the catch?”

  
  


Catch? What did she mean by cat-? Oh! Okay he had this in the bag. “keep up your will to create. there aren’ many of those multi talented artists out there. ya have the voice of an angel, with the sway of a devil in them hips.” He was pleased by the flush coloration that roamed over her cheeks.

  
  


“Only that? Seems awfully small.” She admitted.

  
  


“well what size would ya like me to make it?” Ink snickered getting her to turn into a tomato practically when she connected what he meant. He winked at her wanting to see how many more shades of red she could turn. “yes only that petite rouge.” 

  
  


Ink had to do a double take thinking that he somehow saw a swirl of rainbows starting at the rims of her eyes. Circling down into her pupils before shimmering in appreciation. It had to have been only a trick of the light. Her voice snapping him out of his stupor. “That sounds like a good plan. Um…” She paused making him not notice the slow look she swept over his body like she was memorizing what he looked like. “How long will it last? My project might take me a few tries before I get it to the way I like.”

  
  


Given the topic they were discussing she might want to rethink the way she talked. A person with a sexual mindset would take that in the most wrong way possible. Ink however was clueless to that he figured she was just an artist who put effort into her work. He could appreciate that. “how about this? till ya don’ want it anymore it will remain. an’ i’ll give ya a little sayin’ for it.” Ink reasoned.

  
  


When she agreed again Ink pulled Broomy out from his strap once more. Slapping the head of the oversized paint brush onto the floor. Letting thick black ink rolling out as he swished it. Delicate strokes settling it with a rainbow of colors that he swayed this way and that. The shape coming into its phallus form. Removing Broomy he allowed one final drop of black in fall into the puddle watching the phallus pop up in a three dimensional object.

  
  


Ink reached down to pick it up before sheathing Broomy on his back. The texture was firm but gentle like he heard humans liked. Watching the little artist take a step up holding her hands out allowing him to drop the phallus into them. Watching her give the rainbowed dick a light squeeze for a second he swore he felt himself tremble. That was odd.

  
  


Her arms were around him within a second pulling him into a hug. Sending the soulless skeleton into a shocked emotion white question marks flashing in his sockets. “Thank you Ink.” She whispered into his shirt. There was that warm sensation again. Moving his arms around her he made sure to lean down breathing in the scent of basil and rosemary. 

  
  


“you’re welcome petite rouge.” Ink whispered.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


It had been a couple weeks since she had her little visit from Ink. When Valiant had asked how it went he nearly choked on his water after she had told him that Ink gave her a dick. Lolli hadn’t appreciated that piece of information either. They both had asked if she would be getting rid of it when her project was finished. At the time she had said yes. Vega and Celeste knew better when they cornered her after finding out about the dildo. Vega explained that it was a toy from the heavens for her. Celeste kind of stated that it would be a positive thing for her. When Scarlett had asked what they meant, she got these responses…

  
  


“Sweetie think of it as this was something you wanted to test. You were curious about dating men and this is will tell you whether you would be okay with the opposite sex.” Celeste had started off her already rosey colored cheeks turning brighter pinning Scarlett with those sky blue eyes.

  
  


“Yeah plus if you like it and you don’t want to go hunting the dick; you can always turn to your magical dick when you want. That thing is gonna make flicking your bean ten times fun.” Vega spoke vulgarity in her husky voice. Black hair and blue eyes shimmering in fascination looking at Scarlett’s toy when they had come over. 

  
  


Scarlett was thankful for her two childhood friends. Recalling that they called themselves the outcasts in elementary school. Both her and Celeste standing up for Vega when things always went down. Her and Vega would comfort Celeste when her grandmother Grace’s birthday came around. Celeste and Vega would defend Scarlett when she was told how wrong she was for being into girls. 

  
  


So here was Scarlett sprawled over her couch looking at her currently unused toy. Considering what she wanted to try with it. Now that she had looked over several different cock pictures which moved from illustrated to realistic she found this one was perfect. Her project had been finished for a week now but she wanted to keep the toy. Climbing off the couch she crossed to the table. 

  
  


Tilting her head to the side making her mental examination commence. From the tip down it wasn’t very long but it was thick. The undertones signifying the ridges of the head and veins making her whimper. Then there was this huge bulge near the base of it. At first she thought they were balls but upon further examination she came to the conclusion that it was a knot. It had her licking her lips reaching out to take it in her hands.

  
  


Pressing her fingers and palm of the other hand over the head. Her fingers moving in an up and down motion while her palm rolled against the top. Scarlett allowed her mind to think back to the skeleton who had given it to her. The way he looked at her when he had given her this little toy, calling her petite rouge sending her into a tissy of need. The image of him watching her now while she did this. Imagining his sockets hooded with an amused expression. 

  
  


It spurred her to bring the cock up to her face, her hand moving from the tip to the middle. Keeping her gaze on his face asking if he wanted her to continue. 

  
  


“please do mon petite rouge.” He would growl at her taking the back of her head guiding it over the cock. “i want to see those lips of yours wrapped around it.” 

  
  


Parting her lips she slid her tongue out gliding it over the tip. Taking her time to imagine it like one of those Nice Paws she bought from Felix. Moving down to encircle her lips around his cock suckling on it slowly. Moving her lips in a slow suckling motion, taking more of him in her mouth. Ink rolled his head back groaning out her name feeling his hips roll in time with her sucking. Pushing more of him in her watering mouth every few thrusts. 

  
  


A light press to the back of her head felt a bit out of place. Like he suddenly appeared in front of her walking closer towards her so he could control the motion of his cock. Her hands dropping down to her sides when he growled at her. “what do ya… hah…” His sockets flashing a deep magenta and wine coloration as pure pleasure took over his features. “how are ya doin’ that baby?”

  
  


Scarlett hummed her answer which fell deafly when his pace picked up. Bony fingers snagging her multi colored locks into a tight grip. Fucking her mouth but being considerate of her breathing. Taste registering in her mouth feeling bits of… precum? It dripped over her tongue drowning her in the taste cotton candy mixed with sour gummies. Tasting the sweet before going a touch tart at the end. 

  
  


Was that how he would taste? Fuck she could get addicted to sucking his cock if that were the case. “fuck!” Ink snarled throwing her head back on the cushion. His hands reaching up to grab at the back of her couch. Looking down between his arms to stare at her while he thrust sharply into her mouth. Careful not to jab her nose. She could feel him hitting the back of her throat while the knot came to her lips. Her throat constricting to cause her to gag. “ya look so much better now than ya fuckin’ look in my fantasies.” He chuckled at her holding his cock there.

  
  
  


She could feel tears streaming down her face which had him pulling back. “mmm... need to go careful with ya.” Ink hummed closing his eyes while he eased out. “don’ wanna break ya. since ya have opened that proverbial door i intend to find out how good ya feel. mon petite rouge brace yourself i am so close.”

  
  


She gave a brief nod up at him before he started to thrust again. Making sure to push all the way in she nearly choked before pulling out. The fantasy of him doing that spurring her arousal. “stars, i can smell how wet ya are…” He whined giving a few more needy thrusts before an explosion of sweet and sour exploded. Scarlett drank the fluids that came with it.

  
  


The skeleton fell back after a few minutes with a loud thunk that knocked her from the fantasy. Wait she hadn’t sucked on the toy? Looking to the side she found the toy on the one end of it shoved into a corner. That means… looking over at Ink she felt a sense of frustration warm over her. Grabbing one of the pillows she slapped it across the front of his skull.

  
  


“ouch!” Ink growled lifting his head. “what was that for?”

  
  


“You fucked me in my mouth.” Scarlett growled back at him. “That’s not cool. You made it to where you could take control over my motions.”

  
  


Ink sat up now dodging the thrusts of the pillow at him. “i didn’ i swear. i am just as surprised at ya this very instant. i had been mid battle when i felt this overwhelming urge to come here. so i dropped it and came in, before i knew what was goin’ on i found myself in front of ya with my cock going down your throat.”

  
  


Scarlett was taken aback by that confession getting her to notice the confusion in his sockets. His left socket was flashing a dark blue question mark. She could feel the sincerity that was rolling off him. “What did it feel like?”

  
  


“umm... well it was this sense of warmth mixed with need. then i was slammed with unspoken horniness the minute i popped in. it confused me why i would do that to ya. i didn’ link myself to it but somehow it formed a link.” Ink rubbed the back of his skull looking down at the ground. His cheekbones filling with a rainbow. “what a pre-dick-ament i seem to find myself currently. i might need to take that so i don’ make ya uncomfortable again.”

  
  


“What no!” She whimpered getting him to look at her surprised. Clearing her throat she looked off to the side trying not to look at him while she admitted this. “I um… kind of enjoyed that. It felt so different than what I am used to. I wouldn’t mind if we did anything like that again.” 

  
  


The skeleton’s sockets were wide while he stared at her. His eye lights forming a blue heart in one socket and a gold star in the other, his grin growing wider till it curved into those dark sockets. “really? because i have to admit that i have never been with a woman until ya. an’ i’d be lyin’ if i didin’ say i was curious about how the rest of ya feels.” 

  
  


Scarlett blushed nodding her head slowly. “Let me warm up to it though. You are the first guy I have ever been with so I want to ease into certain things. If that's cool?” 

  
  


“oh petite rouge, that’s more than cool.” Ink leaned forward pressing his teeth to the top of her forehead. 

  
  
  


~. ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


A couple weeks later Ink sat on the roof of the school watching as Scarlett walked up to the front of the school. Her project currently nestled against her breasts wrapped in newspaper. Two other women joined her sharing warm exchanges. The dark haired woman he recognized as Vega Eridanus the little singer making Ink smile. The other was Celeste Hopkins she could relax people into happy creative stance with just the kind words. Or the delicate swish of her hips in her ballet like steps. Odd how these two women who tended to spark others song or dance knew his little red. 

  
  


Ink watched as Scarlett unwrapped her project showing it off proudly to the two women. Ink snorted watching their eyes grow wide in appreciation. Vega muttered something that he couldn’t hear. Celeste and Scarlett turned their heads turning bright red which told him Vega said something lewd. The three women marched off towards the inside of the school. Once they were out of sight Ink looked to his sides.

  
  


Freezing in surprise when he caught sight of Dream and non goopy Nightmare standing beside him. Both of them looking down at where Scarlett and her friends had disappeared. They seemed to register that they weren’t by themselves, irritation when Dream and Nightmare focused on one another. The three of them came to the same conclusion before they shouted. “ **oh hell no!** ”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Phantom of River Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega has a problem well two problems actually... one is that she works too much making her insomnia easier to manage. Can't sleep if your too busy right? The other problem is the constant dark presence she felt around her that decided tonight was the best night to make itself known to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't mention this in She's Crazy but She's mine but my outcodes i.e. Dream, Nightmare, Ink, and Error is all canon. Like these are literally how these characters will meet one another. I hope you like getting a glimpse into what I have planned for them. 
> 
> This might be considered non con or dub con for some. Please don't chew me out for not labeling it right away.

Nightmare x Vega Eridanus(OC)

  
  
  


The spike of pain in her head nearly had her ready to cry. Her eyes were burning from exhaustion but she was fighting it. Not wanting to go down that path where she would have to fall asleep. Combing her fingers through her long black hair she sighed looking over the computer screen with her tired pale blue eyes. The thick square black framed glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose making her reach up lazily pushing them back up. Being an insomniac tended to be a pain in the ass. More so since she chose to be that way. 

  
  


A rough experience when she woke to a fan hovering over the top of her made it to where she didn’t want to tempt fate. Vega trembled recalling the way he looked at her. It would have been so much better if it had been a sexual interest he had. Instead he was spouting on about how her essence needed to be preserved. Luckily for her she took self defense classes and got him off her before he could take that blade that he intended to use to cut out her heart. 

  
  


The memory had Vega pushing away the computer. Her agent had ensured that she would be kept safe. Putting her in a penthouse apartment with a door man that was big enough to take down a tank. These thoughts were causing her headache to get worse. Unaware of the strings that were being pulled to keep it going. 

  
  


What was he doing? Of all things he the ruler of nightmares and negative emotions had to do orchestrating a headache proved to be the most shameful one. But he was desperate. When he first saw her she had been like a bright light in his dark world. True she wasn’t cruel like he had hoped his future queen would be. In fact, she was absolutely sweet, a caring soul that would care for an injured animal if she happened upon their path. There was one small problem with him claiming her as his though. She was a damn insomniac, worse she did it to herself than allowing it to happen naturally. 

  
  


His corrupted form always seemed to recess whenever he was around her. Making him appear as the skeleton pre-apple. Dressed in greyish purple duvet that he wore loosely over his bones. The umber belt wrapped around his waist with the gold center buckle on the front with the initials NM on the front. The gold circlet on the top of his skull with a crescent moon at the crest it. Instead of being soaked in a black goop like substance he was all ivory bones with violet eye lights. 

  
  


Sitting back on the couch next to his mate he watched her shove the computer away. Getting up to her feet and striding across the room in just her loose white button up. His violet gaze lowered to the black panties she wore under it making him chuckle. “ **what a tease.** ” Nightmare snickered getting to his feet following her in the apartment. 

  
  


Stepping into the bathroom he watched her splash water over her face. Serving to annoy him further she was making this rather difficult. Moving up behind her he hovered over her shoulder watching her splash cold water over her face. The droplets sliding down the column of her throat into the white fabric of her shirt. Darkening the coloration which was doing nothing to soothe his arousal. 

  
  


“ **river star.** ” He whispered into the air watching her go ramrod straight flinging water from the ends of her hair in every direction. 

  
  


Now something Nightmare found this interesting about his little River Star. On occasion she could see or hear him and humans shouldn’t be able to do that. Today appeared to be one of those few times that she could apparently hear him. “ **so ya can hear me today?** ”

  
  


“Fuck… not now.” River Star whimpered looking around the room essentially looking for him. “I don’t need this. Of all things for me to be losing my mind is the last thing.” 

  
  


She ran right through him causing him to shiver euphorically. That was about as close as he got to actually feeling her. Following her out of the bathroom he growled feeling the black goop threaten to take over so to bring out his sadistic side. Taking in a deep breath he tried to focus on remaining calm, he’d be damned if he allowed his corrupted side hurt his River Star.

  
  


“ **you’re not losin’ your mind, my sweet.** ” His sockets softened upon the sight of her frantically trying to chug down an energy drink. Those things were going to tear her apart from the inside. “ **wish ya would stop drinkin’ those. they aren’ good for you.** ” When did he become such a softie? Before he would have been the one to cram those things down her throat just to watch as they ate at her. 

  
  


Those tired eyes looked around the room trying to pin him. Alas, today was not a day for him to be seen by her. Rubbing his phalanges against his mandible he watched her cringe at the sound of bone scraping against bone. The sight made him pause before walking across the room silently. She flopped onto her couch carelessly her shirt opening more to reveal more of her lovely breasts. Nightmare moaned softly admiring to soft swells of flesh under the white button up. They looked to be begging him to touch them. To move his bones in a caressing motion damn his arousal was getting the better of him. 

  
  


“ **don’ ya like talkin’ to me vega?** ” He hummed, keeping a good distance so she wouldn’t walk away from him.

  
  


Vega stared at the vast empty room that was before her while she attempted to look for the sludge covered bastard that was haunting her. His voice seemed to be a lot softer than usual not so distorted like it had been prior. When he used that little nickname on her she knew he had been around. Of all the things to happen to her she had to be haunted by a black tar looking cheshire grin menace with tentacles. Worse as soft as his voice was coming it was only serving to make her head throb more. 

  
  


“I have a headache.” Vega admitted pulling her frames from her face so that she wasn’t straining them too much. They were purely meant for reading. “And me thinking I am going out of my mind again isn’t going to aid me any.”

  
  


A chuckle made her close her eyes feeling it making that headache seem to pulse violently. Snagging the pillow from the edge of the couch she slammed it over her head. “ **aww river star please don’ hide from me.** ” 

  
She wasn’t hiding she was really trying to make the throbbing in her head to go away. “Why are you haunting my penthouse exactly?”

  
  


“ **this isn’ a penthouse.** ” He hummed making her gather that he might be looking around the room. Out of the few times that she had seen him he had merely stood there just watching her. His hands shoved in whatever jacket he wore that was covered in that tar like substance. “ **this is just a rather small apartment.** ”

  
  


This was the most she had ever heard him talk to her. His voice sounding even more pleasant on her ears even if pain currently rattled her brain. Tossing the pillow at the end of the couch she sat up only to gasp at the sight of him sitting on her table cross legged. The black tar missing from his appearance. Dressed in some sort of purple Game of Thrones crap that Varys would wear when he served in King's Landing. Gold lining the cuffs and collar making her notice the other gold pieces that accented his outfit. Like the belt buckle with the initials NM on them and the gold circlet on the top of his head. Ivory colored bones threw her off making her realize for the first time that her goopy ghost was a skeleton. Violet lights brightened in the black sockets when he realized she was staring at him and that grin of his got wider.

  
  


“ **well, well, well… she sees me.** ” He chuckled moving to rest the bottom of his mandible on a curled fist. “ **hello my river star.** ”

  
  


Vega wasn’t unfamiliar with skeletons since one of her close friends was one. An energetic fellow who favored the colors of aquamarine and grey for his outfit. She always admired the way that his lights would turn into stars before her very eyes whenever they discussed topics they enjoyed. He now had a little boy with his human, or was she Lolli’s human? Honestly, Vega was confused by that whole arrangement. Scarlett had attempted to explain it but it was just lost on her. 

  
  


Now there was a skeleton who looked like Valiant in front of her. Violet eye lights roaming her partially bared form like he wanted to eat her. It was quite terrifying if she were honest. Said skeleton purred abruptly making her flinch to the side.

  
  


“ **stars i can sense your fear. it’s like a decadent wine.** ” He made no move to come near her but she made a move to shove herself into the corner of her couch. Wondering if Celeste or Scarlett were awake. 

  
  


“Why are you in my home?” She asked figuring it was about time she found out why there were two skeletons stalking her. First the goopy prick and now this guy. With that voice of his she felt she might melt from anything he said. It was velvety with deep undertones, she wasn’t innocent she knew with the right drop of an octave or two he could cause her to cream her panties.

  
  


Why the fuck was she thinking about that? He was in her home without being invited in and here she was fantasizing about how he would sound if he were… “**fuckin’ ya. i’m not opposed to that to be fair.** **as for why i am in your home i am well…**” Violet lights motioned in a roll moving up to the top of his sockets like he was attempting to think of what to say. “**watchin’ what currently has my interest.**”

  
  


“I’m going to call the cops.” Vega tried to sound strong but the words came out in a terrified whimper.

That grin of his only served to turn more devious while he lowered his head slightly. Violet eyes expanded glinting amusement. “ **go right ahead river star.** ”

  
  


Nope! She climbed over the couch running towards the bedroom. Pants… she needed pants then she was leaving. Scarlett or Celeste might be understanding to her showing up this late at night. Snagging her sweat pants she tugged them up her legs tensing when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Trembling she turned to find him lingering at the door of her room. Studying his phalanges like he wasn’t watching her. “ **goin’ somewhere?** ” Lowering his hand to rest along his side before proceeding into the room. 

  
  


When he cleared the halfway point in her room she bolted jumping over the bed. Taking off out of the room not stopping until she reached the elevator in the hall. Inhaling a breath of relief as the metal doors closed her into the small area. 

  
  


Nightmare cursed while he stared at the doors leading to the elevator. His bride to be was a flight risk it seemed. Moving his hands over his temples he scratched them slightly attempting to soothe his irritation. He had only just found her so where she might go was beyond him. “ **relic.** ” He snarled calling out for his minion.

  
  


A skeleton appeared before him that would have looked like classic Sans. If not for the fact there was black tar streaking down his cheekbones. A thick black turtleneck adorned said skeleton’s chest with the thick blue hoodie pulled over it. At the center of the shirt where his soul would be was a red target that pulsed with a vibrant glow. White basketball shorts with black stripes down the center pulled snuggly over his hip bones. Black sneakers adorning his feet before said skeleton dropped to kneel before Nightmare. 

  
  


“ya summoned me my master?” Unlike Dusty, Nightmare knew that he could count on Relic to follow commands without second guessing what was told. 

  
  


“ **seems the little human i have been keepin’ an eye on has fled. i am in need of some replenishment before i can attempt to confront her again.** ” Nightmare looked up at the doors again not noticing the look of disappointment on Relic’s face. Relic didn’t like his master’s current interest in this… human. “ **i want ya to follow her find out where she is goin’ once she has stopped runnin’ you will report back to me of her location.** ”

  
  


“master perhaps ya should consider someone else for a mate. she seems a bit…” Relic winced when Nightmare’s violet gaze shifted to a teal coloration hinting his anger at such a statement. “she seems too skittish for one of your malevolence.” There it was out.

  
  


“ **she’s mine!** ” Nightmare snarled in response thick black tar forming over his bones while he stomped towards Relic. Taking on his corrupted form one of the thick black tentacles rushing forward to snag the other skeleton by the throat. Pulling Relic back till they were staring at each other in the sockets. “ **if i wanted your fuckin’ opinion on the matter i would have asked! it matters not to ya peon who i choose to be my bride. now do as i fuckin’ ask and find her!** ”

  
  


Relic was tossed across the hall being slammed into the wall. Placing a good sized dent. Relic groaned knowing he shouldn’t have said anything. Sighing he got up finding himself alone in the hallway. He really pissed off Master this time. The master had been trying to stay out of the corrupted form. Now Nightmare was going to have to focus hard on retracting that corruption. Thankfully, that gave Relic an opportunity to track down Nightmare’s bride, even though he disliked it. He wanted to slice the thot’s throat open so that he could watch those ruby drops gush from that pale skin. 

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Vega found herself in the apartment building halfway across town at the doorstep of one of her childhood friends. He knuckles rapping against the solid wood door in a frantic motion. Looking over her shoulder to see if that skeleton was anywhere to be found. She was frantically freaking out because of what she had endured. Now she was currently bare footed with who knew how many cuts sliced into the bottoms. 

  
  


The sound of the lock turning made her hope soar. But when the door cracked revealing another skeleton Vega jumped back slamming herself into the wall. Trembling as said skeleton stood there surprised at the reaction she took. Dressed in a black turtleneck and walnut cargo shorts one of his sockets flashing with a yellow question mark while the other formed a blue square. A black splatter of paint adorning his left cheekbone. The question mark switched to a gold triangle smiling brightly at her. 

  
  


“ah you must be vega. was beginin’ to wonder when i would meet ya an’ celeste. my name is ink.” He stepped forwards reaching out with one hand to her. A cheery sound in that deep baritone of his causing her to shiver. 

Ink? That sounded familiar to her. “I-i-ink?” Vega shivered hearing a creak down the hall getting her to snap her attention towards it. Seeing only the empty hallway but she swore that something must have been down there.

  
  


“Vega?” A woman’s voice pulled her from the trance she was in. “Sweet heavens, why didn’t you call.” A woman just a few inches taller than Vega stepped out from the apartment dressed in tie dye tank top done up in a rainbow of colors with black pajama bottoms. Her reddish brown with black undertones and rainbow ends appearing messy. Giving Vega the opportunity to notice the mess of clothing on both her and Ink. 

  
  


“I have interrupted you.” Vega mused getting the skeleton to turn his head a flurry of colors overtaking his face. 

  
  


“nothin’ that rouge an’ i can’ pick up another time. the value of friends comes at a greater importance. an’ ya look like ya could use rouge’s attention more than i.” Ink hummed stepping up behind Scarlett moving to run his fingerless gloved phalanges through her hair. Leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek. “je vous verrai plus tard.”

  
  


Scarlett’s face turned the color of her name just from the way his voice had dropped. Vega admitted that it was nice to see the once lesbian happy at a male’s attention. “You know I don’t understand a word you say Inky.”

  
  


“He said he will see you later.” Vega chuckled getting the skeleton to wink at her. 

  
  


“i have thin’s i must be on my way to check on.” Vega watched his eye lights focus down the hall in the direction of where that sound came from. “some i best be checkin’ on.”

  
  


Scarlett pressed her hand behind Vega pulling her from the wall. Pushing her towards the inside of her apartment since it sounded like her bonefriend was about to take off. “I am sorry Inky I know we intended to watch that movie tonight but I need to make sure she is taken care of.” She spoke making Vega sink deeper into the hole she constantly found herself. In. 

  
  


“do not think anymore of it, rouge. i can find ways to occupy my mind and soothe the…” Vega turned in time to see Ink look over Scarlett’s body in a sort of appreciation. Eye lights coming back up to wink provocatively. “my frustrations. take care of your friend we can hook up some other time.” 

  
  


Vega walked in the apartment when Scarlett walked up to the taller skeleton pressing her lips into his teeth. Earning her a low growl from Ink. “les choses que tu me fais.” He pulled away from Scarlett smiling before he melted into a black puddle vanishing from the hallway. 

  
  


“I am so sorry. It's just Celeste is at Grace’s house this weekend and I didn’t know where else to go. And I didn’t want to…” Vega watched as Scarlett approached her quickly pulling her into a gentle embrace that nearly sent the insomniac into tears. 

  
  


“Shhh, it’s okay hunni. I understand. Inky understands. And my door is always open for you or Celeste whenever either of you need.” Scarlett’s voice came out soft while her hand roamed over Vega’s back. “Let’s get you settled and I will make you some cocoa like Grace used to do for us when we had a bad day.” 

  
  


Scarlett had Vega change into a pair of her own pajamas. They really should have emergency bags at their places. It was rare for the singer to make her way to Scarlett’s neck of the woods but something had her terrified. She was more startled than the mouse that Scarlett had cornered back when they went to Grace’s house. Her feet all cut up from running across the town barefooted making Scarlett groan. She could hear Vega’s manager losing his head over this. 

  
  


Stirring the whisk into the milk chocolate liquid in the pot she gripped the cinnamon. Sprinkling a pinch of it and cloves taking a tablespoon of cayenne pepper to add to the mix. Stirring the spices around till she could catch the scent into the air. It wasn’t healthy forcing herself to be awake for hours taking only twenty to thirty minutes every few hours or so. Honestly it was no wonder that Vega wasn’t sicker. 

  
  


Footsteps into the kitchen had Scarlett turning to see Vega coming in dressed in a tank top and pants that were about to slide off her. “Are you hungry?”

  
  


“I am sure you have those kettle chips around here somewhere. If not I can find my way around your kitchen. What I can’t find my way around is your medicine cabinet. Got any aspirin?” Vega asked as Scarlett sprayed whipped cream garnishing it with a roasted cayenne pepper on the side of the cup. 

Sliding it in front of Vega she saw the tired smile spread over her face. “Grace’s homemade mexican hot chocolate.” She hummed.

  
  


“Your favorite.” Scarlett walked past kissing the top of her head. “I’ll get you that aspirin hunni. Just settle yourself wherever you want. Your room is always open if you want to get some rest. And stay as long as you want.”

  
  


Scarlett walked to her bedroom opening the medicine cabinet in her bathroom. Taking a minute to focus on the labels. A rippling effect moved over them forcing her to turn away. Pressing her fingers over the bridge of her nose. Maybe she had the start of her own migraine starting. Looking back at the cabinet she took hold of the bottle that read tylenol dropping four of the capsules into her palm. Unaware that what she was dumping into her palm was melatonin. 

  
  


Nightmare stood in the shadows just barely keeping his corruption back while focusing on the little red head. Watching her take inventory of what she had. On the edge of sleep herself made it easier for him to manipulate what she saw. Instead of aspirin she grabbed the bottle of sleep aids. He didn’t want to risk his River Star to take off again. Especially in the house of the girlfriend to that rainbow…

  
  


“had a feelin’ i sensed ya around mon amie.” Nightmare turned quickly finding said bastard standing in the shadows. Crimson colored eye lights flashing in the soulless skeleton’s sockets. “ya have about five seconds to explain yourself before i tear ya a new one.”

  
  


Nightmare snorted as the shadows melded to his will taking the form of one of his tentacles. Sending it till it wrapped around the redhead's throat. Her gasp causing Ink to look in her direction. Nightmare sent another at the guardian taking hold of his throat. “ **careful squid or i will take out your precious little red.** ” Nightmare chuckled feeling the swarm of his corruption attempting to take over. 

  
  


Glancing over he caught sight of her looking around the room. Attempting to pinpoint what had lightly caressed her throat. What luck that his River Star knew someone that would make the guardian of the dimensions weak. “what do ya want goopy?” Ink gasped between words. 

  
  


“ **i am here for my river star. an’ your current cock sleeve is goin’ to aid me in gettin’ some time with her. stay out of my way or i will take the life of your sweet little red. don’ think i won’ do it inky.** ” Nightmare smiled watching the conflict take over Ink’s face. The guardian didn’t like to lose one of his little creators. 

  
  


“i won’ let ya hurt vega. she’s rouge’s friend.” Ink croaked at Nightmare.

  
  


“ **i have no intentions of hurtin’ my river star. i merely want an opportunity to spend time with her without worryin’ she will run off on me.** ” Nightmare sighed hating that he had to explain this but in truth once Vega fell asleep it would leave him in a vulnerable state. Ink could reach out to Dream and that would make this a lot more difficult than it needed to be. So he figured discussing this with the rainbow bastard might make this go so smooth.

  
  


“i don’ trust ya.” Ink growled his hand moving to grab his faithful weapon armed on his back. 

  
  


“ **an’ a wise decision indeed but i am bein’ entirely serious squid. i just want a chance to explain myself to river star.** ” Nightmare huffed looking to the door watching the redhead return climbing her way onto the bed. Noticing the way Ink looked at her while he was being dangled from the tentacle. 

  
  


“ya hurt either of them goop boy an’ i will find a way to be rid of ya. even if i have to get error to come to your dimension an’ strin’ ya up by these tentacles.” Ink threatened making Nightmare grin. 

  
  


“ **i just made your vertabae take a nice lon’ nap inky. ya can stay in here an’ snuggle with her to your little soulless content. just leave me an’ my river star be.** ” Nightmare snapped his phalanges dropping the artist to the ground with a loud thud. The woman flinching as the invisibility spell Ink placed over himself came undone. 

  
  


“Inky?” She spoke in surprise. “I thought you had somewhere to be?”

  
  


“ehehe well mon petite rouge i wanted to come cuddle with ya before bed.” Nightmare heard Ink state as he jumped to his feet. Knowing the artist was glaring at him as he climbed into his little creator's bed. 

  
  


The words fading while Nightmare sought out his little insomniac. Hopefully ten milligrams would be enough to counteract the energy drink she had earlier. The scent of spicy chocolate thick in the air making him hum. Flickering pictures coming off the television in the living room. The couch faced away from the door that he entered through. Creeping silently up to the back of it glancing slightly. 

  
  


His little River Star was wrapped in a thick blue blanket her head resting on a rather fluffy looking pillow. Her eyes focused on the screen with an absence of interest. Leaning forward, he folded his arms under his torso watching her admiring the way shadows danced around her. Her ebon locks falling behind her becoming one with those shadows. What would he do with her when she finally slept? 

  
  


Impatience ate at him while he watched her lids starting to move in a slower motion. He trembled with a hungering need even as those blue eyes moved catching him out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes attempted to widen but he couldn’t help but grin when she couldn’t. “ **got ya now my river star.** ” He cooed at her seeing the way sleep finally take over her body the fear practically oozing off her. 

  
  


Villain. Monster. Abomination. They were all titles that Nightmare endured along with Dark One. Master. Dark Lord. None of those titles he wanted his River Star to call him. Walking around the couch he hummed reaching forward to stroke his phalanges through her hair excited that he could finally touch her. So many nights he had been distracted by the fantasies he had over what she would feel like. 

  
  


The pure softness of her skin on his bone settled something in his mind. Knowing full well what he intended to do to her. Tentacles rushed to switch off the television while he slid his hands under her body. Lifting her and the blanket with ease going to seek where that room he heard her little artist friend had mentioned. 

  
  


Turns out it was right down the hall and the door was already open. Probably her friend’s doing trying to offer warm hospitality to Vega. Nightmare crossed the room settling her on top of the large bed. His violet eye lights expanding in his sockets while he climbed over the top of her. Straddling her hips which fit perfectly between his knees. A low growl emerging from his throat while pulled up her shirt. Revealing her bare breasts underneath serving to heighten that need. 

  
  


“ **so perfect. ya do so much to me river star.** ” Leaning down his teeth pressing into her lax lips their softness making him moan out wantonly. His magic soaring through his bones sending a fire to his pelvis. 

His hands sliding from the bed to slowly undo the duvent he currently wore. Revealing a cracked rib cage of various fractures. The violet streams of his magic swimming downwards. Now shirtless Nightmare moved to hover over her. Unable to help himself when he ripped the shirt from her body. This little human had him aching like nothing he had ever experienced. 

  
  


Lowering down her body bringing his teeth to nuzzle her left breast. She whimpered in her sleep making him hover over her face again. “ **it’s just me river star.** ”

  
  


“Who?” She sniffled making him growl feeling her jerk back. 

  
  


He hadn’t been growling at her but more himself. It never occurred to him that she would question who he was. And it just dawned on him that if she was scared of him before; she might be scared of him if she found out he was the embodiment of fears, doubts, and terrors. Nightmare lifted his head back contemplating on something he could handle her saying while he took her. Dream was out of the fucking question. Like hell he would want to hear his brothers name from those sweet lips.

  
  


“ **name’s phantom, river star.** ” Lowering his hand to stroke the side of her face. Feeling that skittish sensation rolling off her dimming down some with the name. 

  
  


“What kind of name is Phantom?” She whispered making him snort.

  
  


Leaning down he pressed his teeth just under her jaw tracing it down the side of her throat. “ **is that really the question ya wanna ask…** ” He grunted thrusting his very hard erect magic into her stomach as the word  _ now _ crossed his teeth onto her warm flesh.

  
  


Her breath hitched when he slid lower using his knees to pry her thighs apart. “ **because i really wanna get to havin’ my way with ya.** ” Moving his hands down to her hips pulling them up so that he could grind himself into her core. She moaned breathily rolling her hips up to meet his own movements. 

  
  


Her hands thrust out to grip his shoulders nearly making him sob. The feel of her hands grasping him was like heaven to all the loneliness he felt in his corrupted form. She moved them over his shoulder blades curling her fingers in between the bones behind his neck. The graze of her nails on bone had him choking on a growl. Nightmare felt he would cum inside of his pants just from the way she was holding him. 

  
  


“Please…” She begged pulling him down on top of her hips rolling in an aggressive state. Like she wanted him to take her. 

  
  


“ **do ya want me river star?** ” Nightmare purred softly his teeth parting to slide a violet colored tongue over the shell of her ear. 

  
  


Nightmare never considered why he had never seen such a troubled woman in the land of shadows. But the way she was acting he could tell she was asleep but she wasn’t dreaming. River Star was a dreamless sleeper, instead of having dreams she would allow the world around her take over. If anyone would come up and talk to her she would respond normally. He suspected this was a major cause of why she didn’t sleep.

  
  


Later he would unravel the mystery that his River Star was. “Take me, Phantom.” She whined making him moan her actual name. 

  
  


Pulling back on her body, he wiggled out of her grip to lean on his heels. Taking in the sight of her body rolling into his. Her lips parting over her needy pants causing her breasts to rise and fall tantalizing. His Queen was beautiful even when she was in her most vulnerable state. “ **don’ worry river star, i intend to.** ” Looking up he caught the way her eyes didn’t move. But she was asleep he could feel it even as he ground his hips into her. She was indeed one of those few blessed with a dreamless sleep, never having to worry about him or his goody two shoes brother.

  
  


Too bad for her she had attracted the biggest nightmare of them all. Reaching down he gripped her sleep pants ripping them off her along with her panties. Being greeted by the sweet scent of her arousal. Nightmare struggled with the buckle of his belt wanting to get them off. She wasn’t the first human for him to have. But she was the first that he didn’t wish to antagonize. Finally getting the belt undone he pushed his slacks down to the middle of his femur. 

  
  


Stars, he hadn’t realized he wanted this so badly. When the tip of his shaft glided over her sex he felt the instant heat. Feeling like he was enduring that aching heat cycle that he got once in a while. Coating his thick magic with her juices he centered himself before pushing forward. The sheer tightness of her walls as he sunk into her wet depths. 

  
  


“ **i... hah- fuck river star ya feel so good.** ” He purred leaning into her pressing his teeth to her neck suckling at a spot. Her body arching into his bones capturing her to pull her into his lap. The feel of her bare thighs wrapping around his hip bone. Her head rolling back sinking further until he hilted himself. 

  
  


Pressing one hand against the back of her head he pushed it forward resting her chin on his clavicle. The other sliding to her hip pressing on the other side of her bod. Thrusting up into her welcoming body loving the sweet moans she made. Her hands coming up to clench at his rib cage one of her nails sliding along the edge of a crack. 

  
  


Nightmare gasped at the sensation that simple move had given him. Moving his hips harder into her body loving the new set of whimpers she gave off. Mewling out the false name he had given her. Everything about her had him going crazy. To the point he melded his shadows bringing out blackened tendrils to pull her off him. 

  
  


Turning her around positioning on her knees pressing the front of her shoulders into the soft bedding. Nightmare climbed up behind her slapping his palms firmly on her ass getting her to yip. The sweet pleasurable pain she felt had him thrusting hard into her wanting core. The new angle serving to become more aggressive. The sound of bone slapping into soft flesh echoed with their conjoined moans. 

  
  


Silken walls tightening to strangle his thick girth forcing him to whine. “ **gonna cum already?** ” He panted trying to push into her more. The tightness practically trying to push him back. “ **oh cum for me. cum around my thick cock my queen. your king commands it of you.** ” Nightmare snarled letting her know he wanted of her. 

  
  


His queen came, squeezing him so tightly he felt his eye lights snuff out. Shooting thick violet juices into her hot sex. Thrusting his hands out to press on the bed to hold himself up. Afraid that he might accidentally crush her in the throws of his climax. 

  
  


They both laid there panting in the afterglow. Wrapping his arm around her he turned onto his back. Tugging her so that she rested on his ribcage, her cheek rubbing up along one of his bones. Such a sweet little thing. And she was all his, she had no clue about it either. “ **ya are mine, my little river star. ya do best to accept that fate. there is no escapin’ it, not even with the aid of my brother.** ” He growled wanting to mark her but refrained so he wouldn’t scare her. He needed to think of a way to get her to sleep more. After tonight he wanted so many more with her. He just needed to get her to ditch that nuisance known as Insomnia. 

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Ink walked down the wall in the morning peering into the guest bedroom. The sounds of NIghtmare’s coupling with Vega last night had set him off. But when he peered in he found it was neatly made. Not even Vega was in there, well she had been there earlier. Where was she? The sound of giggling came from the living room making him continue. Walking into the main room he found Vega and Scarlett joined with a familiar woman he had seen before. Deep blue eyes narrowed on him in a cascade of honey gold curls. A splash of freckles down her fair skin making him admire the sky blue dress she wore. She was a tiny little thing standing the same as Vega’s five foot three. 

  
  


“Oh… you must be Ink.” Her voice dragging out into a southern drawl. Getting up from her perch she practically skipped in his direction. Holding her hand out to him while she grinned. “My name is Celeste Hopkins. It is so nice of you to take care of my girl.” She angled her head back blond curls flicking over her shoulder.

  
  


Stars, she radiated with pure sweetness but he could sense something tempting down below. Looking over he caught sight of Vega, not looking as tired as she had been last night. He had sensed the dark shadows that lurked around her constantly. Nightmare had called her his River Star. It was unlike him to have a claim on a human. “pleasure to meet ya celeste. what has ya girls in a giggle?” He hummed.

  
  


“Celeste was telling us about this prince-like skeleton that came to her when she was at Grace’s house last week.” Scarlett snickered reaching forward to grab a grape out of the bowl. Popping it into her mouth. 

  
  


“And how she practically defiled her grandmother’s house with all that she did with said princely skeleton.” Vega tossed out making Ink do a double take at the words she just spoke. “Bet you knocked a few bones loose. Or did you hang off of them?”

“Are ya sure ya want all them down and dirty details?” Celeste taunted to the girls over her shoulder. The both of them giving her a look that said well duh.... Ink snorted at the behavior of the three women. “Alright alright. But can we order some flapjacks cause I am starvin’.” Celeste ran back to the couch leaping into the air till she dropped in between both Scarlett and Vega. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Nightmare are down. Dream and Error are soon to come. 
> 
> I am so far behind but I intend to do all these. Thank you guys for being so patient.


	15. The Illusion of Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste has to return to her grandmother's home knowing the dismal fate thats instore for it. A mysterious figure lurks in the house seeking to be rid of her.

Dream x Celeste Hopkins (OC)

  


Celeste cut into the pancake attempting to keep the plate steady between her thighs. Not wanting to get that sticky sweet syrup to leak onto her. She had come to Scarlett's with the attempt to hide from the skeleton that left her feeling as sticky as the syrup. Along with sore areas over her breasts, thighs, and neck. Looking up she found both Vega and Scarlett staring at her with these needy expressions on their faces. Scarlett’s bonefriend had taken off stating he had a bone to pick with someone. 

  


Glancing over at Vega the dark haired woman looked different to Celeste. She looked to be well rested, it was the first time Celeste hadn’t seen her like that in a long time. “Ya look like ya had a fun roll in the hay last night?” Getting her dark haired friend to look away cheeks flushing with color. The two of them gave the other a hard time. Scarlett often getting between them when they went too far. 

  


The last time it had gone too far they ended up in each other’s arms sobbing like overgrown babies. With a drunk Scarlett recording the way they behaved. These were her bitches and they made her life so wholesome. “Sh-shut up C- Celeste.” Vega choked out attempting to hide her embarrassment by pulling a thick blue blanket over the top of her head. 

  


Celeste snickered making a slight snorting sound which had the other two giggling. “So you said you were gonna tell us about this skeleton who boned you?” Scarlett hummed showing interest in the story. 

  


“Aren’ ya actively gettin’ boned yourself red?” Celeste hummed getting Scarlett to shrug her shoulders nonchalantly. It was a sex story involving someone other than herself to the redhead, which made it much more entertaining. “Oh right… well, last week I went to Grandma Grace’s house.” Her voice dropping knowing why she had gone without her friends…

  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  


** _Monday_ **

  


Celeste opened the door of the house feeling the chill that had settled in the house. Snow covering the lush green fields outside sending them into a deep sleep. Awaiting the comforting warmth that spring would provide. Sadly there would be no warmth to come to the old house even once the fireplace was blazing. She was here to pack the place up so that it could be sold. The place that her grandma Grace had spent her last days. But Grandma Grace passed with a smile on her face. That had been when Celeste had met her imaginary friend, Illusion. He was a funny skeleton when she was little. Always telling her some sort of joke or talking about her grandmother like he really knew her. The thought of her friend brought a smile to her face. 

  


Walking down the hall she sighed trying to figure out where to start. The house was set to go on the market next month. Celeste hadn’t had the heart to tell Vega and Scarlett that their childhood club house was about to be lost to them. Tears streamed down her face while she walked down the hall, the floor creaking under her steps. Filling her mind with memories of games of hide and seek. The floorboard being the tell-tale signs of the seeker getting too close. 

  


She would start downstairs get the trinkets prepare for transportation into storage. There were a few that she intended to take with her to her apartment. Only Grammie Grace’s most precious items. A list of the items in her pocket those items would be passed between her and her friends. Some of them were items her grandmother wanted to be given to them. Other items were things the girls chose to want. When Celeste brought them back both Vega and Scarlett would know of what this trip was truly about.

  


“I’m sorry Grammie. I tried to talk to mom an’ dad into keepin’ it but they say its too much upkeep.” Celeste hummed messing with the thermostat. The sound of the same creaking floorboard she had already passed echoed in the hall getting her to look back. “Hello?” The hall was empty but she felt like someone was there. No answer came either to her greeting. Probably for the best she would probably jump out of her skin if someone actually responded. 

  


A few boxes were filled with items for Scarlett from the tea set to some small pictures on the walls. Another with a variety of music boxes for Vega with some records. Celeste found a little molded statue that looked oddly like her friend. 

  


Moving to the couch she studied it knowing it was one of those little figurines her grandmother made. Dragging her index finger over his rounded cheekbone seeing that familiar confident yet quirky smile he gave. His hands were poised in Tuscan sun yellow gloves with a bow one at the center wrapped tightly around the grip the other pulling the string taught until it reached the side of his head. A golden arrow positioned ready to smite down his enemy. A deep sky blue duvet dressing his torso with white trimming. Bleu de france colored slacks pushed down into boots that matched his gloves and gape that flowed diligently behind him. He was everything she had imagined he was when she was a little girl. And yet… how had Grandma Gracie known about Illusion? Every detail from his golden circlet to his lemon eyes to the very belt around his waist was everything that Celeste knew about him. Never once had Celeste been terrified that he was a skeleton. In fact, she was sure that he was the reason she had such a good relationship with Valiant and Lolli.

But Illusion didn’t start showing up until Grammie Grace had passed away. His soft velvety baritone voice comforting her whenever she would get overwhelmingly upset. Celeste fell back against the couch holding the little figurine up to the light admiring how he looked. Tilting it back making her notice her grandmother’s signature on the bottom with a name for the piece. 

“Dream.” She whispered the name rolling off into the air. The lights suddenly became overly bright in the room making her wince. But as quickly as it brightened it went back into a dimness she could handle. How strange. “Might need to have the electrical checked out before mommy an’ daddy try to sell this place.” She hummed getting up from the couch placing the figurine on the table.

** _Tuesday_ **

Things kept getting stranger around the house. She swore she could feel the presence of someone following her but every time she turned, she wouldn’t find anyone. It was strange to say the least, the old house suddenly managing to spook her around every corner. Climbing up the step stool in the closet she reached one of the various notebooks on the shelf. Opening one to reveal very feminine handwriting. It was dated when her grandmother was going to high school.

_ It is strange to think that I might be falling for someone who only exists in my subconscious. But the smile he sends when he is being funny takes my breath away. The growls he gives when appreciating my body has me shivering. While I am Jake’s in the day time at night I am Dream’s. The way his lemon eye roam my body when he thinks I am not watching makes my core pool with warmth. Just waiting for him to touch me. But he resists, why does he do that? Is it because he knows I am with James? I don’t blame him, I do love James and I don’t wish to betray him even for my lemon eyed lover. The forlorn look when I tell him this makes me ache. I love Dream, but he can’t have a physical relationship with me. I am so sorry my Sweetest Dream, I am sorry I can’t be with you. _

Tears rolled down Celeste’s eyes reading the confession from her grandmother unable to hold back the wave of emotions. Grammie Grace loved someone other than Grampie James, and she couldn’t be with him because of her grandfather. No this didn’t change how she felt about her grandmother. Though she did envy her for being honest about it. Did this Dream even know that her grandmother had passed? Would he want to know? Were they on speaking terms after she chose James? So many questions and not enough answers. Grabbing the row of notebooks, she carried them over to the bed.

** _Wednesday_ **

Celeste had wasted her entire Tuesday drowning herself in various writings that her grandmother did about Dream. Never once did she go into the depths of what he actually looked like. Mentioning once how his brother Nightmare had nearly startled the daylights out of her. Popping from the shadows of her home throwing warnings at her to keep away from his brother. But it was only mentioned once, and Celeste hoped to never meet the one called Nightmare. He sounded like an asshole in her opinion.

_ I bought… some lingerie. _ Celeste leapt up from her place she had been comfy on the couch rereading that line. Grammie bought lingerie! _ It is gorgeous with a mix of honey-lemon colored lace with a soft pale blue. I feel guilty that I bought it while thinking about Dream. Oh… what do I do? I don’t wish to return it. I want to keep it thinking that maybe one day I might be able to wear it. For now, I shall store it in a little blue bag in my closet. _

Celeste hummed knowing that thought running through her mind was not the right thing to have. But before she could rethink it, she was leaping off the couch and rushing up the stairs. Sliding into the closet that she used to use for a hiding place. She recalled seeing such a bag the many times she had been in here. One look, that’s all this would be. She didn’t see the shadow that came at the opening of the closet since she was so involved with finding the lingerie set that her grandmother had written about. Why did she want to see this? Maybe it was because of the way her grandmother wrote about Dream in her journals like he was some sort of… of… sweet heavens she couldn’t think.

Snagging the bag, she stumbled back nearly running into the skeleton who had been watching her. Before she could see him however, he faded out of existence taking the chance to watch the human from the dream realm. The minute his name was whispered in this house it brought him straight to it. The benevolent guardian flooded with memories of the woman he had loved once upon a time. The woman who chose a human over him, but he understood. Especially when he felt that love she held for him. Even though he painstakingly hated it that human for stealing her affections from the Guardian. 

The day her life was snuffed out from the world Dream had been distraught. She had called to him to come to her in those final moments. He recalled the way he flinched seeing how much of her youth had faded but he still loved her. Finding her to be even more beautiful with her wrinkled skin and grey hair. Grace had called him so that she could ask a favor of him. Her granddaughter had been taking her sickness rather hard. It pained had pained Grace to think what might happen when she finally faded from this life. So she asked him to keep an eye on the beloved little girl. 

Until he became distracted with certain issues his brother’s minions had caused in Horror Dimension. Nearly crushing the dust covered alternate of Sans. Normally Dream could not enter that world but due to the two lovers Shiloh Holtz and Dusty Shade he was granted access. They soul dreamed together and Dream became addicted to their loving sessions. Until Shiloh was killed by Relic by a brand of poison that monsters could not cure. 

Now he watched this human woman who bore a striking resemblance to Grace dig out a shopping bag from the closet. For the last three days she spent reading those notebooks that Grace kept up in her closet. Not even her husband James read through those. Dream felt the irritation over the woman’s lack of privacy for his soul thrum. But she rarely slept too busy placing things that belonged to Grace in boxes. Whenever she left the house Dream would make sure to place all the items back. The little harlot wasn’t about to steal Grace’s things. He even took the little figurine that Grace had made of him and hid it in his realm. Over his bones would she be getting that little piece of art that his soul thrum had made.

The contents of the bag were dumped onto the bed from the bag. Celeste looked over the two piece set, admiring how soft it looked. Climbing onto the bed she unfolded them for her to view the skirt was long with a pale sky-blue coloration with little lemon-yellow ribbons that connected the lace that aligned the edges. Two in the front just over where her legs would be. It was a cute little skirt, but she had a feeling that it was one of them high waist skirts. The bra was done in the same pale sky-blue coloring with that lemon-yellow lace moving over the cups. It was indeed a piece that would serve to seduce whoever her grandmother had wanted. But it hadn’t been Celeste’s grandfather.

Everything in her grandmother’s journals had stated that the woman never had anything beyond friendship with this Dream fellow. “Wonder how he would have reacted if you got the chance to show him?” Celeste hummed out loud to herself tracing the lace at the bottom of the skirt. Taking notice of the tags that were still attached to the garments. Telling Celeste her grandmother went through with showing Dream the seductive garments. Nor had her grandmother had the opportunity to wear them.

The sound of her phone going off blaring Marilyn Manson’s Sweet Dreams pulled her attention from the garments. Knowing full well who that ringtone belonged to. Crossing the room, she snagged the phone off the dresser hitting the green button. “Vega? What’s wron’ sweetheart?” She cooed into the phone knowing that the insomniac singer only called when things were bothering her.

The sound of the woman sobbing on the other end of the phone told Celeste all that she needed. Vega had this thought in her mind that if she drank energy drinks and endless amounts of coffee she could ward off sleep. But apparently she had fallen asleep only for a few minutes. Something happened in those few minutes that had startled Vega awake breaking the breaking the sleep spell, she had been under. Something about someone touching her with something wet and slippery. Celeste found herself laying on the bed allowing her one of her childhood besties to sob out her issues. Celeste wanted to go back home so that she could comfort Vega. What the woman was doing to herself was clearly not healthy. But the pressure of the studio along with the constant fear of waking up to a fan over the top of her again kept her in the state where this was the best thing for her.

“Vega, how about the next time somethin’ really scares ya head over to Scarlett’s. Nothin’ can hurt ya as long as ya are around either of us. I will be back on Saturday okay? I just need to finish some stuff up at Grammie’s house. As soon as I am done here then I can come home. We can all have a sleepover. Wish your agent wasn’ such a dick about your next tour.” Celeste hummed into the phone.

“You and me both Celeste. Thank you for letting me sob.” Vega spoke sounding a bit farther from the phone. The sound of running water told Celeste that her friend was running a bath.

“Anytime Vega, if it happens again please call me.” Celeste smiled into the phone rolling her head back. Feeling a bit tired herself. The two bid their farewells to one another. “I best get some sleep. I can’ seem to get any of this stuff packed. Swear Grammie if you’re hauntin’ me it’s not funny. An’ I loved your jokes growin’ up.”

Deciding to settle into the bedroom she was currently parked in she could feel herself on the brink of a deep sleep. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she found the skeleton standing at the foot of the bed. His arms folded over his chest while he shot a glare at her. “Illusion?” She groaned watching the way the skeleton’s features change from a glare to surprise.

“_ heaven? _” Was the last thing she heard him say before she fell asleep.

** _Thursday Morning_ **

** **

Dream paced back and forth in the midst of the morning watching the sleeping woman on the bed. How did he not recognize her? The granddaughter of his sweet Grace was currently spread across the bed. Sleeping peacefully unaware of the skeleton who was racked with guilt due to the way he had scolded about her stealing Grace's stuff. And at the same time he couldn’t help but stare at how much she filled out.

Lavish curves he wanted to lean over and lick just to see if she tasted as good as she smelled. Honey blond curls a messy mass over the pillow she rested against. Her skin a lovely apricot shade with such rosy cheeks that gave her a constant blush. Dream groaned to himself just admiring her appearance. If she was anything like the girl he remembered it would serve to turn him on, especially if she had matured into the adultish fantasies he often thought of if he had ever to cross her path again. Glancing to the lingerie that remained on the bed he snickered maybe she had.

Stepping up to the bed he hummed looking over her small form. She already was asleep. He couldn’t deny watching her roam around the house in her little dresses making him ache with an unfamiliar need. Vega, that had been the name of the person she spoke to over the phone. It was a name that he didn’t recall from any of his dreamers. But Scarlett often made comments about Vega and… Celeste. Oh, sweet stars, she looked so perfect sprawled over the bed.

“_ guess that she grew up when i wasn’ payin’ attention. an’ fuck why do i suddenly want to explore her. _ ” He needed to learn about her first. Not wanting to fall into the familiar pattern that he had done with Grace. He hadn’t known about James, maybe he could... “ _ because of how temptin’ ya are, heaven, i am gonna try somethin’. hope ya won’ be mad when i explain myself after. _”

It would give him an opportunity to taste her too. Leaning over the bed pressing his teeth to her mouth. Moaning at the taste of spicy chocolate that was settled on her lips. It made him practically climb over her wanting to pin her down. She tasted so good. Focusing on the task at hand he poured some of his magic into that kiss. Making sure to conjure forth his tongue, sliding it between her lips to wrap around her little pink muscle. The haunting taunt of his brother mocking him for doing something so dark made Dream tremble.

Pulling out of the kiss he whined wanting so much more than that kiss. Oh, please don’t have a James in her life he silently pleaded looking up at the ceiling. Heaven turned onto her side making him kneel at the bedside.

“_ hello heaven, do ya remember me? _” Dream cooed at her watching the way her face contorts into a smile her eyes remaining closed to signal she was still asleep. 

“Illusion.” She hummed out in a soft moan getting him to tremble again. That was the name he had given her when she was little. He had been there during her grandmother’s death, and her parent’s violent divorce. Holding her in the nights that she sobbed consoling her that it would all be alright. The two girls… Vega and Scarlett, they both made a point to take her away from her parents’ violence. Bringing her to her grandmother’s home so that they could have a picnic in the garden. He lurked closer to her when he was there not realizing how deep this girl became weaved into his being. 

Once the divorce had finished though he had lost her. Unable to properly find her even when he had found Scarlett. The young artist bringing forth creativity into the world which made him smile. Though he could sense his brother’s presence oddly whenever a friend of Scarlett’s came to visit. How he had access to Swap Dimension confused Dream. But there was no damage being done, he could allow it. There was a hunch about it though, and Dream had a feeling it was Valiant’s eh… lover.

“_ that’s right heaven. i have missed ya since ya moved away from here. how have ya been? _” Dream moved on establishing that she was indeed the little girl he was supposed to be watching. A warm sensation filling him at the prospect that he had found her again. Embarrassment came next when he realized that he had spent this week tormenting her. 

“Busy. But I always make time for Scarlett and Vega. More so for Vega with her issues.” Dream frowned hearing that one of her friends was having issues. That was who she had been on the phone with earlier.

“_ sorry to hear that heaven. anythin’ i can do to help vega? _” Reaching out to curl his fingers in that honey blond hair of hers. The strand attempting to curl around the tip in response. Dragging it out till it was delicately pulled taut.

“Not really she needs me an’ Scarlett. Maybe a chance to get laid.” She snickered softly making him let out a low chuckle of his own.

“_ afraid i can’ help her get laid. _” Dream hummed leaning closer to her face inhaling the scent of honeysuckle that greeted his nasal cavity.

“No, me an’ Scarlett are pullin’ some strin’s to see if we can get her with someone.” That was awfully nice of them, it made him feel the warmth of their friendship. The three of them watching out from one another it seemed or that’s what he hoped for.

Dream looked at her left hand finding no wedding band and no engagement ring. That didn’t mean she wasn’t with anyone. “_ are ya gettin’ laid enough? _” That could have come out a bit better.

Her cheeks turned a rosy coloration deepening in her cheeks told him she was being a little bit shy. Dream couldn’t help but purr in response to that. Getting ready to climb above her so that he could get another taste of that spicy chocolate. “No, not really. I got out of a bad relationship four months ago. Just haven’ wanted to put myself out there yet. Just afraid to be hurt the way Scarlett got hurt.”

Whether she wanted to put herself out there or not was no longer an option. She confessed to being single in front of a skeleton who had grown attached to the little girl she used to be and was extremely attracted to the woman she had become. Dream felt his smile widen into his cheekbones. Leaning in he kissed the top of her head focusing on the lingerie she had poured out the night before. The coloration of them told him that Grace had purchased the garments for his interest. Why not see how his heaven would look in them?

“_ i will be back tonight heaven. dress in them garments an’ be ready for me. we have some time to make up for. _” He all but growled into her ear before he cut through his void.

** _Thursday Night_ **

Celeste looked at herself in the body length mirror that was poised in the corner of the room. The lingerie hugging her curvier form more than she was used to. Out of the three of them she was rather heavy in comparison to Vega and Scarlett. It never bothered her before but now that she was staring at herself in the mirror taking in the way the skirt barely covered her backside. Revealing the pale-yellow lace panties underneath. They fit like they had been bought with her in mind. Why was she doing this?

Her mind went back to the velvety voice that had echoed in her mind telling her to be ready for his return. So she had bathed and dressed in provocative attire. Watching her reflection in the mirror she saw a pair of boney hands slide around her middle. Hugging her tightly as the rest of him practically materialized in the mirror. Leaning down so that his face was next to hers smiling at her from his reflection. “_ hello heaven, you look breathtaking. _ ” He purred into her ear making her tremble in his grip. Turning her head to the side she found he was standing right next to her. Looking like that figurine that she had found downstairs, and the friend she had thought about constantly. It made her jump in his tightened grip. “ _ that’s right i am here for ya. _”

Illusion lifted her up like she weighed nothing in his arms. Carrying her bridal style back to the bed. She was still reeling in the fact that he was here with a look on his face like he was going to devour her. The name that he had given her was suddenly gone realizing who her grandmother had been talking about in her journals. “Dream?”

“_ fuck... yes that’s right, that’s my name heaven. _” Dream growled at her crawling over her body. He was a skeletal monster like Scarlett’s bonefriend Ink, but Dream bore a resemblance to Valiant as well. Recalling the sculpture that her friend had done of the skeleton. 

All this time she thought he had been an imaginary friend when he really existed. Her hands moved up to cup the sides of his skull while he removed his cape along with his duvet. His ivory bones were practically bathed in an iridescent gold hue that barely showed. Illusion no… Dream was gorgeous making her understand why her grandmother sounded so hurt when she had chosen her husband over the skeleton. “What are you goin’ to do?” She asked him making his sockets hood while he watched her. 

“_ i have had hours to consider all that i have thought about doin’. an’ before ya ask no i don’ want ya to be your grandmother. she was my friend but there was nothin’ more between us. _ ” He cooed leaning in to hover over the top of her. “ _ i love seein’ my colors on ya… but… _ ” He paused for a moment considering something. Those eye lights pinning her in place before asking, “ _ are ya alright with this heaven? _”

Was she alright with this? Fuck! How often had she actually thought back to her imaginary friend when she had hit the age when she discovered her body. Discovered the fascination of touching herself. Often thinking of him watching her while she did it. It was a dark way to think about him but she never felt guilty about it. Even the few times she had done so next to past boyfriends. “I am more than okay with this.” She responded looping her arms over his shoulders.

  


Dream came down on her locking his teeth with her lips making her taste the flavoring mixed of sweet cream mixed with hints of ginger. She groaned when he rolled to the side pulling her on top of him. Keeping her locked in that kiss, she took that opportunity to rock her hips into him grinding her needy core into what felt like a bulge. He had a dick? Pulling out of the kiss she looked down with a bewildered gaze.

“_ what? i’m a magical skeleton. of course, i have extra parts. _ ” Dream snickered at her making her turn a bright shade of red. His hand came up to clasp her chin forcing her to look up at him. “ _ i am here for ya to do as ya please heaven. the magic i borrowed from my friend will aid me in stickin’ around a lot lon’er than i normally would be able to. _”

“Borrowed magic?” Celeste tilted her head to the side.

Dream shrugged his shoulders. “_ my name is dream for a reason, heaven. i am the benevolent guardian of positivity, dreams, an’ so on an’ so forth. _ ” He made a wave of his hand at the end of that sentence shifting his hips up to grind into her core. “ _ stars, i can feel ya leakin’ through them panties. please heaven, i want ya so bad right now. _”

  


“Why?” Celeste asked him after a moment getting his attention. Honey amber colored eye lights filled his sockets while he stared up at her.

Dream pulled himself up into a sitting position gripping her face with his bare hands. Staring into those sapphire blue eyes admiring the way they were seeking answers. The memory of the brutal divorce she had witnessed left her doubtful of anyone but her friend’s feelings. “_ grace told me to watch over ya. as i watched ya grow, blossoming from a child to an adult. all i wanted was to be around ya heaven. takin’ care of ya had brought me such joy even when it was just comfortin’ ya. then i lost ya an’ couldn’ find ya again. it ate at me. i found scarlett but i never found ya. _ ” He had a suspicion that she was a lucid dreamer. Therefore he assumed she had forgotten about him or never thought about him in her dreams. Thus never summoning him into her mind. “ _ i was immensely distraught over losin’ ya. at first i assumed it was because i felt i lost grace all over again. but it wasn’ your grandmother that i missed. i missed my heaven. _”

Celeste felt the tears welling up in her eyes making her lean forward. Pressing her mouth into his teeth kissing him lightly while her hands undid the buckle on his slacks pulling it away. Her hand snacking under the cloth to grip hold of his shaft. Not pulling out of that kiss while she stroked him. Why didn’t she come back to this house sooner? She could have had him in her life already.

Dream groaned into her mouth spurring her to caress his thick length. Fingers flexing around him trying to stroke him best she could. His head rolled back thrusting upwards into her hand. Taking the opportunity to survey what she was working with gasping at the sight of the lemon colored translucent cock she was currently fondling. Moving back on the bed saliva welled in her mouth at the idea of tasting it. Bringing her mouth down over his hip she pressed him between her lips. 

He choked on a gasp and she felt the full heat of his gaze on her. Working his cock into slowly taking more of him. Raising her tongue up to swirl around him. Her hand moving up his length to brush just the outside of her lip. Moaning as the spice of ginger rolled over her tongue. A hand pressed against the back of her head just resting there. Her sapphire blue eyes looked up at the skeleton. 

Dream looked down at his little slice of heaven, the sight of his cock between those plump lips had him groaning. The way those honey blond curls were spilling down over his ivory bones. Pulling her by the thick strands careful not to hurt her he tugged her up his body growling as he rolled. Pinning her under him, ripping the top part of her outfit off tossing it across the room. 

“_ i am sorry heaven. i actually have thought about this moment when ya started to blossom. kind of mad i wasn’ capable of bein’ your first but i will get ya this time. _” He hummed reaching between their body tugging her panties to the side. Gripping hold of his thick magic he pushed up the skirt so he could see what he was doing. Catching the sight of her glistening sex, months without sex then to have someone wanting her must have had her so soaked. Her legs draping over his hips while he flashed his gaze up at her. A low growl when he jousted forward sinking himself fully in her warm depths. 

The sound of her nails scratching into the blanket they were laying on top of him. Moving his hands to her hips he hadn’t been kidding when he said he had wanted her for a long time. Taking long slow strokes into her welcoming core causing him to whine. She felt so good to him. Leaning over her body keeping his hands on her hips holding her still while he took his time thrusting deep inside of her. Feeling a little button he knew that human females had. 

Dream was far from innocent there were few dreamers he actually did enjoy. Taking on the images of whoever they were wanting sex with in that dream. One of them having fantasized about his brother. He had found humans were his go to fetish when it came down to it. Finding Grace by accident, and she had pinged his interest. But she had been honest confessing that she loved her human husband. He respected it. Then she gave him Heaven. Watching her grow bringing light to whatever she touched. Something inside of him wanting to constantly be around her. Then he had lost her due to her bitch mother’s greed. 

Dream whined out feeling her climax around his thick magic making him erupt inside of her. A low hiss escaping her while he stared down watching her glow in the aftermath. Pulling her to him so that he could tug her strap down. He wasn’t about to be without his Heaven ever again. The point of that borrowed magic was so he could do this. Parting his teeth he bit down… She was his!

  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

** _Saturday_ **

“He bit you?” Vega gasped getting Celeste to nod her head lightly. Knowing that she had spent Friday allowing Dream to enjoy every position he could muster. Her princely skeletal lover cementing his way into her heart even more so when he whispered that she was his and his alone. The magic he had borrowed had faded and he had to leave her but he promised that he would return to her. 

Vega didn’t want to admit it out loud but she had kind of wished she had someone that would be that dominant in claiming her. Her mind flashed back to last night when Phantom had taken her till she found herself in a deep sleep. She wished she could dream about him but that would require her knowing what he looked like. And what happened to that strange skeleton who had stalked her here last night?

“Wow… even Inky doesn’t bite me. But your skeleton bit down your first time.” Scarlett snickered hearing the doorbell ring. “Who the fuck is here at this time of day?”

The three women got up making their way to the front door. Scarlett walked up to the door finding Lolli standing there rubbing the back of his skull. When he focused those marigold eye lights on the three women his sockets went wide. “stars, ‘m not interuptin’ anythin’ am i?” He asked.

“Nah, Celeste just came back from her grandmother’s home. We were all catching up. What’s up Lolli-pap?” Scarlett responded hearing a female chuckle coming from behind him. 

Celeste and Vega crammed behind her nearly squeezing her out the door. Lolli stepped to the side revealing a young woman wearing a pair of fingerless skeleton gloves. A bracelet with various glowing charms around her wrist while she held a little girl that matched her. If it weren’t for the mismatched eye lights. The woman had the same mismatched eyes while she smiled warmly at them. Her light auburn hair pulled up into a messy bun dressed in an oversized blue hoodie with a white furry lining, a white tank top and a black ruffled skirt. The little girl was dressed in pajamas with a pale pink hoodie with black lining and little navy blue slippers that had stars embroidered into them.

“celeste, vega, scarlet… allow me to introduce luna gaster, she is mated to one of mine an’ valiant’s cousins. an’ this little angel is their daughter starr. they need a place to stay till her mate can come to get her.” Lolli sighed looking apologetically to the woman.

“I promise to not be any trouble. Just want to relax before Sans gets here, if that’s alright.” Luna smiled warmly to Lolli which made Scarlett grin. 

“Mel’s being a bitch again?” Vega snapped out getting the focus of the room. Luna not moving to cover the little girls ears even at the vulgarity of that statement. 

“ya could say that. she has deemed luna unwelcome in our home it seems. i wanted to brin’ her somewhere i know she would be safe.” Lolli hummed getting Scarlett to walk into the hallway curling her arm around Luna’s shoulders. 

“She’s all ours now then. And no you can’t have her back.” They all retreated into the apartment slamming the door on the relaxed skeleton who snickered turning to walk back down the hallway. Not looking forward to the fight he might be getting into when he got home. Honestly he wasn’t sure what was up with Melody lately. Kicking Luna out because she stood up for him and Val just wasn’t right. It was their home after all. So he brought her to friends he knew would understand her. 

Unaware of the glitching skeleton who stood outside the door shortly after. Glaring at the doorway with such disgust especially since he couldn’t get in there to kill that abomination that Luna had been carrying. Dream and Nightmare appearing in front of him with glares that told him if he tried to go in there he would be seeking a bad time.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Benevolent Gaurdian ladies and gentleman is a pervert!
> 
> Stop Error Time. -Does the MC Hammer Dance-
> 
> Yeah im a dork.


	16. The Error Muffin Reaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffin is a shy girl when it comes to Monster School. So she has a struggle fitting in with the other monster hybrids. Leading her to take shelter in one of her professor's classes. An error she ended up reaping...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to RubyDracoGirl for being such an amazing Beta!

Error x Muffin Shade(OC) x Reaper(Reapertale Sans)

  
  


Error sat at his desk looking down at the assignments that he was currently grading. Thick red framed glasses adorning his face stretching over his nasal ridge between his sockets. The class was quiet but this was one of his free periods. It was one of the few opportunities he got a chance to just… relax. Well during school hours, when he got out of the college he was capable to go to his anti void and slip into Pangea Code. The virtual world that was created by a young monster hybrid named Poppy. It was meant to link the various dimensions so that the hybrid skeletal children could connect to one another. But when it went live the virtual world went viral sending Poppy into hiding. He hadn’t been able to track down the young monster so he could thank them properly. Probably for the best; given he was the destroyer of dimensions. 

  
  


Sighing, he dug into his desk pulling out the chocolate bar that he had brought with him today. Unwrapping it carefully he started to pluck a corner off it when the door opened. Mismatched eye lights swimming in a sea of vermillion sockets narrowed on the door. Finding an all too familiar figure standing in the doorway attempting to shut the door silently. 

  
  


Tilting his skull to the side he took in the twenty something year old hyrbrid’s trembling form. When the click of the door reached his ear holes she silently crossed the room taking refuge at her desk. Swallowing hard he swore he heard the sound of something squishing when she took her seat. Lowering her hood covered head so that it could rest atop her folded arms. 

  
  


Skeletal hybrids were temperamental beings, if Starr Gaster had taught him anything. Especially when he drug Ivy out of Underfell Dimension just to lure the little hybrid out into the open. Error hadn’t intended that she would be capable of kicking him across various dimensions. So the fact he had one of several skeletal hybrids sitting in his classroom soaking wet he assumed and seeming rather moody put him on high alert. Especially since this particular skeletal hybrid wasn’t a mix of skeleton monster and human. No, no, this particular skeletal hybrid was a mix of insane skeleton, wolf shifter, and a fucking ghost. 

  
  


How Dusty managed to procreate with a ghost was beyond Error’s comprehension. But the psychopath managed. Creating two abominations that ranked on par with Starr Gaster. What was worse… Error was attracted to this particular one. It was better than being attracted to Inklette, that soulless rainbow bastard’s offspring. Again, how the fuck did they procreate?

  
  


Her name was Muffin Shade. And she was actually one of his favorite pupils given how much she progressed in his crocheting class. The school he taught at was meant to teach the hybrid children the basics of life along with the various skeletal teachers who were the alternates of Sans Gaster could pass along their various talents. Taking inventory of what class she should be, in he winced, realizing she should have been in Edge 's.The squishy sound made much more sense since they had a pool in the gym.

  
  


Summoning up as much gumption as he could he slid out of his seat. What happened to the monster that wanted to destroy dimensions? He couldn’t help but wonder while he crossed the room approaching the young hybrid. A sniffle making him freeze in place a few desks down from her. Was it that bad? What did they do to her this time? Normally she could handle whatever the other hybrids tossed at her. 

  
  


“ **muffin?** ” Error called out his voice glitching due to his nervousness. She lifted her head periwinkle colored tears sliding out from her blackened sockets. Sweet stars, it was bad. 

  
  


One hand reaching up he pressed it under his sockets along the cerulean streaks under his vermillion sockets. Tugging out cerulean strings that he manipulated between his blackened phalanges with glowing amber tips. Throwing his hand behind him to send the strings towards his desk taking hold of the chocolate bar. Bringing it to him and breaking off the other corner of the bar. Looking down at her he contemplated how to go about this. 

  
  


The idea of her fingers coming anywhere near his terrified him. Even if it wasn’t the intention of touching his phalanges. The thought of tying her hands together in those cerulean ties brought two things to his mind. One being that it would serve to irritate her further. And the other was that his mind took a rather different mindset imagining her wrapped in the cerulean bands. Suspending her tiny body mid air with those strings. Sucking in a deeper breath when he thought of stripping her bare to his view so that he could…

  
  


STOP!!!! His body started to glitch error signs popping all over his body while he felt himself crash. Something he hadn’t done in years!

  
  


Muffin lifted her head further pushing off the sopping wet hood from the top of her head while she stared at Professor Error. His sockets were currently black as the dead space in the void. Recalling what Inklette said about Uncle Error tending to crash when he served to feel something close to a nervous breakdown. Wincing, she wondered if she might be the cause of him crashing so to speak. Certainly she hoped that wasn’t the case. 

  
  


Maybe she should have avoided his classroom, but he had told her that she was welcome there anytime when things got rough. The dark dimension destroyer making her feel so comfortable whenever he was around. Muffin was about twenty one years old matching the porcelain skin tone and ivory locks of her mother Shiloh Holtz. Her eye lights taking on the attributes of her father’s left socket vermilion red with a cerulean center. Dusty Shade was known as the psychopath amongst the dimensions, but he was also given the title of Savior to her Aunty Luna. 

  
  


Unlike her other hybrid friends she didn’t wear the color of her magic. Favoring to stay in black oversized clothes in hopes to avoid attention throughout the school. Unlike her brother Spector Shade, Muffin stood about five feet flat which was big in contrast now that she examined the destroyer as she got up from her seat. Waving her hand lightly in front of his skull not gaining a response. Yeah, he crashed. 

  
  


Shoving her hands in the oversized black hoodie she hummed softly while she trembled in place. The room was too cold even for a partial skeletal hybrid. She had flesh instead of being made of bone, she got cold very easily. 

  
  


His sockets turned back to their normal vermillion shade. A yellow eye light popping into the right socket and a yellow with a cerulean center in the left. They looked off to the right side of the room and then to the left attempting to get an idea of where he was. “Ya crashed.” Muffin chirped her husky velvet like voice coming out in a slight hum near the end. Echoing off the walls to prove she wasn't of the norm. Those mismatched eye lights dropped down to focus on her. 

  
  


“ **sorry.** ” The professor winced looking at his hand that still held the corner of the chocolate bar. 

  
  


Oh. He crashed because he was going to have to get close to her. It wasn’t unknown that the professor had haphephobia, the fear of being touched. Well, lucky for him she had a trick up her sleeve. “Afraid of touchin’ me?” She drawled out her echo moving into a faint whisper. Error nodded his head slowly making her nod her head. “Care to indulge me a bit. I promise if ya are uncomfortable with it ya can move back at anytime.”

  
  


His eye lights narrowed in on her suspiciously seeming contemplate whether he should do it or not. After a few moments he held his hand out palm up with the chocolate cube between his thumb and index phalange. Taking a step back she dropped her hand just under his opening it her hand moving into a cupping stance. Her eye lights swirling into the periwinkle coloring that was her magic. The hand she had extended out from her body took on a semi transparent state. Slowly she brought it upwards focusing on the piece of chocolate that he held. 

  
  


The destroyer watching her with caution just as her hand came up. Error cringed thinking he was about to feel the press of her human like flesh against his blackened bone. Instead a cooling electric sensation passed through him causing him to shiver. Her hand phased right through his coming up solid in order to take the chocolate from his grip. It was… unexpected. Even more so when the chocolate phased right back out from her palm causing him to struggle to catch it. Managing to grasp it before it bounced completely out of his reach. 

  
  


Looking up he found she was now covered in periwinkled hue sweat. Her sockets engulfed by her magic while small pointed fangs peaked below her bottom lip. Something about this seemed wrong even as her eye lights started to dim. Then they went out like someone had blown them out like candles on a birthday cake. Her hair and face fell to a similar transparency her hand had been moments ago. Looking similar to one of his lifeless dolls that he created. “ **muffin?** ” 

  
  


Her body fell forward making the destroyer bounce back. Instantly regretting the move the second he realized she would hit the desk that he had moved away from. Reaching fast he grabbed hold of the back of her hood but… it went lax in his grip. The girl phased right through the floor serving to panic him further. 

  
  


Looking down he found her clothes piled in his classroom. Sweet stars, the girl just phased through the floor of his class and… she was naked!

  
  


Reaper sighed slamming the door to his classroom shut. Cradling the precious pot of coffee in his hands. Pot? No it wasn’t a pot. This was his cup of coffee, screw the rest of the faculty. If they wanted it that bad they could come fight him for it. He fucking dared them to try and come fight him for it!

  
  


Just as he got near his desk… *Wham*... something slammed into him from above sending him and his precious coffee to the ground. Shattering the glass coffee pot underneath him soaking his black button up and black slacks with hot liquid. His black hooded coat cushioning whatever had fallen on him. Without bothering to look over his shoulder he sent a warning growl out. Unaware that he grabbed the porcelain wrist that came into view. 

  
  


With a harsh yank he felt the way the body that arm was attached to was limp. Noticing his ungloved hand now panic coursed through him. Stars no! Sockets softening he turned his entire form so he could sit up pulling the… girl? Into his lap. Ivory locks falling over her porcelain toned face making him notice the beauty that she carried. And he just… killed her! 

  
  


Cradling her into his arms stroking his phalanges through her hair he sobbed. He had taken the life of yet another woman. Similar to what he had done to his beloved Frisk. He hadn’t meant to kill either of them. Tears that shimmered like blue sandstone slid from his sockets cradling the young  _ naked _ woman to him. Why did-

  
  


She groaned catching the God of Death off guard. Wait… wait… Wait! FUCKING WAIT A SECOND! Wasn’t she supposed to be dead? “ _ doll?”  _ He hissed his voice coming out in a faint whisper not noticing the way her entire body was transparent. Her eyes… nope those were sockets… slid open to look up at him losing him the sight of vermillion red eye lights with cerulian centers. A slight haziness to them before they snapped to their full brightness. 

  
  


Reaper felt his breath hitch in his throat taking in the beauty of her now. A dismal steel blue covering his cheekbones when he looked down to see she was naked. “ _ where are your clothes?”  _ He spoke a little too loudly making her flinch slightly. “ _ oh sorry.. i didn’ mean ta yell, doll. just a bit well… floored. _ ” 

  
  


She snickered softly at that pun her hand raising up to press to her forehead. Reaper shifted slowly sliding off his hooded coat. Not that he wasn’t appreciating her body on his lap but he could see the visible gooseflesh forming on her body. “Think I phased right through them.” The little doll groaned while he moved to wrap her in his cloak. Noticing the way it phased through her. 

  
  


“ _ phased through ‘em? _ ” He questioned her further unable to resist touching her cheek. Noticing the warmth that her flesh carried, she was most certainly not dead. The sensation of his white eye lights inflaming in his sockets continuing to stroke her cheek.

  
  


“Mhm… bein’ part ghost kind of has that effect on me. Makes wearin’ clothes rather difficult.” She hummed looking up at him. Reaper found himself absolutely smitten with the little doll. She roamed her gaze over him making him tremble slightly from the attention he just gained from her. “Never seen ya before. Who are ya?”

  
  


“ _ oh i’m- _ ” Reaper was about to say when the door was slammed open forcing Reaper to pull her into him. Cradling her to his chest while blanketing his coat over her body. Trying to hide her from whoever just crashed in through his classroom. “ _ i am quite busy. go the fuck else-. _ ”

  
  


For the second time… IN A ROW… Reaper was interrupted by this one person. “ _ geno? _ ” Reaper got to his feet still cradling the naked woman to his chest.

  
  


The blackened skeleton before him was not how he remembered Geno. But behind the mix of black and red he could see the soul that resonated like Geno’s. Reaper’s smile became wider crossing the room cuddling her tightly. “ _ geno is that really ya?” _ The steel blue blush spreading over his cheekbones. “ _ what happened to ya? _ ”

  
  


The black skeleton looked down to catch the sight of the bundle Reaper carried. Reaper sensed the hostility coming even before Geno leaned down to take the precious bundle. Oh hell no! Reaper faded from out of sight, taking a step into his void. Coming back at the other side of the room. 

  
  


The skeleton turned growling something out but it was so distorted that Reaper was incapable of understanding it. The little bundle in his arms trembling at the sound, her fingers delving into the thick cloth of his button up. What was going on with Geno? And why did he look so different now? 

  
  


Geno took a menacing step forward before Sans appeared in front of him. “woah woah woah… don’ need ya goin’ all psychopath too. settle it down. bad enough ya got her dad goin’.” Sans turned shoving his hands into his pockets. Bright white eye lights narrowed on Reaper noticing the little bundle. “sup reaper?”

  
  


“ _ what’s up? seriously classic! ya are gonna ask what's up while geno is flippin’ out? _ ” Reaper grunted feeling his bundle pull away to look over at Sans.

Sans’ smile softened not looking as sharp as it had when his gaze landed on the God of Death. Reaper watched as Sans tugged on hand out from his pocket waving at his bundle. “hey there pumpkin.”

  
  


“Hi Sans. Is my dad really here?” She chirped out making Reaper suddenly despise the head counselor of this school. Why was she talking to him like that? 

  
  


“sure is blueberry.” Sans hummed shoving that hand back into the pocket. 

  
  


Her legs unhinged from his pelvic area taking a step down before a voice made her freeze. “Wouldn’ do that if I were ya, Muff.” Reaper saw the woman that appeared next to Sans wearing a pale pink hoodie, the inside of the hood lined with black sherpa. An oversized white button up shirt with a black pleated skirt matching it nicely. Her buttons undone at the top to reveal a shooting star pendant that glowed a dark blue glitter with smaller yellow twinkles. Looking into her face he noticed the mismatched eye lights one green and one blue. Messy light auburn locks framed her face.

  
  


Her hands were folded cutely behind her back an impish smile implied while she looked up at his bundle. “Dad says we don’ know what happened to cause ya to phase through four floors.” Reaper felt the push of her face into his shirt hinting at her embarrassment. 

  
  


“You’re fuckin’ kiddin’ me. How many saw me?” Reaper watched as the new girl turned back to Sans. Silently he shook his head.

  
  


“Dad says none. I know it was four floors because I saw your skirt hangin’ from the ceilin’ of my science class. I got it out for ya though. But um… can that guy hold ya till Uncle Dusty gets here?” There was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

  
  


“So who’s the dumb ass that called the psychopath that yanno has zero tolerance for shenanigans pulled on his only and I quote…” The two women joined in the chanting of the name. “Reason for not dusting the rest of the world when he has a bad day at work.” Well shit who the fuck was gonna come through that door. “An’ tell him that his daughter is ghostin’ out again. Especially after that one time where I phased into the men’s locker room.” Muffin finished at the end.

  
  


The woman turned along with Sans to stare back at Geno. His sockets black with little glitching red error messages in them. “ **i d-d-did.** ”

  
  


“Uncle Sans I am sorry.” Bundle whined into Reaper’s shirt.

  
  


“eh... it’s fine coffee cake.” Sans hummed looking up at Reaper with a suspicious gaze. “say poppy seed, he hasn’ done anythin’ to ya has he?” That was not the accusation he had been anticipating. Wait, why isn’t Sans questioning why she’s still alive in my arms? Giving a light squeeze where his hands were he felt her jerk up his body clenching onto his shoulders with a… heh... death grip.

  
  


“Nah, Uncle Sans he’s been a proper gentleman.” Bundle gritted out this time he noticed the soft rhasp over her voice that echoed outwards. Like she was a creature climbing from the River Styxx to deliver him a message. That she was waiting for him to come for her. If he were being honest he wanted to drown that voice in a series of hot, heavy breathless whimpers. 

  
  


Reaper didn’t know her at all but there was an instant connection to her. Glancing over he caught the way that Geno was staring at her too. A forlorn gaze set in his heterochromic eyes like he lost a chance at something. Reaper didn’t like that at all, not on Geno’s face.

  
  


“where’s my muffin!” A growl came from the hallway startling Reaper just slightly. Soon enough he was met with a face that he did not care for. He may be the God of Death but this one was the relentless bringer of death.

  
  


“ _ why is dusty at this school? _ ” Reaper asked watching the dust covered skeleton narrow his attention on him. Those eye lights lowered to look at Reaper’s bundle. 

  
  


Dusty began to stomp his way across the classroom stopping a foot away from Reaper. His gaze softening though it was still locked on the silent woman. She turned her body around making Reaper look down. Her grin was one of pure joy while she gazed at the murderous psychopath. “Hi Daddy.”

  
  


Reaper choked on the intake of air through his nasal cavity. Deadpanning at Dusty who leaned down to bringing them to eye level. “hey there muffin. heard ya phased through some walls again.” The way the murderer was talking wasn’t right.

  
  


“ _ can we not call her a list of desserts please. i am sure she has a name. i don’ think its coffee cake, blueberry, poppyseed, or muffin. she isn’ somethin’ any of us should consider eatin’. _ ” Reaper huffed though the temptation of eating her in a different way crossed his mind. Why was he thinking like this all of a sudden?

  
  


_ That is her name. _ A voice came into the room making Reaper shiver. It was cool but husky with a drawl that he couldn’t place. A shimmer of lavender appeared next to Dusty making the psychopath move to wrap his arm around it. A woman appeared smiling up at Reaper. She looked a lot like the bundle in his hands. Her eyes were pinkish on the outside were a pale pink coloring that swirled into a blue at the center. Her ivory locks were pulled up into a ponytail revealing a rather prominent lavender bite mark at her shoulder and neck on the right side of her body. A small gold chain that glittered like a magic he was familiar with around her neck dropping to a small heart shaped bottle. Inside of said bottle was… lavender magic? It would glow slightly brighter every few seconds sending a pulse of lavender magic over her body bringing her slightly transparent state to a solid. 

  
  


“i coulda handled it little mouse. ya are supposed to be restin’ accordin’ to wheaty.” Dusty hummed nuzzling the side of the woman’s neck. His hand moving to stroke the rather prominent bulge that was coming out of the woman’s middle.

  
  


_ No offense Dustman. But the last time ya handled somethin’ like this a bunch of the boys practically pissed themselves. _ She giggled making the murderer blush like a virgin at a brothel all while muttering about they shouldn’t be looking at her when she’s naked. Pinkish blue eyes narrowed on Reaper making the God of Death shiver. This woman wasn’t alive there was no pulse to her. Her mere presence was bringing chills to the room.  _ May I have my little Muffin please. She really needs to be taken to Doctor Gaster so that he can give her what she needs to be made solid.  _

  
  


Gaster? They were taking her to Gaster? “ _ why are ya takin’ her to that crock? _ ” Reaper’s voice dropped.

  
  


_ He an’ Wheaty have known about Muffin’s problem for a while now. I was capable of becoming solid when I had certain things like fresh fruit that had magical qualities.  _ Next to her Dusty pulled out a red ball from his dust covered jacket. From a slight glance Reaper thought it would be an apple. Now looking at it he took in the way the fruit’s stem was different at the top. That was… a pomegranate. 

  
  


Dusty summoned one of his knives breaking open the fruit to reveal the juice filled seeds. Glittering to show they were grown with magic in it. “Uncle Wheaty grew a pomegranate tree after mom was able to successfully get pregnant with me an’ my twin brother. Turns out the pomegranate was one of the thin’s that made us possible. But one pomegranate would be able keep my mom an’ I solid for a lon’ time. I’ve done my research on them, they represent fertility in Greek Culture.” Reaper looked down to the bundle who he now knew as Muffin, such an odd name to give a child.

  
  


“gaster has started puttin’ her medicine in the pomegranates for her. to lessen her visits to his office. he hates havin’ to inject her soul.” Dusty explained making Muffin tremble against Reaper. Soul injections, they were painful. And from what Sans had told Reaper earlier about one student needing them every day he took it as it was being said. To ignore the agonized screams that would echo through the halls. 

  
  


Dusty held out a handful of seeds while the ghostly woman held her arms out to Muffin. Reaper couldn’t keep her even if she felt nice against his cloth covered bones. Sighing he leaned over handing her to the woman. Her bare arm brushed against him, startling him when he felt how warm she was.  _ Thank you _ . 

  
  


She ate about four of the seeds her transparent body becoming a solid before his very eyes. When they all left Reaper sat at his desk blinking with unsureness. Stroking his phalanges over his chest humming while he attempted to figure out what he had felt with the hybrid girl. Sans had approached him asking if he was okay. Honestly, Reaper was over the moon! He could touch her and she wouldn’t whither and die like everything else.

  
  
  


“ **who are ya?** ” A static filled baritone filled the room making Reaper look up to see Geno standing there. 

  
  


“ _ i am the god of death. my name is reaper, but i thought ya would remember me geno. _ ” Reaper said solemnly.

  
  


“ **my name is error not geno. i have heard of a skeleton named geno before. why would ya think he was me?** ” The blackened skeleton inquired.

  
  


Reaper hummed softly his eye lights fixing on Error’s soul. That was Geno’s soul, but it was different. “ _ it doesn’ matter. i am tryin’ to figure out muffin. _ ”

  
  


“ **good luck with that. i’ve been tryin’ to figure her out for the last year since she came to this school. she is very reserved an’ goin’ through a streak of bein’ bullied. we can’ do anythin’ unless she gives up the names though which she has refused.** ” Error sighed plucking at some strands on his jacket. “ **the way ya looked at her earlier is the way i’ve been feelin’ for a while.** ”

  
  


Reaper looked at Error curiously noticing the way the skeleton was stroking above his chest. Sweet stars, was that possible? “ _ soulmates belon’ to one another not one another an’ another. _ ” He huffed bitterly. 

  
  


“ **tell that to the dance monsters. their version of sans is mated to classic’s mate. i’ve heard they really enjoy tag teamin’ her when she least expects it.** ” Things were so strange around this school. “ **it gets real interestin’ when remix’s mate harms joins in.** ”

  
  


“ _ wait multiple soulmates? but... i don’ understand. _ ” Reaper frowned looking at his desk. “ _ how is that even possible. the soul pulse is different for everyone. _ ”

  
  


“ **are ya seriously gonna question it? i’ve heard of ya, god of death, an’ what ya did to your version of frisk. are ya willin’ to let the one bein’ ya can touch go cause ya can’ understand the possibility of multiple soulmates?** ” Error grumbled shoving his hands into his pockets.

Reaper sighed bringing his hands up to the temple of his skull. “ _ whether she is mine or not the warnin’ dusty gave me at the end of the day made it clear i am not to pursue. _ ”

  
  


“ **that’s dusty bein’ a dad. classic throws that same threat at spector an’ nebula everyday when it comes to his daughter. thats just a skeleton lookin’ out for his offsprin’. it’s a constant thin’ with any of the alternates.** ” Error chuckled crossing the room looking down at Reaper. His blackened phalanges toying with the device in his pocket. “ **are ya interested in claimin’ little chocolate chip or no?** ”

  
  


Reaper moaned thinking of claiming Muffin. How could he feel like this? He barely knew her all he knew was that he could touch her without killing her. Then there was the fact that she clung to him like a lifeline. It made him feel like he was wanted… needed. Looking up at Error he sighed but conceded to the fact he did want to claim her. Narrowing his gaze on the black skeleton. “ _ within reason. i may be death but i believe in consent. if she does not consent then i will leave it be. _ ” 

  
  


“ **perfect.** ” Error grinned walking over to discuss their plan of attack so to speak.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


It was settled against the wall resting atop a maroon colored floor. Between her dad and Wolfie, her cousin who tended to bring fresh kills into her apartment. Not that she minded but it had been destructive to the white carpet. The two of them tended to be fond of bunnies skinning them of the fur. Their pelts serving to be apart of their decor. Whoever landed Wolfie as a mate was getting the most considerate skeleton ever. If she were directly linked to him by blood she'd so ask him out. But they were linked through their mothers.

  
  


A periwinkle glow took over the entire couch moving it up into the air. Concentration was the key right now. The pomegranates were good at making her stable in human sense there tended to be a spike in her magic. Last time she did this on the seeds she had sent her entire bed through the ceiling of her bedroom. One pissed off neighbor and an expensive repair bill later she learned to use that magic in other ways. And unfortunately for her at the moment she couldn't just jump into it. Her magic synthesizer the very technology she invented to hone every monsters magic into Pangea Code was missing. 

  
  


"Why don' ya just make another one, sweets?" A thick Bronx baritone huffed into her ear over the headset t had her trembling. Really the children of her father’s alternates shouldn’t have that much sway of her. Silently she blamed her constant want to be touched. Being a spectral being she was limited to who could touch her. Her cheeks turning a violent plum shade thinking of the way he clung to her naked body. The memory of his bare hands roaming over her soft flesh had her stifiling a groan. “Mmm… do I need to come over there sweets? Or should I call Zeal?”

  
  


That didn’t help. Zeal was Lusty and Candace’s son, and when he came over, it was never just a casual hang out. He knew how to get that magenta magic roll over her body in ways that sent her blood into a boil. “Sh-shut up Brass, no need to remind me of what either of ya can do." She scoffed shyly into the mic. Brass was the son of Uncle Crimson and Aunt Ivy. And boy that fucker was a bigger tease than Zeal.

  
  


The low deep chuckle that rolled into her ears had her hissing an inaudible threat. “Reason why I don’ make another one is ya don’ realize the level of technology an’ magic that goes into it. That fuckin’ gadget has my magical signature.” Dropping down to her knees she climbed under the couch. Dressed in the cybernetic outfit that Gaster had aided in designing for her. It worked like ecto flesh forming a thin layer over her body fitting to her form. They were constantly updating things since monsters and hybrids came in all shapes and sizes. 

  
  


A knock on the door made her groan thinking it was the pizza guy. “Doors unlocked Frankie ya know how to get in.” The sound of the door opening didn’t startle her, because Frankie had been warned by her father multiple times. That if anything ever happened to his Sweet Little Muffin when he delivered that pizza that he would personally hunt him down and skin him… alive. So Frankie never took a second glance in her direction even in her ecto suit, which was skin tight. Naturally she didn’t think to turn around to see who entered her home.

  
  


The sound of something dropping to the ground with a large thunk caused her concentration to slip. The couch that was hovering above her head dropped down landing on top of her. 

  
  


Reaper was already nervous about going to her apartment. It took some persuasion to convince Starr Gaster to give him the address of Muffin Shade. The young hybrid terrified him, her eye lights pulsing with the golden rings of judgement. Until a skeleton that looked too identical to Dusty had stepped up behind her wrapping his arm around her waist. Whispering something in her ear that had those gold rings fading. 

  
  


Disappearing into the apartment to grab the address something told him she knew it off the top of her head. And he confirmed that when the male skeleton stepped up in front of him. A smug look while he trailed his gaze over Reaper who was clutching tightly to the paper bag that had his purchase inside of it. Eye lights narrowed on the God of Death making him nearly flinch, he was very proud he didn’t. 

  
  


“My sister will rip your bones away from your body if ya hurt her. She will purposely go to different parts of the world to hide your bones.” The boy hummed amusingly his deep raspy baritone echoing off the walls giving him an ethereal feel like Muffin had. “Imagine what I will do if ya hurt her.”

  
  


That threat looming in his mind when he had knocked on the door the shimmering blue sweat beading his skull. Would she be okay with him just showing up to her front door? She just met him earlier today at school, turning to look over his shoulder he noticed the human standing there with a pizza box. Reaper raised a gloved hand to wave at the human. “Doors unlocked Frankie ya know how to get in.” Muffin’s voice came beyond the locked door. Oh, that must be why this human was at his door. 

  
  


“ _ how much? _ ” Reaper asked digging into his pocket to pull out his wallet. The human muttered a price shakily which Reaper paid plus tip. 

  
  


Before that human left though he squeaked. “Please don’t do anything that will get Mister Shade to track me down. I like my skin where it is.” Reaper didn’t get a chance to reply as the human ran down the hallway. 

  
  


“ **dusty has this habit of threatenin’ everyone who gets close to her.** ” Error’s voice came through the earpiece attached to his earhole. His hooded shirt pulled over the top of his skull to hide it. 

  
  


“ _ no shit. i hope he don’ attempt to hunt my coccyx down. _ ” Reaper sighed reaching down to test the doorknob turning it slowly. It gave showing that it was indeed unlocked. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he pushed it open taking a step inside. Holding both the bag and pizza with one hand. 

  
  


The sight of the floating couch confused him. It was covered in a transparent periwinkle glow hovering midair. Looking down he choked getting Error to growl questioning what was wrong. Both the pizza and the paper bag dropping to the ground with a large thump. Underneath the couch was Muffin her ivory tresses flowing delicately down her back in a tight braid. The outfit she wore was a form fitted outfit that gave off the glint to her magic. It resembled ecto flesh taking shape of her human like body. Underneath he could see a black leotard pulled tauntly. 

  
  


The sight of that sweet luscious ass of hers in the air had him wavering. Dropping the pizza and the paper bag making a loud thumping noise. That was a bad move. No sooner did it crash onto the ground he watched the glow around the couch fade. It landed on top of her making him jump at the squeak. Reaper tossed his own magic gripping ahold of the couch feeling bad he didn’t grip it sooner. 

  
  


“ _ fuck. _ ” He gasped making the couch upwards enough for him to approach her. The couch had landed on top of her knocking her unconscious. The ecto like material over her body faded leaving her in only the leotard. Bending over he scooped her into his embrace lowering the couch till it was settled where it belonged. “ _ what luck i have. she dropped a couch on her head because i was too distracted by her ass. _ ”

  
  


Error chuckled over the earpiece. “ **imagine how i feel when i see her in here. be glad she dropped the couch on her an’ not sent bone daggers at ya.** ” 

  
  


“ _ why did i have to go to her in person? _ ” Reaper rested her on the couch pulling down the thick blanket that was folded over her the top of the bed.

  
  


“ **because ya aren’ afraid of bein’ touched.** ” Error growled.

  
  


“ _ right right. _ ” Reaper hummed looking over her sleeping form admiring how soft she looked. A low purr vibrating through him while he trailed a hand over her face. “ _ i have wanted to be able to touch someone for so lon’. i could never touch the goddess of life, why can i touch her? _ ”

  
  


“Because she is part ghost.” A bronx baritone that reminded Reaper of Crimson came from behind him. Reaper turned only to find a curled bony fist attempting to come at his face. Barely dodging in time before it could get close leaning back nearly falling onto the couch. 

  
  


The skeleton looked identical to Crimson in every sense except he didn’t have that golden tooth. Another swing and Reaper would land on the sleeping woman. Shortcutting behind the other skeleton Reaper grabbed him by the hood of the leather jacket. Curling a cloth covered arm around the front of him pulling him taut against his front. “ _ stop this. _ ” Reaper growled. 

  
  


“Like hell! Muffin is my fuckin’ friend ya dead mother fucker! I know who ya are…” The younger skeleton scrambled against Reaper’s hold. “My dad gave a good rantin’ about your ass showin’ up. Everythin’ ya touch dies! I’ll be damned if I let ya do somethin’ to MuffMuff. Just because she’s partially dead don’ mean shit.”

  
  


Reaper snarled slamming the kid into the wall, his eyes flashing a warning. “ _ she is not fuckin’ dead! there is life in her i felt it even when she fell on top of me! some friend ya are! how dare ya spout such thin’s about her!” _

  
  


The feel of something sliding over his entire body startled him before he was pulled and thrown into the wall across the room. How did that little… Movement out of the corner of his socket had him turning his head to see Muffin sitting up. These kids had great recovery time. 

  
  


“Brass… leave..” Her voice was more whisper but it was loud enough to reach the two of them. Reaper shivered at that voice it had the same effect on Error who was nowhere near them. A low groan escaping him slightly distorted over the line.

  
  


“MuffMuff no. Ya don’ know what he is capable of doin’ to ya.” Brass cried out looking at the porcelain doll. 

  
  


“The entire time that I was in his classroom with him alone he could have tried somethin’. He didn’. I admit him showin’ at my door is suprisin’ but he could have left me under the couch.” Muffin hummed rubbing her temples the ecto flesh reappearing over her. 

  
  


Brass narrowed bright glowing red eyes on Reaper a low growl vibrating through him. “Hurt her an’ you’re dead where ya stand! Got me?” 

  
  


“That’s enough, Brass!” Magic flooded the room causing both Reaper and Brass to be knocked to their knees. Muffin was to her feet her body transparent as the anger in her magic made Reaper choke. He hadn’t felt anything like this since the Agent of Chaos and Violence.

  
  


Moving through the void he came up behind her wrapping his arms comfortingly around her. Tugging her into his embrace humming softly a tune that usually soothed him into her ear. Swaying from side to side while he clung to her frantically shaking body. The warmth she gave off pouring through his clothing into his bones. This felt like heaven to him from the way her she melded against his front. This all made that plan that Error had devised worth taking a shot at. “What are ya doin’?” Brass growled stomping across the room since he was broken free of the magic that held him pinned to the wall.

“ _ would ya prefer bein’ slammed into that wall? she was clearly very upset an’ the fact she threw me into a wall tells me of the power she has. _ ” Reaper broke from the hum keeping the soft sway with her in his embrace. “ _ i came here to see her because i found this… _ ” Unhooking one arm to rummage through his pocket pulling out the small black device that Error had given to him. Apparently, it had meaning to the sweet little doll.  _ _

Holding the device midair in his palm revealing it to the other skeleton and Muffin. Brass’ eye lights snuffed out of his sockets shooting a harsh growl in Reaper’s direction. “How did ya get that?”

“ _ it was in my classroom. must have fallen off when she fell on top of me. my only intention was to return it. _ ” Reaper sighed watching Brass lean down pulling out the bottle of freshly pressed pomegranate wine. Not an easy thing to come by but Reaper had his ways.

“ **trust crimson’s fuckin’ brat to cause problems for us. he needs to go, reaper, or he will screw up the plan.** ” Reaper hummed in acknowledgment to what Error said.

“Little wine to go with your seduction Mister Death?” Brass huffed in an annoyed tone.

“ _ she is of the proper age to make her own decisions. if she turned me away after i returned the item i would have gladly left. i am not the type of skeleton to force others to do what i want. _ ” Reaper admitted feeling her turn into his embrace. Pressing her face into the soft fabric of his shirt, the pure sweet cuddle sent a spiraling heat through him.

Brass rolled his eye lights narrowing his gaze on Muffin. “Are ya wantin’ me to leave ya with this nut job MuffMuff?”

“I’ll be fine Brass. Yanno I can handle him.” Muffin hummed snuggling into his shirt.

“Yanno how to get ahold of me MuffMuff. Don’ hesitate to call. I will be back here quicker than ya can say run rabbit run.” Brass glared at Reaper before vanishing out of the room.

She felt strange her body was overwhelmingly warm against Professor Reaper. She had never met him before today but when she had she felt an immediate connection with him. Awakening to the warmth of his touch but the heart stopping sounds of him sobbing. Leaning back in his arms she stared up at him noticing the way he watched her with white eye lights. A steel blue blush forming over his zygomatic bones. Magical skeletons could show such emotions. 

“I am better, thank you Professor Reaper.” Muffin pulled back but he kept her wrapped in his arms. 

“ _ just a bit lon’er please doll. it’s not everyday i find someone i can hold without the risk of them dyin’. _ ” Muffin could feel her soul fluttering in her chest from that

“Okay.” She smiled leaning back into him so that she was pressed against his front. Her arms circling around his waist. “But this would be a bit better on the couch in my opinion. Standin’ for lon’ periods of time can get us to be a bit sore if ya catch my drift.”

  
  


Within seconds he had her scooped up in his arms cradling her close to him. “ _ message received little doll. _ ” It was a name that she didn’t much care for. But whenever he said it… she felt it in her chest. Professor Reaper fell back into the couch pulling her into his lap. His arms encircling around her hips making her aware that she was still wearing her ecto suit. And underneath that just the leotard. Every touch he placed on her felt intensified to the magic that encased her flesh. He was… touching her. Touching her without feeling repulsed because she wasn’t just a human or a mage child. 

  
  


Looking up at him she felt the sudden urge to sob from the way he made her feel. Instead she leaned up capturing his teeth against her lips. The Professor squeaked in surprise which made her move closer onto him. She was small but she could be quite persistent. Maybe this was a bad move to do to the new professor who had come to her home with innocent intentions. 

  
  


A low growl sounded from him before he threw her down on the couch. Pulling his teeth from her mouth so he could breath. “ _ sweet merciful stars… she tastes like the richest chocolate mixed with a fine wine. ya said nothin’ of how addictin’ that could be. _ ” 

  
  


Confusion flashed over her unsure of who he was talking to. But she wasn’t about to question it. A few times her own father spoke to the ghost of her Uncle Papyrus. In truth, the specter that resembled her dead uncle was a manifestation of her father’s guilt. But Uncle Pappy was fun he liked to tell her about his heroics making her laugh. 

  
  


The feel of something being wrapped around her wrist pulled her from the train of thought. “ _ yes, yes… i know that. but ya should learn a little patience. _ ” The Professor paused making a snorting sound before she felt him press something along side the bracelet. The ecto flesh shifted over her skin pulling up till the visor appeared over her eyes. Reaper pulled back to look down at her smiling wide. “ _ there’s so much i wanna do but best to let him have his fun first, sweet little doll. _ ”

  
  


The room faded out pulling into Pangea Code against her will. How did he know how to do that to the synthesizer? The world came into view but she remained lying on the ground. Knowing that Reaper still had her pinned to the couch the sensation of his teeth pressing into the side of her neck. “ _ stay calm little doll. i can feel how scared ya are i promise i won’ do anythin’ to ya. _ ” His voice sounded right next to her and yet she could not see him. 

  
  


“I can’ move…” She whined looking down to see another pair of hands reaching out to grab her. Those familiar gloves having her look up to into the face that had a gas mask. The hood of the trench coat pulled over him when she saw his eyes focusing on her. Those same eyes that peered at her earlier in the classroom she had retreated to. How had she never connect the two? “Professor Error?”

“ **finally ya see me like i see you. wasn’ sure of it for the longest time if ya were my moonshade. but that synthesizer comin’ off in my class…** ” He pulled her up pressing her into a wall before taking her out of the alley way she had logged out of the last time she had been here. She was thrust into a wall her hands being held above her head. “ **i have watched ya for the last year waitin’ for ya to notice me the same way i noticed ya. the dark corruption of my soul still pin’in’ for the one light in my life.** ”

  
  


The mask was tossed aside pressing his teeth to the side of her neck. The click of his maw opening before she felt something thick glide against the exposed flesh in whatever outfit she wore. Why did it feel so skimpy? Muffin moaned instinctively wrapping her legs around him feeling him grind into her. “ **say somethin’.** ” Error snarled at her.

  
  


“ _ do not growl at her. _ ” A firm chilling voice growled in the real world reminding her that she still had Reaper there.

  
  


Betrayal was the emotion that struck her next. “Ya used him to get me in this world.” Professor Error was the one person who she had trusted and yet… he had been her one companion in the world she created. Wriggling her hands in his grip she tried to thrust her hands forward. 

  
  


“ _ she is fightin’ geno. i told ya i won’ proceed if she does not consent. i want her as much as ya but i will not force her. even if i have to rip off the synthesizer to get her free from your clutch.”  _ Reaper growled feeling him lift off her body but still holding her wrists much like Error was holding hers. 

  
  


Error sighed softly looking up at her with those heterochromic eyes. Why was she being so difficult? Before she had confessed wanting to touch him when she knew him as TError404 when he had only known her as MoonShade. How did he not see that it was her? Then again the personalities between MoonShade and Muffin Shade were contrast. Muffin was timid, wanting to curl in on herself whenever those vile hybrids got rough with her. Where MoonShade was one to move forward, taking action, he had seen her kill three players out for stealing her precious treasures. 

“ **stop fightin’ chocolate chip. ya know of my fear of touchin’ alon’ with my disregard of creations. yet i came here every night to spend that time with ya. let me show ya how i feel chocolate chip.** ” Purring softly into her ear nuzzling the soft white locks. In Pangea Code she was known as a moon elf. Ivory hair with ivory skin and black eyes. Matching that same shortness she had in the real world. It was such a turn on to think of how he could easily over power her. Never once had he done that too afraid to scare her off. And now he had every chance to, the synthesizer would keep her locked in Pangea Code until he deemed fit.

“What about Reaper?” She asked making him smile. This was a side that Muffin hadn’t shown in MoonShade. And it was such a turn on how tender she truly was.

  
  


“ **he can do whatever it is ya want of him. he is as attracted to ya as i am.** ” The gasp in the small hybrids throat gave him warning of what she thought. “ **i don’ want to be like the space nerd an’ your brother. i won’ fight someone who wants a similar claim over ya. while it would be nice to keep ya to myself there are thin’s that reaper can provide that i can’.** ”

  
  


“Like what?” She asked making him coo. So sweet and innocent she had no clue of the fantasies he often had when watching her weiled the crochet needles in his class. Imagining that the thread she knitted with were his on strings pulling him closer. Wanting him to touch her. Making him grin his ochre teeth at her with such tenderness. Black eyes went wide coming into realization what he couldn’t provide. “Your fear of bein’ touched.”

  
  


Error hummed his response leaning into her loving the feel of her small body against his. The room he had reserved hours prior shrouded around him in comparison of his chocolate chip against him. “ **let me have ya muffin…** ” He purred into her ear. Reaper would rip the synthesizer from her serving not only to sever her from this world but injure her at the same time. Error would kill the Death God for hurting her. 

He could see the gears turning in her head before she gave a light nod. Error let out a shaky breath before placing his teeth against her lips kissing her as deep as he envisioned. Parting her lips so that his navy blue multiple tongues would slide into her mouth. Caressing the human like muscle she carried. Shifting his hips up into her getting her to roll her hips between him and the wall he held her against.

  
  


Reaper groaned through the earpiece that Error wore. “_stars, make her do that again_.” The husky tone in Reaper’s abnormal tone took on a deep need. “_she feels so fuckin’ good. i want her but i need to warm her up to it. i am comfortable with her just grindin’ against me._ _just make her feel good._”

  
  


“ **that’s the plan.** ” Error purred reaching down to caress her small breasts enjoying that there was some cushioning for him to squeeze. The outfit she wore was made to match those cute little dresses that had the kitty cut out over the breasts. Muffin didn’t have the breasts like she had originally set her avatar. It wasn’t hard for him to do the tweaks with her synthesizer. Allowing him to manipulate her avatar and her clothing. “ **i have some cream fillin’ to put in this pastry.** ” 

  
  


Stripping her of the dress he kept her pinned to the wall, his clothes still on while thrusting his hard erection into her. The feel of her writhing against him knowing that Reaper was getting to feel her out there. It was one hell of a turn on! Why did Spector and Nebula fight so much? When they both could gain so much from their own little mate. Shoving his hand down the front of her panties curling his fingers inside of her. She whined out in pleasure which was absolute music to his earholes. “ **get ready reaper. she’s about to squirm against ya…** ” Error chuckled darkly.

  
  


Fingers curling into the soft lace panties he had placed on her ripping them away. A low groan looking down at how wet she was underneath them. Everything in him had yearned for this. “ _ i await your move geno. i am lon’in’ to feel her grind into me. your ministrations that ya have done already have provin’ to give a hard situation in my pants. _ ” Reaper purred and Error was enjoying that Death was getting pleasure from this.

  
  


Shoving his shorts down with one hand he gave his thick obsidian member with red pulsing veins a light stroke. Shielding it from her wandering gaze afraid of how repulsed she would be of it. He was gross, and he knew that. But he didn’t want his chocolate chip to see how gross he was. Curling his phalanges under her chin making sure that she was looking at him. “ **all eyes on me chocolate chip.** ” Without warning he thrust his throbbing magic inside of her. Making her jerk in his grip; Error moaned out feeling the blissful heaven that was her small body. “ **so small… so tight- hah… it’s everythin’ i have dreamt about an’ fuckin’ more.** ”

  
  


Muffin couldn’t actually feel him inside of her. The ecto flesh only stimulating the outside of her body. It was unable to take the form of a magical member. The press of his thrusts into her mimicking through it. She whimpered from the loss of the true feel. “Reaper! Please…” She whined out. 

  
  


Reaper couldn’t believe the way she felt shifting against him. The sound of his name coming off her lips had him over her in a heartbeat. “ _ yes, pomegranate? _ ” He cooed at her still holding her arms above her head by the wrists. The name rolling from him quicker than he had ever considered. The Taking of Persephone, when Hades forced her to eat six pomegranate seeds making it to where she would have to return to the Underworld for six months out of the year. 

  
  


The name suited the little cutie. The grunts and groans of Geno through the air piece keeping his erection stirring alive. He could never touch Geno, even though he longed to care for him. But he could touch… “Please take me! I want ya.” Oh, the stars were merciless on him today with the surprises. 

  
  


“ _ as ya wish my little pomegranate. _ ” A low moan escaping him with the mere idea he was about to get to touch her that way. Moving with haste he stripped off his hood and shirt tossing them carelessly to the other side of the room. Undoing the button on his pants, the rip of the zipper seeming loud in the quiet room. His steel blue magic tucked along his femur in his jeans. 

  
  


Tugging it out with his free hand he looked down at the ecto flesh unsure how this would work. Letting go of his thick magic he reached against her clothed covered sex. Surprised when his phalanges moved through the ecto flesh like a veil. The soft fabric of the leotard pulled to the side to reveal her dripping sex. Geno had her all kinds of excited it seemed. “ _ so wet pomegranate… mmm… i can’ wait to feel ya wrapped around me. _ ” 

  
  


Pressing his thick magic against her entrance making her jolt. “ **easy.** ” Error grunted into his earhole. “ **she’s untouched.** ” That made Reaper nearly squeal in excitement. An untouched apple from the Garden. 

  
  


“ _ stars... so perfect. _ ” Gently nudging the lips of her sex open for him. Massaging the tip of himself against her; giving a soft push. Pomegranate whimpered making him freeze, he didn’t want to hurt her. “i’m hurtin’ her.”

  
  


“ **that’s expected when they lose their virginity death boy. didn’ ya ever do the research?** ” No he hadn’t. If he had known he was going to be able to touch someone he would have. But that was beyond his control, his little mate needed him to take her. 

  
  


“ _ how bad is this goin’ to get for her? _ ” Reaper asked Geno. 

  
  


“**once ya start pushin’ with need i have heard that it turns from pain to pleasure.**” Geno purred. “**she might enjoy the pain ya would be givin’ her at the start.** **isn’ that right my little chocolate chip?**” 

  
  


“M-mmaybe.” Pomegranate moaned making Reaper thrust forward taking the warm depths of her folds. Pomegranate whined when he broke through whatever barrier.

  
  


The three of them losing what innocence they all had within their mutual coupling. Error losing his to Muffin’s avatar which he had modified slightly to resemble her real form. Just for the evening unless he chose to partake in this sort of coupling again. A drop of his own magic mixed with hers serving to aid in this. Reaper lost his when he took Muffin on the couch of her living room unable to help but thrust deep into her depths. Feeling the warmth her body offered up to him. He was touching her and she would not die. Reaper sobbed into the side of her neck unable to resist the emotion. The acceptance of her even though he wouldn’t be her one and only. A small price to pay if it gave him a chance to be with her. Death got a little white flower to grow in his barren garden. 

  
  


The three of them all came at once crying out from the pleasure they felt. The synthesizer powering down from the magic being depleted. Error appeared in the small apartment panting wiping the sweat from the top of his skull. Looking down at Reaper resting above her, holding her close to him. Sobs paining Error making him want to hold the poor touch starved skeleton. Muffin’s now released hands moving over Reaper’s skull making Error envious of that. Reaper was getting her to touch him something Error could never be capable of. Thus why the only time he would be able to hold her would be in the virtual world. Reaper getting her in the reality of it gaining the caressing and cuddles he needed. The stars were merciful to the two skeletons when they created Muffin for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you are confused please allow me to explain. 
> 
> Muffin is the daughter of Dusty and Shiloh from Go Dust Yourself. She is one of two since she is a faternal twin to Specter Shade.  
Starr Gaster is the daughter of Sans and Luna Solarium.  
Wolfie is the son of Axe and Rayven Holtz.  
Brass is Crimson(Underfell Sans') son.   
Inklette is the daughter of Ink and Scarlett Poe.  
These are skellies are going to a bigger project for me that I am setting up for. I have a lot of writing to get to them though. Originally Reaper was not going to be included but I am a huge nut for Lore Olympus, I fell in love with Persephone and Hades. So Muffin is Reaper's Persephone.


	17. Bean's Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bean has plans tonight as he does often. The interruption to his plans, however, is unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does go into depth of a long term cheating. If this isn't your thing please close this out.
> 
> This is short but I am trying to catch up. I am sorry if it disappoints you.

Beanpole(Farmtale Papyrus) x Aurora Masterson

  
  


Adjusting his gloves nervously while he stared at himself in the mirror. The thick material of his pale yellow flannel shirt with green lines checkering the coloraition meeting up with navy blue lines. Black buttons done neatly to hide the white tank top underneath. The soft fabric felt good against his bones but soon he would have a better feel against them. The feel of small fingers sliding through his ribcage, clinging onto him. 

  
  


It had been two and a half years since he had been back in the town he called home. Part of him wanted to kiss Classic for sending them back. “ya headin’ out bean?” A voice came over his shoulder making Bean turned to look at his older brother. Streaks of emerald magic had been been haphazardly from his cheekbones. But they were still present.

  
  


It had been half a year since they had been sent back but Wheaty was still suffering in his soul. Losing the precious Moonlight that remained in Classic’s dimension. Looking back in the mirror he moved to wrap his red kerchief with white polka dots around his cervical vertebrae. “Yes. I Am Heading Over To Mrs Masterson’s Home. She Needs Assistance With Her Plumbing.” 

  
  


“that’s not wise bean.” Wheaty warned taking a step into the room. “i am sure her husband can handle fixin’ her plumbin’.” 

  
  


True enough but the man wasn’t doing a very good job at it. “Can You At Least Eat Something Today? Or I Will Have Grillby Come Over To Ensure You Eat.” 

  
  


A low sigh came from behind him getting Bean to turn around fully to stare at his older brother. “It Will Get Better Sans. It’s Hard Now But The Loss Will Fade.” Bean’s voice came out soft even as emerald tears formed in the bottom of Wheaty’s sockets.

  
  


“i shoulda brought her with me. she may not have remembered me but i coulda made her happy, bean.” Wheaty brought his gloved hands to cover his sockets. Bean crossed the room embracing his older brother. The pain all too familiar because once upon a time Bean felt the same when he had been trapped in Classic’s dimension. Unable to return to the woman who made his soul thrum. 

  
  


“Take Each Day Sans. Do Not Forget Her. But Try To Move On, She Would Want That.” Bean hummed causing Wheaty to sob out holding the much taller brother. It would be a long time before Wheaty truly forgot Luna and Bean would be there to help him through it.

  
  


When Wheaty fell asleep Bean headed on his way out. Thinking over what he had told his brother. Move on, she would want that. As he approached the house he forced himself into a smile knowing that his soul thrum was on the other side but she belonged to another man. A human man that had stepped in when Bean had gone missing. He couldn’t fault Nathan Masterson for wanting someone like Aurora. 

  
  


Knocking on the door, he heard the sweet coo of the dove that awaited inside announcing that she would be right there. The twisting click of a lock being pulled undoing the security of the house. The door was pulled open revealing the sweet little dove inside making Bean’s soul flutter in the depths of his chest. Standing before him was a tiny little cream colored woman with light brown hair with light blond streaks through it. Sweet amber colored eyes reminded him of his bumblebee eye lights only hers had flecks of green. A smile spread wide on her slender face before she stepped forward embracing him at the middle. 

  
  


“PAPYRUS!” She shouted out loud her voice practically booming. 

  
  


Bean wrapped his arms around her leaning down to embrace her. Lifting her up into his strong embrace walking forward with his prize. Taking her into her home. She knew why he was truly there and her plumbing of the house was the last thing. Using his foot to shut the door behind him he walked up to the wall opposite of the room. Pressing her back against it.

  
  


“My Sweet.” He growled pressing his teeth into her lips kissing her with such passion. This had become their favorite time because it was when Nathan was at work. Leaving her alone at home by herself for hours. Giving Bean a window of opportunity to woo his treasure back into his possession. 

  
  


Hiking the dress she currently had on giving him good access to move between her legs. Deepening the kiss by sliding his bumble bee colored ecto tongue into her mouth. Caressing the fleshy muscle that was in the warm depths. The throbbing magic in his jeans straining to be released from their tight confines. “Let Me Have You My Sweet.” Bean purred nuzzling the side of her neck.

  
  


“I am yours.” She whispered getting Bean to move with haste. Tugging the panties she wore to the side. Undoing his pants he pulled out his throbbing magic.

  
  


“Brace Yourself My Sweet. Like So Many Times Before I Only Wish To Bring You Pleasure.” The scent of her sweet arousal had him reeling with need. She was nowhere near ready for him to enter her yet though. 

  
  


“I am sorry. I am a little stressed.” She whispered looking away from him a sort of sadness in her amber eyes. Bean lifted her dress further showing the bump that was their love child. She was three months along, and her husband was going to know sooner or later what she was doing. If he didn’t have a clue already. 

  
  


“I Imagine So My Sweet. Hard To Conceal Our Child From Him.” Bean hummed peppering the side of her face with skeletal kisses. “Alphys Will Need To See You Soon. I Admit This Is The Greatest Thing I Have Ever Created With My Magic. With My… Soulmate. You Are Mine Not His.”

  
  


“Like hell she is you monster.” A human growl came from behind a click registering to both lovers. Bean glanced over his shoulder to find Nathan standing there with a gun aimed at the two of them. “You think you can come back and steal my whore. She’s mine. And that abomination growing inside of her will die I will make sure to send hatred at it every day.” 

  
  


Ah! So he did figure it out. Bean smirked looking back at a panicked Aurora. Stroking the side of her face lightly with his phalanges. “Breath Deep My Treasure. And Close Your Eyes.” Bean cooed lovingly getting her to look up at him. She did as he asked making him pull her tightly into his chest. The gun was fired as they moved through the void. 

  
  


They appeared in his bedroom, Bean cradled his Treasure to him warmth filling him at the way she clung to him. “We Both Knew That He Would Learn About Us One Day. More So When You Delivered In Six Months.”

  
  


“Doesn’t make me feel any better.” The kindest soul he could ever ask for in a mate. When the affair started he had asked her to leave Nathan but she had refused. Afraid that she might hurt him. Nathan was always an overly jealous and possessive man. 

  
  


“Well You Are Mine. You Have My Child. He Has To Accept Your Decision.” Bean laid her down on the bed moving down her body. “You Heard Him He Is Going To Kill Our Baby. Do You Want That My Treasure?” Bean stroked moved his hand up to stroke her cheek.

  
  


“What about your brother?” She whimpered out while his other hand stroked the button of her sex. 

  
  


“I Think A Child Would Be Good For Wheaty, Treasure. He Is Still Dealing With So Much Loss. And I Really Think That Our Child Will Bring Him Some Happiness.” Bean slid his hand into her panties stroking that button a bit rougher getting her to writhe under him. Looking at her from where he sat admiring the way she responded to him. “I Want A Life With You Treasure. I Waited Two Years And Three Months To Get You Back.”

  
  


“I want a life with you too.” That settled it he could feel the warm pool of her arousal. It spurred him into action climbing her body to capture her lips. Sending his bumble bee magic inside of her with one thrust. Her hands pressing into the front of his chest when he became hilted. 

  
  


Bean knew she was his the day he had found her in the supermarket. Trying to reach for the spaghetti that was on the top shelf. Being taller than her he easily had reached up to grab hold of it passing it to her. The moment he touched her hand he had known. Thrusting into her heavenly depths he ripped off her dress to reveal their child growing within her. “I Am Going To Make You So Happy My Treasure.” He purred bringing her to climax three times before he came himself. 

  
  


Curling behind her sleeping form he cuddled her against his chest. Admiring the way her breasts rose and fell making him purr in delight. Sitting up on the bed he started to strip off his flannel shirt. A glance at the door made him freeze seeing his older brother standing there with an irritated look on his face. “thought ya was gonna head over to just fix her plumbin’.” Emerald eye lights narrowed on the sleeping woman making Bean hide her from his older brother’s sight. “looks to me ya backed said plumbin’ up.” 

  
  


“She Is Mine. She Has My Child. If I Let Her Return To That Man He Will Kill Our Child. Your Neice Or Nephew.” Bean growled getting Wheaty’s sockets to hood. Looking over the woman again. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. 

  
  


Time inched by deathly slow before Wheaty spoke again. His hand reaching behind him to stroke the back of his skull. “alright, i can see how much she means to ya. if it were moonlight ya would stand by my side all the same.” Wheaty sighed looking off. “i best get ahold of tori to make sure she has a heads up about the shit storm ya just brought upon us. make sure she’s fed.”

  
  


Wheaty walked out of the room heading down the stairs. “an’ she better be leavin’ him for ya bean!” Wheaty shouted from the first floor. 

  
  


Bean removed his shirt tossing it across the room pushing his jeans off his legs. Turning to his treasure thinking of all the ways he was going to convince her to get a divorce from her husband. Aurora Masterson will become Aurora Seed. His loving wife. 


	18. Rus' Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rus is tired of the Coffee Girls avoidance. Tonight he is going to track her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is consensual. I don't care how you view it or if you disagree this is consensual.

Mutt/Rus(FellSwap Papyrus) x Harley Shwartz(OC)

  
  


Rus materialized into the small apartment looking around with curiosity. This was the first time he had ever been here, and every single one of his bones wanted to explore it. Learn about the woman he cared for. Black always thought that Rus went to Muffet’s to drink bottles upon bottles of barbeque sauce until he passed out drunk on the bar. And that might have been the case if little Harleen Shwartz hadn’t strolled into his life. Working for his brother, looking all cute in the simple outfits she wore, treating his brother like he was someone to look up to, and denying Rus any of her sexual time!

  
  


Rus growled thinking of the time she found him fooling around at a party with one of the cocktail waitresses. The surprised look those icy blue eyes held when she had caught Rus going to town on the waitress. Pressing his mandible between the woman’s bare legs enjoying a feast from sweetness of her core. When he had turned his head to look at who opened the door, he felt a sense of pride at those eyes focused on him. Watching as they switched from surprise to anger. Growling in a harsh whisper asking if he was out of his mind. This was his brother’s party, he knew that how could he not. All those fashionista’s out there throwing themselves at his brother’s feet. 

  
  


It was not what Rus had hoped for when coming out of the underground. So he did one more stupid thing that night. Asking Ms Shwartz if she wanted to join him for some fun. The look she shot at him was of disgust before the door was slammed in his face. 

  
  


Sitting down on the couch he frowned thinking about that moment. He could understand why she had reacted like that. His head was poised at another woman’s crotch, his mandible slick with her juice. Said woman slinging a slew of profanities at the little designer. Once that door had slammed on his face he had yelled at the woman telling her that she shouldn’t have done that. Nevermind that she had slapped him in the face which earned her a trip into an alley leaving her there. 

  
  


Running his ungloved hand over the soft fabric of her couch. Her scent filling it nasal cavity knowing that she hadn’t been home for about eight hours. Turning into the couch pressing it to the soft cushions. A low hum rolling through him wanting it to be her under him. The scent of wild, raspberries, and rich chocolate tempting him into grinding his hips into the couch. Where the fuck was she?!

  
  


She should be here! Underneath him! Mewling out his name while he pounded into that hot tight pussy that he knew she had. Not out with some prick she met on Tinder! How many more unworthy chumps was he going to have to drop into some unknown golf course before she would come running to him? Begging him to take her! The growl came out of him as the front door lock came undone. Chocolate and raspberries becoming stronger once that door was closed the locks clicking in place. 

  
  


Getting up from the couch making his way to the hall that led to the front door. Her back was to him giving him a chance to take in the sweet little red dress she wore. A black leather jacket covering her shoulders while she struggled to get out of a set of strappy three inch heels. Pushing her just up to Black’s height if he were standing beside her. No nylons were on her legs like she should have been wearing when out on a date. 

  
  


Her hair was down like he had always wanted to see it. The obsidian locks streaked white and orange at the tips making him purr. The way she stiffened made him pull back from the hallway pressing his back into the wall. Not wanting to be seen by her just yet. 

  
  


Rus may be a sexual deviant of sorts but he was a cautious one. And this particular prey was one he intended to keep. Her shrieking like a banshee would surely draw the attention of her neighbors. Screams of fear was not what he intended on tonight, pleasure was more preferable. 

  
  


Rus slinked down the wall seeing her walk into the living room. Peeling the leather jacket from her shoulders revealing her fair flesh to his sight. Shoving his hands into his pockets his cracking his mandible open sliding the glowing pumpkin-colored tongue from his maw. Sliding it up to rub against his gold tooth in a hungering motion. Wanting nothing more to remove the remainder of her clothes. 

  
  


Watching as she flopped down on the couch he had occupied mere moments ago. Her head resting on one arm of the couch while her feet stretched across not touching the other arm. So tiny and so perfect. Her phone in her hand she was looking at something on it. Her brows creasing together in irritation before the phone was tossed aside. “Fuck you too jack ass. Sorry I didn’t blow you for a shitty dinner.” She grumbled pulling a pillow over her head grumbling something into it. 

  
  


Looking over her body Rus couldn’t help but think that wasn’t a bad idea. Crossing the room stealthily like he used to do in the Underground. The silent predator coming forth when he looked at her small body. Taking a seat on the couch near her feet he waited for her to take note that someone was there. One second, two seconds, three… impatience flooding him making him reach out to rub his distal phalanges over her bare ankle. 

  
  


That pillow rising up slowly to peer across the couch at him. Grinning smugly he lunged at her covering her mouth with his hand when she about screamed. Placing magic on her soul to weigh her down so that she would not struggle. “hello pet.” He purred at her hovering his body over her much smaller one. “have fun on your date?” He growled that one even as she boldly opened her mouth against his palm.

  
  


“that’s right i knew ya went on a fuckin’ date.” He growled feeling something crunch down into his bony palm. It pierced hard into his bones managing to turn him on further even as he gasped out in pain. She somehow managed to break bone with her teeth. Yanking his hand back he looked at his palm finding to puncture marks in the thickest parts of his palm. “oh sweetheart, bitin’ is a form of fore-”

  
  


As his pumpkin eye lights moved up to stare at her he found his words dying in his maw. Taking in the two sharp fangs peeking out from her full lips. She turned her head to the side her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. “You can stop looking at me like that Rus. It's not going to go anywhere. Told you before at the party-”

  
  


“that ya wasn’ about to be another one of my one night cock sleeves.” He drawled out leaning down to rest his head over the top of her breasts. Keeping his gaze locked on hers, she wasn’t screaming at least. 

  
  


“If you remember that. Then you know I am still not interested. I no longer work for you or your brother.” That was another reason for his visit. See, she had a bit of a temper much like Black. So, when Black had been particularly cold towards her about the coffee that she had served him. But instead of screaming at his older brother she had done something that had the little tyrant destroying his office. She quit. 

  
  


“ya can’ quit sweetheart.” Rus purred leaning up to press his teeth along the shell of her ear since her face was turned away from him. Breathing in that intoxicating scent that she carried. The mere touch of his teeth against her flesh had her gasping slightly. A sound most would miss but he was a monster. He picked up on it. “m’lord was rather upset by ya leavin’. he never knows how ta express them emotions. it ain’ right for him to be that way towards ya when your the only one that makes his coffee perfectly to him every mornin’ at the exact time that he wants it.”

  
  


“Only because you forced me to be his coffee girl. Starbucks creations can’t match up with his Highness’ royal taste buds. If it’s too bitter he growls and tosses the cup at my head. If it’s too sweet he demands I make him a new one. That is way too…” Rus cut her off by pressing his teeth to her lips taking in the sweet taste of chocolate. Making him groan into her mouth.

  
  


She reciprocated the kiss pouring out her own moan that caught him off guard. Pulling out he looked down at her with confusion. Noticing for the first time how frightened she was. “why ya scared of me pet? ‘m never gave ya a reason to fear me.” 

  
  


“No. But you could hurt me without even trying.” She confessed to him. 

  
  


His magic swirled around them both before dropping them through the void. Landing them atop of his mattress. “won’ hurt ya pet.” He cooed leaning down to kiss her deeper using his tongue to part her lips. Black was out visiting with the queen for dinner, Rus knew that his brother wanted to see if he could get a further relationship with her. And he couldn’t fault his brother for that. Rus wanted sweet little Harley. 

  
  


Lifting her up from the bed he pressed his distal phalanges against the zipper at the back of her dress. Pulling it downwards loosening it from her body. Kissing along the column of her throat so that he could strip her from the crimson colored dress. A low appreciative growl emanating from him at the sight of her scars that were hidden underneath. At work he had only caught faint glimpses of them. “sweet stars ya are fuckin’ gorgeous pet. i wanna lick ya from head to toe savorin’ in every taste.” Rus hummed lifting his head to stare at her. “let me have ya sweet pet? allow me to enjoy the sweet flavorin’ of your nectar.”

  
  


Harley looked up at the skeleton who was currently pinning her to the bed. There were nights she had fantasized about this wondering how it would go down. But the truth was Rus was a player of the field. Constantly slinking from woman to woman, not wanting to have any commitment. It was one of the reasons she started online dating. To help keep him from plaguing her thoughts when she masturbated. 

  
  


Yet, here she was in his bed no doubt because she picked on the spicy flavoring of barbeque sauce, smoke and pine that he carried. The taste of his marrow bathing her tongue due to her biting him. He had startled her! Now he was asking for her to allow him to have a taste of the forbidden fruit she wanted to continue to deny him. The skeleton had never pushed her into anything sexual that she didn’t want to do. The fact that he was asking instead of making a claim that he could rock her world made her heart flutter. 

  
  


“What happens if I say no?” She asked wanting to make sure he wouldn’t continue.

  
  


His teeth were set into a frown at the question drawing a low sigh from him. “i will take ya back to your apartment an’ leave ya to the rest of the evenin’. i want ya but i would never force ya to do anythin’ ya don’ want.” Rus responded to her bringing long sharp bony fingers to caress her cheek. “if that happens though i ask ya to reconsider leavin’. ya do such a great job as a designer for m’lord.”

  
  


That made Harley snort in response. She was a lot of things but she was sure that Black Berry hardly noticed her work. “Please I am sure your brother can find someone else’s petty designs to be a better fall line up.”

  
  


“hardly. ya don’ give yourself enough credit, pet. he enjoys your designs out of all the ones he has seen yours has been always on the top of the stacks for him to pick. trust me harley he notices the designs ya do.” Rus defended rolling his hips into her parted legs making her feel the thick erection he currently had. “plus ya are the only one that doesn’ just flirt with me. ya always make me feel like i am more than m’lord’s guard dog.”

  
  


“Because you are more than a guard dog Rus.” She heard his breath hitch at the mention of his name. “You are his brother. Family is everything to Black. I know it doesn’t seem like it at times but he would smite down anyone who disrespected you.”

  
  


A low groan escaped Rus before he leaned down claiming her mouth with his teeth again. This was the third time he had done so this evening. And she was slowly starting to realize that fighting might be futile. Especially when that taste flowed into her mouth finding the taste of her favorite seasonal Starbuck’s coffee flowing into her taste buds. 

  
  


Pressing her palms to his shoulders she forced him back on the bed. A growl escaping her, if he hadn’t kissed her that third time she would have been able to walk out without things going further. But that third kiss had done her in. Rus’ hands immediately went to her hips ripping the dress from her body. Her panties came next making her jerk out of the kiss. 

  
  


“now ya done it pet. ya are gonna get it. no one’s ever said such kind words like that an’ meant them.” It wrenched her heart to think no one ever meant things like that to him. She wanted to bathe him in sweet praises. The feel of his sharp phalanges delving into her core cut off those thoughts. 

  
  


Two of them thrust up inside of her warm depths causing her to whine out. He flexed those two phalanges inside of her making her squeak. “oh pet, ya can be louder than that i know it. don’ worry m’lord is out for the evenin’. ya an’ me have this place to ourselves. an’ i intend to explore that sweet little body all fuckin’ night.” She went to protest but a sharp jab of his phalanges inside of her silenced her. “before ya go an’ disagree hear me out. ya ain’ a fuckin’ one night stand. wouldn’ have scared off all them dates for just one night with ya.”

  
  


He was the one who was constantly leaving her dates off the golf course off the five. Well… she should have guessed that one a long time ago. Considering they would end up there five minutes after they stated they had to go to the bathroom. But there was one date she had gone on that Rus had been out of town. And yet… her date ended up dropped off the pier in Santa Monica. He had called her freaking out. 

  
  


“truth is kitten. i don’ know where thin’s will go between us. but i fuckin’ wanna take that leap an’ find out.” He had been scissoring her entrance the entire time making her moan throughout his explanation. The sounds of her juices mingling with his voice serving to heighten her arousal. Looking down at Rus she noticed the way those pumpkin colored eye lights narrowed down his body to take in the sight of her dripping sex. “mind if i get a taste?”

  
  


Shyly she nodded her head. Pulling his fingers out from her depths he brought them to his maw. A clicking sound could be heard before a glowing tongue emerged from the blackened depths. It curled around those fingers making her wonder what else he could do with it. A low moan escaped him while he licked them clean. “fuck!” Rus snarled magic captured her body lifting her up off his hips. 

  
  


“R-R-Rus!” She yelped as he brought her down over his face. 

  
  


“hush now kitten. let ol’ rus take good care of ya.” That tongue he had used moments ago to clean his phalanges was stroking along her slit making her whimper. Falling forward her hands shot out to grab something coming in contact with his headboard. 

  
  


How was this happening? She swore she wouldn’t fall under the spell that he used on all the other floozies. Yet as that tongue of his penetrated her core she couldn’t help but want to give in. The feel of his tongue wriggling around in her soaking depths had her shifting her hips into a rolling movement. Looking into the mirror she caught sight of a familiar little tyrant standing in the hallway. Burgandy colored eye lights locked on her backside while she rode his brother’s face. There was no disgust there she noted watching him carefully stroking the outside of his pants. A deep blue glow coming from the black material.

  
  


Those eye lights locked with her face smiling deviantly. Motioning for her to be silent while she watched him push his nice pants downwards to reveal a thick sapphire blue cock. Slowly he started to pump it keeping his eye lights locked with her eyes. Grinning at her knowing that she couldn’t remove her gaze from it. Rus curled his tongue inside of her making her scream as he found that sensitive spot inside of her. 

  
  


Claws coming out to slice into the soft wood of his headboard. “Rus!” She whimpered grinding her sex into his open maw. The fact that he was doing so well at making her feel so good concerned her. There was some hope inside of her before he had started that she would be able to just never think about him sexually ever again if she gave in. But he just might have ruined any other guy for her sexually. 

  
  


The dam had broken within her and as the floods came flowing into his maw she could feel her heart being stolen. Stolen by the one skeleton that she had hoped she wouldn’t get it. It was in that moment that fear struck her that Rus was going to hurt her more than any of the others.

  
  


His little pet had fallen asleep shortly after she had came. Rus tucked her into his bed making him purr in response. “YOU DID NOT TELL ME THAT YOU WOULD BE BRINGING COMPANY MUTT.” Rus felt his smile drop at that all too familiar voice. Turning to look over his shoulder not finding him there. But looking forward he found Black standing on the side that Harley was resting on. Burgandy eye lights examining her while she slept. A pleased smile spread over his face while he leaned down to press his face to her hair inhaling deeply. 

  
  


“m’lord i hadn’ expected ya home so soon.” Crimson eye lights flicked up to look at Rus where he currently laid.

  
  


“Of Course Not.” His voice dropping in volume while he addressed Rus. “But I Am Home Nonetheless. And You Brought My Coffee Girl Home With You.” But how? Black never showed any inkling that he knew the other one had quit. Harley serving as a replacement for denying him at that party in hopes of getting her fired originally. “I Hope You Enjoyed Yourself Mutt. Because Tomorrow I Intend To Have Words With Her.” Reaching out to stroke through her dark curls Rus took notice of navy blue spots decorating the fly of Black’s pants. 

  
  


“ya aren’ gonna yell at her like ya did last time are ya?” Rus wouldn’t allow it. He loved his brother but he wouldn’t allow him to mistreat someone that he intended on having something more with.

  
  


“That Is My Concern.” Black huffed turning on his heel to head out of the room saying no more on the subject. Rus felt worry inch up his spine even as he curled around his pet worried for what tomorrow would bring. But the press of her warm flesh into his clothes served to put it far from his mind. Making him smile while he watched her sleep.

  
  


“if he manages to frighten ya just means i gotta work harder to get ya back.” He chuckled softly placing a skeletal kiss on her cheek. 


	19. Black's Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley awakens the next morning not recalling the events from last night. Attempting what is known as the walk of shame she has someone stalking her through the house determined to get his paws on her.

Black(FellSwap Sans) x Harley Shwartz(OC)

  
  


Harley awoke from her slumber feeling a bit more relaxed than she had in a long time. Groaning she stretched out her arms in front of her feeling the gentle pop of bones in her. She had apparently slept very well in comparison to other nights. A hand slid over her bare stomach making her smile thinking it was that it was David from last night. She was worried that she might have scared him off when she had confessed what her job was. Black Sans Berry was known throughout the city as the Crimson Clad Tyrant. And apparently David had some rather unsavory dealings when he crossed paths with Black. 

  
  


David had asked how she had dealt with him without wanting to slam something into his skull. She had reasoned that she had patience and diligence when it came down to it. But silently she admitted that the toss of those sweet little tea cups at his skull would be satisfying, for the moment. With reasoning she always treated Black with a firm tone when she responded to him. Especially when he screeched at the taste behind it. Of course, she hadn’t told David that she had quit Berry Co. 

  
  


The regret of her hasty decision was brought upon by her nearing monthly heat. And the snippy tone Black had taken with her just bubbled up the pain of her past. So she snapped in response calling him every vulgar name that had been floating amongst her mind for months. It had been the first time that Black had looked up from whatever he had been working on. The surprise evident in those deep burgundy eye lights while he looked her over. Like he hadn’t known it had been her who served him his coffee every morning and his tea in the afternoon. It had filled Harley with great pride that she hadn’t burst into tears. Even as she declared her resignation not giving said skeleton a chance to respond before she took off out of the office.

  
  


There was still a sting of leaving a job she spent the last six years at. All those designs that Black had made of hers into a reality. She owned one of those designs in her closet still wrapped in the precious plastic that sealed it away from dust or pests. She might not ever get the opportunity to wear it now since shade had planned to wear it to the Christmas or rather Gyftmas party that was thrown every year. Another opportunity dashed away, sweet cheese and crackers she really screwed the metaphorical pooch this time.

  
  


That hand tightened around her waist pulling her snug against its owner. Her nose picking up on the scent of barbeque sauce, pine, and…pumpkin spice? Oh no she knew that scent. Looking over her shoulder she felt her breath halt in her throat while she looked at the sleeping skeleton she was against. His signature gold tooth glinting at her the only recognizable trait she saw on him currently. Currently Papyrus Berry, Rus to lovers and friends; Mutt to Black, was settled behind her stroking her belly lightly in his sleep. A soft snoring sound coming from his nasal cavity. 

  
  


This was not happening! She was not in bed with the one monster she swore she would not sleep with! Reaching down she grabbed his bony hand pushing it lightly up and off her stomach. Papyrus’ face shift similar to a kid who had his lollipop taken away from him. His hands reaching out to grab her making her move back. Unaware of how close the edge was. Falling out of the bed she landed on the ground with an oomph. 

  
  


Watching the top of the bed she made sure that Papyrus wasn’t peeking over the bed. Waiting for a full minute before moving. Peeking up over the top of the mattress noticing that his sockets were still closed. A breath of relief escaping her as she got up looking around for her clothes. Did he just show up at the restaurant last night? Where did David go?

  
  


Her dress was ripped and left on the floor leaving her without the option of putting that back on. There was a set of cargo shorts and a shirt that looked like it would fit. Nevermind she had no idea where she was but she would manage. She just needed to get out of the house. Once that was done she could shift into her feline form. 

  
  


Harley wished she was a human instead of a tiger shifter. Sure, it came in handy but she lived in what most called the concrete jungle. Particularly downtown Los Angeles off of Flower and eighth street. She had wanted to be apart of the fashion world, which her mother had told…  _ Go to New York Darling! That’s where you will get your real start! _ Of course, that had been before Harley had gotten herself estranged from her family. 

  
  


Dressed in her borrowed clothing she looked over at Papyrus seeing how peaceful he actually looked. Every part of her was telling her to get back into bed with him and savor this moment. It might be the last one for her considering she wouldn’t see him again. Taking in a deep breath she turned on her heel walking towards the door not noticing the left socket of said sleeping skeleton open. 

  
  


Rus pouted at the sight of her running for the door, wanting to pull her back into the bed. Best to let her go about her business there was always time in the future to snag her back later on. Poor Pet had no clue he wasn’t the only skeleton in the house. Welp time to let Black get his paws on her, but Rus could linger nearby. If Black got rough with her then he would leap in to get his brother to back off. The door closed making him get out of the bed glancing down at his palm. The sight of those puncture wounds made him smirk. She was stronger than she looked, which meant she could handle the brothers. That made her more purr-fect in his mind. 

  
  


The hallway was much colder than Papyrus’ room, forcing her to wrap her arms around herself so that she could keep some warmth. She had no idea that Black and Papyrus lived in such a big place. Tilting her head to the side she strained to see if she could hear anyone else. Not picking up on any noise. But she did pick up on a creaking floorboard behind her making her jump. All thoughts screaming at her to run but a hand gripped her by the shoulders thrusting her into one of the open rooms. 

  
  


She was pushed forward knocking her off balance so that she was sent into the ground. Her fingers curling into soft carpet while her eyes shifted threatening to send the beast on whoever threw her down. Turning her head when the sound of the door locking she was sent into a stupor. There standing in silken pajamas latching a deadbolt into place. What the hell? Why was he locking her in instead of marching her to the front door and tossing her out on her ass. 

  
  


Black whirled around burgundy eye lights surveying what he had to work with. Narrowing them into an annoyed expression to seeing her in his brother’s dirty clothes. What in the name of the Stars? “He Could Have Left You Something More Appealing. Trust That Lazy Bones To Leave Me To Deal With His Negligence.” He moved to lean down holding a hand out to her. He could see the confusion on her face and it made him snicker. “We Are Not At Work, Little Lady. I Won’t Be Harsh Here.” 

  
  


"But I don't work for you anymore, Mister Berry." She commented taking his hand for the first time. Black longed to be rid of his gloves if only to feel her soft flesh. Refraining from doing just that as he helped her to her feet looking over her body. 

  
  


Black wanted to boot his brother for not telling him that it was this beauty that had been serving him his coffee. It was one thing to berate the coffee girl which he had learned quit six months ago. It was another thing to berate the woman that Black had been secretly pining for. Whenever her designs slid across his desk he had admired the way that she turned in the work on the table. But he knew by the blackened coloration on her fingers were pencil telling him that she spent hours into her designs. The way she posed herself at the company parties wearing designs he despised wanting to wrap her in something more deserving of her beauty. 

  
  


Now he had her in his office at home, and she was not leaving until he had her working for him again. It would be a crime to allow her to leave his company. The thought of that had Black nearly sneering. She was his! “I Wish To Discuss Your Employment.” 

  
  


Harley looked up at Black surprised at the way he was speaking to her. It was like he wasn’t the crimson clad tyrant. Like she was seeing a side of him that she never knew existed. It oddly did things to her insides that she wasn’t sure she wanted to be undone. Then the words came out about her employment. Her eyes shifted to golden the pupil becoming almost an almond shape before reverting back. Black gave off a sense of surprise when she watched those bone brows go up in curiosity. 

  
  


“What about my employment?” Harley gritted out as her quick temper took over. “I quit remember there is nothing to discuss.”

  
  


She saw those burgundy eye lights darken slightly and Black took a step up to her. “On The Contrary, Miss Shwartz. You Are In My Home And This Will Be The Discussion We Shall Be Having. And You Shall Not Be Leaving Till We Have This Conversation.”

  
  


“You realize that’s you keeping me hostage right?” Harley defended.

  
  


“Indeed It Would Be Considered That Way. But You Might Have To Explain Why You Are Dressed In My Brother’s Clothes With Your Date Dropped Off The Santa Monica Pier… Again.” Black snickered.

  
  


“Fucking seriously?!” She barked at him taking a step into his personal space a low growl rumbling through her throat getting up into his face even though he stood taller than her. Not noticing the way that his grin got wider. “You two have been hijacking my dates! Why?”

  
  


Black’s hands gripped her by her shoulders making her squeak out lightly before she was lifted and slammed on top of a desk. The movement startling especially when Black leaned into her, the scent of spicy cinnamon flooding her nose making her moan out. The skeleton above her seemed amused by that bringing up his hands to bite at one of the fingertips. Pulling the glove up and off his hand. Phalanges gripping her chin roughly feeling how they were slightly sharp similar to her claws. 

  
  


“Are Ya Really That Crass My Lady?” Black chuckled leaning into her space his leg pushing between her knees. Pushing her legs apart so that he could wiggle himself between them. Startling her at the press of something into her core. He was sporting an erection that she felt wouldn’t fit in her no matter how hard he tried.

  
  


“You two seem to like scaring off any chance of me having a date. Why? Is it amusing to see me single?!” She barked attempting to try and soothe her arousal as Black not so subtly ground that erection into her core. Hitting her clit in a way that she had never done with her vibrator. Harley focused on the rising anger that she felt.

  
  


Black laughed a bit more darkly, making her clutch her hands over the center of her chest. Becoming all too aware of the fact that her nipples were pebbling at the way he just laughed. What was wrong with her all of a sudden? First she was sure that she fucked Papyrus last night and now her nipples were hardening from a simple cynical fucking laugh. This was bad! She knew she had been some of a masochist but she didn’t know it was that bad. Even more so when she felt him slam his hand on the desk. 

  
  


“Ya Are Mine And Mutt’s, My Lady. There Is No Runnin’ From Us.” His words becoming drawled out the more he talked slight huffs escaping him while he ground into her. Expertly finding her clit with each stroke of his hips. His confession of what she was to the two of them making her wetter. Her nose picking up on the scent of pine and pumpkin spice mixing with Black’s spiciness. There would be no catching the sight of him though like she had caught Black last night. She knew that he was in that room in an instant. 

  
  


Black tugged off the other glove giving her a better view of those sharp phalanges. Papyrus had them but he had been… realization slammed into her at what she and Papyrus had done last night. She was so dirty. How could she sleep with her boss? She had never even considered doing something like that. The only thing she had considered was a friendship. And yet they had both been working in the shadows getting her to be secluded to only them. 

  
  


“I Want You My Lady. Seeing The Way You Rode My Brother’s Face Last Night Did Things To Me.” Black hummed looking her over his normal speech returning. She was sure that when he was taking her he would be returning to that drawl. But he wasn’t forcing himself into her. He was asking her permission to have her.

  
  


Looking up at him she nodded her head slowly which made Black scowl. “Use Your Words.” Her core burned leaking out her hot arousal since he hadn’t halted his assault of that erection against her clit. Making her moan out her agreement. 

  
  


That hand he had ungloved dropped between their bodies. Shredding the fabric that made up Papyrus’ cargo pants. It shocked her to think that Black would do that to a set of clothes. He took the same careless nature with the shirt she wore. Exposing her to the chill of the room along with the molten heat that poured off of the skeleton above her. Eye lights trailing downwards to look at her smiling at what he was seeing. 

  
  


“Oh My Lady I Knew You Would Be Beautiful. But Before We Can Start…” Pulling back slightly she felt him shift awkwardly making her question the movement. Stepping into her space the press of something against her sex had her whining in anticipation. It was thick and hot making her want to embrace it to seek the warmth she knew it could bring. “How About We Try Discussing Your Employment Again… Hmm?” Expertly stroking the entrance to her core making her shiver. Taking the time to angle it so that it would slide against that sensitive bundle of nerves getting her to gasp. A soft familiar chuckle coming from behind Black. 

  
  


“What is there to discuss Mister Berry?” She asked him flinching when he purposefully slid himself against her clit again his name coming out in a soft cry. 

  
  


“You Work For Me! I Refuse To Accept Your Resignation. You Will Continue To Serve Me My Coffee. And…” He paused his words and movements making sure he had her attention. “I Will Try Not To Be Such A Little Tyrant To You.” Her heart swelled at how soft his words came out just for her. Knowing that he had used a name that she had called him the day she had stormed from his office. “Do We Have An Agreement?”

  
  


The urge to nod her head came strong but recollection that he wanted verbal words reminded her she needed to speak. “Yes we have an agreement Mister Berry.” 

  
  


“Very Good. I Shall Reward You Now. But Find A Name You Are More Preferable To Calling Me At Home. Mutt Calls Me His Lord. I Want You To Call Me Something More Endearing.” With that said she felt him push inside of her making her cry out from the slight burn. There was no way she would be able to take him on the first try. She hadn’t had sex in a while so she was kind of out of practice. Late nights at the office ensured she had no time at home to masturbate. 

  
  


A few more thrusts and he managed to get the head inside of her. A low moan rewarding him for making it that far. She didn’t get the opportunity to savor in it before more of him pushed inside of her. Unable to believe how big he was as he stretched her open for him. Finally, managing to hilt himself inside of her the both of them were panting. Harley found his eye lights in the shape of upside down hearts for a split second before they shifted back to their circular forms. 

  
  


Black leaned into her kissing her as he started into a slow movement thrusting into her. His tongue prodding her lips open so that it could slide in. Matching his thrusts making her ache with pleasure. Locking her legs around his waist so she could embrace him some way. Her arms wrapping around his neck too making him sit up. Now he had her hanging by her ass on the desk while he pressed his hand into her long dark hair. Thrusting into her welcoming body like he was a starving man seeking comfort. The new angle hitting a new bundle of nerves that she never knew that anyone could hit. It had her moaning like a bitch in heat, and to be fair she kind of was. 

  
  


“Stars Ya Feel So Good My Lady.” Black whimpered into the side of her face. 

  
  


Black could feel how different she was compared to other women he had slept with. The way her hips moved in a slight motion when he thrust into her. She was all kinds of heaven to him and all he wanted was to enjoy this every night. The temptation to keep her here after work had him groaning. He could wake up every morning enjoy what pleasure her body would feel like. Looking at his chair he found Mutt sitting there with a big grin on his face.

  
  


He had known that Mutt would go to her home seeking her out. While Black took care of the evenings date, depositing him on the ferris wheel at the top sending a not so idle threat of what he would do if he pursued Harley. Most of them followed the direction, at least that’s what Black hoped. Not wanting to get into it with a human over the one the brothers were swooning for. 

  
  


Mutt was sitting behind her tilting his head as those pumpkin colored eye lights looked over her fair skin. Black looked down finding a barrage of scars on her back which startled him. Some appearing more animalistic actually that was all of them. The brothers locked gazes nodding their head in agreement to what they would do for her. She came hard, Black following after her. The two of them nearly collapsing if not for Mutt’s quick movements. Shortcutting them back to Black’s room.

  
  


The three of them collapsing on the bed with Black still buried deep inside her savoring in the gentle feel of her. Soft snores escaping her while she snuggled into Black. “didn’ know ya intended to bone her.” Mutt snickered getting Black to groan.

  
  


“Yes, Well She Was Too Tempting. When She Awakes We Both Need to Make Our Claim On Her. She Needs To Know Who She Belongs To.” Black purred stroking her hair. 

  
  


Mutt smiled. “yes m’lord.” He agreed to that plan obviously wanting the little kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I know that Black's nickname for Harley is rather repetitive. Especially if you read Strangers on the Train. I am hoping to have a better nickname for her by the time I write these guys.


	20. Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paloma was introduced to monsters from the start. She pines for one while another pines for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... there is not much on DanceSwap out there. I just went with my gut. Miel is very close to how Remix is. 
> 
> I wrote these boys for my Beta Reader RubyDracoGirl. Her love for the swap boys made me want to do their dance alternates.

Miel(SwapDance Papyrus) x Paloma Amor(OC)

  
  


Since they became free from the underground Paloma found herself interested in the creatures that came up. The television set at her job, a little shop that served sandwiches and deli meats, had broadcasted the event. She stood there attempting to make a customer’s sandwich but the television kept grasping for her attention. Making her glance up seeing the goat monsters that were currently being interviewed. A regal look to them even as they answered the reporters very rude questions. What did it matter what their intentions were for the future? Couldn’t they have this joyous day first? The customer losing their patience with her since she had been distracted. After a bit he just left stating that he just wasted his lunch time. Paloma felt herself sinking in place at the way he had left. 

  
  


Today was something special since an entire race was suddenly revealed. And that guy was acting like it was nothing. Sighing she took the sandwich taking in the sight of the steak served on the flat bread. That would make a pretty good sandwich especially with the pepper jack cheese that was already added. She was due for lunch soon so why not. Grabbing a few more of the premeasured steak containers pouring them over the top of the cheese. Humming softly to herself before drizzling the chipotle sauce over the top. Loving the sweet spicy flavor that it carried. Setting up the sandwich in the crisper she placed it in the oven. 

  
  


Glancing over her shoulder she caught sight of the soda machine leaking out onto the floor again. Her shoulders slumping before she spun on her heel to grab the mop and bucket from the back. Rolling it out she sniffed the water taking in the overpowering scent of pine sol. It was too strong but the water in the machine was smelled a lot worse than the stuff in the bucket. Perhaps it would be mild in comparison which she hoped for. Dunking the mophead into the water wishing that it would magically cleaning the dinginess from it. 

  
  


The click of a guitar could be heard over the radio making her smile. This was her jam! The beat making her sway her hips sensually against the handle of the mop. Forgetting that she was at work even as Ed Sheeran started singing to the beat. 

  
  


_ She got the, mm, brown eyes, caramel thighs _

_ Long hair, no wedding ring, hey _

_ I saw you lookin' from across the way _

_ And now I really wanna know your name _

_ She got the, mm, white dress, but when she's wearin' less _

_ Man, you know that she drives me crazy _

_ The, mm, brown eyes, beautiful smile _

_ You know I love watching you do your thing _

  
  


She couldn’t help but do a twirl even as she dropped the mophead to the ground. The sloppy sound unaffecting her even as she swayed from one foot to the next. Keeping in tune with the song something inside of her flowing to the beat. Like this song had been made just for her. Even though she knew that wasn’t possible. Not allowing the dark thoughts to plague her. Currently, in her fantasy she wasn’t dressed in the black uniform of the deli. She was dressed in a white maxi skirt that flowed lightly with her body. A white off-shoulder top giving off a very faint blue coloring but it was nearly white.

  
  


_ I love her hips, curves, lips say the words _

_ "Te amo, mami, ah, te amo, mami" _

_ I kiss her, this love is like a dream _

  
  


She had caramel-colored skin that glistened in the sun when she managed days to go down to Santa Monica. Long black hair that glimmered brown down to the middle of her back. Pushing aside the mop she reached up loosing her hair from the plastic pronged clip she used at work. Letting unruly curls flow to their natural length. This was beyond her why she had done that. Milk chocolate eyes hidden behind shadow painted eyelids swaying her hands in front of her while the chorus took over. 

  
  


_ So join me in this bed that I'm in _

_ And push up on me and sweat, darling _

_ So I'm gonna put my time in _

_ I won't stop until the angels sing _

_ Jump in that water, be free _

_ Come south of the border with me _

_ Jump in that water, be free _

_ Come south of the border with me _

  
  


A hand slid over her stomach startling her slightly. But the song continued along making her want to proceed to dance. The other hand grabbing her right hand making her notice the different texture. It was warm making her shiver even as the owner of that hand pulled her close. The solid feel of their chest against her cheek made her swoon. Their steps becoming one with hers even as Camillo’s voice took over the song. 

  
  


_ He got that, mm, green eyes, givin' me signs _

_ That he really wants to know my name, hey _

_ I saw you lookin' from across the way _

_ And suddenly, I'm glad I came, ay! _

_ Ven para acá quiero bailar, toma mi mano _

_ Quiero sentir tu cuerpo en mi, estás temblando _

_ Mm, green eyes, takin' your time _

_ Now we know we'll never be the same _

  
  


The fantasy felt so real even while she swayed with her mystery person. Their hand sliding down the curve of her stomach to her hip making her whimper. The scent of blueberries mixed with the spiciness of cayenne pepper teased her nasal passages. Taking a step back the mystery person following her leading her into a dip a low purr greeting her ears followed by a humored chuckle. Opening her eyes she found herself staring up into a set of dark sockets pale blue eye lights watching her changing from ovals to stars glittering with golden flecks. 

  
  


“SWEET STARS PAPPY!” His baritone voice booming into her ears knocking her from the fantasy she had just been having. Even while he held her in the dip. “I THOUGHT ALL HUMANS DANCED LIKE THEY FORCE THEMSELVES TO FOLLOW THE RHYTHM! BUT SHE DANCES LIKE SHE CAN FEEL IT IN HER SOUL!” 

  
  


Making Paloma notice that he had skeletal features. His head much rounder than a human with a permanent grin that seemed to spread wider when he took in her examining him. He was dressed in a poet’s shirt with the ruffles that covering just above his sternum. A black leather vest pulled over his shoulders she couldn’t resist touching. A cerulean sash wrapped around his waist atop of black slacks. This guy was freaking hot! Even if he was a bit loud.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


That was how her interest in Sans Danza Esqueleto had started. Even though he only seemed to be interested in a strictly platonic relationship. His younger and much shyer brother, Papyrus Miel Esqueleto always watching her with a careful grin. Wary tangerine gold eyes catching everytime she would watch Sans leave on one of his many dates with various human women. Sitting there with Miel, Paloma tried to focus on Wheel of Fortune guessing various letters. But… Miel had other things in mind when it came to this afternoon. 

  
  


Danza was out on a date with human number three Melodia. And if Miel was honest he would have told his brother to open his fucking eyes a long time ago. Particularly three years ago when they had met Paloma. Paloma had welcomed them into her apartment when they had no where else to go but Miel knew that she needed them as much as they needed her. Secretly Paloma was pining for Danza. How did Miel know? His room was next to hers. The woman masturbated frequently trying to keep herself silent while mewling his brother’s name. Miel knew that Melodia had an event to attend tonight. Things sparking in his mind to bring his two favorite people together.

  
  


Slinking his way across the couch Miel could feel his bones twitch with nervousness. Curse his painful shyness when it came to the opposite sex. With Paloma it wasn’t as bad, he felt a sense of comfort with her. Glancing at her from the corner of his sockets he hummed before leaning over resting his head against her shoulder. She tensed up slightly being caught off guard. Her head turning to look down where he was nestled. 

  
  


“Everything okay, Miel?” She asked him with a smile. Her body relaxed even as she turned to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Miel purred turning into the front of her body finding comfort in the soft pillows that she called her breasts. This became a regular thing when Danza went on his dates. Miel was able to cuddle with Paloma all he wanted.

  
  


“mmm... yeah thin’s are the breast.” Miel punned at her getting a soft chuckle while she ran her hand over his back. “gotta question for ya darlin’.” 

  
  


“Oh yeah? What kind of question?” Paloma hummed turning her attention back to watch the television calling out a letter trying to get closer to solving the puzzle. Reminding him how much Danza enjoyed loved crossword puzzles.  _ Don’t think about him right now, focus on her. _

  
  


“do ya have feelin’s for danza?” Miel noticed the hiccup sound she made. With his earhole pressed against her chest he could hear the frantic heartbeat she carried. It told him that she was attempting to come up with some way to deceive him. Best put a damper on that plan before she formulated it further. “don’ try lyin’ to me either. i got three years of soft whimpers into a pillow that does a shitty job of mufflin’ ‘em.” 

  
  


Paloma turned her head from him making his conviction all the truer. “Yeah I do.” He felt her sink against the cushions making him hum. 

  
  


“why haven’ ya told him this sweets?” Miel wanted to know why she didn’t move forward. Surely she was better than any of the other humans Danza had already been with. Certainly she was already better than Melodia. 

  
  


“He seems interested in everyone but me. And that’s okay honestly.” No, it wasn’t. They had been on the surface for three years. Paloma being one of the few humans that actually gave a damn about what happened to them. And Danza didn’t see the tantalizing woman who danced with her soul rather than a beat.

  
  


Well if Danza wasn’t going to see it… Miel reached up snaking his phalanges along Paloma’s jawline angling her head down staring up into those milk chocolate eyes. Warranting that what he was about to do was right. Miel lifted his skull closing the space between them. His teeth curving into a soft smile while a tangerine blush took over his face. Pressing his teeth into soft plump lips he heard her squeak a response before melting into the skeletal kiss. 

  
  


She tasted like heaven with a mix of anise which stirred heat inside of his bones. The sweetest thing in comparison to the amber colored treat that he often snuck out of her cabinets. Cracking his maw open he slid out his tongue letting it glide along her bottom lip. A soft whimper escaping her while he took advantage of it. Delving into that warm cavern to tussle with the small fleshy muscle. Miel couldn’t help but growl at her as his hand drifted down to her hips parting her thighs so he could wiggle her onto his femur. Being so much bigger than her proved to be helpful. Keeping their kiss deep he hummed trailing his hands over her loungewear.

  
  


Today she wore black back cotton shorts with a long sleeved shirt that had like a micro waffle like texture. It felt amazing under his phalanges, her hands were resting against his front. He wanted her to touch him but she was always cautious around him. Miel knew that him being the Judge unnerved her a bit but he had wanted to be honest with her after that first year. He would never hurt her that deep blue souls with shimmers of gold and green giving him a good idea what kind of person she was. 

  
  


Tossing her back on the couch he hovered over the top of her pinning her to the spot. Seeing the needy expression on her face. There would be no retreating back to her room this afternoon, muffling those cries into a pillow. Miel delved into another kiss, large hands coming up to cup those small breasts loving how he could get a good grip on them. She arched into him making his cock form in his cargo pants. This was about her, not him. “don’ worry mi dulce. miel is going to make you feel muy bien.” He purred at her getting her to moan. The girl had a huge language fetish, thus why she named them with spanish callings. His name was how he knew she figured out he was stealing those jars of honey. 

  
  


Shifting his leg up between the crevice of her legs. Thrusting the center of his femur into her core. The molten sensation could be felt between their clothes. She was responding so well to him, it had his cock twitching for attention. Miel wanted to get her off first; it would warm her up to the idea that he wanted her. There was no getting rid of Melodia, and even if he did there was still the chance Danza would find another woman. So, Miel was taking a shot seducing little Paloma. 

  
  


“es este bueno?” He cooed at her grasping her attention watching her caramel skin turn a soft shade of pink.

  
  


“Si…” She groaned as he shifted his femur into a rocking motion. “Carino, estes es perfecto.” Why did hearing her native language come from her lips make him groan. Dropping down he assaulted the side of her neck grounding his thigh into her a bit harder. 

  
  


Small hands gripped onto the hood of his thick orange sweater. Fingers curling behind pressing what he assumed was her manicured nails into him. Her hips shifting up and down along his thigh causing him to gasp from the friction caused to his sensitive bones. Grasping the bottom of her sweater he shoved it up revealing her braless tits to him. “no bra? mi dulce te burlas.”

  
  


Looking up her cheeks were a bright shade of red making him grin. Closing his left socket in a quick move he lowered his face to her breasts parting his mandible to slide his tongue out. Curling it into one of her nipples letting her ride out her need on him. His teeth pressing around the precious bud of her breast getting her cry out. She didn’t last very long which had him chuckling. She must be feeling rather pent up since he knew she wasn't masturbating as frequently for the last month.

  
  


He wanted to be sunk into her depths so bad but honestly he could wait. This was a bit too much for her as it was. Leaning up, he captured her lips feeling her twitching underneath him from the sensitivity that overtook her body. “go get a shower, mi dulce. i will get ya somethin’ to eat. afterwards we can talk about what happened here. less ya don’ want to then i will respect it.” He grinned at her wanting to give her some space before he became overwhelmed by sexual need of his own. 

  
  


“Okay.” She mumbled making him pull back and right her outfit. Watching as she drug herself off the couch off to take that shower. 

  
  


Miel hummed appreciatively when he caught sight of a wet spot on his cargo pants. It made him known that what he had done was good for her. Straining he heard the shower start along with the click of the lock on the front door. Glancing at said door he watched as Danza stepped in without Melodia. “sup bro?”

  
  
Danza focused pale blue eye lights on him. Miel could hear Danza inhale, those eye lights shrinking in surprise. It made Miel feel smug even as he pulled himself out of the couch taking note that Danza lowered his gaze to the wet spot on his pants.  _ Not my fault you didn’t see her sooner. And you just might have lost her to me.  _ Miel thought to himself heading into the kitchen so that he could make his sweet something to eat. Passing by he thought he heard Danza growl but didn’t think anything beyond that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
Danza: Dance  
Miel: Honey  
Esquelito: Skeleton  
Melodia: Melody  
Mi Dulce: My Sweet  
Muy Bien: Very good  
Es este Bueno?: Is this good?  
Si... Carino, estes es perfecto: Yes... Honey, this is perfect  
Mi dulce te burlas: My sweet you tease
> 
> If you follow Strangers on The Train yes I redid Melody in this. With Paloma being their true mate. -snickers- Small idea of where things will go with my Swapboys. I will do one more prompt with the Esquelitos. Whether I make a fic with them depends. As stated there isn't really any information about this.


	21. Petite Chaton Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink goes to a kink club to seek some much-needed relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Ink again! My beta is corrupting me with this guy I swear. I blame [Rainbone Zone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346521/chapters/46025014)
> 
> Ink: but mon petite fluer(my little flower) you love writing me, no?  
Me: I do but- *Ink places his hand over her mouth grinning deviously*  
Ink: then just let it happen...  
Me: *Curses even though said skeleton's hand is covering her mouth*
> 
> For the record I took 3 years of French in High School along with being my french teachers aid. So I do know some. A lot of the words are googled but I will try to leave translations. Seriously thank TheMsource for turning me onto Skeletons who speak foreign language. I blame her version of Axe who speaks German.... Wanna know more? *Grins* Go read [Skeletons in Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887193/chapters/42222314).

Ink x Scarlett Poe

  
  


Scarlett sat cautiously at the bar on her third or was this her fourth rumchata colada? Vega was on tour somewhere in Europe and Celeste was down in Santa Monica for some sort of convention. So where did that leave Scarlett? At a kink club somewhere downtown dressed as a kitty cat. It was one of those clubs that allowed furries. So naturally she dressed the part. Red kitty ears propped up on her head with little ribbons and bells attached to the tips. Her hair brushed over her ears so that she didn’t have those human ones. A little catsuit adorning her body with a hole in the back for her to insert her butt plug slash tail. A black silken ruffled skirt that had an extra hole to feed her tail through. Matching paws for her hands and feet. Ooh and don’t forget the leg warmers. She was a ginger colored feline whiskers drawn on her face and everything. 

  
  


Taking hold of the tumbler of whiskey she brought it to her lips tilting it back. Noticing a figure that saddled next to her. Glancing over she saw a blond guy looking her over with a lewd expression. Scarlett remained silent even as she tipped the glass the rim barely touching her lips. Goldish amber colored liquid flowing into her mouth. A sharp flavor biting at her tongue. “Move along pal. Not interested.”

  
  


“Aww come on cutie. I can imagine a few ways I can yank your tail.” The guy chuckled. 

  
  


Yeah, no, she was not interested in this fucker. Maybe a couple months ago when she was curious about guys he would have been a prime candidate. But now, not so much. See a couple months ago her friend Valiant had put her in touch with an artistic French skeleton named Ink to aid her in her little project. A project where she had to sculpt a penis. The only problem at that time was she was a lesbian. Wait no. She couldn’t say that she was a Lesbian anymore. She had an interest in someone she considered a guy. 

  
  


Was Ink a guy? He certainly had a dick and knew how to thrust it into her mouth. But from previous conversations with Lolli monsters could be any gender. It depended on what they chose to default towards. Since Ink had a dick he probably defaulted to a guy. Later discussion with Val though revealed that Ink didn’t have emotions like everyone else. Which led her to the current predicament of why she was here. Since the soulless skeleton probably wouldn’t appease her curious nature she hoped to come here. And find some sort of pleasure in the opposite sex. 

  
  


Now that she had the attention of one she was not all that impressed. A low sigh escaping her while she had more of her poison. The inconsiderate asshole still not going away. So Scarlett did the next best thing. Sliding off the stool and sauntering away unaware that her hips were swaying in a way that attracted the jerk. She would seek refuge elsewhere.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Ink stepped into the little club looking around with such curiosity. This was an interesting setting, especially since he could see some couples going at it in the back. And he knew the difference between fighting and sex. There was this odd sensation in his ribcage that made him shiver. What was that all about? The shiver went away and he just shrugged it off like it were some sort of mosquito humans were always talking about. 

  
  


Since meeting his little artist friend from this dimension he grew curious. More so after he had stumbled upon suckling on the toy he had made for her so she had a reference. It wasn’t exactly what he had in mind for that. Nor did it stop him from wanting to be in its place. To feel those soft lips wrapped around his glowing rainbow colored shaft. Taking him deep into her mouth. 

  
  


The imagery that this presented wasn’t helping him in this instance. Embarrassment over wanting to see how far he could push her made him leery. A wrong move and…  _ Merde and here I am thinking about her. Little artist, what have you done to me? _

  
  


“ _ are ya alright ink-y sweetie? _ ” A seductive purr came from behind him making Ink turn to look at the purple and teal clad alter of Sans Gaster. His plum colored eye lights watching Ink curiously making the Protector of the Dimensions hesitant. 

  
  


“oui, just thinkin’ is all.” Ink admitted softly getting Lusty to tilt his head to the side. 

  
  


“ _ oh an’ what would my forgetful black vomitin’ friend be thinkin’ about hmm? _ ” Lusty stepped up closer to Ink glancing to see the sight of the other alter that was joining them on their little expedition.

  
  


“ **more than likely a woman. an’ if that’s the case why are we here?** ” Dusty huffed looking around the room his mood is not in the best sense. Ink winced thinking to why Dusty might dislike kink clubs. His mate liked coming to these places. Her constant death in Axe’s Dimension made the skeleton lose more of his sanity. The love she had for kink clubs came with her need to feel something. Because Dusty’s mate was an albion wolf shifter, one he sought attention. The sixth death had been the last, since Dusty got rid of Frisk.

  
  


“you are here as punishment, mon amie.” Ink huffed getting Dusty to snort. “i told both you an’ wheaty that there would be consequences for doin’ what you did. you comin’ to this club is apart of it. so suck it up.”

  
  


The irritation that Ink felt towards the murderous psychopath currently was unexplainable. Especially when that shiver came back around causing Ink’s bones to rattle. “ _ we are here, my beast, because ink needs to be able to get some sort of attention for the stirrin’s in his bones. an’ we are the two that know these clubs the best since mix is off canoodlin’ with classic’s mate. _ ”

  
  


Dusty shot a glare at Lusty at not only the name but the mention of his butterfly. He missed Luna, and her daughter Starr was a needy little munchkin that he loved to death. It made Dusty long for something that might never be possible given his mate’s current state. And the fact she was unbelievably spiteful. The murderous skeleton longed to rekindle that kindness in her soul that he knew she had. Get her to remember the past they shared.

  
  


Lusty moved off to go mingle in the crowd leaving both Ink and Dusty near the entrance. Ink looked over at Dusty wishing he could understand the longing in his skull that he saw. “what’s it like to feel for someone?”

  
  


Dusty glanced at him seeming a bit surprised. But as he realized the question that Ink had asked him he smiled. “ **comfortin’. she is spiteful now but i recall when she was warm. wantin’ to just snuggle up to me, understand who i was without second guessin’ my intentions. i miss how she was, i just wish i could get her to see how much i… i…** ”

  
  


“you love her,no?” Ink finished getting Dusty to snap his head up looking at him. A brief nod of the head with a lavender blush made Ink realize the murderer wasn’t willing to say it out loud. “be as patient as your original dusty. she will warm up to you in time.”

  
  


Dusty looked down pulling his scarf up to cover his scowl. “ **i hope you’re right.** ” He mumbled walking off probably to find some area in the club. More than likely to hunker down in his sorrow. Ink wished he could understand what ailed Dusty into the depressive state. 

  
  


Trailing his phalanges down the countless vials on his sash the clinking sound soothing him some. Pulling his mind from the shiver that rolled through him. “Ink?” That voice. No way was that? Turning around he found his artist standing there. And… oh, well this just got interesting. 

  
  


A cheery smile flashed in his direction while she sauntered up to him looking like a neko from one of Alphys’ favorite animes. What was it called? Mew Mew Kissy Cutie? Only so much more vibrant in ginger colors. The ink that adorned her body making him admire her curves. That shiver pulsing through him stronger in his ribcage with each step she took towards him. “I didn’t know that you were into kink clubs.”

  
  


He wasn’t but… “tis my first time mon petite artiste.” Ink took a step towards her closing the remaining distance. He ached to touch her and he couldn’t figure out why. Dropping his gaze down to her thighs finding the aquamarine heart on one thigh and a marigold one on the other. Reminding him that she has been scorned before by a couple of skeletons. “what are you doin’ here?”

  
  


“Trying out new waters on the board of love. I thought with our last interaction you might have curbed my affliction towards men.” She admitted getting him to tilt his head in curiosity. Had she already found someone to enjoy the evening with? Why did the idea of her with someone else bother him suddenly?

  
  


“an’ did i?” Ink tried to smile at her.

  
  


“Afraid that when it comes down to it skeletons with dicks is one thing. But men in general are a no go. I had one come up to me; he just gave me the willies and grossed me out.” Ink couldn’t help but snicker at that. She was so amusing and so honest, it was refreshing to find a human like that. Even Dusty’s papillion wasn’t the most honest human due to her past. 

  
  


“i do apologize, i had not expected it to bond with my magic.” Ink still felt bad that had happened but he couldn’t say he regretted it. The thought alone had him looking down at those glossy lips a soft hum escaping him. Unaware Scarlett was watching him closely.

  
  


She stepped into his space making him jump slightly. “You know we are here together why don’t we give each other an enjoyable time.” Did she just ask him to…?

  
  


“oh petite rouge you have no idea what you are askin’ of me.” Ink felt himself become bashful like he had drank one of his vials. Mixed with the magenta one which had stirrings of lust flowing through him. 

  
  


“Ink please we’ve already established what I can do with my mouth.” She admitted not realizing that she just broke something inside of Ink. His hands grabbed her yanking her forward crushing her into his front. 

  
  


“if you insist ma douce. but do not forget you wanted this.” Melting them both into a blackened puddle on the ground. The two reappearing in the doodle sphere. Ink was behind her admiring the little tail that was snaking under her skirt. Leaning into her pressing teeth over where her ear should be. “welcome to my home petite rouge.” He whispered, feeling the way his body shivered.

  
  


Dropping one of his hands down he wrapped it around the magenta vial prepared to take a sip. Oddly he didn’t have to he could feel those lustful intentions swimming inside of him. Should investigate this but the sight of that tail had him reaching for his artist. 

  
  


Rather presumptuous for him to call her his but he couldn’t deny some connection that was there. He wanted her and now he was going to have her. Since the…  _ incident _ he hadn’t been able to get her out of his head. The little artist was something he wanted. But why? He couldn’t show affection like Valiant did with Melody. Or stars like Remix and Classic did with Luna. Those three were like the image of what love should be. And in a sense Ink felt this constant sensation whenever he found Remix or Classic snuggled with Luna on a couch. Even watching her playing board games with Classic’s brother Papyrus sneaking hugs or cuddles in between made those stirrings rise in Ink. 

  
  


Moving his hand up he felt the soft strands of her light reddish brown hair curl through his phalanges. It made him get a sense delight. It dawned on him that if she had never seen a cock then was she perhaps a… “petite rouge, have you ever been penetrated down there?” He hummed stroking the sides of her stomach.

  
  


“Well…” She paused making him look over at her while he pressed the bottom of his mandible against her shoulder. The way she pressed her teeth into her bottom lip making him groan from the reaction. “I kind of did it myself a few weeks ago.”

  
  


Wait… she took her own virginity? Had she used the little toy- she had! He recalled when that had happened because he had been in Dusty’s dimension discussing the murderer’s punishment when he was overwhelmed with this pulsing sensation of his cock being stroked. “that’s what i felt those few weeks back. sweet stars i had to come home an’ stroke myself because of that. you had me nearly moanin’ like la poute in front of a friend.” 

  
  


This was something that made him think about how comfortable she was around him. It pleased something inside of him as that shiver vibrated through his chest again. Willing a wall to appear in front of her making him reach down to take hold of her wrists. Moving them up to press them palm flat into the wall while he hummed in her ear. “keep z’em there mon petite rouge. gonna do this right for you.” Taking pure joy from the sight of how pink her face just turned. Humans didn’t turn as many shades of colors as the Sans alternates. But Ink admitted that seeing the pink on any human was pleasing.

  
  


Sliding slowly down to a kneeling position behind her he was thankful for how small she was. No matter the mate all of Sans’ alternates mates were shorter than the skeleton. He had popped in on Axe pinning his pregnant mate taking advantage of that height difference pinning her to the wall while he had thrust in and out of her in pleasure. She had been facing Axe allowing the fractured skeleton to caress the baby bump she had. The thought alone had Ink looking up to Scarlett’s flat stomach wondering how she would look swollen with child.  _ Merde, you can’t get anyone pregnant you numbskull. That requires a soul remember! _

  
  


Taking in a deep breath to clear his mind, he slowly pulled the skirt down her legs. Being mindful of that little tail she was currently wearing. Further revealing that she had it pushed underneath clothing. Licking his teeth slowly wondering how she would feel there. Pulling each leg up so that skirt was pulled from her; tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. No scent of arousal meeting him yet; a quick glance up he could see her nervously peeking over her shoulder at him. A soft chuckle escaping him while he spread her legs apart for his viewing. The little ginger colored paws serving to be her current footwear.

  
  


“i am startin’ to see the appealin’ nature of why human males are obsessed with kitty girls. but i admit i like seein’ ya like this petite rouge.” He purred at her sliding his hand up to cup her sex throught the cloth barrier of the cat suit she wore. Enjoying the searing heat that he could feel there, it had his magic pooling in his pelvis. Forming his cock unexpectedly well that was a good thing, he intended to find out how it would feel inside of her. If that memory was anything to go by. 

  
  


There was a seam that felt off making him look between her thighs seeing that it was a snap set. Giddiness filled him tugging gently registering the click the snaps made. The material fell slack revealing her tempting sex there looking so pink and welcoming. Before he could register what he was doing he pressed his face between her legs. Parting his maw so that his tongue could slide over her tasting how sweet she was.

  
  
  


Scarlett whimpered feeling that hot wet muscle glide against her sensitive area. It had been so long since she had someone give her this kind of attention. Recalling that Clarice had been the last person she had openly welcomed to touch her. Ink quickly erased the woman who shattered her heart from her mind with a not so gentle thrust of his tongue into her. Curling her fingers into the flat surface of the wall she was holding onto for some sort of leverage. Her bottom lip trembling as he thrust his tongue into her further.

  
  


The pain she had felt when she had ripped her virginity from herself with the cock he had made for her was scary. Even with the amount of lube she had used on it didn’t seem to soothe the sharp pain. A press inside of her had her shifting to her tiptoes in an attempt to pull from the overwhelming pleasure. Ink pressed his hands to her thighs just over the hearts there. Pulling her down so that she was flat on her feet again. Becoming almost brutal while he ate her out sliding one hand up her thighs. It slipped around the front of her finding that little bundle of nerves stroking it to match the movements of his tongue. 

  
  


Since the first accidental blowjob with Ink she admitted to having wanted something like this. Her mind going to places she wasn’t sure she should go with her muse. Still feeling a bit of guilt when she had taken her virginity with the dildo he had made for her. Wanting to conjure him forth again like last time. Just to feel him thrusting deep inside of her. When he didn’t there had been a sting of disappointment. So, when she found him at the kink club she couldn’t help but let the thought of him nailing her pass over her mind.

  
  


Sure enough when she tempted him with the idea she had expected him to turn her away. That wasn’t what happened. And she was so thankful for her boldness. Even as she felt the telltale signs of that coil tightening inside of her.  _ Oh please don’t stop there Inky I want to feel the real you inside of me. Not just the dildo you fashioned for me. _ She silently begged while he thrust his tongue roughly upwards getting her to cry out when she climaxed her nails biting into the white wall. Riding through the orgasm Ink had practically tongued out of her. She hadn’t realized he had slid out and stood until she found him growling in her ear.

  
  


“you taste divine mon petite rouge.” That name he called her constantly replayed in her mind. One of his arms snaked its way around her waist pulling her into him. Making her choke when she felt something much thicker than her current favorite toy back at home. “i admit when i made that toy in mind i didn’ make it quite realistic to myself. this is goin’ to hurt but in all the best ways, my sweet.” 

  
  


Ink pulled back making her watch him out of the corner of her eye. He focused those magenta? eye lights downwards where their bodies were pressing. Ink proved once more he wasn’t exactly gentle when he thrust himself inside of her all the way making her cry out. “merde mon petite rouge, you are so tight. afraid i won’ be as gentle as your human males are. tis been too fuckin’ lon’ since i had a human. please forgive me.”

  
  


“Oh Inky…” She hiccuped feeling him pull back and thrust back in just as rough as the first time. Making her shiver at the burning sensation each movement brought out. “I just want to feel you please.” 

  
  


“beggin’ now are we?” His tone took a jovial sense between the rasps of lust that it was dripping. “i can think of dominatin’ you like this every night. would mon petite rouge like that? the idea of me just showin’ up whenever i felt takin’ you in every sense that pleases me hmm?”

  
  


Yes! Fuck, yes to all of that! A tug on the butt plug tail registered pulling her back into his body. A soft hum coming from him. “then, petite rouge, this skeleton looks forward to makin’ all them dirty fantasies of yours come to life.” Ink snickered yanking her by the tail everytime he thrust forward giving her a sense of pleasure from both holes. Soon enough she was pressed flat against the wall letting the skeleton pound into her from behind. Drawing out multiple orgasms from her making her a trembling mess between him and that wall. He came with a vicious snarl before she felt the world disappear around them. Collapsing on something plush with said skeleton resting atop of her.

  
  


The both of them a panting mess from what seemed to be like hours of pleasurable exercise. Scarlett would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the pleasure that she had given him. “i am tempted to find out how that plug feels but i need to-”

  
  


“ **bout fuckin’ time ya show back up. ya left me at that place with the slut** .” A raspy voice caught them both off guard. Looking over to the side of her bed she found a skeleton similar to Valiant and Ink sitting in her bean bag. A little transparent albino woman currently snuggled into his lap in a loving manner. Though he seemed to be sporting a scowl on his face she got the sense that he was truly relaxed currently. Heterochromic eyes looked her over taking in the state she was. “ **was he good to ya? if he wasn’ i can always smack this soulless asshole upside the head.** ”

_ Be nice Dustman. _ A soft husky voice echoed through the room getting the skeleton’s gaze to turn to look at that woman. Scarlett took in one of her blankets currently wrapped around the small woman. Everything screamed that she was naked underneath that blanket but she was completely spectral.  _ They both look like they had just as much fun as we did. _

  
  


A lavender coloration colored said skeleton’s face before his gaze narrowed on her. “ **i will clean the mess up in the livin’ room. i do apologize for what we did. it was kind of a somethin’ we both needed an’ your livin’ room ended up bein’ the victim.** ” 

  
  


Scarlett shot her gaze out the door of her bedroom, Ink shifted to look back as well. Her living room was indeed in shambles giving her a sense that these two had an all out war there. What the fuck happened between them? “really dusty? you destroyed petite rouge’s livin’ room in your haste to tame your mate?”

  
  


“ **i said i was sorry.** ” Dusty grunted in response. “ **i already ordered replacement furniture to be delivered tomorrow. but ya were right chuck… she did warm up to me.** ” Scarlett turned to watch him lower his mandible to nuzzle the small albino’s hair. 

  
  


“Well it’s okay. You two seriously look cute together. Just try not to make a habit of using my place as your sex squat.” Scarlett chuckled curling into her pillow watching Dusty get up pulling his mate against his chest. Making her all too aware that Ink was still buried inside of her. 

  
  


“ **duly noted. ink i am goin’ home to tuck this one into a shower.** ” He gestured to his mate. “ **if ya need me ya know how to get ahold of me. but i owe my little mouse some snuggle time.** ”

  
  


“understandable mon amie i shall take care of lusty from here. take care of your mate is all.” Ink hummed looking over the two happy they worked their issues out even if it was in his artist’s home. 

  
  


“ **trust me i am goin’ to.** ” Dusty vanished out of the room as soon as he ended that sentence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
Merde: Shit  
mon amie: my friend  
petite artiste: little artist  
papillion: butterfly  
petite rouge: little red  
la poute: a whore
> 
> I am six days behind and I get the feeling between work, dealing with my kid, and Halloween I will not be finishing these in time. Especially with the Halloween Special, I intend to do for Go Dust Yourself(My fic of Dusty and Mouse). But I will complete all 31 days I promise. These are all kinds of extensions of my stories so more thought goes into these and a lot more back story. These are like mini-stories in away. I hope you all are enjoying them. I know there are others that read that do not comment. I feel ya honestly I often read stories and don't comment because I don't know the author very well. But I promise I don't bite if you want to leave a comment. I do a lot of Remix and Luna because like M I feel they are the official true pair -snickers- plus I love super shy Dance Sans.


	22. Taming a Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty's frustrated with the treatment of his new spectral charge often gives him. Maybe it's time for him to teach her who was in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be taken as Dub Con or Non Con. Seriously if these tags are offensive to you please don't read. 
> 
> This is your last warning.

Dusty(Dusttale Sans) x Shiloh Holtz {Ghost Mouse} (OC)  


  
  


Dusty drummed his phalanges on the table watching the dancer sway on the stage. Lusty sitting directly across from him plum colored eye lights focused on the woman. Either scrutinizing how she was swaying or if Dusty was correct the lust filled skeleton was thinking of various ways of getting between her legs. That was one of his current traveling companions but where was the other? Not too interested in the seductive sway of the bunny dancer’s hips he looked around the room not finding Ink there but when he turned he found a familiar set of pale pinkish blue eyes narrowed on him in anger. Well shit…

  
  


Pulling back he looked over the ghostly presence of the woman he loved so dearly. Her body language giving him all the signals she was thoroughly pissed off. More than likely because he was in a kink club. Spending so many resets with her learning all her quirks he found Mouse was strictly monogamous. And that was okay. He admitted to her the few times that he had Classic’s mate Luna and she nodded her head in some understanding but he could feel the jealousy radiate off her. It had been almost a year since he got her out of that house she was haunting. Knowing that if she stayed there she would have gotten built up rage she was still getting by the day. She would have slaughtered everyone she cared about and sobbed over the bodies. It would have been soul crushing if he had found her like that. 

  
  


_ So why am I findin’ ya in a place like this? _ Mouse’s cool echoing voice pulled him from his thoughts making his attention focus on her. Admiring the fact she dressed the part for the club. A black mini skirt with suspenders pulled over the lavender crop top she wore. Looking down he adored the stockings she had one with the black combat boots. Her hair was pulled up into pigtails with a lavender bow on her left side and a black on the right. Everything about her right now and her in general screamed his wet fantasy. 

  
  


“ink feels since i have a dislike for these places me spendin’ time in here serves to be punishment.” He admitted solemnly but slowly finding it appealing since she would dress like that. “rather dressed up just to give me another chewin’ are we?”

  
  


Watching her closely, he could see something akin to guilt flash over her face before morphing into the seething expression she wore constantly now. It made his soul ache killing off any sense of arousal he had felt prior turning his gaze from her. Focusing on the ground, he missed the softer side of her where she would warm up to him no matter what he did. Even that one time when he beat the snot out of Sly. It was a sliver of the woman he would probably never see again. 

“what are ya wantin’ shiloh?” He asked knowing his tone was drenched in ice. Not even using the name that he called her before. Why bother? She would end up lancing him with cruel words that would feel worse than the kid’s knife. Looking up he choked seeing the look in her eyes like he had hit her. 

  
  


It was a reminder that she didn’t ask to be made into this. She never asked to be bound to this realm to a set of keys no less that had little to no meaning to anyone but her. The keys the only shred of freedom she ever knew when she was alive, that and her relationship with him. That sorrowful look became one of anger as she took a step closer towards him.  _ I was just fuckin’ checkin’ on ya. I can only exist in that pocket void ya tossed me into for so lon’ before I lose my mind. It's no better than livin’ in that house watchin’ my stuff get cleared out. I am sorry I am interuptin’ your fuckin’ boner time.  _

  
  


The fact that only Sly and Axe knew about her placed a pang of guilt in his non existent stomach. He had gone there so many times but he never once picked up on her spectral presence. He couldn’t take the degree of degradation she constantly tossed at him in this form. It wasn’t right of him to be so cold to her, though it reminded him that she was pushing him too. This was her way of attempting to get him to sever her link from this realm. To free her spirit from it so she could lay to rest finally. 

  
  


_ I will leave ya to your dirty little session. _ Shiloh turned to walk off knowing she would fade back into that dimensional prison he placed her in the further she got from him. But the moment she turned she found herself faced with an alternate of him. 

  
  


Plum colored eye lights scaling over her body while he tilted his head to the side. Dressed in a purple vest with turquoise colored fluff at the neck and bottom. A black crop top underneath with a similar turquoise heart positioned upside down. Showing off his bones so clearly to her vision. Especially with those black pants that practically hung off his hip bones. Being pulled down more by the second from his hands shoved into the pockets. Her gaze landed on the bulge that had a dull plum glow coming from it. Her eyes trailed back up catching that perma grin slipping to something sultry. “ _ mmm... beast whose this tantalizin’ creature ya have managed to capture?”  _ That baritone voice of his coming off in a seductive rasp.

  
  


Everything in her screamed to run away from this being in front of her. A look over her shoulder told her Dusty wasn’t really paying attention. In fact he was looking down at the ground. Why did she have to keep cutting into him so hard? He was the only one that was trying to give her some sort of chance to accept this new way of life.

  
  


A hand snaked its way around her waist pulling her forward making her squeak in response. Turning back she found the other skeleton was too close. How was he able to touch her? Not even Axe was able to do that to her. 

  
  


“ _ oh sweetie i see ya much better than the rest of these other people. an’ i heard ya from where i was sittin’. ya are quite cruel to my beast an’ i don’ appreciate it too much. he gets persecuted too much by the others. he doesn’ need some heartless harlot talkin’ to him like that. _ ” The skeleton whispered into her ear making her frown. She didn’t want to be like this but how else was she supposed to be? Because of Dusty she would never see her sister again, or know if Sly managed to get things worked out with Traps. She was stolen from her home and here was another skeleton calling her out for what she was doing to her captor. 

  
  


Without warning she thrust her hands into his chest breaking free of his grip. It sent her backwards landing her into Dusty’s lap making him jump in response. Making him look up finding the other skeleton. His arms wrapped around her possessively adjusting her into a comfortable position. “leave her be, lusty.” His raspy tone hinting at irritation. 

  
  


“ _ you continue to let her talk to ya like that ya will have no control over her at any point. she will degrade ya down to dust. _ ” Lusty barked out shooting a glare at her. Hadn’t she been that cold to Frisk when they came running from the woods? They were a kid who just did what they had to survive. 

  
  


“can do whatever the hell i damn well please.” Dusty muttered under his breath probably hard to catch by his alternate but she heard it. 

  
  


Shiloh looked up to the alternate skeleton surprised at the cold glare that he was giving her. She leapt out of Dusty’s lap crossing the short distance between her and Lusty.  _ Ya have no idea what I went through. I am currently stuck like this an’ I hate it. _

  
  


“ _ aww boo hoo… the princess is transparent. doesn’ give ya a right to be cruel to the one person who wants nothin’ more to be closer to ya. _ ” Lust snapped at her she could feel a sort of pulse of anger coming from him mixed with lust. It had her trembling unsure of what she truly wanted. 

  
  


She latched onto the anger that radiated off him unaware of the telekinetic spark that came with it. Channeling that bit of magic that poured from Dusty’s pocket void onto her. It was borrowed magic and the skeleton who trapped her there knew nothing of it. The jingling sound of glasses and silverware could be heard rattling through the club making the patrons in current borrowed possession of them look down. Lusty looked around the jingling sounds being picked up by him before looking back at the ghostly woman before him.  _ Fuck you! Do you realize what I am goin’ through?! No because guess what ya have never fuckin’ died and been brought back!  _ With that she flung her hand at him shattering every single glass ranging from tumblers to bottles to whine flutes. But before she could make contact with him a hand snatched her wrist mid air. 

Looking up she caught sight of those all too familiar gloved hands knowing who they belonged to. Following the arm of said hand she found a scowling face staring straight at her. His left socket which usually held the abnormal eye was swirling in lavender making her cringe. “be merciful, shiloh.” He hissed at her making her feel like she was going to cry. Merciful? He was going to just sit there and let his friend talk shit to her. Who wasn’t being merciful here? He treated her like she was the puppy he didn’t want the responsibility of taking care of. 

  
  


Yanking her hand out of his she didn’t spare him a single glance. Trying to walk away but his hand grabbed her roughly around the waist. Pulling her against him. “an’ you….” Shiloh looked up to find him glaring at Lusty. “don’ ever touch her. she isn’ one of your little playthin’s lusty. nor do ya get the right to go accusin’ her of stuff. i told ya she isn’ stable an’ ya go off on her like she is someone ya can go bossin’ around.”

  
  


Dusty looked down at her shaking his head. She wondered if he was going to get rid of her now. Disappointed that he might be considering it she felt at least a sense of peace could wash over her once he did. “i am goin’ to find ink an’ get his ass back to this club since he clearly got laid. i can sense his magical signature across town. stay the fuck outta trouble.” She was yanked harder into his chest, the sensation of his magic swirling around him had her burying her face into his shirt. Taking in that woodsy scent she found herself enjoying many times over. 

  
  


The shortcut took long like one of his dimensional ones. He had explained that when he went to a dimension or to a place he wasn’t familiar with his shortcuts would take quite a bit. She knew why he had told her that because he kept those keys on himself all the time. Especially after the last time she had found them and attempted to toss them into the fireplace. Frisking him to get to said keys would be next to near impossible so she didn’t try. 

  
  


They reappeared in an unfamiliar living room. The couch had a familiar rainbow colored flag above it. Blinking curiously she wasn’t sure what to make of that. Ink was a guy right? Did that mean he was a skeleton that did other guys? He only talked about one female with Dusty once before and he had called her by Papillion. It had Dusty flushing lavender right in front of the other skeleton, some sort of significance to that woman. Shiloh found herself hating whoever was this Papillion. Or Butterfly as she would be called in english.

  
  


“ink!” Dusty called out letting go of her as she walked towards the open room.

  
  


Shiloh took the time to study the rest of the apartment since he wasn’t so focused on her. The small apartment screamed female. Walking over to the bookshelf she found various art books and a picture frame with three women in it. A blond, a redhead, and a dark haired woman. They looked to be celebrating something if the cake that read twenty eight on it said anything. The redhead had the tips of her hair done in a swirl of colors that matched a rainbow. A bright smile on her face while the other joined her in some sort of toast.

  
  


Shiloh felt a bit envious at the bond of their friendship. She only had her older sister Rayven to bond with in a similar manner. Her alpha genetics only allowing any other females of her pack to sway pack males in their direction. The sound of shredding fabric had her turning only to catch sight of Dusty carving into the couch that was there. A sort of dagger in his hand while he repeatedly thrust it into the cushions. Yeah he was at his limit for the evening. He did this so often whenever she decided to trash the house when he went on a hunt. If it was too long he tended to trash the house more than she already had. 

  
  


_ Dusty. _ She called out to him flickering over so that she was right behind him. Reaching her hand out she needed to stop him. Before he went too far cutting into something other than that couch. If this was a friend of Ink’s she could see him being rather pissed off. The minute her hand made contact with his shoulder she felt him freeze up. 

  
  


He turned on her his sockets blank making her tremble in fear at how terrifying he truly looked. Pulling her hand from his shoulder she stumbled back in an attempt to get from him. That lavender chain appeared attached to the collar he had fashioned out of her soul. Panic struck when he gave that chain a sharp yank pulling her to him. Grasping hold of her arms he held her there his sockets pulled into half moon shapes. There was no grin on his face it was entirely strained while he looked at her. 

  
  


“i get ya can’ behave at home. but could ya fuckin’ try to be normal when ya decide to harass me in public.” He growled at her making her shiver. Something about him being this way did things for her. “ya used to be so much kinder than this.” His sockets became filled with those heterochromic eyes. They looked down at her but they weren’t focused on her face they were set on her neck. Gazing at the soul collar.

  
  


_ What way am I supposed to be exactly? _ She snapped trying to pull free of his grip making him look at her face.  _ I am basically your prisoner. Ya only feed me an’ attempt to cuddle me. What happened to those sexual thoughts ya had in your mind? _

  
  


“pleasure is for well-behaved princesses, my sweet.” He hissed at her catching her off guard. Leaning in close to her he chuckled darkly at her. “ya always manage to get some sort of irritation out of me. an’ i been holdin’ back for a lon’ time. a year is quite some time to get ya to warm up to me. don’ look like it’s gonna be happenin’ sometime soon.”

  
  


He released her shoulder a low huff coming from him when he glanced over his shoulder. It made her gaze over at the massacred couch, knowing it’s owner would be pissed off to no ends when they got home. A soft sigh escaped Dusty as he shook his head bringing his attention back to her. “look what ya made me do mousey. ink’s gonna be pissed when he finds out that i destroyed his lady friend’s couch. which means i will be gettin’ further punishment on my sentence. so how about ya get to be punished too hmm?” The way his grin spread over his face told her that wasn’t a good thing especially with the seductive drag his eye lights did over her. 

  
  


Shiloh had a feeling she was about to feel the torment she had caused him over the last year becoming sins. They were currently crawling up her back as he drug her back to the room he had been in moments before. Noting that something in his demeanor had changed. 

  
  


They both entered the room finding no one had been there. He took a seat at the end of the bed focusing back on her motioning for him to come closer. She shook her head rather terrified what he had in mind. Dusty didn’t ask twice he pulled her towards him via the chain. “what don’ got anythin’ snarky to say to me anymore mousey?” She hated that name. And she had a feeling he knew that with the sarcastic tone he used when he said it. 

  
  


_ More like I don’ know what ya have in mind. _ Shiloh confessed to him getting him grin with much more mirth. This was definitely not helping her any. 

  
  


“oh don’ worry mousey. i ain’ gonna kill ya off. but ya are goin’ to learn who’s in charge here. classic told me how he tames his brat when she gets out of place. an’ i should know i took care of butterfly for a while before i was able to let her stay with farmer.” Wait Butterfly was with someone else? Classic was mated to… Luna! Shit she had seen her little girl so many times when she came over clinging to Dusty’s leg as he cooked her lunch or a snack. 

Without warning she was pulled over Dusty’s lap his femurs pressing into her stomach. Leaving her to look down at the floor in shock. The shift of fabric over her ass had her gasping especially when he tugged down her panties. “we need to discuss your choice in undergarments sweetheart. these won’ do.” He proceeded to roll them down her legs pulling the fabric free of her boots. “fuck i forgot how temptin’ your ass could be.” He purred leaning down to rest his cheekbone against her making her blush.

  
  


After he nuzzled her cheek muttering sweet adorations to her before he sat back up. “lets see… ya bein’ rude to me in public is three spankin’s. nearly hittin’ that slut is another three. hmm…” Wait he was going to spank her? “an’ then two for not comin’ when i ask. that’s eleven. ya get that?”

  
  


She was still in shock that he was going to spank her. “add one more for not listenin’ makes it twelve.” That snapped her out of the trance. 

  
  


_ Twelve fuckin’ spankin’ for my usual bullshit? _ She snarled at him getting an amused grin from him. 

  
  


“oh so we want two more for usin’ two bad words? okay princess, fourteen total.” He snickered at her making her feel like he was going to enjoy this. “an’ ya have to keep count understand? if ya miss one we have to start all over again.”

  
  


_ What has gotten into ya? _ She asked him a bit startled by the shift in his behavior.

  
  


“told ya mousey ya are gonna learn. seems ya need to be tamed. this surely makes up for a change in the way we have met. guess i shoulda done this a lon’ time ago. maybe ya woulda warmed up to me much sooner.” She looked over her shoulder watching him take off those gloves making her whimper seeing his pearly bones glow in the moonlight. He was one of the few that could touch her, and while she wanted to protest the spankings she couldn’t help but wonder how they would feel on her spectral flesh. “remember to count them mousey. fourteen total.” 

  
  


Dusty raised a hand up and Shiloh watched it carefully, that hand coming down to slap against her bared flesh. She cried out feeling how sharp his bony hand felt against the soft flesh. Her gaze had been ripped from him while she tried to register the sting she felt. Not realizing she hadn’t counted. Another sharp pain came making her jerk in his lap. Again she didn’t count but by the third smack she whined out the number one. Earning a pleased hum from the skeleton that was tormenting her. “see was that so hard?”

  
  


Every inch of her was screaming to curse at him but she withheld as she counted the next smack. Making sure to nail her in a cheek that he had hit before feeling as though her flesh wanted to split. She hadn’t been spanked since she was a disobedient child. Her father had been rather pissed when she purposely tossed a vase at his head. The third smack came knocking her thoughts from her head. Four. Five. She kept up counting with them nearly missing the sixth when she felt something pressing into her stomach. He was enjoying this so much.

  
  


_ SEVEN! _ She whined out when it came down on her ass realizing that he was turning on at the same time. Hot arousal making her shift her thighs uncomfortably. Tears streaming down her face as the eight came down making sure she counted it. She had six more to go.

  
  


Nine. Ten. By the tenth one he slid his hand down the back of her ass making sure to caress the seam of her pussy before smacking her ass again. She swore she could feel how hot her rear end was becoming from the brutality he was showing her. Sure she was a masochist of sorts but… to enjoy a spanking? Was she really into that? Twelve. A strangled whimper drawling out the number as he took the time to thrust a phalange inside of her.

  
  


Sweet heavens, he was giving her the attention that he had promised her so long ago. “doin’ so good my little mouse.” He cooed at her slowly pumping that bony finger inside of her making her shiver. “just two more, can ya do that for me?” He purred his voice sounding a lot closer than it had moments ago. Fuck! She wanted the one he held her captive. Wanting to find out what was pressed against her stomach as curiosity of whether it would be manageable-

  
  


Her thoughts were cut off when the thirteenth smack registered on her ass. That sting starting to get sharp but he made sure to rub it so that the sting would calm down. The fourteenth one came down and she couldn’t help but sob out the number. This was her fault, she got fourteen spankings that weren’t so gentle because she had purposefully been a brat to him. The proof she had enjoyed it could be seen glistening between her thighs embarrassingly. 

  
  


He pulled her into a seated position facing her away from him so that she stared at that couch. The sight of it’s destruction reminding her that he had lost it not too long ago. Something pressed between her thighs pressing into her core startling her. Looking behind her as she felt him grab her wrists holding them at the small of her back. He was giving her a fond look even as that thing pressed inside of her making her gasp. She was still a fucking virgin, but some part of her recalled him doing this to her.

  
  


The memory of her begging him to take her before she died so that she could enjoy him. Another of being bound and blindfolded on the bed. Pleading with him so that he could take her. The pulse of his throbbing member pushing into her claiming her for himself. The sound of his strangled moan registered to her knowing that she wasn’t the only one feeling the press of something entering a tight area. His hips shifted up sinking her onto his cock while she whimpered. “don’ ya see my little alpha, ya can claim ya don’ want me but in truth ya do. i learned so many times that ya don’ handle your emotions very well.” The warm sensation of his magic rolled over her arms while sealing her in what she could assume were restraints. 

  
  


A quick roll had her thrust into the bed as he viciously ripped the remaining clothes from her body till she was only in her boots and leggings. “i love when ya wear them beautiful thin’s on your legs. need to get the ones that have different little animal designs.” He snickered snapping his hips into her ripping her virginity from her forcing her to shriek. Making the skeleton above her purr in pure bliss that he got to have it. “ya are mine dammit. an’ its about damn time ya understand that. no amount of rudeness or ghostly antics of yours is gonna stop that. i am gonna keep ya till my final days an’ just before i fuckin’ dust i will set ya free because i don’ want ya to live without me in this world.”

  
  


The words touched her in her undead heart as he thrust in and out of her body. Making her moan as the bed creaked under the weight he was pushing down. His groans filling the room along with the dim lavender glow. A swipe of his hand over her bruised ass had her whimpering from the sharp sting. “so beautiful, i lon’ to leave ya like this just to serve as a reminder what happens when ya be a brat like ya did tonight.” He snarled at her cloaking the compliment into a threat. The other hand gripping onto her wrists so that he could pull her back into his thrusts. 

  
  


Oddly she felt all kinds of warmth flowing through her. That green collar pulsing vibrantly as he moved harder into her getting her to climax around his cock. She hadn’t come like that before, it felt oddly good in comparison to when she did it with her fingers. But he was nowhere near finished with her. An extra slap on her ass had her crying out the number fifteen in response to it. She knew that he didn’t tell her to keep count but she wanted to. A third climax later amping up to thirty spankings and he came hard inside of her with a low rumbling growl. 

  
  


Shiloh thought he was going to fall on top of her but he didn’t. Pulling himself from the depths of her core he pulled back. Feeling as her body tilted to the side in exhaustion feeling no anger or hateful thoughts towards the skeleton. Instead she felt this complete relaxation overwhelm her. Something draped around her as Dusty leaned over her grabbing ahold of her. Pulling her into his embrace while he crossed the room. Shiloh snuggled into him enjoying the gentle coddling he was giving her.  _ I need a shower _ . She moaned as the magic released her hands bringing them up so she could rub them. Taking the fact that she was somewhat solid rather than transparent. 

  
  


“still need to check in with ink. an’ i think i owe ink’s friend a new couch.” He sat down in a chair cuddling her to him as he pulled his phone. Glancing down at her to make sure she was okay or that’s what she assumed. Honestly she felt spent, and for once he appeared to be… no he always had been comforting. This was just the first time he took what he wanted from her without a care of whether she liked it. 

  
  


_ Why now? _ She asked him turning her head to look up at him. 

  
  


Dusty sighed lowering the phone before looking at her. “guess i was hopin’ for ya to make the first move. i may be a monster an’ a murderer but i still have a fuckin’ soul.” He brought back up his phone continuing his search for whatever he was looking for. “even though it is fractured like hell. plus i needed ya to understand that i didn’ have feelin’s beyond platonic for luna. she has remix and classic alon’ with papyrus for cuddles. she don’ need me as another. ‘sides she’s not you either.”

  
  


That last bit touched her deeper than she realized snuggling closer to him wanting to enjoy the embrace he had her in. “are ya doin’ okay?” That was an odd thing to ask.

  
  


_ Yeah, just a bit tired but it was my first time. An’ I need a shower too. Not sure how that works entirely since I am spectral. But I noticed I am not transparent so much. _ Dusty looked her over coming to that conclusion. 

  
  


“stars you’re right.” He set his phone down grabbing hold of her hand pressing his distal phalanges against her palm. “ya are a lot warmer too. this must be the effect my magic has on ya. this is excellent. means all i have to do is figure out how to get ya to cool that temper before i can brin’ ya back to see your nephew.”

  
  


Nephew? She had a nephew? Rayven had a little boy with Axe? Her heart swelled before she focused on his words. He was going to bring her back?  _ Ya bored of me already? _

  
  


Dusty snorted. “you’re a pain in my coccyx but i will never be bored of ya. i know ya miss your family but i have been hopin’ to wait out this moody shit ya pull. don’ need ya gettin’ hostile on your sister or axe.”

  
  


_ Ya were tryin’ too get me into a calm state? _ Shiloh asked getting Dusty to nod his head while he looked through his phone. Shiloh couldn’t help it she leaned forward pressing a kiss on his cheekbone getting him to blush brightly. Suddenly she was seeing him in a whole different light than she had before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to visit Dusty and Shiloh after he got his hands on her in ghost form. Things aren't so perfect in paradise -snickers-


	23. Bloodied Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crimson is frustrated with how Melody goes running to that Little Tease. He decides to go and find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely non con and can be rather brutal. If that's not your thing please move on.

Crimson(Underfell Sans) x Luna Solarium(OC)

  
  


Crimson watched as Melody canoodled with that honey loving bastard… again. Wasn’t she supposed to be with that wimpy little cock tease at Grillby’s? That was the last thing that he had recalled her saying to him when she had abruptly left their session together. And now here she was an hour later cuddling up with Lolli post coitus. Gritting his fang like teeth together he turned from the direction of the house to walk into the woods. Not wanting to call Melody out on the fact that she was supposed to be with that little wimp. 

  
  


Luna Solarium, a waitress at Grillby’s one that had caught his attention often whenever he had went there. She was always serving humans though and never monsters. Her presence behind the bar was a rarity but the few times he had seen her he could find some appreciation for the clothes she wore. Their introduction had not been smooth since when he had gone into the room at the hospital finding Melody was screaming at Luna. It hit too close to home for him, especially with how dejected Luna looked over what was being yelled at her for. The woman had apparently jumped off a building. Everything screamed suicidal, except when he looked in her heterochromic gaze of hers he found a fight inside of them. One that challenged anyone she dared to cross. 

  
  


_ Everytime Melody had left she had stated that she needed to go get Luna. Not returning or showing up until an hour later. What the hell was Luna doing to get her attention? And why did she always call when Melody had time with him? Well he knew where she was. Why Melody had to go over all the time was beyond him.  _

  
  


_ The two women always seemed to get out of hand, he had caught the biggest fight that they had. He had to take Melody home since Classic wore her out to the point she couldn’t walk straight. Classic looked pretty pissed with her too. Like she had done something that completely burned him.  _

  
  


_ When Crimson had taken her home she had disappeared into the house. Then the screaming commenced… He had heard Melody clear as day but try as he might he couldn’t hear what Luna had been saying.  _ ** _Words like I can’t keep doing this! You are just pathetic! Why can’t you be fucking normal?! _ **

  
  


_ The last one had been about the time he had stepped away from the door. But then he heard the shriek from the usually degraded woman.  _ ** _HOW FUCKING COULD YOU?! YOU KNEW I HAD FEELINGS FOR HIM! AND YOU JUST GO SPREAD YOUR FUCKING LEGS FOR HIM LIKE HE’S JUST A FLING! YOURE JUST A FUCKING WHORE!_ **

  
  


_ That had struck a nerve with him. Because he knew it had been directed at Melody and she was the only one putting up with the skeletons on the estate. No one should call her a whore. Crimson walked up to the door fully intending to rip the heterochromic bitch out. He didn’t get the opportunity when the door was yanked open. Producing the little bitch he had wanted to talk to. So he reamed her a new one making sure to throw every single thing that Melody had complained about her to him. He should have stopped. Especially when he saw the way his words had stung her but he didn’t. The little bitch needed to understand how much he hated her for what she did to Melody.  _

  
  


_ The brunette had hung her head down in shame making him snort with pride. Good, little bitch needed to be knocked down a peg or two. But she had thrown the keys behind her the slide of them going across the paneled floor of their apartment. She didn’t look up at him again before taking off down the hall. Melody had tried to go run after her but he stopped her. Muttering how she didn’t need a friend like that.  _

  
  


_ The two had gone their separate ways living wise. Melody taking refuge in the skeleton home what happened to Luna he didn’t find out right away. Following Miel out into the woods he soon learned what the Farmer had been hiding in his guest room. Seemed Wheaty had issues with touching Melody but Crimson froze when he found the farmer sitting on his porch in that rocking chair. The sight of the little brunette pressing into Wheaty’s front while his hands pressed into Luna’s hips which were clad in a jean skirt. It seemed innocent until Crimson noticed the way he was pressing her in a rocking motion. Forcing the leering skeleton to move closer this time picking up on Luna’s soft whimpers and Wheaty’s groans. The button up blouse open in the front but away from his view. Crimson felt himself become envious of the farmer, especially when she leaned down to kiss Wheaty. _

  
  


Crimson snarled as that particular memory played through his skull like a plague. Feeling a sudden tightness in his shorts even as he walked. Sliding his hands out from the pocket of his black leather jacket reaching down to adjust his throbbing magic. Shifting it off to the side so that he could walk coming short when the cabin came into view. It was a nice two story cabin but Classic had been pretty thorough for his alternates that didn’t wish to live in the singular house. Wheaty and Beanpole took up the center of this grove. Danza and Miel off to the right while Remix and Tango took the left.

  
  


Oddly the three pairs got along with one another. Crimson had a sneaking suspicion that three out of the six skeletons were engaging with Luna in sexual carnal endeavors. After she had turned down Classic’s proposition which was the same as it was for Melody. Only Classic had wanted a good portion of her time which pissed off Crimson. He had been eyeing her before they knew about her. Even before Valiant had stumbled upon her and Melody at Grillby’s.

  
  


Walking towards the house he eyed a curled up form resting along the bench swing. A shift to the side he noticed it was the woman he had been coming to see. A hand tucked under her head while she slept the world away. Crimson stood there unable to help the way his eye lights shifted over the length of her body. She was indeed pretty but there was something almost forbidden about her like some untouched fruit that grew on a tree he couldn’t climb. A deep inhale served to bring a familiar coppery scent in the air. She was… sweet stars she was on her blood cycle. 

  
  


Thinking back to that night in the apartment complex hallway recalling how he had been to her. He hated himself for what he had done to her, recalling that he heard a shattering sound in the hallway. Like a part of someone became broken never to seek repair. “tease.” Crimson called out the little nickname he often called her though he secretly called her beloved. He didn’t understand why every part of him screamed hatred but his soul screamed love. 

  
  


Heterochromic eyes fluttered open to look up at him the surprise overtaking them. Pushing herself in on the edge of the bench away from him. Fear radiating off her making him feel all sorts of need to throw her into the wall. Take out all those sexual frustrations that Melody had left him feeling. This was Luna’s fault, she kept calling her away. And for what? She didn’t look to be hurt in any way. Crimson growled feeling that pit of hatred he channeled whenever he heard Melody rant about Luna. 

  
  


Then he was on her grabbing her by the back of her head making sure to grip those dark strands of auburn hair. A soft whimper escaping her while he forced her to her feet. “so tired of the shit ya put mel’s through.” He snarled into her ear pulling her into him loving the slight tremble she gave off. Staying here was out of the option. If Wheaty or one the dance boys show up he would most likely get his ass kicked. And he had plans for this little tease. “tis your lucky day doll. i’m all pent up from your constant need to be such an attention whore.” 

  
  


Pulling her through the void he thrust her into the closest wall. She went to scream but he stopped that thought shoving his phalanges down her open mouth. “nah ah tease there won’ be none of that.” Turning her around he pressed her front into the wall while he felt all the delicious curves that formed her. She was a bit thicker than Melody that pleased him so much to feel how much sturdier she was. His other hand still shoving his phalanges down her mouth ensuring the silence. 

  
  


She smelled of dark flowers mixed with berries doused in the coppery scent of blood. It was fresh like she had just started. That pleased him even as he felt her lips move around his phalanges, the sounds she made warranting that she was attempting to say something. It was rough but he did what he wanted those fucking jeans off her. A sharp tug the fabric gave some but not enough to get them off. Making him growl in annoyance, the fabric of jeans was rather hard to shred so easily. He wasn’t going to risk removing his hand from her face. A good scream would attract the rest of the house. Boss would be pissed for what Crimson had in mind. 

  
  


Another tug but this time he pulled out feeling them finally give. Not caring if he hurt her anymore he proceeded to pull them from her body. Taking delight in the squeal he caused her to make. This was so wrong but he wanted to hear more. It was her fault he wasn’t getting any time with Melody. “dunno what makes ya so fuckin’ special in her eyes but maybe ya won’ call her again after this. ya just brin’ her down every time but your too fuckin’ stupid to see that aren’ ya.” He growled shoving his shorts down. 

  
  


The scent of her blood that was coating her delicate flower driving him crazy. Human blood brought out the violence he constantly felt from his Underground. The vicious cycle of killing those who stole from him, disrespected him, and such proving to be running thick in his magical bones. She was about to get a reality check of how things in his underground worked,  _ even though she didn’t deserve it _ . “best take a deep breath through your nose sweetheart because i ain’ gonna give ya a breather.” He chuckled darkly.

  
  


Luna was terrified she didn’t know what she had done to warrant such behavior from the skeleton who just ripped her pants off. She had been sleeping on the porch after a morning of deweeding the crops. An earbud in her ear listening to her relaxing playlist on spotify. Wheaty told her to rest when she needed and she figured that was a good plan before getting started on lunch. The boys: Wheaty, Beanpole, Remix, and Miel had all gone to pick up meat from the market for tonight’s dinner. Why all four of them had to go she wasn’t sure. Never really been one to question what they did. 

  
  


Then this one showed up calling her by the name he used around Grillby’s. Grabbing ahold of her like she had been in a fight with him. Too groggy to fight him off right away, a dizzying sensation rushed her head semi dulled due to how many times Wheaty or Remix or Miel often pulled her through a void. Remix often did it so he could get some alone time with him. But with Crimson’s she felt this strange angered sensation roll over her. When they had exited he thrust her against a wall in a dark room, the scent of cigarette smoke reminded her of when Clyve had pinned in the alleyway. 

  
  


Crimson pressed something thick and hot against her entrance making her stomach drop. He wasn’t thinking? Sobbing into his phalanges that were jammed down her throat as he pushed into her. A sharp painful burn due to not having any preparation had her attempting to pull away from him. Nowhere to go with the wall against her front her hands reaching to grasp something hoping to get some leverage. Just as she managed he sunk further inside of her completely hilting himself. The pain from his forced entry made her shriek around his phalanges. 

  
  


“fuck you're so tight…” She heard him hiss shifting his hips back sending pain through her. “that farmer must not be givin’ it to ya enough. not too surprised given how much of a tease ya are.”

  
  


Grinding himself inside of her stinging her walls with his girthy magic. Wheaty had been gentle on her at least that’s what she recalled him saying. Miel being largest out of her three lovers when he had his first time with her. But she had a feeling Crimson wasn’t being so kind to her giving her the chance to ease into it. He picked up his pace, thrusting in and out of her the pain melting into pleasure. The shame she felt over the fact her body was enjoying making her let out a shrieking sob feeling as though something inside of her was breaking further. 

  
  


“what’s she see in ya anyways?” Who the fuck was he talking about? Was it one of the humans she had tracked down at night that had ill intent towards monsters? If that was the case he shouldn’t give a shit about this person. Didn’t he know what they could do to him? Yeah, she could bite down on his phalanges to get him off her but she didn’t. Silently hoping that he would stop of his own volition. 

  
  


“ya have been nothin’ but a thorn in her side since ya was girls.” That made the air in her lungs freezing. There was only one person who knew her as a girl and had connections with the skeletons. They had argued what… three months ago? And Luna avoided her at work switching around her shifts so she could take the later ones. Even as he took her against the wall Luna became numb to everything around her. “then ya go shack up with the farmer after classic gave ya a generous offer. ya go an’ shove your nose up at it. fuckin’ little tease. ya deserve what your gettin’ right now.”

  
  


The pressure of the door was starting to bruise her even as he started to rip the shirt from her back. Freezing when it came off. A whine escaped her knowing what he was looking at. Recalling the first time Remix and Wheaty had seen them. They had been furious but she had a feeling Crimson was just going to state she deserved every one of them. Scars from when Joseph had taken a knife and cut into her slicing a zig zag pattern from one side of her body to the next. Tears rolled down her face knowing how revolting she was wanting to curl in on herself. Unable to since he was still buried inside of her. “what the…”

  
  


“ **havin’ a good time boy?** ” A southern drawl came from behind him making Luna weep tears of relief. Even as Crimson tensed up, her knight in denim overalls had come for her. Even as she wished she were dead.

  
  


“wheaty?” She felt Crimson turn his length rubbing against her in a way that it pained her. Then all she knew was a sharper pain when Crimson was violently yanked from her body his phalanges cutting along the inside of her mouth where her cheek was.. Making her fall back into a set of arms that wrapped around her snuggly. A door opening up to make her blind as light spilled through. Miel standing there with a shocked expression as he looked her over. 

  
  


The scent of gummy bears surrounding her as she turned into the owner of those arms. Screaming out as the pain lanced through her of what had happened. Not seeing the way Wheaty had Crimson pinned to the wall opposite where she was. “ **get her outta here! an’ don’ shortcut she needs some major healin’ a shortcut could make it worse.** ” Wheaty snarled in response. 

  
  


More skeletons crowded behind Miel and she made contact with a set of white eye lights that vanished in a sea of darkness. Even Sans couldn’t stand to look at her after what had been done to her. She felt so disgusting, all of her sins revealed to the skeletons gathered behind the skeleton who was stripping off his jacket. Miel stepped forward offering his jacket to wrap around her. Luna wanted to turn him away afraid she would ruin it. “I wanna go home…” She whimpered as Miel wrapped the jacket around her zipping it up.

  
  


“we will get ya there mi pequeno. just be a bit patient.” Miel cooed at her. 

  
  


“yeah twinkles we don’ wanna take ya outta here in your birthday suit.” Remix pulled her tighter to him while he nuzzled the side of her face. “wheaty said no short cuts, so we gotta make sure… shit she’s bleedin’.”

  
  


“ **boys don’ make me repeat mahself. or ya will be on the recievin’ end of my fist next.** ” Wheaty growled at them both getting the two skeletons to move out of the room taking their prize with them. They had known something was wrong when they returned to the house. Luna’s phone on the porch blaring music. The three skeletons had gone in search of their lover. Unsure what condition they would find her since the last time someone had taken her she had been molested. They had not expected to find her deep within the main house, her soul screaming in pain to the point the others were cringing. Classic had been on the floor curled into a ball from it his eye lights flickering in and out of existence. 

  
  


Remix knew where she was and it pissed him off the fucker had taken her. Hurting her to the point she was screaming on the soul level. He needed help, and it ached at him that he couldn’t go in there for her. But he needed to get the farmer here afraid of what he might find there. It had been worse than he feared, Crimson had raped her. Keeping her vocally silent somehow but he had a guess with seeing how badly her mouth was cut. 

  
  


Crimson looked up at the seething farmer who had his pitchfork summoned. Holding it by the head so that the points were aimed downwards. She was scarred, worse than any of the wounds that had been inflicted on him in the underground. He had seen them the zig zag pattern like someone carved her up like she was a roast turkey. What had happened to her? Looking up at Wheaty he knew he screwed up tremendously. He hated Luna as much as he wanted to love her. 

  
  


“ **i should dust ya on the spot.** ” Wheaty snarled at him and Crimson wished he would. How could he do that to her? “ **do ya have any idea what it took to get her to recover after the last two times ya fuckers got your mitts on ‘er? valiant with his touchin’, clyve with his stalkin’. those two had the decency to stop when they realized what they had done was wron’. did ya fuckin’ stop?!** ” The rage Crimson could hear in the normally gentle farmer’s tone spoke volumes. It made sense to Crimson and it made him hate her just a bit more. She loved those three saps and she wouldn’t give him the time of day.

  
  


“wheaty.” A calm baritone came from the doorway making Crimson look over fearful over the sight he found. Classic was stepping inside of the room his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie. That grin of his pulled into a frown with sockets devoid of light. “go tend to her. let me deal with him.”

  
  


“ **why? so ya can go fuckin’ light on him classic? he raped moonlight! an’ for what?! because that little whore of yours let’s out her frustrations in post sexual bliss.** ” A gloved hand wrapped itself around Crimson’s cervical vertebrae. 

  
  


“trust me lettin’ him off for hurtin’ her is the last thin’ i am gonna do. but she needs your healin’ touch wheaty. if ya go to her in the rage ya are feelin’ currently ya won’ be able to heal her properly. she needs ya your usual self wheaty please.” Classic’s voice was pleading with Wheaty. If the farmer left the room Crimson knew he would be terrified for sure especially when those eye lights of Classic’s vibrated shifting to a cyan coloration that swirled with gold. He was going to be judged for the sin he had done to Luna. And he would take the beating he got. 

  
  


“ **fine. but only because i gotta make sure those two don’ go tryin’ to heal her thinkin’ the same way he did. she would gladly let them but she needs to heal. he better stay away from her classic or next time i will leave his dust in front of edge’s room.** ” The weapon in Wheaty’s had dissipated falling back into the void from whence it came. The farmer gone from sight leaving Crimson with Classic the door slamming shut after he crossed the room.

  
  


“now let's discuss what ya did to  **m y p r i n c e s s** .” Those newly colored eye lights disappearing in the darkness. 


	24. Bittersweet Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna was always aware that someone was following her in the shadows. And she knew about him. She never thought that he would come back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... these aren't finished and it's November 1st. I will be finishing these up but I need to get to work on my original stories. I will be updating along with my Kinktober which I will be renaming Sensual Endeavors. Each of these stories are peeks into what I have in mind.

Clyve(Mobtale Sans) x Luna Solarium(OC)

  


The first flower arrived in a booth at Grillby’s. A green zinnia, its blossoming head cascading downwards to reveal a ruffle like a pattern on a quinceanera dress. The coloration looking similar to her left eye which she was told matched the color of a lunar moth’s wings. A note left with it making Luna smile feeling the thick parchment under her fingertips. There wasn’t much on the parchment except: _ Hope you like this little thing, Beautiful. Saw it and thought of you. Expect more little gifts like this one. _It had sent Luna’s heart a flutter wondering which one of her skeletal lovers would have left it. Her mind instantly going to the one that scented like sweet gummy bears. Remix was so shy that she could see him leaving a flower at one of the tables. 

  


Walking up to the bar she twirled the stem of the flower between her thumb and index finger. Grillby looked up at her, his gaze dropped to the flower in her hand with a smirk spreading over his face. “Been living with them for three months almost and yet they still manage to leave you little presents.” His voice crackled getting her to blush even when he set a clear empty bottle on the counter. “Put some water in this so that it doesn’t wilt before the end of your shift my dear. Are you hungry?”

  


It was slow. On slow days Grillby always made sure to check if she was hungry. Dining while they filled in each other on the changes in their lives. He was attempting to court this pretty pink bunny that ran a small bakery around the corner. “Underground we had plants but the one sought after resided in Echo Valley. Just beyond Snowdin and Waterfall just before Hotlands.” Luna loved when he talked about the underground. Describing these beautiful areas that made her long to go see. “What is the meaning of this flower?” He gestured to the flower currently held in the bottle wary to touch it. 

  


“A zinnia?” Luna responded looking at it fondly before taking a bite of her hot dog he had made her. This and the burgers that he made were delightful along with those french fries he always managed to make crispy. “Lasting affection, remembrance, and goodness. Though it comes in a variety of colors I wonder why it’s green.”

  


Grillby smirked at her like he knew some secret. Luna scowled at him in a playful manner. “Fine keep your secrets.” She chuckled tossing a fry at him which he easily caught with his hand. Bringing it so that it could disappear in his mouth. 

  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  


A week later she had found another flower attached to her book bag that she brought with her. It was her late shift. Taking the train was always the option. It was the second late shift though that she had received a flower. This one was a periwinkle with deep blue petals. Her mind instantly went to the knowledge she accrued about soul traits. If the zinnia had been a darker shade of green it would have been close to kindness. This flower made her think of the soul trait integrity. Its meaning as the flower itself was blossoming friendship, sentimental memories, and everlasting love. The parchment read… _ Keeping an eye on such a perfect girl. _ Any of the skeletons would have used the terminology eye socket. So this time she showed the note to Grillby with some concern.

  


“I didn’t see anyone come around the bar sweetie. And you know I rarely leave my place.” Grillby hummed looking down over the note a troubled expression on his face. “What is the meaning of that one?” He nodded to the flower and she told him.

  


His expression after showing concern and she could get why. This was the second flower that had a deep meaning. Luna couldn’t bring herself to throw away the flower though transporting it across town in another bottle. Placing it in the window sill with the zinnia in a matching bottle from Grillby’s. Wondering if she should talk to anyone else about the flowers from her mystery admirer. Her mind thinking over the fact that they were just flowers. Harmless little flowers that had interesting meanings. And the only reason that she knew about the meanings is because of the variety of flowers she found in her roamings around the woods. Wheaty had told her to do the research on the ones she found.

  


It was pointing to the farmer leaving the little gifts which made her heart swell. So the next day she greeted him by hugging him from behind. “heh. well good mornin’ darlin’.” Wheaty chuckled turning to face her embracing her in a deep hug. Since the night with Valiant she had appreciated Wheaty so much more. His warm embraces and his comforting words. 

  


“Just feel I should show my appreciation of you Wheaty. I am off to the bakery would you like anything?” She lifted her head when he cupped the sides of her face with his boney palms. Gloves absent until he made it out to the fields.

  


“just a kiss my moonlight. that’s all i want of ya.” Those words making her chest feel like it would implode from the affection so she gave him that kiss before leaving that morning. Wheaty had told her they had a trip coming up in a week or so, that she needed to make sure to stay in doors when they were gone. There was an upcoming storm. It was something she took seriously.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


The following week she found the third flower in her usual seat on the train. Wheaty didn’t know where she sat on the train. This one was set in a clear crystal vase filled with water. A cyan colored forget-me-not staring at her where she stood. Walking forward she grabbed the small vase taking her seat looking it over. Another harmless flower, that’s what she kept telling herself on the ride across town. The train was one of the few places she could enjoy some peace of mind. But someone knew about her little area while she looked over the flower her mind went to it’s meaning. Faithful love and memories. Whoever was sending her these flowers wanted her to remember them for some reason. But who was she forgetting?

  


Her mind strained to her traumatic past recalling the things **he** did to her. The flash of his face in her mind made her whimper throwing the vase across the train not bothering to look at the parchment that had been attached. Fear ate at her thinking he was on the train waiting to strike just wanting to capture her in this vulnerable state. Before the train could start moving, she ran off taking her chances to make the long trek to the cabin. It would be easier to lose anyone that might have followed her.

  


She made it to the cabin at brink of dawn seeing slivers of light peeking over the mountain that was tucked deeper in the forest. Her body feeling heavier than before as she walked into the cabin. Exhaustion hit her harder than ever while she made her way to her room. Flopping down onto the bed not wanting to take off her coat… just needing sleep. 

  


“moonlight?” Wheaty’s voice called out to her making her tired eyes turn to see him standing in the doorway. His eye lights flickering with concern as he looked her over taking a step into her room. “should i call off the trip?”

  


“I thought that was next we-?” She asked a yawn cutting off the last word.

  


“naw moonlight it’s tonight. we goin’ into the underground to gather some seeds since it peeks rainin’ season up here. classic wants to see if we can get water sausages to grow around the lake.” Wheaty sat on her bed curling his hands underneath her to lift her up. Pulling her close to that strong chest of his draping her legs carefully over his lap. The movement told her just how exhausted she was becoming similar to a rash doll in his arms. “should i tell the boys i need to stay? ya look so tired moonlight.”

  


“I am tired Wheaty. But you shouldn’t have to cancel your trip because of me. I just had a bit of a scare on the train is all.” Luna curled into Wheaty enjoying the gentle embrace of him something about the way he or Remix held her always felt comfortable. 

  


“train?” Oops maybe she shouldn’t have mentioned that. “is that why ya get home so late? sweet stars moonlight we would come get ya. we didn’ have a clue that ya were ridin’ the train. we only knew that ya worked late.” 

  


“Wheaty…” She silenced him by placing her hand on his cheekbone getting a purr from him. Tilting his head slowly into her palm while he watched her with those emerald eye lights. “I’m a big girl, I can make it home on my own without you guys always having to shortcut me. Last night just took a bit longer because I chose to walk instead. Figured it was rather nice outside so I went for a stroll.”

  


Those eye lights bore into her, she could see he wanted to object. Like so many arguments they had before. Wheaty attempting to be protective over her along with Remix. She knew she frustrated them both but they never left angry at her. Some fierce cuddles in their tightening embraces proving that they wouldn’t hurt her not like others who claimed they cared about her.

  


The farmer sighed and nodded his head slowly showing understanding. “ya can be very frustratin’ at times moonlight. but i understand. since miel got involved with our relationship ya have been a bit overwhelmed. so tonight ya will have the house to yourself, bean’s put a bit extra firewood near the fireplace.” Wheaty leaned into her pressing light kisses to the side of her neck making her groan slightly. 

  


Wheaty had this way of making her feel wanted. "If you keep that up you won't leave this room. Then you will draw in Miel or Remix." Luna whined when he found that certain spot that had her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

  


A growl coming from the skeleton when she clung to him. “the thin’s i wanna do to ya right now makes all those other times pale in comparison.” 

  


She was tempted to have him show her but another yawn escaped her. Wheaty chuckled warmly nuzzling into the spot he just kissed. “get your rest moonlight. papa’s gotta go fetch the boys so we can prep.” That nickname she knew he would never let her forget it after the one time that she accidentally called it out in the throws of passion. It sent her into a flurry of pinkness when he pointed it out in the afterglow. 

  


Wheaty tucked Luna into bed after he got her into her pajamas. Making sure to take his sweet time in undressing and redressing her. When he and the boys had left she was out cold. Something was bothering Wheaty’s moonlight and he wanted to know what. There would be time to discuss it later. Right now, he needed to get this seed collection out of the way. Tomorrow he could ravish her like he had wanted to this morning then get her to open up. He had found the way she opened post love making rather refreshing.

  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  


He hummed to himself sitting back on the swing watching as the six skeletons made their way to the mountain. Looking at his cigar he couldn’t believe the luck he was having. Two out of the three flowers he left the beauty were resting on her window sill. The third… fishing into the pocket of his duster he pulled out the cyan forget me not. She had panicked when she had found it. Bad move on his part should have been there to gift it to her. Welp there was time to rectify that. Clyve had plenty of time now that the farmer was out of the house. 

  


A quick glance up at the sky to see the storm rolling in assured him she wouldn’t be going anywhere. “oh beautiful, ya just trapped yourself like a mouse. with a big cat feelin’ a bit peckish.” He chuckled placing the cigar against his teeth lighting it with a snap of his fingers. Inhaling the sweet pine flavor it held. “welp best be settin’ up. storms gonna provide the ambiance.” He hummed blowing out the smoke.

  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  


The power had gone up an hour after the storm hit. She had just gotten done cooking her dinner before it had gone out. Now she was sitting in front of the fireplace stacking wood. Apparently Wheaty had foreseen this happening if the large pile of wood was anything to go by. There was a small black box with the fire starters that Valiant had made for them. It warmed Luna’s heart to think that he was so sweet if not a bit possessive. She still wondered what had happened to make him act like that. That brought up the more recently scary act that had happened while she had been living with the skeletons. Crimson’s forced interaction with her. What he had done to her haunting her. That night it happened Wheaty had insisted she slept in his room since Remix and Miel had to be up early for work.

  


She was proud of herself. That she had still interacted with Remix when he made out with her the week after. When she researched into the trauma that it could cause it had mentioned it could dull the want for sexual attention. The boys had been so patient only hugging her for as long as she could muster. There was one time she had woken to a strange woodsy scent wafting around her while fingers stroke through her hair. The sensation had lulled her back into sleep while she snuggled into the owner of that heavenly scent. Getting them to let out a low purr their other hand pulling her tight to their body.

The thoughts of the sharp toothed skeleton and his hateful words made her shiver. Bringing the lighter into the fireplace she lit the Firestarter. Holding the orange flame till it started to kiss and lick the wood in a sensual manner. Moving back she slid over the oversized bean bag that was positioned snagging her light blanket to pull it over her lower half. The last time there had been a storm was when Wheaty had comforted her after Valiant’s unwarranted behavior. 

  


Someone had wanted her to remember them with those flowers. That thought made her think about the pair of vermillion eye lights watching her while Wheaty went down on her. Recalling the way the blue center of the one swirled with interest when she had came on Wheaty’s face. Dusty… the skeleton she knew watched her when she was in the fields by herself. But she never had interactions with him beyond that night. Her going along with her chores while he just stood there, making her tremble slightly. A reaction she didn’t like being aimed towards the tall silent skeleton. But she did wish he would talk to her. Maybe the flowers were his way of reaching out… and she had run screaming from the one last night. 

  


“Way to go me.” She groaned pressing her face into the beanbag. A sound of rattling glass caught her attention. Looking up she found the two flowers from her room come floating up to the mantel. That's when she saw the cyan forget-me-not sitting in a third vase similar to the one that had been on the train. The three of them shimmering with a deep blue aura that had her a bit hesitant. “What in the name of the stars?” 

“sure da stars have some responsibility for what we have, beautiful.” Her breath hitched in her throat at the sound of that velvety deep baritone voice talking like he should exist in the 1920’s. Swallowing hard she turned her head slowly. A flash of lightning silhouetted him in front of the window. His signature fedora angled downwards to cover half of his face while midnight sapphire blue eye lights watched her. An expensively tailored suit looked to be loose on him, his blue tie pulled loose to hang around his cervical vertebra. Giving him an almost disheveled appearance making Luna scramble to her feet. This guy… she knew him before her and Melody had gone their separate ways. "but i think it might be due to somethin' that goes beyond what ya humans believe."

“Clyve.” The sound of his name coming from her lips had the skeleton purring while he lifted his head giving her full view of his ivory skeletal face. That permanent grin seeming almost warm if the skeleton hadn’t been the cause of her meeting the others. All because he had accidentally backed her out of the alleyway when he cornered her. Neither of them had seen that car until it was too late. 

Clyve raised his hands making her note the silver ring that he wore on his index. A sapphire stone set into the center surrounded by little white diamonds. “easy. i felt so bad the last time we had an interaction please i’ll stay here. but i wanted to talk to ya one last time.”

  


There was so many things going on in her mind at the mention of this being their last time talking. Was he going to kill her? Panic ate at her knowing that he was responsible for the death of a monster hating human they both had encountered. The parchment should have been familiar because it was his calling card to her. Letting her know he was watching her, now he had resorted to flowers and the parchment. “Are you going to kill me?” She whimpered out making him flinch. 

  


“beautiful you wound me.” He spoke filled with sorrow before he flopped on the chair. “though with all our interactions i can see where you would get that. no sweetheart i ain’ gonna kill ya.” The drawl of his voice flowing in and out unevenly like he was attempting to fix his speech. Wheaty tried that from time to time too but it didn’t sound right. She told him she loved his farmer drawl, that he didn’t need to change it for her. It had earned her a blushing skeleton his entire face lighting up with his signature emerald glow.

  


“Don’t fix your speech on my account Clyve.” Luna murmured under her breathe shyly looking to the ground knowing he was watching her. That gaze of his making her tremble on the spot. He had never intentionally hurt her but he had purposely stalked her from the shadows. She always knew when he was around somehow. The feeling always starting in her chest, leaving her to believe that it was anxiety.

  


“ya are too good for this bag o’ bones beautiful.” Clyve leaned back on the chair he was in taking a relaxed position. Looking almost non threatening but she knew what kind of weapon he adorned. It was made of bone much like Wheaty’s pitchfork and Remix’s nunchucks. Clyve… had a gun.. Which struck her as abnormal given the others had non projectile weaponry. It was ivory colored to match his bones a small dragon skull at the end opening wide its sockets lighting up with white eye lights before deep blue bullets came out of it. Shooting holes that seared the flesh of a human. It was how he made that attacker disappear making her whimper at his way of keeping her safe. Even as he pulled her into his side that night she had sobbed at the life taken in front of her.

  


Best to get this over with the sooner they talked the sooner he could be on his way. Leaving her to the rest of the evening in the dreary storm. Clyve made her feel safe but he made her feel skittish like she wanted to run from him. One glance over at the mantel at the three flowers a soft sigh escaping her. He wanted her to remember him, there was a fourth vase there but no flower.

A soft texture rubbed against her cheek making her freeze up the rosy scent flowing into her nose. Turning her head slowly she caught sight of him much too close this time. Clyve was right next to her sliding that soft cool texture against her cheek. His eye lights filled with regret. “shouldn’ have scared ya like i did so many times. i swear luna i wasn’ tryin’ to do that. was just tryin’ to show ya that someone was lookin’ out for ya like ya was lookin’ after us monsters. all i did was scare ya though, an’ then ya back up into the path of that car.” 

He was eating at her heart and in the warm and fuzzy sense of meaning. Looking at what was rubbing against her cheek she was surprised to see a light purple colored rose. “Romantic feelings and intentions.” Luna spoke taking the flower in her hand admiring it before she focused back on the skeleton. “Why are you here Clyve?”

  


“to enjoy one last evenin’ with my girl before i say farewell to this world.” He hummed opening the jacket of his suit sinking his hand into one of the pockets. Pulling out a cigar with a funny herbal scent she recognized all too well. Often she used the stuff to chase away the memories that haunted her in the past.

  


“Are you dying?” She asked him fearful over the idea of seeing him dust right in front of her.

“nah i’m not dyin’. but this will be the last time i get to see that face of yours.” Clyve chuckled looking at the flames. “i’ve run through different scenarios in my mind with how this would go down. fearful that ya would take off into the woods makin’ me chase ya down. gettin’ that murderer’s attention. i have no doubt that he’s skulkin’ somewhere out there makin’ sure i don’ hurt ya. some guardian angel ya got there, beautiful.”

“Leave him be. He’s done nothing to hurt me.” Luna spoke sternly to him taking pleasure in seeing the way he flinched. Dusty was guilty of watching her from the shadows of the trees on the property. Clyve was guilty of cornering her in the alley, and while Wheaty had warned Luna of Dusty’s murderous intent but she had yet to see it. But she had seen Clyve do it.

  


“i apologize it's just strange seein’ him so… tame. an’ i didn’ mean to hurt you last time, beautiful. i just wanted ya to see me like ya saw nebula. like ya see mix or wheaty.” Luna felt herself moving closer to him even as that baritone cracked when he spoke that last line. It ate at her that she just wanted to give him a chance when he had scared her. Clyve looked at her making her jerk back slightly when his hand came up to cup the back of her head. Phalanges curling in her hair while his features took over a fond gaze. “indulge these ol’ bones before i kiss this dimension farewell. let me spend this time with ya till ya fall asleep. then i will be out of your hair.” 

  


It was a tempting offer, even if something in her chest mourned the idea of not being able to see him again after tonight. “Dimension?” Luna asked annoyed that was the only thing that seemed to strike in her mind but Clyve became amused a brief chuckle escaping him. 

“ya really believe that we are all cousins?” Clyve snickered at her. “an’ we just look a little too much like sans and his little brother papyrus.” The more he looked over her the more amused he looked. Bringing the cigar up to his teeth she watched always curious how they managed to hold the items in their teeth. Especially when Wheaty managed to hold his stalk of alfalfa. A blue flame appeared kissing the tip of the cigar making her notice how his cheekbones puffed in and out stoking it until it was glowing orange with embers. “wheaty, me, remix… we are all alternate versions of sans from various dimensions.” He blew out the smoke into the air coming out in tendrils of deep blue. 

The herbal substance filling the air she worried that Wheaty would be upset when he caught a whiff of it. “why sans decided to trap us all in this dimension is beyond me. maybe it's the idea that he keeps getting denied by that ginger headed thot that keeps comin’ around the estate. she left the house last week without her panties. nice to know he can still get it on with someone other than mels.”  


Luna looked away from him at the mention of Carmen and Sans’ ongoing game. Their on and off relationship made her stomach twist in knots. “oh beautiful… don’ tell me your still carryin’ a torch for the blind bastard?” 

  


She was. And they all knew it. The first time she had met Sans the Skeleton Gaster she swore that it had been fate. Well it had… more so when it dangled him in front of her like that fishing pole cat toy with a feather on it. The tremble that she could feel in her heart nearly made her want to whimper. Glancing over she could see that tantalizing cigar knowing he must have laced it with the intentions of her to take it. Did he purposefully bring up Carmen knowing the pain she constantly felt whenever she was reminded that Sans picked her. Well then he deserved to lose that cigar if he did. 

  


Snagging that cigar from Clyve she brought it up to her lips. Cradling it gently inhaling deeply through her mouth like she was getting ready for a long yawn. Holding it as long as she possibly could before blowing out the thick blue cloud admiring the way it swirled in the air. Tears streaming down her face while she took in his words. 

“So you are all alternate versions of Sans. That’s interesting. but why such drastic personalities?” Luna asked handing it back to him.

They both stared into the flames while he started to talk. “the dimensions we come from have their drastic changes. we may all be the same but we are vastly different. remix with his dance skills an’ overwhelimin’ shyness. wheaty with his green thumb an’ almost comfortin’ measures. valiant with his overpowerin’ joy an’ enthusiasm. crims-.” 

“Don’t bring him up.” Luna spoke in a hushed whisper feeling her body shiver recalling the skeleton’s cruel treatment of her and his hate filled words. 

Clyve frowned seeing the way she trembled and it made him want to inflict damage upon the skeleton Classic had beaten the tar out of. When Clyve had found out what had been done he was as furious but he stood by watching the murderer who ripped a tree from the ground. Remix smashed his fist repeatedly into a hole of his house nearly shattering the support beam. Classic sat in his office trembling in a similar manner to how she was doing. And Clyve? Well he didn’t do anything. Especially when Crimson’s brother Edge had taken his turn beating the tar out of the skeleton. All while Crimson showed no remorse nor pain. Pissing off Clyve further, that bastard deserves to pay for the way he had terrified her.

Each version of Sans that knew the beautiful woman known as Luna Solarium suffered when Crimson had done what he did. Clyve wanted to take away that haunted expression she had when she thought of Crimson. She didn’t deserve to live with that fear that he had placed in her. She didn’t deserve to get hit with that car the night when Clyve had only wanted to hold her. This was his last night in the dimension since the mage he had found promised him a way back home. Well promised was stretching it, the mage had warned him that it might not work the way Clyve wanted. But he needed to go back to his own dimension. He needed to see his brother again. Luna wouldn’t survive there and he was worried about how vulnerable she would be. A target on her back, and the men in his dimension had no qualms taking what they wanted from her. That would break the woman further before Crimson had raped her Clyve could see the shadows that chased her through the alleys she crept in. He wanted to take her but she wouldn’t survive. The farmer and the dancers would prove a pain in the ass. 

Miel was new to with Luna, Remix, and Wheaty’s relationship. The taller skeleton who looked like Papyrus but acted like Remix was in constant argument with his brother, Danza. Over some dame was what Clyve could gather on the matter. Luna had embraced Miel like she embraced the others. 

  


Memory spells took a lot of magic and reserves that he couldn’t muster. Relying on human things too much in his dimension. Guns, drinks, transportation, whores… He didn’t have the reserves to take away the pain Crimson had caused her. No the memories would have to stay but he could ease some of the pain. The mix of magical pine shavings of Snowdin along with the ash of Hotlands. Mixing them together into what he and Doggo often relaxed to on a days they just wanted to forget the world around him. Yet here he was breaking out his special reserves for a dame that feared him. Why? Well he wanted one night to feel what it was that constantly drew the other’s to her. 

Inhaling the rich flavoring of his cigar laced with the herbal substance that pertained similar to the human’s weed plants. Pressing his other hand against the back of her head pulling her forward till his teeth pressed into her lips She squeaked attempting to pull back from him but he leaned into her. Trying to be careful with her even as she fell back on the bean bag. He could feel the heat from the raging fire she had lit in the fireplace. His own heated needs scorching him from the inside out while he pinned her to the bean bag.

  


Finally, she opened her mouth, giving him the opportunity to blow the deep inhale he had taken to flow into her. Her breasts rising to show that she took in the given breath that came impregnated with the drug. A soft moan escaping her when she registered what he had done. Clyve couldn’t help himself, he enjoyed the press of her small body empowered him. So this was what Remix felt everytime he cuddled into her. His arms pulling her as tight as possible. There was no wondering why the shy dancer was absolutely smitten with Luna. 

Pulling out of the kiss he watched the thin light blue fog roll from her parted lips. Cascading over the rest of her face the way he imagined his dimension. Taking another drag of his cigar he smiled at her letting the relaxing drug to take ahold of her. Falling to her side onto his back so to look at the hideous light fixture in Wheaty’s living room. 

“don’ let some idiot ruin your perspective of us beautiful. that one has his own demons he will have to face in time.” And he was willing to bet that if any of the skeletons that loved her wouldn’t do it; she would be the one to do it herself. The woman had fight in her, she had spunk. 

It happened so fast that he wasn’t sure what hit him. Just as he removed the cigar from his teeth she was on top of him getting his eye lights to expand in his sockets. Feeling her straddle his hip bones reminding him of how much he leaned towards the male side. This was not the plan it wasn’t meant to go towards the horizontal tango with her. He only came to her with the idea of aiding her in letting go of what plagued her. Along with settling a good memory in her mind that he wasn’t a bad guy.

Here she was straddling him with those soft curvy thighs. The press of her lips against his teeth knowing that she sought that smoke he held in his maw. If she wanted it that bad he would give it to her. Wrapping his arms around her he blew it into her mouth letting her drink the smoke down. Serving to turn him on at how responsive she was to him. Deepening the kiss by conjuring his tongue sliding it along her lips. They were plump and soft against his heated magic. The idea of them pressed against his bones had him groaning. 

Dark berries and floral tastes flooded his senses. He knew that’s what she would taste like, could feel it in his nonexistent gut the first time he laid sockets upon her. The little avenging angel that had struck down a brutal human that came after him. The depression of missing his brother hitting him to the point he drank his sorrows. Stumbling out of Grillby’s he hadn’t seen the human following him with the beat stick. He had managed to knock Clyve down and just as he thought the human would dust him she stepped in. Slamming that small body of hers into the human. The human had turned her his rage on her, beating her down even as she curled into a ball. Clyve had saved her that night with his signature gun. 

  


Killing the human right in front of her had started the little game of cat and mouse between them. Her the scared little mouse trying to escape the predatory cat he was that followed her in the alleyways- The press of something into his hips had his cock forming involuntarily in his slacks. Another shift of her body making him feel the need she had. The short nightgown doing so little to hide the scent of her arousal even through the cotton panties. 

The herbal laced cigar had her horny, and for him. But he didn’t want to penetrate her. Sliding his hands over her body admiring the curvage wishing there were more skin to bone touch. The shirt rose making him turn his gaze down to take in the sight of white panties she wore. A wet spot there darkening the fabric making him smile. She needed this and all of her lovers were currently in the underground. Clyve wanted to be this for her even if he couldn’t enjoy the same sensation those three shared with her. Pressing onto her hips he bucked upwards making sure that he dragged the seam of her sex against his length. Wanting to feel the scorching warmth of her sex but he refrained. 

Her hands flew down pressing against the fabric that felt thick and heavy on his bones. Longing for the touch of soft flesh of her fingers on him. Gripping tightly onto his ribs while he rocked her into him. Careful to aim the cigar from her flesh taking the heat against his bony hand. “like that do ya beautiful?” He cooed up at her making her blush showing how sweet she was. Luna was too sweet for his world. It was best if she stayed here even if she pined for one who might hurt her far worse than the others. Maybe… he could do something about that too. 

Clyve let her ride out her orgasm on top of him. The both of them groaning in mutual pleasure taking a hit off the cigar until it was nothing more than a stub and their climaxes had rendered them panting messes on the bean bag. Clyve couldn’t believe it even as she passed out looking far more relaxed than what he had seen earlier. Leaning over her he pressed his teeth to the top of her forehead as an electrical current flowed into the room. Bringing forth the intruder making Clyve growl in annoyance. 

“wheaty catches ya here he will kick your ass…” Clyve lifted his head to look up at the original version of himself. “classic.” 

Sans crossed into the living room from the shadowy corner looking down at the sleeping woman on the bean bag. He had known she was here, had known for so long. Now she shared her body with three other skeletons after he had given her a proposal. She had declined it, declined him. He wanted so bad to know why but he couldn’t bring himself to find out why for fear of what he might learn. He was dressed in his sleep attire black sleep pants and a white tank top his fuzzy pink slippers lightly scuffling against the hardwood floor. White eye lights narrowed in on Clyve growling at the scent of their coupling. 

  


“_ after what crimson did to her i doubt it is me he will be hurtin’. _ ” Sans grabbed a log from the pile that was set out. Tossing it into the fire trying not to look at her partially dressed state. “ _ musta felt nice to be inside of her. _” 

“wouldn’ know honestly. she dry humped me an’ that's about it. think it was a mix of the pent up emotions she’s been feelin’ since the incident.” Clyve hummed getting Sans to look down at her. Reaching out his hand to stroke the dark curls of her hair. Admiring how soft it felt in his hands. He wanted to curl up with her just so he could feel the press of her warm body into his. And yet he barely knew her. “if your smart ya will stay away from her classic.” That got Sans to look up noticing how Clyve was readjusting himself. The sight of four flowers aligned the mantle, making him see the strange colors. “ya hurt her enough. an’ will continue to hurt her because ya can’ get over your infatuation with carmen.”

  


Sans winced hearing those words, he felt that Carmen was supposed to be his soulmate. Then Melody stumbled into their lives bringing the sweet little beauty with her. From the first sight of her standing in the living room looking down shyly as the house took in her beauty. Her arm in a cast which she was cradling against her. Sans had longed to kiss her in hopes to take away that shyness and so he could claim her in front of the others. Just so they knew that she would be off limits. And yet… he had let Carmen back in his already crumbling walls. She had come to him after the incident with Crimson offering him the warmth this cutie had denied him. “_ she’s mine though. _”

  


“she maybe yours but that doesn’ stop ya from sleepin’ with those two thots. both carmen an’ melody are poisonous dames. they are goin’ to suck ya dry of everythin’ ya have to offer. when they are done they are gonna toss ya away.” Clyve huffed as Sans watched him pull his fedora over the top of his skull. Unable to resist it he climbed over the bean bag laying beside the beauty. 

“_ she’s my princess. _ ” Sans whispered hearing the flick of a flame. “ _ she denied me though. we are supposed to be made for each other. an’ she turned me away. _”

“because ya took pleasure from those who had no shame throwin’ it in her face. carmen an’ melody both made sure luna knew that there would be no room for her in your soul. i think they are right there is no room for her. so let someone else have a chance at a love she truly deserves. someone who will cherish her.” Clyve sighed making Sans want to cry. It wasn’t fair she was his. “may i suggest someone?”

“_ if ya suggest yourself i am goin’ to beat the shit out of you. _” Sans snaking his arm around her waist pulling her into him tighter. 

“i’m the worst choice. i was gonna suggest remix.” Of course, he would suggest Remix. The way him and Luna got along so well made Sans nearly sick to his stomach. Having watched them both in the forest while Remix walked her to the waterfall that was on the land. The two shared glasses of sake and sweet kisses in midday. 

“_ i will see what i can do. if i mention it to the boy it would not turn out well. he would chicken out from it. _” Sans glanced up at Clyve noticing he was fully dressed.

“good. i know ya want her badly. but best to let her be with someone who can give her what she needs. rather than be somethin’ ya need.” Clyve looked down at her fondly before heading out the door leaving Sans to sit there and think over his words.

Clyve shortcut over to the small cabin that was near Mount Ebott looking around before he knocked on the front door. It opened to reveal the human within, his pale green eyes flicking over Clyve before he grunted in iritation. “I told you I needed time to rest before hand Clyve.” His voice rang out clear even as he walked into the house. The rain pouring outside into the various vials that Clyve had to retrieve for him.

  


“sorry vincent but if i stayed with my beautiful lady any lon’er might not have wanted to go.” Clyve explained taking a seat on the couch feeling the high in his bones from where she had rubbed him so perfectly. The ghost of her fingers pressing into his chest made him fall heavily against the back of the couch. Watching a flame in the fireplace where another vial rested bubbling with an orange liquid. 

  


“What will she do when you leave?” Vincent sighed making Clyve notice certain familiarities in the mage as he stood in his lounge attire. Those eyes were the coloration of a lunar moth’s wings, much like the zinnia Clyve had gifted the first week. Dark brown hair was cut above his ears. Why did Clyve’s mage friend look so much like the beautiful little moon?

  


“she’ll get over me she has someone far better in her life. now vincent valmontia, how lon’ till ya are ready to perform the spell?” Clyve sighed trying to get Luna out of his mind but try as he might his mage friend glared at him in a similar fashion his little spunky lady did. 

“We only need to wait out the storm. For tomorrow night arises the full moon which is when my magic will be prime.” Vincent admitted before quirking a smile. “I admit. I will miss your pesky little visits.” Yes, Clyve would miss the mage with the bright red soul too. Unlike the kid though Clyve could trust him, especially when the mage proposed a chance to send him home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no set prompt list for these. I just kind of went along the lines of what me and my Beta decided would work. I will be doing one of Classic and Luna to show how much Classic actually wants her. The stories of Luna's adventures with the skeletons will be placed into a story called The Queen Bee Effect.


	25. Corvus and The Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparrow is terrified of heights. Losing a bet she is forced to deal with that fear.

Corvus(Birdtale Sans) x Sparrow Hamon(OC)

  
  
  


Crossing the field, Sparrow huffed at her friend in annoyance. Why did she have to lose that bet? Maybe because it was a chance to get her friend to agree to a date for once by the chick she was secretly crushing on at the grocery store? Yeah, that helped Sparrow justify taking that bet. But she had lost said bet and as retribution, Kaitlyn was now forcing Sparrow to face her worst fear. Not right away at least. They were to take an instructional course first then they were gonna go skydiving. Fucking Skydiving! Whose bright idea was it to jump from a plan so many miles up from the ground?! She wanted to know so she could go shoot them!

  
  


“Why did we pick skydiving exactly?” She scoffed at Kaitlyn. 

  
  


“Because going on roller coasters or going on a tall building only temporarily fixes the problem. I want to fix it permanently.” Kaitlyn made a point to fist bump the air.

  
  


“You realize I am going to scream like a little bitch right.” Sparrow scowled at her friend

  
  


“Oh totally…” She pulled out her phone and pressed a button on it bringing it to the point its in Sparrow’s face. “And I’m gonna record every minute of it.”

  
  


“This was totally for blackmail purposes then.” Sparrow shook her head unable to help but laugh at her friend. “Gee with friends like you who needs enemies.”

  
  


“Insult me all you want but I am honestly hoping this guy can help you. They call him the Angel of the Skies.” Kaitlyn admitted bringing her phone down to see the text that suddenly popped up in her phone. 

  
  


That name was familiar to Sparrow she recalled that he was a monster though. He had saved a little girl from falling to her death. It was still unclear how he did it since the story was viral for like forty-eight hours before a celebrity ended up being hauled off to jail. That kind of stole the spotlight from him. She wondered how he felt about that, honestly.

  
  


Sparrow felt she was just a plain Jane when it came down to it. Sure she had curves that would attract the occasional asshole who would be sweet on her till they got what they wanted. But beyond that, she had short shoulder length deep brown hair, steel blue eyes, and fair skin complexion. Nothing really exciting for her, even her job wasn’t exciting. One of those mindless drones in a big company that just answered emails. She already felt that this class might break her little savings as it sat. So much for taking a trip out to the Bahamas one day. 

  
  


Finally crossing the field they stood there looking around trying to figure out where their instructor was. There was a singular tall tree off to the side and if Sparrow was being honest it looked rather off. She swore that she could see a house built into it. After a few minutes, she watched someone drop from the tree landing delicately on his feet. Casually shoving his hands into the black duster he sported. Sparrow squinted taking in the rest of his outfit not noticing that he was a skeleton immediately. A cerulean blue turtleneck with a pair of black cargo shorts tied tightly above his kneecaps. But upon his feet couldn’t help but tilt her head to the side taking in the fact he was wearing slippers with pale blue socks, and they were shaped similar to talons.

  
  


“sup folks…” His deep baritone voice pulled her gaze up to stare at him now seeing that he was a skeleton. The song Spooky Scary Skeletons playing in her mind. A low chuckle escaping her as gold eye lights focused on her. The lights inflated to the point they filled his sockets keeping his gaze on her as a pretty shade of blue covered his cheekbones. “name’s sans… but ya’ll can call me corvus. i am your instructor an’ personal hell for the next two months. we are gonna turn ya’ll into little chickadees for the big dive out of your mechanical bird.”

  
  


The group chuckled but Sparrow couldn’t help but keep her gaze on the instructor. He had finally peeled his eye lights from her making her let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. Little chickadees was a funny analogy when used for her, especially since she was named after one. And if she thought about it Corvus was a Celtic name for Crow. It made her smile to think he might have picked that name out due to him being a skydiving instructor. 

  
  


“now let’s get started my little chicks.” He rubbed his hands together in an almost sinister motion. 

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Sparrow groaned as she threw open the door to her apartment. The startup of the course wasn’t so bad, in fact she got to do a few warmups with Kaitlyn. Corvus had taken one of the other girls to practice with. But she swore she felt his gaze on her from time to time. Sometimes when she would look she would catch him watching her. But that wasn’t right, she saw some of the girls there today they had the stuff she lacked in. Surely one of them could be more attractive in the monster’s gaze. 

  
  


Walking over to the window of her third-story apartment looking up at the star littered sky. The moon showing nearly swollen telling her the full moon would be here soon enough. Kaitlyn’s words ringing in her ears thinking how much more at peace she would be if she wasn’t afraid of heights. Her thighs pressing against the red gate that prevented her from getting closer to the window. Not wanting to look at the asphalt ground that lay await if she were ever to fall. It was a terrifying thought to fall, the sight of the ground rushing up to meet her. Forcing her to close her eyes thinking of how her heart would stop from a heart attack or her body crumpling in on itself when she hit the ground. 

  
  


A tremble moved up her spine forcing her to turn away from the window. Making her way back to the center of her living room finding comfort when she flopped on the couch. Not wanting to drag herself to her bedroom. The exercises sure had worn her out to the point exhaustion took over. Curling into the soft cushioning she closed her eyes thinking about the strange skeleton who would sneak glances at her when he thought she wasn’t looking. “He can do so much…” Her words fading to a mumble as sleep descended upon her.

  
  


Corvus landed on the fire escape looking into the apartment that he had seen the human by moments ago. His wings shimmering in a faint blue glow fading into his back to become etched onto his ivory bones underneath his clothing. Making a point to stick to the shadows cautiously watching to make sure she wouldn’t catch him. 

  
  


There was no sight of her. Perhaps she had gone out, maybe that woman she was working with at the practice had taken her. A low growl escaped him thinking what such lovely women could be doing during the night time. Seeking potential lovers of the sorts, it made him push open the window. Sliding his skeletal form into the shadow-filled apartment. 

  
  


Looking back at the open window he hummed in thought trying to decide whether or not he should close it. Hmmm… maybe not. If she returned it would serve to be a quick escape route. Walking further he didn’t see the gates that surrounded the window causing him to trip over it. A yelp escaping him while he was sent into a tumble across the floor. Forcing him to take a shortcut only to land in front of the coffee table.

  
  


His skull spinning while he cursed the little human for having such contraptions near the windows. Did she not like to stare out the windows or something? Surely she didn’t get a good enough view with how far the gate would make her. Shaking the dizziness from his head he pushed up his goggles only to find the human in question sprawled over the couch. Instantly sending him into a satisfied purr. 

  
  


She didn’t go out! Oh how that pleased him. Getting to his feet he was more careful of whatever traps she had around her home. Rounding the table he settled in front of the couch looking over her. Admiring how beautiful she was in comparison to the other ladies who attended his class. His phalanges itching to touch her but he had to resist not wanting to stir her from her slumber.

  
  


“oh my little bird i knew the moment i saw ya in the fields that ya were different.” He purred dropping to his knees still managing to hover over the top of her with such anticipation. A part of him wanted her to wake up finding him staring at her lascivious body with such want flickering in his eye lights. His imagination running wild with thoughts of pinning her to the couch so that he may thoroughly explore the sweet little body of hers. 

  
  


It surged magic to his more sensitive parts of his bones making it harder to resist the urge to touch her more. It had been torture to try and not peel her away from that lovely blond flower she had been practicing with. His Little Bird, and yes he knew her name was, in fact, bird-related, should have jumped him the minute they locked eyes with sockets. But… she didn’t! Which led to this very moment. Him sneaking into her home to study her, even if she was asleep. “oh little bird~” He hummed in a song like tune while he dared to twirl a lock of that chestnut-colored hair. “why did you ignore me today?” 

  
  


Corvus had always done well with the females of the human race. Some making him out to be a bit of a player which of course he was not. Truth be told he only had shared sex with about two humans out of the few he had spent signifigant time with. But the feeling to divulge in his carnal endeavors never came so suddenly as they had with the Little Bird. 

  
  


A chirping sound erupted from behind him making him turn to see the screen of her phone light up. The image of the blond from practice flashed on the screen, she was holding up a peace sign behind Little Bird’s head. The two of them making goofy faces at the camera. It made him chuckle warmly but the chirping didn’t stop. To his sensitive ear holes, it was entirely annoying. Making him want to smash it. Then a hand slid in front of him startling him back out of its path. 

  
  


The Little Bird, she was waking up! Shortcutting out to the fire escape he grabbed the outside of the window. Taking a glimpse in to see her sitting up a low moaning sound causing further involuntary magic to pool at his pelvic bone. Closing the window as quietly possible he turned and leapt over the metal fencing not wanting to be caught he would see her other nights since he knew where her nest was. Plus he would be sure to pull her the next session in his direction. 

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


By the third week in Corvus was furious. The Little Bird had purposefully stayed with the blond practicing. There were no individuals this time but occasionally he took one of the females aside that wasn’t Little Bird to run through the drills. Hopeful to spur some reaction from Little Bird. Nothing! Not even a flinch of her eye! Her gaze would remain on her partner. If his wings were spawned his feathers would be royally ruffled. Did he need to preen better? 

  
  


The last class of the month he managed to corner the little blond she constantly partnered with. It gave him no joy to see her jump, but he didn’t want Little Bird to hear what he wanted to find out. “good afternoon chickadee.” He cooed at the unsuspecting woman hoping to calm her down. 

  
  


“Oh um Mister Corvus I didn’t see you there.” It was not lost on him that this one was terrified of him. Probably one of those few who weren’t sure how to take monsters. If she were a true monster hater then she would have left the moment he approached the crowd the first day. “What can I do for you?”

  
  


“your little friend an’ you seem to stick together. are you perhaps lovers?” He hoped not because that meant he would have to get rid of the competition. 

  
  


“Oh, Sparrow?” The edginess in her voice seemed to warm up making him think that she was indeed a lover. “No. We are high school buds. We are kind of here on the account of a bet she lost a couple weeks ago. But she clings to things with familiarity. Believe me there are some fine women in the group I wouldn’t mind partnering with. Sparrow is my best friend though and if she’s comfortable partnering with me then so be it.” 

  
  


Well, that made sense why she stayed partnered with the blond then. What was her name again… Katy, Kathy… something with a K. Was it Katniss? No that was the girl from that movie. “okie dokie. well if she ever wants i am willin’ to offer my services as a partner if she were to seek it.”

  
  


There was a shimmer in those hazel eyes that gave him some hope that she would perhaps suggest it to Little Bird for their next class. Excusing himself, he made his way back to his nest, taking the opportunity to look over his shoulder to see Little Bird come out of the restroom she had disappeared in. The little blond saying something to her making him long to be right near them. Especially when he found Little Bird’s gaze on him. This was progress! It was like hell not to go to her. Walking away from her was the best thing in mind…. Soon, soon he would have her but he just needed to be patient. 

  
  


Sparrow walked back across the field unable to help but look back at the skeletal monster. “He really said that?” She asked Kaitlyn getting her blonde friend to nod her head in response.

  
  


“I think he wants you to do some practice runs with him.” Kaitlyn hummed pulling out her pack of cigarettes. “C’mon you know it might be nice to have yourself fall back into his big strong arms. Imagine him swooping you up like a little bird and cradling you against him. I wonder if he is all bones.”

  
  


“Really Kait, really?” Sparrow snorted in response knowing exactly where Kaitlyn’s mind went with that statement. “Are you hoping that he has a bone to throw underneath them shorts of his?”

  
  


The glowing orange ember at the tip of Kaitlyn’s cigarette made her hazel eyes shimmer with interest. A smile quirking before she blew out a thin cloud of light grey smoke. The tendrils floating up her face giving her an almost sinister look. Sparrow should have known she just opened a door that was about to throw a mountain of confetti down upon her. “Oh… so you have thought about whether he has something to delve deep inside of you?”

  
  


Sparrow could feel her face heating up at the thought of Sans hovering above her. Passion filling those gold eye lights while he dominated her. Turning her face away she didn’t see the way her friend froze stopping midtracks. The erupting laughter making Sparrow practically jump out of her skin in response. “You have! Oh my god you have!”

  
  


That made Sparrow’s irritation flare while she turned to face her friend who was doubled over. Laughter leaking out of her like a broken faucet. “Shut up! Just shut up!” Her face turning a deep red coloration while she looked elsewhere trying to get her mind off the teasing remarks that were coming from her friend. Big mistake as her eyes locked with the figure of Sans in the distance. She swore she could see an amused look on his face. His hands lazily shoved in his pockets while his head was tilted off to the side. The skeleton must have noticed her staring because she watched something that glowed cerulean blue peek out from his maw. 

  
  


It took her a moment for her to think over what that might be. Her mind coming to the conclusion that he just showed her he had a tongue. It was one of her favorite colors too. If he had a tongue, then surely he had… Nope! Turning back around she ran hoping to flee the dirty thoughts that dared to cross her mind. Kaitlyn’s howling laughter haunting her the entire way along with the skeleton’s golden gaze.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Sparrow tried to forget about the incident, along with the fact that she had managed to get herself off four times that night. Thoughts of those golden lights watching her while she masturbated on her couch. Thinking of the way that tongue slid over his teeth hungrily waiting to see her come undone by her fingers. When the hell had he turned into the perfect dirty fantasy for her to get off too. Pressing her forehead into the glass while Kaitlyn drove them to the class. Talking about her date from last night making Sparrow feel bad because she didn’t have anything quirky to remark. Her mind currently plagued with her skeletal instructor. 

  
  


“You’re not paying attention.” Kaitlyn started with a snicker watching out of the corner of her eye as Sparrow jumped.

  
  


“I was!” Sparrow blatantly lied.

  
  


“Sparrow I know you. And by now you would have made some pun about my date. You haven’t… so your not paying attention.” Her friend pointed out getting Sparrow to sag in her seat. Kaitlyn’s face became concerned while she refocused on driving. “You haven’t been going out since we started this class. Everything alright?”

  
  


“This class has eaten a chunk out of my savings Kait. I just haven’t had the time or the means to go out. I canceled my tinder account so that I wouldn’t be obligated to go on a date. Since I worry about the extra hassle of going out with someone.” Sparrow admitted hating that she had to be so blatantly honest with Kait. But the woman was a walking lie detector, came with the job of being a police officer. 

  
  


“That job of yours sucks.” Kaitlyn growled out gripping the steering wheel a bit rougher.

  
  


“It’s the best one for me Kait. And my apartment isn’t exactly cheap. Still on the outs with my family because of my experimental phase as they state it.” Suddenly the tires of the car squealed before they were pulled off to the side of the road.

  
  


Sparrow watched as Kait turned her entire body after placing the car in park. “Dammit Sparrow, your a fucking beautiful woman. You classify yourself as a plain Jane but you give Emilia Clark a run for her money. And she was the mother of Dragons… the Mother of Fucking Dragons. That bitch’s cunt is revered.”

  
  


“Dude you should go to Hollywood and tell her that. I am sure she would spread her legs for you.” Sparrow chuckled knowing that Kait had at one time been her own lover. Her parents having a fit over the act itself shoving her out of the house when she turned eighteen. Kait had been there to help her out through every step and Sparrow was ever grateful to her.

  
  


Kait snorted in response to that. “I bet she would. I’d totally go to town on that pussy just to see if it tastes as sweet… fuck stop distracting me!” Though Kait yelled Sparrow could hear the humor in her voice. “Dude, our instructor has been checking you out for over a month now. We have two more weeks of the class. And if you are worried about expenses but wanna keep that shitty ass job move in with me. Maybe that will get Betty to finally fucking notice me if you live there. Seriously kidding with that last part.”

  
  


“Betty’s blind as a bat. I don’t know what you see in her.” Sparrow scoffed.

  
  


“Probably just me wanting to get her to notice me. Something inside of me tells me she’s the one for me but she won’t give me the time of day.” Kait growled rolling her hazel eyes. “She isn’t happy that I am making you take this class either. Says I am going to end up breaking you but I just want to help you more than anything. That’s why I am going to tell you to approach Corvus. See if he will go out with you. One date and if he’s not right then I will treat you out to a thick juicy steak since you will need something meaty to wrap your lips around.”

  
  


Sparrow choked at that remark knowing for a fact that reference wasn’t being used for the steak. Sliding down in her seat she covered her face with her hands making Kait snicker. Sweet heavens what had she done in her life to warrant such a lewd friend. “Fine, I will see if he wants to try something.”

  
  


“Good. Because I am gonna make it to where you are partnered with him today.” Kait grinned before she started driving again. 

  
  


Kait had remained true to her word too. She had partnered up with a ginger headed woman who wore a ring on an important finger. It glowed an emerald green coloration that seemed out of the normal. A strawberry beret poised perfectly in her light red strands. Corvus had been talking to her at the start of the class the two seeming to share a sort of friendship. The name Wheaty often passed between the two of them before they parted ways. Now he was walking towards her with a smile that seemed… predatory? 

  
  


“hello chickadee, kait seems to have partnered with delilah seed. an’ we are at an uneven number for today’s class. so looks like the two of us shall be gettin’ to know one another rather well.” He spoke that baritone voice of his filled with amusement even as his eye lights swooped over her body. 

  
  


She was reading too much into this she just knew it. There was no way he was interested in someone plain as her. No matter what Kait said she wouldn’t believe that she had some looks that would attract a skeleton like this. “Alrighty then.”

  
  


The class had gone off without a hitch, Sparrow admitted that she enjoyed the feel of him pressing into her when they were doing their practice drops. There were a few times his hands got a bit exploritive making her shiver against him. A low sound escaping him whenever she would trembling that sounded oddly like a feline. The class was over sooner than she had wanted. But he had let her go with what seemed like reluctance. 

  
  


She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t ask him out on a date. Feeling extremely shy all of a sudden she didn’t notice that Kait wasn’t paying attention too wrapped up in talking to the woman named Delilah. Walking with a speed she didn’t see the pursuing Corvus who stalked her from behind. Hands shoved into the pockets of that duster. Gold eye lights fixed on her while she walked speedily away from him. 

  
  


Just as she reached the car she realized that he was behind her seeing his reflection in the tinted glass. Turning back around she faced him as he cleared the space between them. Retracting his hands from the pockets pressing them into either side of her caging her against the car. Leaning in close she found him hovering mere inches away from her face. “did i do somethin’ wron’ sparrow?” It was the first time he called her by her actual name. Not chickadee or little bird, he called her by her name.

  
  


“No, not really. I am just…” She looked off to the side trying to grasp the words. 

  
  


Looking up she feared that she was going to see Corvus with an impatient look on his face. Instead, she could see him just smiling awaiting for her to finish. “little bird, i won’ judge ya. if i crossed a line with today’s practice then let me know.”

  
  


“I honestly don’t think I can continue this class. I am terrified of heights. I know the end of the class is an actual jump out of a plane. I just don’t think I will be able to do it, I will freeze up in the dive.” She saw the stunned expression on his face at the confession of her greatest fear.

  
  


“you’re afraid of heights? oh sweetie, why are ya in my class then if that’s the case?” One hand moved over to touch her face.

  
  


“Kait and I made a bet, I lost so this was what she deemed as redeemable for my loss.” Sparrow whimpered. “And before you go suggesting other things that could help she is seeking to rid me of the fear.”

  
  


Corvus pulled away from her making her wince thinking that he must have thought her a big chicken. Not wanting to see the look on his face she turned to press her hand into the handle of the car door. But she was unable to get it open, his hands snaking around her waist. “let me show ya the wonders of what i see when i’m that high up little bird. all i ask is that ya give me a chance.” He cooed a soft whisper in her ear. 

  
  


She squeaked at how close he was, this felt much more intimate compared to how they were earlier. Sure he had snuck in a few caresses but this time she could distinctly tell he had a firmer hold on her. Looking over her shoulder she saw the way his eye lights were focused in a playful manner. A sense of seriousness popping off of them making her turn in his grip. He allowed it even though she felt like he would grab ahold of her at any point if she attempted to flee. 

  
  


“It’s not that simple Corvus.” She tried to explain hoping to distract herself from how close he was to her. Her gaze constantly landing on his teeth thinking about that tongue that he had shown her prior.

  
  


“i believe it is. tell me little bird do you like stars?” A purr vibrated through him making her want to see if she could feel it in his chest. Even the thick leather of his duster smelling natural to her mixing in with the scent of pine. She imagined it was from the tree that he always came out of. Deciding to look away from his teeth she decided to count the threads of his shirt. Wanting to focus on something other than making out with the skeleton. Had her obsession gotten this bad?

  
  


“I do. I live in an apartment three stories from the ground. And I can’t bring myself to even get near the windows to see the stars.” He was a stranger and yet she felt she could tell him about her dark fantasies. What was wrong with her all of a sudden?

  
  


“give me tonight then. if ya don’ feel relieved i just might  _ consider _ refundin’ your money for the class. we do have a satisfaction guarantee. an’ honestly i can tell ya won’ be satisfied with it less we get ya past that little fear of yours. what ya say my little chickadee?” He mused taking a step back from her releasing her waist so that he could shove his hands back in his pockets. 

  
  


Sparrow found herself watching the movement finding that she wanted him to touch her more. This was completely ridiculous this was her instructor and someone that she barely knew. And yet didn’t she have a fetish to masturbate to the thought of him watching her. He said he might consider refunding her money if she wasn’t happy with the class. That would be a big win for her.

  
  


“Okay… I don’t see why not.” She spoke softly unaware of how pleased she just made the skeleton monster.

  
  


“good. might want to go snack on then meet me back here after sunset.” His gold eye lights drifting over her body with a smirk. And with that he turned walking away from her seeming to have a slight skip to his step. 

  
  


“What have I just agreed to?” She asked herself aloud.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Sparrow was still wondering what she had gotten herself into when she found herself in that very field an hour after sunset. There was a slight chill in the air making her cuddle her thick sweater close to her body. Fucking Kait stated that this would be a great opportunity to get laid and had insisted that Sparrow wear a skirt. No matter how much she stated that's not what this was. Looking around she tried to grasp where that tree that Corvus always came from was. She couldn’t see a damn thing. 

  
  


Something snaked around her waist pulling her into a large body. Engulfing her in a warmth that made her lean back into the body. The scent of leather and pine filling her nose telling her that it was Corvus. “this isn’ a proper attire for what i had in mind. but i don’ mind it so much.” He chuckled against her ear. “good thin’ it is night time an’ there is no one out here. else they would be able to see what kind of wrapping is underneath.”

  
  


“Kait wouldn’t listen to me when I told her this wasn’t a date.” Sparrow admitted. 

  
  


“well... you are right this isn’ a date.” He mused removing his hands from her waist so that he could take off his jacket. Soon she realized how heavy it was when he placed it over her shoulders. The heat from his body remaining on the inside even as she slid her arms through the sleeves. “that will make sure my little bird is kept warm. now... are ya ready to get over your fear?”

  
  


She was unclear how that was going to work. There was no plane nearby that would be taking them upwards for her to parachute out of. And this area was mostly flat farmlands. So she wasn’t entirely sure how he intended to do that. Looking up at the sky she found herself admiring the jeweled sky letting it distract her from the footsteps that were backing away from her. “I guess I am as ready as I'll ever be.”

  
  


There was a shimmering blue light that caught her eye from behind her. She turned to look and see what it was but she didn’t get a chance to see what it was. The next moment arms gripped her pulling her tightly to their owner's body before they became airborne. The sight of the trees that were cloaked in shadows moving away from her while they went up. Shrieking in fear she pressed her face into the thick fabric of her capture’s shirt. Her hands finding purchase while her legs wrapped around his waist. Uncaring whether her skirt rode up or not. 

  
  


The air felt cold as it rushed to steal the warmth from her cheeks. Sobbing into his shirt even when the wind stopped moving down over her body. A hand moved to wrap tightly around her waist keeping her snuggled against him. “it’s okay little bird. i won’ drop ya.” Corvus? Looking up she found a set of gold eye lights staring down at her. Her bare calf brushed something behind him getting him to let out a low moan. The texture reminded her too much of… feathers? “stars that felt amazin’ but i need to focus. look up, beautiful. see the gift that i am presentin’ to ya.” 

  
  


Clutching tightly to him her gaze wanted to go down but she found that he was turned onto his back. Shadowy like objects moving in tandem like a birds wings hindering her sight of the ground. Since she couldn’t see down she might as well look upwards. Angling her head up to stare at the sight before her. It was absolutely beautiful the mix of white and blue stars glittering in the navy colored sky. Stealing her breath away, it was supposed to be half-moon tonight but she couldn’t see it until a cloud moved. 

  
  


It looked so much closer than she had ever imagined being. Looking down at Corvus she gasped at the sight of the obsidian colored wings that were moving behind him. Shimmering with an iridescent cerulean coloration at the tips. Corvus had wings! “Oh wow.” She explained leaning down to press her hand along the ridge of his wing making him shiver. 

  
  


“easy. they are sensitive.” He hummed before moving to where they were both standing mid-air. Her legs still secured around his waist. “i don’ want to drop my little bird.” He cooed at her his hand moving up to stroke her cheek.

  
  


His Little Bird? Was she reading into that too much? Looking back up she moved closer to him being reminded that she was still pretty high up. “mmm… still tense?” She nodded her head trying to keep her gaze up into the sky. 

  
  


“I’m scared I’m gonna fall.” Sparrow confessed looking at him noticing the way that his pale light of the moon spilled onto his bones. Making him almost illuminate in the shadows. She hated that she was so scared, she could see the beauty in it but… she couldn’t get over the idea that he might drop her by accident.

  
  


“oh little bird, i have been flyin’ since i was a baby bones. I am very capable of doin’ anythin’ in the air.” The statement alone had her attention especially when he said anything. Why did her mind take that turn… she had taken such a simple act and made it dirty in her mind. She felt so gross. “somethin’ crossed you mind my little bird.” That wasn’t helping, to think that he might want to possess her had her running high off the excitement. “what is it?”

  
  


She turned her head feigning ignorance hoping he wouldn’t press. Too bad for her that monsters had an excellent sense of smell. Corvus looked over his precious prize still feeling delight in his bones that he had her in his arms. And they were in his element. Being stuck in this dimension waned painfully on his soul. But everyone he loved was gone in his own. Dusty had taken him back only to find all the nests destroyed, there were no eggs, no feathers, just… nothing. He had sobbed into his hands knowing that they were either dust or they had moved on. A bird without a flock was lost never to find them again. Dusty had been patient with him letting him sob out his pain, but it came about when he asked Corvus what he wanted to do. So he had returned to the farm boys dimension. Hoping to start over here. 

  
  


The years flew by muddling him in depression, this dimensions Grillby had no qualms numbing his pain but it didn’t get rid of the loneliness. The few women he shacked up with had soothed some of the pain but… it came back shortly after they left. Then she walked into his field crossing into the domain that the Seed boys had given him. She was ignorant to the tug between them but he was patient, he could hear the dull thrum of her own loneliness calling out for him to fill. It would take some time but he would warm her up to never leaving his side. 

  
  


Inhaling deeply he tried to center his thoughts but something tinged the air making his sockets widen. Looking down at his Little Bird he took another deep but swift inhale. Catching it this time! Oh… she was… oh, sweet stars she was turned on! Since that night he had crept into her apartment he had worried that if he continued that he might ruin any chance of him getting her. The fact that her friend had partnered up with Delilah made so much more sense. It was a slight push in his direction which had him thinking… _ Is she not as oblivious to the tug in that little soul of hers? A night of pleasure wouldn’t hurt I am sure. I hope it won’t hurt. _

  
  


“ya know monsters have a stron’ sense of smell right?” The way she tensed up against him told him no… she didn’t know that piece of information. It had him chuckling sweetly moving to where it would be considered sitting. Pulling her up into his lap, as long as she didn’t lean back she wouldn’t fall. This could work, he could have her seeing literal and figurative stars when he was done with her. “apparently ya didn’.” His voice dropped to a husky baritone recalling the way he nearly had Luna swooning over him with it.

  
  


It worked when he felt her shiver much like Moonlight had done. A snicker escaping him while he took the time to look over her small body even though she was crushed tightly to him. Admiring the little outfit that her friend had picked out with the intention of a date. He could hear his brother swooning wherever he was. "Monster's are still new to me. I live in a bigger city, the monster we see all the time is Mettaton. And let's face it he never mentions whether he can smell someone. I must smell bad don’t I.” She was talking at least that seemed to get her out of the fear she felt moments ago. But the way her body had tensed up made him feel a bit more deviant.

  
  


“you’re right when it comes to mettaton. an’ no you don’ smell bad, in fact…” Leaning into his hands slid down to her hips jutting her forward against his groin earning him a small squeak from her. “ya smell quite delicious to me.” Purring heavily into her ear shifting his naval cavity side to side in her hair finding the rich scent of chocolate and tangerines. 

  
  


Sparrow moaned feeling him pull her into his hips feeling something there that he probably shouldn’t have. But he had it nonetheless and she could tell that he was a lot bigger than any of her previous lovers. Definitely bigger than the toy she had used on herself when she had fantasized about him watching her. Sometimes in her fantasies, she would imagine a cock the same color as that tongue. Stroking her delicate fold while he whispered dirty things into her ear. She felt so guilty over fantasizing about it before but now, she wondered about living out one of those fantasies. A downside they were high above the ground and she was quite terrified of heights though it seemed to simmer with him.

  
  


His hips shifted upwards grinding into her hot core making it hard for her to ignore. “been waitin’ for an opportunity to partner up with ya. the first day of the class i couldn’ get ya outta my mind. took forever to get ya to come to me finally. guess i owe your friend that.” He cooed at her making her whimper as she started to dry hump his lap. Rocking her hips so that she could grind into what she hoped would be a cock underneath the layers of clothing he wore.

  
  


Did he really mean that? Was she what he thought about during that first session and now? “Really? Why didn’t you approach me?”

  
  


“many reasons my little bird. one of them is i was worried ya wouldn’t want to continue taking my class if i approached. see for me when i seek to attract a mate i am a bit more vocal, bowing before you sendin’ a growl in your direction before nuzzling my face into the side of your neck. humans aren’ very comfortable with the thought of me doin’ that. so i just abided my time.” Moving his head down to the point he nuzzled it into the side of her face. His thrusts upwards had stopped but she kept grinding herself into him. “was hopin’ that your friend could help me out some so i had words with her while ya was occupied. then i got to feel ya against me durin’ practice i knew that i needed to have ya. was gonna ask ya out but ya had taken off on me.”

  
  


Then he had also found out that she was terrified of heights. Looking behind him at the large wings that could easily encompass her she knew that a lot of his time was spent in the sky. The guy lived in a tree for fuck sakes. He wasn’t just a skeleton monster but he had a mix with bird. “I don’t exactly fit in with the way you live your life do I?”

  
  


“mmm... that’s not gonna stop me from takin’ my mate. so you're scared of heights. i find your lack of win’s rather excitin’. means ya would need me to care for ya. so yeah i took advantage of your fear.” He confessed.

  
  


“What was your big plan then hotshot?” Sparrow huffed at him placing her hands on his hips. Feeling his hands already there stroking her sides with his thumbs.

  
  


“no real plan honestly but i didn’ want ya to continue my class with that fear. so even if ya decided to leave it ya would have an idea where my interests lie. but that scent waftin’ off ya has me wantin’ to do much more than ease your fear of heights. so what ya say little bird… wanna test how ya do air born?” His voice dropped an octave causing chills over her spin. Her sex dripping with need as she thought she could really find out what he was like.

  
  


“Is it just sex?” She asked him a bit concerned about whether he would remain in her life even after tonight. Not that she wouldn’t mind if it was just sex, maybe she could be friends with him after this if he wasn’t satisfied. Honestly, Corvus seemed overall to be a cool guy. Maybe sex would help to ease that little itch she needed to be scratched.

  
  


“the type of monster that i am no it wouldn’ be just sex little bird. like i said earlier i might have scared ya with my little matin’ dance. ya are meant to be mine. there have been some females but i didn’ feel the tug with them like i do ya.” It was a possessive tone that had her shivering. Looking down at his lap she wanted to know what she had to work with.

  
  


“How good of a hold do you have on me?” She asked him getting him to tilt his head to the side in question.

  
  


“even if ya fall out of my lap i am really quick to catch ya. so no need to worry about that ground comin’ up to greet ya anytime soon.” That was all the reassurance she needed. Moving back slightly she felt him grip her waist tighter. “hey sweetie that doesn’ mean i want to try an’ do that maneuver right now. the idea is to seduce ya not scare ya furth-” He yelped when she shoved her hand down his surprisingly loose shorts. 

  
  


Reaching until she found that thick member that was hidden underneath. It felt so much like a real one to the touch so warm. She wanted to see it! Her other hand moved down to shove his pants from his pelvis causing his hands to press tighter. Unaware that they were making a slow descent back towards the ground. 

  
  


She had been right, it was the same color as that tongue of his. When she managed to get his pants down further she watched his thick member twitch from the cold air. He wasn’t very long but what he lacked in length he made up in thickness. Her mind thinking of how good that would feel inside of her. Sadly, there was no safe way for her to attempt to lube him up. Before she could realize what was happening he pushed her over making her land gently onto the ground. This was a public field, and yet he climbed over her like he could care less if they were caught. “Corvus… what if someone comes along?” She whimpered showing concern.

  
  


“oh little bird if they come alon’ while i’m deep inside of ya i don’ mind if they watch. lon’ as they don’ touch what is mine.” He purred at her moving down her body forcing her to let go of his shorts. “ ‘sides when i get ya all ready to go i intend to take us back up into the air. gravity makes fuckin’ so much better especially when i think of ya ridin’ me mid air.”

  
  


Her cheeks flushed with color stripping her out of the jacket he had put on her earlier. The brisk night air making her shiver slightly when he pushed up her shirt pulling her breasts from the bra one at a time. Pressing the front of his skull between them his hand playing around with the edge of her panties. It made Sparrow mewl out his name spurring him to tug her panties aside. Without warning two fingers pressed against the bundle of nerves between her thighs. While his mouth took possession of a nipple. 

  
  


The other hand slid two fingers inside of her making her wiggle around the texture of his bones. A velvet-like texture rolled over the rosy bud of her nipple making her whimper realizing his tongue felt absolutely amazing touching her. She had known it would but she wasn’t sure why she had thought about it like that. “Hah… Corvus.” She moaned feeling his phalanges pump in and out of her sex. It made her gasp falling back onto the ground making him hover over her further. The shift of her hips rocking up to meet his fingers.

  
  


A third one became added stretching her out as he spread them inside. Scissoring them in and out of her sopping cunt. Letting go of her nipple he turned his head so that he could capture the other one. Driving his fingers in and out of her making her whimper out her hands gripping tightly onto the thick fabric of his shirt finding his rib cage underneath. Corvus hissed out his moan lifting his head to stare up at her with a smirk. “oh little bird ya are just askin’ for it now.” He turned her over so that she was on her stomach. His fingers no longer inside of her but they were soon replaced by something thick pressing in her from behind. Looking over her shoulder while he rubbed it up and down on her sex. Smothering himself in her juices. “maybe we should stay on the ground… hmm…. i can only do so many positions midair. plus they say when ya find your mate the orgasm the two share is almost passing out type fuckin’ deal.”

  
  
  


Then he leaned down whispering softly into her ear. “but this is still a public field. an’ i’ve known of a teen or two that likes to come alon’ an’ get their freak on.” Pointing out to her that they might not be alone for very long if tonight proved to be one of those nights. She nearly shrieked when he pushed himself inside of her forcing her hand over her mouth in response. He had just pushed himself all the way inside of her in one go. But he didn’t seem as thick as before. “shit... so fuckin’ glad i shrinked myself down for ya a bit… hah… ya feel so fuckin’...” He moaned grasping her hips to pull her back into him. “tight.” 

  
  
  


They were snuggly fitted together, and Corvus was having the time of his life with his little mate. No human had felt this good before, not even any monster. It had to mean she was meant to be his. He had seen Wheaty go crazy to get between Delilah’s legs. Now he was understanding of that mate pull he dully felt with Luna. And stronger with Sparrow, it meant that he would also have to work harder to keep her. Humans rarely understood the meaning of the word mate. Sometimes they would take it for the face value it was…. a sex companion. 

  
  


Sure he would happily take her as a sex companion if that nurturing need hadn’t sprung over him earlier when she confessed her fear. To Corvus, if one was terrified to be in the air then how would she be able to care for him or herself. He wanted to happily take care of her. Bring her home food to cook, snuggle with her while watching television, and do sinful things to her body in the evening. Oh he had it all planned out but he would have to slowly seduce her further. Thrusting his thick magic into her tight little hole he found himself getting carried away. 

  
  


The way she received him had him whimpering even while he covered her small body with his. Large wings encompassing them both hiding what he was about to do to the world. Like hell he was about to let her walk away from him. Parting his maw revealing razor-sharp incisors he felt how close she was getting. Tonight she would be sleeping in his nest instead of returning to that crappy little apartment. They could admire the stars from his bed through the skylight. 

  
  


She came in a whimper which shifted to a cry when he sunk his fangs into her shoulder. Enjoying the satisfactory scrape of bone meeting bone. The jerky motion of her body underneath his telling him that she was trying to get out from his grip. The pain would last for a bit, releasing her neck he took the liberty to lick it clean giving her a chance to recover. She assumed he was done, poor little bird he was waiting for her to recover. And when she did he thrust harder into her. Making sure to hit a certain spot inside of her while crushing her under him. 

  
  


He had never been this carnal with past lovers. They also had not been his mate. Recalling the way Luna had looked swollen with child he hoped that Sparrow would be just as swollen. For the first time he longed to have children the human way. It sent him over the edge imagining her holding a little son or daughter that had his traits. 

The both of them lay there panting heavily making him notice how soaked in sweat she was. That wouldn’t do his mate could get sick. Picking her up he carried her back to his nest not bothering to hide his wings. They were going to enter his domain now so he didn’t have to worry about insulting anyone. A quick leap to the porch he reached out with his magic throwing open the door. Cuddling her close to him he felt her clinging to him in some desperate need to cuddle. He intended to do that even as he walked through his home finding the bedroom. 

  
  
  


They both collapsed on the floor even as Corvus took the opportunity to strip from his clothing. Perfection awaited him, even as he climbed up her body he made a decision he would refund her money as long as she become his little mate. Maybe he should start off smaller… she could become his… girlfriend yes that’s the word. He could court her all while secretly warming up to the idea of mating and children. He could get her pregnant first or… His thoughts were cut off as she turned into him snuggling into his chest. 

  
  


Steel blue eyes stared up at him with wonder. “Thank you Corvus.” Oh she wouldn’t be thanking him if she knew that he had just trapped her to him. But he couldn’t make himself regret doing it.

  
  


“anytime my little bird now get some rest…” He cooed at her resting against the top of her head. Still locked on schemes to make her see he meant every word he meant, without warning he passed out gracing the stars sobs of thanks to them for sending her way. And making her lose that bet. 


	26. Didn't Expect That

Sans(Classic) x Luna Solarium(OC)

  
  


Sans watched Clyve leave the small cabin abandoning him with Luna. For a few minutes, he waited for that door to be thrown back open by the gangster version of himself. Worried that he might attempt to drag him out of the cabin so to let the small human sleep off whatever the alternate had done to her. Looking her over he recalled Clyve’s words about letting her have some happiness with one of his alternates. Remix being the candidate apparently. But he wanted to know what could be between them but she had turned him away from the start. Then again, it might have overwhelmed anyone to be shared amongst a house of skeletons.

  
  


Sans had let her leave unable to tear his gaze from the woman as Melody walked her off the property. A month or two later Melody ended up living with them after having a falling out with her roommate. Shortly after Wheaty gained a new tenant of his own and it bugged the shit out of Sans when he found out it was Luna. Moving his phalanges up against her cheek admiring how soft she felt. 

  
  


Luna was on the opposite side of the spectrum of the women he was used to when it came down to it. Her hair was a dark auburn coloration, he had admired the way it shimmered hints of red when it neared sunset. Her feminine figure proving to be plumper than either Melody or Carmen. Making him think about how soft she might be when he pressed against her bare form. The thought of her gripping him in the throws of passion had him groaning. Pressing his nasal cavity into the side of her neck finding the cigar smoke, pine, and something a bit more interesting. Something told him that wasn’t her natural scent. His mind telling him to find her scent. 

  
  


Shifting over her pressing his hands and knees into the plush of the bean bag. The beans sliding off under his weight making him sink down towards her. So the exposed skin wasn’t revealing anything for him, maybe a bit lower? Moving downwards he heard her groan out in response when he reached near the top swells of her breasts, that swoop of her nightgown she had on giving him the perfect access to her girls. And what luck there was no bra on underneath. Had she been waiting for Clyve? Stars, he wasn’t aware they knew each other. 

  
  


The lower he got the more he found her natural scent making him moan. The scent of something floral that bloomed in the darkness knocking out of any decent thoughts from his mind. Filling him with lust filled notions making him slide his hand over her body. She was so soft to the touch, he could bask in the softness for days maybe even months. 

  
  


A hand moved over his skull making him freeze up. The scrap of nails against the bone had him purring deeply pressing the front of his skull to her. Loving when her other hand moved to touch the side of his skull but it wasn’t attempting to force him off her. “Clyve?” She spoke in a soft whisper making him growl in response. Not liking the idea of her calling him that bastard’s name. True, Clyve had done nothing to gain Sans’ dislike but he could sense the fear that rolled through her when she called for him. 

  
  


“guess again princess.” Sans hummed glancing up to catch sight of those dual-toned eyes watching him. One blue like the ocean the other green like a caterpillar, they were so pretty he felt he could lose himself in them. The squeezing sensation going on in his chest had him wanting to do so much more than he was already. 

  
  


“Mix?” She questioned her voice sounding almost relieved as those eyes disappeared behind those fleshy lids. Maybe lying to her wasn’t so bad, it made a sour sensation flow through him at the thought of her finding out. Approaching her had seemed troubling since they had that conversation about the offer. Best play it safe even though it displeased him to be called dance boy. 

  
  


“yeah, it’s me, princess.” Sans cooed at her moving off to the side of her. Remix and Wheaty wouldn’t be returning till the morning. They had asked Papyrus to keep an eye on Wheaty's house guest. Well Sans had taken that information for his own means. Because he wanted a chance alone with his Princess, especially after what Crimson had done to her. It made his magic boil red with rage at the thought of what that asshole had done. He still couldn’t get the memory of the haunted look on her face when Remix and Miel had thrown open the door. Forcing her to stumble out into Mix’s arms.

  
  


“Where’s Wheaty and Bean?” Why was she asking for the farm boys?

  
  


“asleep already.” Sans hummed turning onto his side curling his phalanges through her hair. That sour sensation progressing through him making him entirely uncomfortable. If he hadn’t given her an answer though she might grow concerned. 

  
  


“Thought you guys weren’t going to return till tomorrow. Hopefully Wheaty found some Echo Flower seeds. I want to get one to grow in my room.” She mused making Sans find pleasure listening to her just talking. She had a really nice voice and it sounded so… relaxing. 

  
  


“they aren’ really good note keepers they are only good for what they are named after. echoing the last thin’ that they hear. if that’s what ya are hopin’ for princess.” Sans chuckled falling back on the soft padding finding it rather comfortable. His mind going wild with thoughts of who she was figuring that maybe she was a college student. He didn’t know much about her, but he longed to learn about her. Often wondering why she opted to live with one of his alternates rather than with Melody. So many questions filled his cranium but perhaps for another time. 

  
  


Especially when she turned to face him propping her head up with her elbow which she pressed into the bean bag her eyes still closed. “I know that Mix. The few times that you had described it to me I drew it out. The few illustrations on the bottles of Echo Wine Grillby carries don’t seem to do it justice. I long to see it just so that I may bask in the beauty of it.” 

  
  


How did she know what Grillby had in stock? Wait… this was making sense Grillby had two human waitresses Melody and he was willing to bet the other was Luna. He wouldn’t mind her serving him a bottle of ketchup at the bar. “guess we’ll find out in the mornin’ princess.” Sans chuckled looking her over finding she was pretty.

  
  


Her left eye opened revealing that green iris sending chills up his back. So that’s what that felt like when he would look at those he would judge. Leaning into her he found his teeth pressing against her mouth. Wanting to taste the sweetness that she held, knowing that she had it inside. She responded by kissing him back. It was heavenly how she responded to him like she was meant to be his but… she wasn’t Carmen. Snaking his arm around her waist he couldn’t help but pull her flush against him. Cracking his maw open so that he could delve his tongue into her mouth. Finding the sweet flavor of chocolate but it was muddled by the flavoring of Dog Doobie. 

  
  


So that’s what Clyve had done to her, why she was so out of it. Her tongue swirled against his making him fall head over heels for her. Climbing over her body he moaned into her mouth knowing that he wanted her. That need was stronger than the first time that he had seen her in the house. This was much more intimate alone in front of a fireplace… speaking of fireplace lifting his head up extracting himself from the kiss. Using a bit of magic to put another log on the fire. Power was still out after all but he froze at the next word that passed from her lips.

  
  


“Sans…” It wasn’t spoken in a question but he looked down nonetheless. A smile spreading wide across her face while she looked up at him. “Clyve was right then, you’re not cousins, you all are versions of Sans.”

  
  


_ I’m gonna kill that cigar smoking bastard when I find him. _ Sans nearly growled it was not supposed to be known that they were all alternates of one another. Yet Clyve had purposely spilled not just a can of beans but an entire shelf of them. And to a woman that Sans knew absolutely nothing about.  _ She could run to Toriel and tell of my sins. Fuck! I don’t want to hurt or threaten her but this information is so sens… _

  
  


“It’s okay.” Sans looked at her seeing the smile on her face it seemed almost amused. Although a touch groggy. “I studied interdimensional theories in high school trying to keep to myself in the library. I know how sensitive others can be about it. So your secret is safe with me, though I get the feeling that Grillby knows about it. He is really cool about it.” She chuckled making him look at her in disbelief, he should have known that she was intelligent. It warmed his soul to find out that his feeling was right.

  
  


“he shouldn’ have told ya that princess. that’s delicate information.” Sans hated at how pissed off he sounded. But Clyve crossed a line.

  
  


“Clyve is a scary fucker but when it comes down to it. But with that said I believe he was trying to make amends for all the bad shit that happened between us. To this day Melody believes that I leaped in front of that car. But Clyve had scared me to the point I backed out of the alley.” Her broken arm that he recalled seeing the first time he met her had been the result of a car hitting her? Now that he thought about it, there was a distinct memory of her being battered and bruised. But Crimson had given her some candy so her wounds were slowly stitching together. “Neither of us saw it coming. He tried to grab me but it was too late… it hit sending me back a couple of feet banging my arm against the wall than a dumpster.”

  
  


Sans could feel his soul quivering at the thought of the pain she must have experienced. Looking down at her hands he caught sight of them. Before she had worn gloves but now they were bare for him to view. Scarred tissue moved over the top of them and it looked as though some parts of it were recently cut into. A frown set in and she moved her hands from his sight. “Didn’t expect you home. I was going to do some more monster study but the power got knocked out. I wanted to get the fireplace going when I got that going Clyve popped in telling me that he wanted to give me a better view of him as a final goodbye. Left me some pretty flowers, at least I know who they are from now.”

  
  


Sans knew he should ask what that meant but he couldn’t bring himself to care. At the moment he just wanted to enjoy the time he had with her. There was something about her that made him feel… whole. Leaning down he knew what he wanted and that was to get another taste of her. Pressing his teeth over her mouth he kissed her deeply. She knew the darkest secret of the household, and yet she wasn’t running to tell the King and Queen. No, she was sitting here just talking to him like it was just a normal fucking day. Like she could understand the reasons behind what he had done. 

  
  


He had expected the cops at the front door when Crimson had raped her. But they had never come, so Sans had gone to find out what her intentions were. Only to find Remix pinning her down on top of a blanket his magic buried deep inside of her. But the dancer didn’t drive it hard or fast like he had caught the others do with Melody. Instead, he was moving at a slow agonizing pace. Keeping her locked into a kiss he wanted to know how Remix felt.

  
  


The next time he had found her in the fields plucking the weeds that grew too close to the crops. Wheaty had come along only to scoop her up tossing her over his shoulder before disappearing into the barn. There was no mistaking the whimpers and groans that echoed through there. Wheaty had found a fresh batch of soil for him to plant his cucumber. Sans had yet to catch Miel involved with her but he bet his favorite bottle of ketchup he was sleeping with her. Which struck him as odd since she had turned down his proposition. She was actively sleeping with three skeletons what was the harm with including the rest of the household? 

  
  


What the fuck did it matter?! He was here with her now and yet he was sitting here stewing over why she wouldn’t share her body with the house. Her arousal was lingering the air giving him a good idea what he wanted to do with her. Melody was fun but he wanted to see how the one who his soul called for would feel underneath him.

  
  


"up for a little fun princess?" Stroking the side of her face with the tips of his phalanges. 

  
  


"What do you have in mind, Mix?" She asked him making him stop midstroke. She knew about Remix being an alternate of himself. Would she be against using his true name? Honestly, the idea of her yelling his name out had the magic with him practically bubbling with excitement.

  
  


"could ya call me sans, princess?" If she said no he would understand.

  
  


The look on her face told him the gears were turning trying to figure out if that was a good idea. Sans took the time to look her over noting how little she was actually wearing. How had Clyve been able to resist the want to spread her open and dine on her? Even now Sans wanted to do just that. She mumbled something that he had not caught. Too busy imagining the things he could do to her in their given time. Making Sans relish the fact that it was just him and her.

  
  


Sharing Melody sometimes proved tedious since he shared her with his alternates. It was refreshing to have someone just to himself that didn't intend to get up and walk out the door. Going to the next skeleton that intended to rock her world. "Any reason why?" She spoke up after a moment. Snapping Sans out of his thoughts. Why? Well, why the hell not? It was his fucking name he should be able to hear her scream it out instead his dance alternates name. 

  
  


“figured yanno that ya would prefer to call me by my real name instead of the nickname that everyone always calls me. my real name is sans, princess.” Sans hummed trying to keep his cool but the longer he hovered over her the more he wanted to plunge himself into her warm depths. He had no doubt that she would feel amazing around his cock. 

  
  


A low hum came from her while she reached up to stroke the bottom of her chin. Serving to set him on edge, oh he was going to enjoy punishing her for as long as she was taking. And there was no doubt in his mind that she knew what she was doing. “ya can stop playin’ coy princess. i can see that little glint in those eyes of yours.” Sans warned out-earning him a sweet chuckle from her proving to him that his Princess was devious. 

  
  


“Aww but Sans thought the anticipation might put you a little on edge. Thought it might get a  _ rise _ out of you.” She snickered up at him causing his soul to flip in his chest. The little minx could tell her own puns.

  
  


“i’ll give ya a  _ rise _ princess.” Sans lowered his pelvic area to press against the front of her groin getting her breath to hitch at the press of his aroused state. It brought him great satisfaction that he was able to witness her give that o-face that he heard so many humans talk about. Sure Carmen and Melody had one but it was nothing in comparison to Luna’s. It helped to spur him further-reaching down to grip her thighs spreading her open for him. Wiggling his own hips down between them making him feel satisfied especially when those thighs curved over his hip bones. “do ya want this princess?” 

  
  


“Sans you know I want this. How many times have we done it before where I don't want it?” That was a curious question how many times had she openly welcomed either Wheaty or Remix into her body? Well more importantly did she act as dull as the blond who stayed with them? Or as sickened by it as Carmen often reacted from the extra softness of her body? 

  
  


“guess i lost count.” Sans admitted after a bit feeling another lie spill through. It made it worth it when her hands came up to press into the sides of his skull. Pulling him down so that those soft lips pressed against his teeth. Sending a spark of magic down his spine especially feeling those lips caress the bone that made his mouth. Cracking open his maw he gave her access to the inside of his mouth. And she did not disappoint feeling the caress of her soft wet tongue slide against his magic. Making him moan in response to how right it felt. 

  
  


Slowly he began to grind himself against her core taking note of how wet she felt already. Sweet stars she just responded to him. A soft whimper from the sensation of pleasure that coursed through her with the intensity rising due to the dog doobie. Oh, he remembered the first time he had gotten it on with a bunny who shared one of them with him. It cranked up the feeling of managing to make one more sensitive to being touched. All Sans wanted to do was stroke her body see how much she could squirm against him. 

  
  


An all too familiar warmth overtook his bones making him thrust more into her. Loving just the dry grind that seemed to wrap them in pleasure. “Ah… Sans~” She moaned out leaning off to the side pressing his teeth against her throat. He was right to say that she felt different in comparison to those he had experienced in the past. The other two human women he had experienced sex with always felt dull in comparison of the pulse Luna’s soul gave off. 

  
  


“‘m right here princess.” He purred into her ear. That warmth caused him to realize that his heat was starting to overwhelm him. There was an option in his mind that made him want to try it. It could force her to spend a week with him getting to know the real him instead of this false persona he had to put up. He could talk her into reconsidering that proposition that he had offered before. Sans wanted access to her so that he could enjoy how wonderful she was. 

  
  


The decision was made quickly while he positioned his already parted maw over her shoulder. A shaky breath escaping him before he bit down getting her to shriek out in pain. Magic flowed through him into the open wound he just made. Even as her small hands gripped onto the front of his shirt while he marked her for his heat. Pouring magic into the open wound that he created but keeping her just on the edge. She trembled underneath him spurring him to finish up the seal unaware of the door to the house opening to admit the two skeletons.

  
  


“ _ what the fuck!?”  _ A familiar baritone startled Sans. 

  
  


“ **mix be…** ” Wheaty drawled out but was cut off when Sans was pushed from the top of Luna.

  
  


They weren’t supposed to be here! Why the fuck were they there? Luna left on the bean bag to endure the throws the mark caused her. Her body writhing uncontrollably from the magic that was flowing through her veins. From the corner of his socket, he could see Wheaty climb over the top of Luna. But not in the same manner that Sans had been poised moments ago.

  
  


“ **moonlight?** ” Wheaty spoke in a soft tone pressing his hand to the bottom of her chin making her flinch from him. Extremely sensitive to touch from the mark. Oh, how Sans loved the way she writhed on the bean bag like she needed to be filled. And more importantly, filled by him. “ **what did ya do classic?** ” The farmer's tone came through firmly even as Sans looked up at Remix’s furious pale blue eye lights. 

  
  


Seeing the skeleton above him he could understand why Luna would have confused the two of them. Their appearance if not noticing the subtle details like their eye light colorings. The cocky grin that spread over his face while he faced off with Remix. “givin’ her a chance to experience an original. instead of what the alternate dimensions have to offer.” Sans huffed in response.

  
  


“ _ ya tricked her there’s no way she woulda done anythin’ with ya. she don’ know ya all too well so i doubt she woulda done anythin’ knowin’ it was ya. _ ” Remix snarled curling a fist above Sans’ face. 

  
  


“why not? melody has no qualms sharin’ her body with the rest of the house. what makes this sweet little thin’ any different? an’ don’ tell me she’s not doin’ thin’s with either of ya. watched both of ya take her an’ i’m willin’ to bet miel is in on it.” Sans huffed in response.

  
  


Wheaty moved off to the side cuddling the Luna into his chest sparking up a possessive feeling through him. He shouldn’t be touching while she wore that mark. “ **it ain’ like that classic. we didn’ hire her to take care of our carnal needs. we have a relationship with her that goes beyond what any of ya hold at the main house with mels.** ”

  
  


Sans snorted in response to that. “so ya aren’ fuckin’ her an’ spoilin’ the shit out of her with money?”

  
  


“ _ no. luna works for grillby an’ helps out in the fields with wheaty so she can earn her keep. it isn’ just sex when it comes to us doin’ those thin’s. we love luna. _ ” That made Sans laugh finding that hard to believe. She was only living with them for three months and how could they bring them to care about a woman they barely knew.

  
  


“that’s a laugh if i ever heard one. ya can’ fall in love with someone in such a short time. i should know, I spent a year with a woman who did not return my affections. humans need lon’er amounts of time before we can share what takes us such a short time. you can say ya love her but she won’ love ya back.” Sans shot a glare at the woman who was being cuddled by the farm alternate. Watching the way she flinched making him regret the harshness in his tone. But he knew nothing about her all he knew was she caused his soul to flip in ways he never experienced before. How could they say they loved her? She was going to break their hearts when she decided she didn’t feel the same.

  
  


“ _ ya may own the land we live on an’ we may be on borrowed time in this dimension but i won’ have ya hurtin’ twinkles’ feelin’s. get the fuck out of this house before i toss ya into the void. _ ” It had been the first time Remix served a threat towards anyone. And boy did he sound livid.

  
  


“i will leave. but she is gonna need me in the comin’ week. that mark links her to me. she is gonna feel every second of my heat especially when i decide to pull on that link. an’ believe me i will take every advantage to tug that link.” Sans chuckled darkly before pushing the dancer off him. “shouldn’ have left her alone for the evenin’ else i wouldn’ have gotten my mitts on her.”

  
  


That apparently was the last straw with the normally sweet shy dancing skeleton. Because he hauled Sans off the floor and marched him to the front door. The fact that it was pouring rain must have not been a concern of Remix’s because he tossed Sans out that door without a second thought. “ _ go to hell classic! even if she does come to ya, ya won’ deserve it! you’re too fuckin’ bitter to deserve someone like twinkles!” _ The door slam came next making him flinch. Maybe he had gone a bit far.

  
  


The long trudge back to the mansion he had bought for him, Paps, and their alternates seemed to soothe the burning desire that took over him. That link to Luna he could tell that Wheaty or Remix were attempting to get rid of it. Good luck with that, the only way it could be gotten rid of is if he was the one to do it. He wasn’t ready to do that. Sans had experienced bitterness towards Carmen because of her leaving him. And Melody, she enjoyed the sex that everyone gave along with the various gifts she received but there was no emotional connection. Luna hadn’t jumped into the sex, she had been understanding talking to him. Stars she even punned with him! And yet he had been a jackass about some of the things he had said. 

  
  


Wasn’t his fault he didn’t like being so cold, but it was hard to put off especially in front of the alternates. The memory of the way she flinched at his words replayed in his mind. No doubt he had hurt her so there was a chance that she wouldn’t come. And what did they mean she didn’t know him? What did that have any- He froze on the porch of his home thinking over everything wanting to slam his head into the door. Unless she was a demisexual! Which would explain why she turned down the proposition. She didn’t know any of them and demisexuals preferred a sort of relationship even platonic for them to have sex. 

  
  


This was all starting to feel like he had made a huge mistake. He could make it back and remove the mark from her so she wouldn’t feel like he expected something from her. Getting through Remix might be a challenge and even then he still had Papa Skellie Wheaty to deal with. And no one fucked with Wheaty.

  
  


Turning to go back he froze to see a wall of rain blocking his path. His grin faltered to a frown reaching up to poke at his shirt. Finding it was absolutely waterlogged so that made any attempt to go back in the rain was out of the option. There was no proof whether or not monsters could get sick. Frankly, he didn’t want to find out for a woman he barely knew. A low sigh escaped him before he walked into the house immediately picking up on the loud pitched shriek of Black. The little crimson tyrant crossed the room towards Sans making him grumble. Not tonight, anytime but tonight. 

  
  


The next few days he didn’t touch the mark but every part of him wanted to. He wanted that connection with her. Even now while he tracked down his little blond playmate he wanted to actually track down Luna. He found Melody and sighed to find Lolli already engaged with her. Stepping back he watched the passionate way that Lolli attempted to persuade Melody to spend some time with him. It made Sans note the way she dully reacted to Lolli’s charm. It brought Sans to the thought process of how Luna would react. 

  
  


His eye lights fixed on a spot on the ceiling imagining Luna standing before Lolli while he attempted to persuade her. Idoly he reached up to stroke the bottom of his mandible imagining the variety of puns that she could come up with. Lolli had a similar personality as Sans and he could sense that the two of them would casually lounge around the house. Then there was the fact that she was intelligent that seemed to be a bonus for him. She believed in dimensional theories. Before Sans knew it he was imagining about Luna spending time with him instead of Lolli. The image of those heterochromatic eyes glittering with fascination over a burger. 

  
  


“ya okay classic?” Sans looked up to find Lolli standing over him. Casually plucking at the white plastic stick of his lollipop. 

  
  


“yeah just been in a bit of thought is all.” Sans sighed pressing his back against the wall. “are ya gettin’ mels for the day?” 

  
  


“‘fraid so… but she has a job interview.” Lolli hummed tugging the amber colored lollipop from his maw. “been meanin’ to ask where did ya go the one night before black bombarded ya?”

  
  


Sans didn’t want to explain that he was looking for Luna and had spent time with her. It might be brought along the wrong way. The house could want to have Luna involved with them. And if she was a demisexual it would be problematic. The house was overwhelming with Melody. The thought of Edge pinning Luna into a corner settled him the wrong way. Or Crimson… the guy hated Luna and would take great pleasure in terrifying her.

  
  


“just went for a stroll is all, lolli.” Sans explained to him shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets. “‘m gonna head to my room, if mels is gonna be busy need to find a way to burn off some of this heat.”

  
  


“good luck with that. sometimes i wish melody’s friend would have taken your offer. she woulda been a big help around the house. pity ‘m sure she woulda been passed around nicely.” Lolli chuckled walking out of the room.

  
  


That served to piss off Sans, none of them knew the truth of the brunette. All they would see her as a sexual object. It was a good thing Luna did say no to the offer. Or else he wouldn’t have been able to see her for who she was. And yet he still didn’t think he saw her fully. 

  
  


Walking up to his room he proceeded to rub one out thinking about the little brunette with the mismatched eyes. Imagining the way she would cry out his name. Unaware of the magic that he had surged into the link between him and Luna. When he finished he found himself panting his magic still erect in his grip. “fuck why am i thinkin’ about her so much? it's not like she’s my soulmate.” His cheekbones flushed in coloring even as the statement felt so wrong. “sure my soul flips at the thought of her bein’ mine. but carmen…”

  
  


His magic still straining he pulled up his shorts letting his skull fell back against the pillow. Letting his sockets slide closed sleep taking over soon enough. Resting his hands over the top of his sternum still at odds with himself over the little brunette.

  
  


Something soft but thin strung around his radius the silken texture making him stir. Until the same texture strung around the radius of his other arm. The two arms were pulled upwards stringing together at the wrists. That caused his sockets to open feeling that ribbon tightens around the combined wrists. Looking up he gasped at the sight of the very woman he had been fantasizing about straddling his torso.

  
  


“w-what the…?” Sans gasped looking over her body taking in the sight of the little blue teddy that she wore. It was done up with white lacing around the edges, her breasts covered by a sheer material but he could make out the deep navy coloration underneath it curving around her nipples. It was an extravagant piece of lingerie and he had seen some nice pieces but nothing like this. 

  
  


Bringing his attention up to her face he felt his breath hitch in his throat at the sight of the oval frames that brought over her eyes. Dark auburn strands pulled up into a set of pigtails with white bows on each side of her head. “h-holy sh-shit, ya look hot.”

  
  


“Thanks.” She spoke in a sincere tone while she focused on whatever she was doing. Looking up he was taken by surprise when he saw she was tying together a pale blue ribbon with a deep emerald green one. The both of them shimmering with hints of magic. 

  
  


“wheaty an’ mix made them for ya.” Sans explained noting that her hands were covered in a set of royal blue velvet gloves. 

  
  


“Yes. They aren’t exactly happy with my decision to do this but they respect it. That being said…” Those eyes looked down at him while she slid her hands let go of ribbons. Slowly going down to press into the sides of his sternum making to take her time with each rib. Sans could feel the heat swirling in his bones already. “I wasn’t happy with what you said the other night.” Her voice darkened while she gripped the front of his shirt in a vice.

  
  


“what part?” He scoffed at her seeing the true side of her suddenly. 

  
  


“The part where you assume I wouldn’t love Wheaty and Remix due to not having a sufficient amount of time.” That was unexpected, he assumed she would be upset about him calling her similar to Melody. But it was over the love remark? Looking into her eyes he could make out a hurt expression that was mixed with a hint of nervousness. “I do love them. I know it sounds weird and you're probably like well why the hell are you here but I will get to that.”

  
  


The way she talked it sounded strange even though it was similar to Melody it had a sort of refinement. She was chewing him out but she was doing it strangely polite. Sans smiled up at her before a fit of chuckles spilled from his maw. Her face turned to mortified terror along with unabashed embarrassment. “Please don’t laugh at me this is a very serious manner.” That didn’t stop Sans he was full out laughing making her turn redder but she wasn’t mad. 

  
  


“Sans…” She spoke softer getting him to look at her. Just as he did her hand moved back behind her to take a firm grasp against the front of his already erect magic. It made him suck in a deep breath the warmth in his bones spread up through the link. 

  
  


It had Luna moaning and her hand tightening around his shaft. Looking up he watched her lips part revealing what should have been perfect teeth but it surprised him to notice that there was a slight gappage between the upper front ones. The closer he looked he took in the various freckles that splattered across her nose. Shit she was so cute. His soul flipped in her chest before she was inches from his face. He wanted to lean forward and press his teeth into her lips.

  
  


“Maybe I should go a bit slower.” Her hand sliding up his length causing him to hiss from pleasure. “Now do I have your attention Sans?”

  
  


“oh princess ya had my- hah…” Stars it was so hard to focus with her stroking him like that. “attention when ya tied me up.” He explained closing his left eye so that he could focus on her. 

  
  


“Well that’s good. I admit this isn’t the first time of being this way. The first time I had to do something like it I was a blushing mess but Mix loved it.” Why was she talking about Remix when it was his dick she was stroking. Sans shifted his hips upwards wanting her to stroke him more. The way her palm and fingers seemed to strangle his girth had him whimpering. 

  
  


She shifted back a little bit till she was straddling his femurs. Her other hand moved down to his hip bone pressing downwards till he was flat. “Try not to move unless I instruct you to Sans.”

  
  


_ Oh shit! She dominates Mix in the bedroom when he wants her to. _ It wasn’t something that he was into but her doing it had him all the more heated. Another stroke of her palm against his length made him throw his head back into the pillow. It felt so good like she knew how to please him. “princess.” He gasped when her she stroked him harder through his shorts. 

  
  


“Would you like everyone to hear you Sans?” She kept using his name. Why did she keep using his name? Didn’t she have some sort of pet name to call him. “If you make noise Papyrus will come in here and find you whimpering out like that.” She chuckled and he couldn’t help but feel more turned on. This side of her was so hot!

  
  


“Oh you would like that? Well if we are gonna give him a show why don’t we make it worthwhile.” Her body wiggled down more till she was just above his knees. Looking down he watched her tug his shorts down letting his length pop out. It glistened with a mix of cyan and gold marbleized fluid that dripped down from his tip. 

  
  


“ah…” Sans moaned when she brought her gloved hand up to the base of him. “princess please.”

  
  


“Please what Sans?” Looking down he took in that grin she carried. He wanted to feel her riding him but he had a gut feeling that she wouldn’t be comfortable with that.  _ Don’t push her too far Sansy. Make it something she would be easy about.  _

  
  


“would ya go down on me princess?” He asked after consideration of how to handle this. 

  
  


“Are you going to ask nicely?” She commanded making him whimper while her hand moved to stroke upwards. “If you want something like that Sans you must ask in a proper manner. Remember to use the word please when you want it. But it will be my decision of whether you have earned it ”

  
  


He could do that he could say please to get her to go down on him. Looking up at those parted lips he could make out the soft pink muscle hidden within the depths. The idea of it swirling around his length had him attempting to shift upwards into her palm only for her other hand pushing his pelvis down. Keeping him from thrusting upwards. She shouldn’t be able to do that. He noticed similar ribbons that she had tied his arms wrapped around her wrist. They were laced with magic! “they offerin’ ya magic to keep me tied down aren’ ya?”

  
  


Luna smirked up at him. “Wheaty explained what kind of heat you were. And I really didn’t want to get thrown down so you could fuck me into next week. So both of them leant me a bit of help to keep ya…” There was a glint in her eyes. “ _ all tied up. _ ”

  
  


“oh princess… to think ya went through all that trouble for me i’m touched.” Sans purred out at her finding her going higher in his book. “please princess, could ya go down on me?”

  
  


“Say it again Sans.” This time she whispered it even as soft velvet caressed him. 

  
  


“please put your mouth on me princess. i wanna feel your tongue lickin’ me while ya suckle me like a lollipop.” Stars, when did begging become apart of this?

  
  


“Oh I loved how that sounded so desperate Sansy~” She cooed at him making him wanna cry as she settled between his spread legs. 

  
  


“take off the gloves, please.” Sans didn’t like the feel of that velvet against him. While he understood why she hid her hands she shouldn’t have to do in the bedroom and certainly while they were doing something so intimate.

  
  


“No.” She… denied him.

  
  


“i said please dammit not remove them.” Sans demanded.

  
  


“I don’t think you get it.” Her hand shot up to stroke under his mandible lightly caressing it. “I’m in charge not you. Therefore I will deem what you get and what you don’t get my little skellie. Now do not command your Princess again. Or there will be consequences.”

  
  


Damn this was seriously turning him on so much more. She was gentle but firm, and she wasn’t afraid of telling him no. Carmen didn’t hold that gentleness and Melody let him push her around. “please continue, my princess.”

  
  


“Very good but still commanding your princess. So as punishment you will have to endure my gloved fingers just a bit longer.” She chuckled at him doing just as she promised. Stroking him till he got close but then… she fucking stopped! “Oh no can’t have you cumming just yet Sans.”

  
  


And to prove her point she let go of his length placing it on the other side of his hip bone. “wait don’ stop please!” He cried out wriggling against the restraints making him notice the way they were tied into the headboard. “give me release princess, please.”

  
  


The feel of her fingers stroking along the outside of his hip bones made him groan. “I told you, you're not in charge here. I am.” 

  
  


“i’ll do anythin’ princess please just give me some release.” Sans whimpered wanting to have her touching him again.

  
  


“Anything?” There was a confidence that brought him out of his lustful need. This was what she wanted to get him to the point he would do what she wanted. 

  
  


“what do ya want?” He growled imagining that she would be asking for some sort of payment like Melody often did. This had proved to be so promising but her using that tone brought forth that he was correct before. There was no way she could love Wheaty or Remix without asking for something from them.

  
  


Her hand reached up to push the one pigtail behind her before she pointed to her neck. The sight of the faint blue glow there made him notice how much magic he actually poured into her. “This needs to go. If you take it away I will give you the release you want.”

  
  


No. No, no, no! He wasn’t about to take that away it was his only connection to her currently. And he had her here because of that mark on her. More so since he found out exactly how much of a deviant she could be. “no.” 

  
  


That smile on her face died momentarily before she shrugged not making a move to touch him. Letting his near climax seem to fizzle off. When it did she started stroking him again causing him to want to move. Her hands moved like heaven and she clearly knew how to stroke him. Anything else he would gladly give her but how could he remove the mark he had given her? Just as he neared he noticed the way she listened to his breathing. When he made a certain sound she removed her hand from him. Letting him suffer through how close he was.

  
  


“why do ya want it removed?” Sans gritted out trying not to tell her that he wanted to keep her here. Maybe he could get his magic to focus so he could shortcut out of these restraints. If he could do that he could pin her down. “why wouldn’ ya ask for somethin’ like i dunno money?”

  
  


“Got plenty of that. Plus, I prefer to do actual work to earn my keep. Not just spread my legs for anyone willing to toss cash at me.” She spoke sitting up looking unimpressed. “You compared me to Melody and stated that I would need to be spoiled for my affections. That’s not the case Sans.”

  
  


“why do ya keep callin’ my name? ya at least call remix mix an’ in the bedroom ya call wheaty papa. don’ i get a little pet name?” Sans growled at her feeling his shaft twitch with the want to release. 

  
  


“Weren’t you the one who insisted that I call you Sans the night you placed the mark on me? You know when you led me to believe that you were Remix.” There came that guilty feeling he knew that lying to her was a bad thing. 

  
  


“would ya have allowed me to touch ya if i had told ya otherwise?” Sans tilted his head to the side of his wrist. 

  
  


“Considering Clyve made mention of Carmen leaving the last time without her panties maybe not.” Luna hummed sliding a single finger along his length. 

  
  


“i’m sleepin’ with melody that doesn’ seem to bother ya.” He scolded her making him take notice of the sad expression she held. 

  
  


“That does but I know Melody won’t exactly become emotionally available to you. She dislikes the idea of a singular relationship where you and Carmen have a past together. I don’t want an involvement with you because you allow her to push you around. Making you long for her to be by your side. It’s why I chose to be dominant over you tonight. Because you allow that little ginger push you all over. I figured if I could push you near the edge then you would remove it.” Luna confessed to him making him frown.

  
  


She wanted the mark removed from her body that bad. “deception in pleasure doesn’ exactly work that way. a handjob or even a blow job near edgin’ won’ make me take it away. i um…” Stars how could he say this with her like that. Fuck it, he could confess this. “if it weren’ for the mark i wouldn’ get ya to come to me. ya rejected my offer…”

  
  


“Because that offer was made with the inclination that I wouldn’t grow attached.” She spoke harshly at him making him realize she was nothing like Melody. “You assume I can have sex with Remix and Wheaty because I don’t have feelings for them. You insulted me the minute they showed up in the cabin. You made me want to curl into myself for allowing you to get that close to me.”

  
  
  


Sans was sent into silence by that confession. He knew that he might have hurt her feelings but… “You like to judge people before you get to know them. I’ve only been sleeping with Wheaty and Remix for a couple of weeks then Crimson pulled his little stunt. It took both of them a week to willingly want to touch me again.” Tears started to stream down the front of her face. “Then you come in and place a heat mark on me. Did you know that when you decided to play with that link for the first time in a few days it made me drop a case of fire rum?”

  
  


Oh crap. He didn’t think that she might be working when he played around with it. She was a human she didn’t get the time off even if she lived with two monsters. “Grillby sent me home because I got some of the shards cutting into my fingers. Do you know how much of a liability I’ve been to him already? Now your mark made me break some of his precious inventory. That was more than my paycheck. So if you want your fucking release remove it. I won’t be held liable because you wanna get your rocks off while I work.”

  
  


Sans winced hearing that. This wasn’t about him marking her or even about her wanting money. It was because she cherished her job at Grillby’s and when he rubbed one out earlier he had caused her to get distracted. Looking at her hands he could imagine how much pain she had to be in. Sighing he went to touch her face but found the restraints still holding him. “i just wanted to be close to you. to know why ya make my soul flip with such enthusiasm. so yeah i deceived ya but i knew with my upcomin’ heat that i would want more. i planted the mark on ya in hopes that it would make ya come to me.”

  
  


“How's that working out for you exactly?” Luna huffed at him.

  
  


“ya say ya love ‘em. could ya ever love someone like me?” Sans asked feeling rather pathetic.

  
  


Her face softened making her reach up to touch the side of his cheekbone. The soft texture of her velvet gloves making him purr. “Yeah, I think I could.” That made him smile so much. “But you still have Carmen in your life. And she’s a possessive person, I already had someone possessive in my life once before. I know how they can get. It’s no secret that you want her to be back with you so while I can say I could love you I can’t say I will. I am not the woman you want Sans.”

  
  


Her face appeared soft and happy but he could see it cracking. Like she was realizing something she wanted was just out of her reach. “Please, Sans remove the mark. I don’t want to be..” Tears rolled down her face causing his soul to ache. “I don’t want to be linked to you. Not while you long for her.”

  
  


Sans wanted to touch her to hold her to him. Console those fears but everything she wanted, he couldn’t give her. She was right. He wanted to be with Carmen more than anything and no woman could replace her in his life. But his soul he could feel it throbbing for the woman above him. “i will remove it if ya ride me through the orgasm. i wanna feel ya cum with me, princess. would ya allow me that much princess?”

  
  


That seemed to take her by surprise making her sit up fully. Her cheeks brightening with a pinkish coloring that made his soul swell. She was so nervous about this. “i didn’ get the chance to feel ya in the cabin. i intended to spend the entire night treatin’ ya as remix would. then him an’ wheaty interrupted me. i can’ give ya a relationship if that’s what ya seek. ‘mafraid that’s not possible for the reasons ya just stated. i can’ feel that way for ya. i love carmen.”

  
  
  


The tears rolled down her cheeks even more like she had only believed what he pointed out. But him stating it seemed to cement them. “I can’t do that for you Sans. I thought I could get you to remove it if I played along. But sex isn’t something I take lightly. Wheaty and Remix built a relationship with me before I even considered the idea of being more than friends. They are my lovers not just some toys I use when I am feeling frisky. They weren’t exactly thrilled when I told them I was coming here. But they understood that I wanted the mark gone.” She climbed off of him making him strain against the bindings wanting her back above him. The look she had was like she had been smacked across the face and he never touched her. 

  
  


“I won’t allow you to have the same satisfaction as my lovers do.” She lowered her head pulling on the pale blue ribbon till it came loose. A taller figure appeared behind her with glowing pale blue lights for eyes. The ribbons on him were meant to bind him, while the ones on her linked her to Remix and Wheaty. She looked up at Sans and sighed softly sending a shudder through him. She wasn’t just a princess he could feel his soul calling to him. Yet he had just hurt her worse than Crimson had done. Because he had been honest. “I am not a playmate. So keep your mark on me if that is what you want. I can confess to Grillby the truth of mine, Wheaty, and Remix’s relationship. Like you they are going through heat. So Grillby will understand that I need to be at home for them. I’d rather spend a week with my lovers wearing the mark than spend an evening being nothing more than a playmate.”

  
  


His soul was calling out for her just as the pale blue ribbon around his left radius disappeared since it’s partner was already gone. Remix wrapped his arms around her turning so that her face could press against his chest. “Have a good night Sans.” Luna whimpered as his hand struggled from the green ribbon. Just as he got it undone they vanished from the room. 

  
  


“luna…” He whined into the room feeling as a sadness set into him. It was worse than when Carmen had walked out on him and Paps. This time though it had been his fault since he couldn’t love the woman that was truly meant to be his. The one his soul was meant to be with because his heart was with the one who had rejected him. With heaviness in his soul, he flicked his magic so that he could erase the link between him and Luna. Not wanting to cause her any more pain. Turning slowly his magic dissipated from his pelvis erasing the arousal he had felt. Letting his face fall into the soft pillow beneath him he sobbed out his anger towards himself as well as his longing for his Moon Princess. Knowing that he wouldn’t ever be able to touch her as he wanted. 

  
  



End file.
